Hogwarts Lee Harry Potter y El Misterio del Principe
by marianaPotterWeasley
Summary: Una mañana normal llega a Hogwarts una visita para nada normal. ¡Ellos vienen del futuro! y traen con ellos unos libros, que según ellos salvara muchas vidas inocentes. ¿Sera verdad? ¿Que es esa cosa tan importante del futuro como para advertirles? ¿Cuales son esas vidas que se salvaran?
1. La Extraña Visita

Era una mañana tranquila para los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Todos se encontraban en clases, cuando algo fuera de lo común sucedió:

-Se le solicita a los profesores que trasladen a los estudiantes al Gran Comedor-la voz se escucho por toda la escuela, como si tuviera algún tipo de altavoz.

Harry, Ron y Hermione suspiraron aliviados, ya que la clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras de ese día era incluso más aburrida de lo normal. Las clases de Umbrige siempre eran aburridas...

15 minutos después todos se encontraban dentro del Gran Comedor, mientras que cuchicheaban e intentaban adivinar el motivo por el cual las habían llamado.

-Es una suerte-decía a punto de quedarme dormido.

-Pues a mi no me da mucha gracia-dijo Hermione, mirando con reproche a Ron- Esto me recuerda a nuestro segundo año, cuando había un ataque. ¿Cierto Harry?

-Tienes razón Hermione-murmuro Harry distraído, mientras que sus pensamientos y ojos se dirijan hacia cierta pelirroja que se sentaba 5 puestos más allá.

Ron y Hermione iban a seguir discutiendo, pero entonces la puerta se abrió, haciendo callar a toda la sala. Seis personas pasaron la puerta, ingresando al Gran Comedor. Una era Albus Dumbledore, con una magnifica túnica color morado. Detrás de el venían 5 chicos.

Uno de ellos era alto, guapo y con un cabello cobrizo despeinado; mientras caminaba miraba descaradamente a las chicas, quienes solo reían tontamente.

El siguiente le quito el aliento a todos: era una copia exacta de Harry (aunque este fue el único que no lo noto) excepto porque no tenía una cicatriz ni gafas. Se notaba a kilómetros que era muy tímido.

La siguiente era una niña pelirroja, extrañamente parecida a Ginny, quien al darse cuenta abrió los ojos como platos.

La siguiente era otra niña pelirroja, solo que se veía mayor que la anterior y tenia unos ojos marrones y las pecas que identificaban a los Weasley.

Y el ultimo era pelirrojo, bajito y de ojos azule; una copia casi exacta de Ron, solo que mas bajo.

-Buenos días, estudiantes y profesores-los saludo preguntaran por que los he llamado a esta hora. ¿Ven a estos jóvenes?-pregunto mientas señalaba a los desconocidos, quienes tenían una sonrisa tímida en el rostro-. Bueno, les sorprenderá saber lo siguiente ¡Ellos vienen del futuro!

Inmediatamente la sala de lleno de murmuraciones de asombro e incredulidad

-¡Silencio!-grito Dumbledore, haciendo callar a que a muchos les costara creerlo, pero ellos ya me presentaron las pruebas suficientes como para creerles.

Cuando termino de hablar, Hermione alzo inmediatamente la mano.

-Disculpe Profesor, no es que desconfié de usted, pero ¿Qué pruebas nos pueden dar de que realmente ellos vengan del futuro?

El comedor asintió afirmativamente, ya que la mayoría seguía sin creer que realmente vinieran del futuro.

-Antes que nada, me gustaría hacer las presentaciones-dijo Dumbledore.

El chico guapo y coqueto se levanto de su asiento.

-Yo soy James-Dijo con una sonrisa. Harry abrió los ojos como platos, ya que ese era el nombre de su padre.

Luego, el chico que se parecía a Harry se levanto y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Albus-aunque tartamudeo un poco por los nervios de ser el centro de atención, se le escucho claramente. Algunos se sorprendieron porque el tenia el nombre de su director.

Luego, la niña menor se levanto y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Lily-dijo, haciendo que Harry abriese mas los ojos, "_esto se esta poniendo extraño" _pensó.

-Mi nombre es Rose-dijo la otra niña, quien tenía una insignia de prefecta en su túnica.

-Y yo soy Hugo-Dijo el último niño, con una voz que a Hermione le pareció muy conocida.

-Ahora que no hemos presentado-Dijo Rose-, responderé a tu pregunta: sabemos cosas de ti que muy pocas personas saben.

-¿Tu me conoces?-pregunto Hermione con voz entrecortada.

-Mucho más de lo que tú piensa, Hermione-dijo ella mientras que lanzaba una mirada cómplice a Hugo-. Por ejemplo: sabemos que tuviste un giratiempo en tercer año, que aun estas en contacto con Víktor Krum y que estas secretamente enamorada de alguien, pero no te atreves a decírselo-termino con una sonrisa triunfante.

Hermione se puso más roja que el cabello de los Weasley, mientras que Ron se ponía celoso por que Hermione estuviera enamorada.

-ahora que se ha comprobado-prosiguió Dumbledore con una sonrisa-les diré cual es el objetivo de su visita.

En ese momento les enseño unos libros que había tenido ocultos hasta ese momento.

-Estos libros cuentan nuestro futuro casi inmediato en el transcurso de dos años.

-El objetivo de estos libros-dijo James-es salvar vidas. En el transcurso de los libros habrá muertes… Muchas de las cuales se pueden evitar.

-Ellos están narrados desde la perspectiva de Harry Potter, quien tiene un papel muy importante en el futuro-dijo Albus.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por esas declaraciones, aunque Slytherin puso cara de asco cuando se dieron cuenta de desde que punto de vista era contada la historia. Harry miro a sus amigos con los ojos muy abiertos, intentando procesar toda esa información, aunque en realidad le estaba costando mucho.

-Nosotros no podemos quedarnos-dijo lectura la tendrán que realizar lo mas rápido posible. Nosotros vendremos cada tres capítulos para intentar responder todas sus dudas.

-Sin más temas que tratar-dijo Lily-, nos despedimos.

Entonces los cinco desaparecieron de la nada. Todos se pusieron a murmurar nuevamente, pero cinco minutos después Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo:

-Se que tienen mucha información que procesar, por lo que les pido que vallan a sus salas comunes y descansen. Mañana se empezara a leer después del desayuno.

Poco a poco las mesas se fueron vaciando. La reunión no duro más que uno hora y media, pero para ellos dúo una eternidad. Ya en la sala común, El Trío Dorado discutían sobre la reunión:

-Esto es muy sospechoso-decía Harry-. Además, ¿porque tiene que ser desde mi punto de vista?

-Por que eres importante en la historia, ellos lo dijeron-dijo Ron-. Por cierto Hermione, ¿Quién es tu amor secreto?

-Eso no importa-dijo Hermione sonrojada-, lo que importa es ¿Por qué Rose sabe tanto de mi?

Y así siguieron todo el día. Harry no pudo dormir por las ansias de saber que significaba todo aquello.

A la mañana siguiente, todos desayunaron nerviosos. Cuando terminaron, Dumbledore se puso de pie y dijo:

-Comencemos con la lectura. El primer libro se llama: **"Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe"**


	2. Prologo

_-Comencemos con la lectura. El primer libro se llama __**"Harry Potter y el Misterio del Príncipe"**_

Pero antes de que pudiese abrir el libro, se escucho un estallido y los mismos chicos del día anterior se materializaron frente a ellos.

-Buenos días, Hogwarts-saludaron ellos al mismo tiempo.

-Ayer, sin querer olvidamos decirles las reglas que tienen que seguir para poder leer el libro-empezó Lily.

-Las reglas son las siguientes-dijo Rose, haciendo aparecer un tablero donde estaban escritas todas las reglas.

_No se puede hechizar a nadie._

_No se puede juzgar antes de terminar los dos libros_

_NADIE puede salir de la sala una vez empezados los libros._

_Una vez terminados los libros, NADIE puede hablar de ellos con alguien que no se encuentre en esta misma sala._

-El que no cumpla con estas reglas, será retirado de sala y se le borrara la memoria-dijo Hugo.

-El tiempo afuera será detenido temporalmente-dijo esta vez que aquí es un día allá afuera es un minuto.

Como era de esperarse, Hermione fue la primera en levantar la mano.

-¿Cómo sabrán quien cumplirá y quien no la cuarta regla?

-El como lo sabremos no importa-dijo James-. Lo que importa es que lo sabremos.

-Tendrán que esperar unos 15 minutos para empezar a leer-dijo Rose-. Vendrán unas personas que son importantes en la historia.

En cuanto termino de hablar, los 5 se evaporaron en el aire. Pero no pasaron ni 10 segundos antes de que unas personas más hicieran su aparición. Frente a ellos estaban el resto de los Weasley. Molly, Arthur, Bill, Charlie y Percy tenían cara de sorprendidos.

-¡Mamá! ¡Papá!-dijeron los Weasley algo sorprendidos.

El resto de los Weasley se sentaron junto a su familia, quienes les estaban contando lo sucedido el día anterior. A los 5 minutos, aparecieron Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Ojoloco, Kinsgley y el Ministro de Magia Fudge.

Volvieron a narrar todo lo sucedido, lo cual les llevo como 10 minutos, esperando por si habían mas visitas, pero al ver que nadie mas venia, Dumbledore decidido empezar a leer.

-El primer capitulo se llama…

-Espere Profesor-interrumpió Sirius-. ¿Por qué no lee lo que dice en la parte de atrás del libro?

La mayoría murmuro en señal de aprobación. Dumbledore, con una sonrisa, volteo el libro y empezó a leer.

**Con dieciséis años cumplidos, Harry inicia el sexto curso en Hogwarts**

Ante esto todos los estudiantes aplaudieron y gritaron en honor a su colegio.

**En medio de terribles acontecimientos que asolan Inglaterra.**

Todos quedaron confundidos. Todos menos el Trío Dorado.

-Se los dije-empezó ha regresado.

-¡Eso es mentira!-Gritaron al mismo tiempo Umbrige y Fudge.

Inmediatamente la sala se lleno de murmullos.

-¡Silencio!-grito Dumbledore-. Yo se que Harry dice la verdad, sin embargo, creo que lo mejor es leer para desmentir los hechos.

Umbrige y Fudge se sentaron enfurruñados.

**Elegido capitán del equipo de Quiddicht, **

Todos los Gryffindor felicitaron a Harry, quien tenía en el rostro una gran sonrisa.

**Los entrenamientos, los exámenes y las chicas ocupan todo su tiempo,**

Los gemelos, los merodeadores y unos cuantos chicos más silbaron a Harry por lo último, quien tenía las mejillas algo sonrojadas.

**Pero la tranquilidad dura poco.**

Todos fruncieron sus ceños, mientras que Harry los miraba como si les dijera "se los dije"

**A pesar de los férreos controles de seguridad que protegen la escuela, dos alumnos son brutalmente atacados.**

Todos se alteraron. La mayoría se imaginaba el tipo de ataques que habían ocurrido cuando la cámara de los secretos se abrió, y en realidad ninguno quería revivir esos recuerdos.

**Dumbledore sabe que se acerca el momento, anunciado por la profecía,**

Los ojos de Dumbledore se oscurecieron al saber que decía esa profecía.

-¿Que dice esa profecía, señor?-preguntaron varios estudiantes.

-Yo no tengo el derecho ni el poder de decírselos. Sin embargo creo que en el transcurso del libro la van a mencionar.

Harry, mientras tanto, se sentía curioso. ¿Qué decía esa profecía? ¿Por qué se trataba justamente de el?

**En el que Harry y Voldemort se enfrentaran a muerte:**

Todos se quedaron callados.

-Bueno-dijo Umbrige-, creo que ya nos hemos dado cuenta de que todo esto es un gran malentendido-al ver que los alumnos replicaban, umbrige grito-. ¡Silencio!-se quedaron callados, pero miraban a Umbrige con odio-. Es obvio que esto no es verdad, ya que el Señor Tenebroso esta muerto.

-¡Eso si es una mentira!-salto Harry-¡Yo lo vi volver!

-Creo que necesitara otro castigo, Señor Potter-dijo Umbrige con voz melosa-. Es mas, estoy segura que tal profecía ni siquiera existe.

-La profecía existe, Dolores-dijo Dumbledore con calma-. Es mas, fue a mi al que se la dijeron.

-¡Silencio!-grito Umbrige a los estudiantes que habían empezado a murmurar asombrados-. Pues si es verdad, ¿Qué dice dicha profecía?

-La profecía dice-dijo Dumbledore mirando a Harry con disculpas- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca. Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes. el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce. Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida._

Todos se quedaron callados por unos minutos, mientras pensaban asombrados en las palabras dichas por el profesor.

_Esto es imposible. Simplemente imposible. ¿Qué don puedo tener que Voldemort no tenga? Ninguno. Esto es una broma de mal gusto. _Fueron los caóticos pensamientos de Harry.

-Ahora, creo que seguiré leyendo-dijo Dumbledore con calma, como si no se diera cuenta de los rostros impactados de los estudiantes.

"**El único con poder para vencer a Señor Tenebroso se acerca… uno de los dos debe morir a manos de otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras siga el otro con vida."**

Harry se estremeció. Seguía sin poder creérselo. Mientras, Ron y Hermione tenían los mismos pensamientos "_lo acompañare. Pase lo que pase, tengo que ayudarle"._

**El anciano director solicitara la ayuda de Harry y juntos realizaran peligrosos viajes **

La señora Weasley miro enojada a Dumbledore, al igual que Minerva, pero no dijeron nada.

**Para intentar debilitar al enemigo, para el cual es joven mago contara con la ayuda de un viejo libro de pociones perteneciente a un misterioso príncipe.**

Severus se tenso. ¿Será posible que el tenga su libro?

**Alguien que se hace llamar el Príncipe Mestizo.**

Snape ahora abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Cómo había conseguido ese mocoso ese libro?

-Muy bien, Ahora empezaremos con el primer capitulo…

-¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada acerca de esa profecía?-interrumpió Harry enojado.

-Me temo que no podré responderte eso ahora, Harry-le respondió Dumbledore con calma-. Hora sin más demoras, el primer capitulo: **El otro ministro.**


	3. El Otro Ministro

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_-Ahora, sin más demoras, el primer capitulo: __**El Otro Ministro.**_

Fudge entrecerró los ojos, pero lo dejo pasar.

**Era cerca de medianoche y el Primer Ministro estaba sentado solo en su oficina, leyendo un memorando largo que resbalaba por su cerebro sin dejar el más mínimo rastro de significado. **

-¿Por qué crees que empiece hablando del primer ministro muggle?-le pregunto Hermione a Ron, pero este se encogió de hombros. La mayoría de las personas presentes tenían la misma pregunta.

**-****Estaba esperando una llamada del Presidente de un país lejano, y mientras se preguntaba cuándo llamaría el desgraciado, trataba de suprimir recuerdos desagradables de lo que había sido una semana muy difícil, larga y agotadora, no había espacio en su cabeza para nada más. Cuanto más trataba de concentrarse en la página que tenía ante él, mas claramente veía la cara burlona de uno de sus oponentes políticos. Este oponente en particular había aparecido en las noticias ese mismo día, no sólo para enumerar todas las cosas terribles que habían ocurrido la semana pasada (como si alguien necesitase que se lo recordaran) sino también para explicar el por qué cada una de ellas era culpa del Gobierno. **

**El pulso del Primer Ministro se aceleró con sólo pensar en estas acusaciones, pues no eran ni verdaderas ni justas. ¿Cómo diablos se suponía que su gobierno iba a parar el colapso de ese puente? Era ofensivo que alguien sugiriera que no estaban gastando lo suficiente en puentes. El puente tenia menos de diez años, y los mejores expertos estuvieron desconcertados al tratar de explicar porqué se partió claramente en dos, enviando una docena de autos a las aguas profundas del río que estaba debajo. ¿Y cómo se atreve alguien a sugerir que fue falta de policías lo que condujo a esos dos asesinatos horripilantes y tan bien publicitados? ¿O que el gobierno debió haber previsto de alguna forma el huracán tan absurdo que golpeó al oeste del país, y causó tanto daño a la gente y a sus propiedades? ¿Y era su culpa que uno de sus Ministros subordinados, Herbert Chorley, haya elegido esta semana para actuar tan peculiarmente que ahora iba pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia? **

**- Un humor sombrío se ha apoderado de la ciudad- concluyó el oponente, apenas escondiendo su amplia sonrisa.**

**Y desafortunadamente, era perfectamente cierto. El Primer Ministro lo sentía en sí mismo, la gente realmente se veía mas desgraciada que lo habitual. Hasta el tiempo estaba deprimente, toda esa niebla helada a mediados de Julio... No estaba bien, no era normal.**

-Dementotes-murmuraron todos los que conocían los efectos de esos seres.

**Volvió la segunda página del memorando, miró cuan largo era, y lo abandonó como si fuera un trabajo tedioso. Estirando sus brazos por sobre su cabeza echó un vistazo a su oficina desoladamente. Era una linda habitación, con una fina chimenea de mármol en frente de las largas ventanas, firmemente cerradas ante la niebla fuera de estación. Con un pequeño escalofrío, el Primer Ministro se levantó y fue hasta la ventana, mirando el vapor fino que se apretaba contra el vidrio. Fue entonces, cuando estaba de espaldas a la habitación, que oyó una tos suave detrás de él.**

Fudge sonrió al saber que pronto haría su aparición.

**Se congeló, nariz a nariz con su propio reflejo asustado en el vidrio oscuro. Conocía esa tos. La había escuchado antes. Se volvió lentamente para enfrentar la habitación vacía.**

**¿Hola?- dijo, tratando de sonar más valiente de lo que se sentía.**

Algunos adivinaron lo que pronto pasaría. Y otros rieron al ver lo poco valiente que era ese muggle.

**Por un momento breve, se permitió la esperanza imposible de que nadie le contestara. Sin embargo, una voz respondió de inmediato, una voz dura, decisiva, que sonaba como si estuviera leyendo un anuncio preparado. Provenía – como el Primer Ministro supo desde la primera tos – del hombrecito de aspecto de rana que usaba una peluca larga plateada, quien estaba pintado en un óleo pequeño y sucio en un rincón alejado de la habitación. **

**Al Primer Ministro de los Muggles. Nos reunimos urgentemente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Sinceramente, Fudge.**

Ahora todos entendieron que era lo que pasaba.

**El hombre en la pintura miraba inquisitivamente al Primer Ministro.**

**- Ehh... - dijo el Primer Ministro - Escuche... No es un buen momento para mí... Estoy esperando una llamada telefónica, como verá... del Presidente de...**

-Esa no es una excusa valida-dijo Fudge sonriendo, aunque por dentro estaba preocupado: el no visitaba al Primer Ministro muggle a menos de que fuera algo grave.

**- Eso puede arreglarse –dijo el retrato de inmediato. El corazón del Primer Ministro se hundió. Había temido eso. **

**- Pero realmente esperaba hablar... **

**Nos encargaremos que el Presidente se olvide de llamar. Sin embargo, lo llamará mañana a la noche- dijo el hombrecito- Sea tan amable de responder inmediatamente al Sr. Fudge.**

-¿Qué será eso tan urgente que necesita decirle Fudge?-le pregunto Ron a Harry y Hermione.

-También me estaba preguntando eso-respondieron a la misma vez.

**-Yo... eh... muy bien- dijo el Primer Ministro débilmente -Si, veré a Fudge. **

**Volvió deprisa a su escritorio, enderezándose su corbata. Cuando apenas había llegado a su asiento, y adoptado una expresión que esperaba que fuera relajada y despreocupada, llamas verdes cobraron vida en la chimenea vacía bajo su estante de mármol. Observó, tratando de no delatar un destello de sorpresa o alarma, al tiempo que aparecía un hombre corpulento girando tan rápido de las llamas como un trompo. Segundos después, salía a una fina alfombra antigua, sacudiéndose las cenizas de los puños de su capa larga rayada con su sombrero en forma de hongo color verde lima en su mano.**

**-Ah... Primer Ministro, -dijo Cornelius Fudge, avanzando hacia él con su mano extendida. -Es un placer verlo de nuevo.**

**El Primer Ministro no podía devolverle el cumplido honestamente, así que no dijo nada. No estaba ni remotamente contento de ver a Fudge, cuyas apariciones ocasionales, aparte de ser totalmente alarmantes en si mismas, generalmente significaban que estaba a punto de oír noticias muy malas. Además, Fudge se veía claramente preocupado.**

-Creo que ya se sabe la verdad-dijo Harry por lo bajo-. Por eso esta tan preocupado.

El Fudge del presente se veía como lo describía el libro, ya que solo se le ocurría un motivo por el cual visitara al Primer Ministro muggle: Quien-tu-sabes había vuelto.

**Estaba más flaco, más calvo y grisáceo, y su cara tenía un aspecto demacrado.**

El Fudge actual gruño por la descripción.

**El Primer Ministro había visto esa clase de aspecto en políticos anteriormente, y nunca auguraba nada bueno. **

**- ¿En que puedo ayudarlo? –dijo, estrechando muy brevemente la mano de Fudge y yendo hacia la mas dura de las sillas delante del escritorio. **

**- Es difícil saber por donde empezar, -dijo Fudge en voz baja, corriendo la silla, sentándose, y poniendo su sombrero de hongo verde en sus rodillas -. Qué semana... qué semana...**

**- También tuvo una muy mala, ¿verdad? –preguntó el Primer Ministro con dificultad, esperando sugerir con eso que tuvo suficiente sin ninguna ayuda extra de Fudge. **

**Si, por supuesto -dijo Fudge, frotándose sus ojos cansinamente y mirando irritado al Primer Ministro. –Tuve la misma semana que usted tuvo, Primer Ministro. El puente Brockdale... Los asesinatos de Bones y Vance... sin mencionar la conmoción en el oeste del país.**

Susan Bones soltó un grito ahogado, mientras que los demás la miraban con compasión.

**Usted... ehh... su... Lo que quiero decir, su gente estuvo…. Estuvo involucrada en esas….en esas cosas…. ¿No es cierto?**

-Desafortunadamente, casi siempre estamos involucrados-dijo Dumbledore.

**Fudge miro muy severamente al Primer Ministro.**

**- Claro que estuvo involucrada- dijo- Seguramente se habrá dado cuenta de lo que esta pasando. **

**Yo... -balbuceó el Primer Ministro. **

**Era precisamente esta clase de comportamiento la que hacia que le desagradaran tanto las visitas de Fudge. Después de todo, él era el Primer Ministro y no le gustaba que lo hicieran sentir como un escolar ignorante. Pero, por supuesto, había sido así desde su primera reunión con Fudge en su primer día de Primer Ministro. La recordaba como si fuese ayer y sabía que el recuerdo lo perseguiría hasta el día en que muriera.**

-Pero que exagerado-murmuraron los sangre limpia, pero los hijos de muggles pensaban igual: nunca olvidarían su primer contacto con el mundo mágico.

**Estaba parado solo en su oficina, saboreando el triunfo que había logrado tras muchos años de soñar y planear**

-No se por que me recuerda a Percy-le murmuro Ron a sus amigos, los cuales se empezaron a reír.

**Cuando oyó una tos detrás de él, como esta noche, y se volvió para encontrarse con ese retrato horrible que le hablaba, anunciándole que el Ministro de la Magia iba a llegar para presentarse. **

**Naturalmente, supuso que la campaña larga y la tensión nerviosa de las elecciones lo habían vuelto loco. Estaba completamente aterrorizado al ver que un retrato le hablaba, pero eso no fue nada con respecto a cómo se sintió cuando un hombre que se auto proclamó mago saltó de la chimenea y estrechó su mano. Había quedado sin habla durante la explicación amable de Fudge acerca de que había brujas y magos que aun vivían en secreto por todo el mundo y sus garantías de que no debía hacerse problema por ellos mientras el Ministro de la Magia asumiera toda la responsabilidad por la Comunidad Mágica y previniera a la población no-mágica de averiguar sobre ellos. Era, dijo Fudge, un trabajo difícil que comprendía todo desde regulaciones para el uso responsable de las escobas, hasta mantener la población de dragones bajo control (en este punto el Primer Ministro recuerda haberse agarrado del escritorio para no caerse). Fudge le había dado unas palmaditas en el hombro en forma paternal al anonadado Primer Ministro. **

**No hay que preocuparse –había dicho- Es probable que nunca me vea de nuevo.**

-Si, claro-murmuraron algunos estudiantes, ganándose una horrible mirada de Umbrige, que se había no había hablado durante todo el capitulo.

**Sólo lo molestaré si pasa algo realmente serio, algo que pueda afectar a los Muggles... la población no- mágica, debo decir. De todas formas, es vivir y dejar vivir. Y debo decir que se lo está tomando mucho mejor que su antecesor. Trató de tirarme por la ventana, pensando que era una broma planeada por la oposición.**

Fueron pocos los que rieron por la broma.

**Ante esto, el Primer Ministro por fin encontró su voz. **

**¿No es... no es una broma, entonces? **

**Había sido su última esperanza desesperada. **

**- No -dijo Fudge gentilmente. -No, me temo que no. Mire. **

**Y transformó la taza de té del Primer Ministro en un jerbo. **

**- Pero, -dijo el Primer Ministro sin aliento, mirando su taza de té masticando la esquina de su próximo discurso- ¿por qué, por qué nadie me dijo? **

**- El ministro de la magia solo se revela al actual Primer Ministro Muggle -dijo Fudge, jugueteando con su varita en su chaqueta- Encontraremos la mejor manera de mantenerlo en secreto. **

**Pero entonces –se quejó el Primer Ministro, -¿Por qué ningún Primer Ministro anterior me ha advertido...?**

**Ante esto, Fudge había soltado una carcajada. **

**Mi querido Primer Ministro, ¿alguna vez le va a decir a alguien?**

-Definitivamente no-dijeron los hijos de Muggles, recordando que cuando recibieron su carta, creían que estaban completamente locos.

**Todavía riéndose, Fudge había tirado un poco de polvo en el hogar, había entrado en las llamas color esmeralda y había desaparecido con un siseo. El Primer Ministro se había quedado parado ahí, sin poder moverse y se había dado cuenta que nunca, en toda su vida, se hubiera atrevido a contarle ese encuentro a ningún alma viviente, ¿Quién diablos iba a creerle? **

**El shock tardo un momento en disiparse. Por un tiempo, trató de convencerse que Fudge había sido una alucinación producida por la falta de sueño durante la ardua campaña electoral. En vano trató de borrar todos los recuerdos de ese encuentro tan incómodo, le dio el jerbo a su encantadora sobrina y le dio instrucciones a su secretaria privada de que quitara el retrato del desagradable hombrecito que había anunciado la llegada de Fudge. Sin embargo, para desencanto del Primer Ministro, el retrato fue imposible de sacar. Cuando varios carpinteros, uno o dos constructores, un historiador de arte, y el Canciller del Fisco trataron sin éxito de sacarlo de la pared, el Primer Ministro abandonó todo intento y resolvió simplemente esperar que la cosa permaneciera sin moverse y silenciosa en la oficina por el resto de su gestión.**

**Ocasionalmente podría haber jurado que de reojo veía que el ocupante del retrato bostezaba, o se rascaba la nariz; o sino una o dos veces simplemente se iba del marco y dejando el retrato vacío, solo con un lienzo marrón y enmohecido de fondo. Sin embargo, se había acostumbrado a no mirar mucho el retrato, y siempre se decía firmemente que sus ojos le jugaban trucos cuando algo de esto pasaba. **

**Después, tres años atrás, en una noche como la de hoy, el Primer Ministro estaba solo en su oficina cuando el retrato de nuevo anunciaba la llegada inminente de Fudge, quien salió de repente fuera del hogar, todo mojado y en un estado considerable de pánico.**

_¿Qué sucedió ahora? _Fue el pensamiento de la mayoría de las personas presentes.

**Antes de que el Primer Ministro pudiera preguntarle por qué estaba chorreando el Axmister, Fudge empezó a hablar muy enojado de una prisión de la que el Primer Ministro nunca oyó hablar, de un hombre llamado "Serious" Black**

-¿"Serious"? ¿En serio?-pregunto Sirius haciendo un puchero.

Hasta ahora nadie le había prestado atención, por lo que cuando todos se dieron cuenta de quien era, se formo el desorden.

-¡Es Sirius Black! ¡Atrápenlo!-gritaban enloquecidos Fudge y Umbrige.

-¡Esperen!-Grito Dumbledore callando a todos en el acto-Este hombre que esta aquí es Sirius Black, pero el es completamente inocente de los cargos que le imponen.

Ante esto todos quedaron impresionados (exceptuando a los que ya sabían la verdad).

-¿Y que pruebas o testimonios nos puede dar de que semejante mentira es cierta?-pregunto Umbrige con una sonrisa infantil.

-La de nosotros-dijeron los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Lupin, Tonks, Kinsgley Minerva y, para sorpresa de todos, Snape.

-¿Tu?-pregunto Sirius con sorpresa.

-Que te odie no quiere decir que me agrade la injusticia-dijo Snape.

-Su testimonio no cuenta para nada-dijo Fudge con furia-. Es públicamente sabido que todos ustedes están en contra del ministerio.

-¿Por qué no dejamos discusión y proseguimos con el libro?-dijo Dumbledore zanjando de una vez la discusión.

**De algo que sonaba como a "Hogwarts" y de un niño llamado Harry Potter**

-¿Vez? Hasta en el mundo de los muggles te conocen-se burlo Ron de su amigo, el cual solamente rodó los ojos.

**Nada de lo cual tenía el más mínimo sentido para el Primer Ministro.**

**-Recién vengo de Azkaban- resopló Fudge tirando una gran cantidad de agua de extremo de su sombrero de hongo en su bolsillo- En el medio del Mar del Norte, usted sabe, un vuelo terrible... los Dementores están muy alborotados –tembló- Nunca tuvieron una fuga de un recluso. De todas formas, he venido a usted, Primer Ministro. Black es un reconocido asesino de Muggles y tal vez esté planeando reunirse con Usted Sabe Quien... ¡Pero por supuesto, usted ni siquiera sabe quien es Usted Sabe Quien! – Miró desesperadamente por un momento al Primer Ministro, luego dijo- Bueno, siéntese, siéntese, mejor lo pongo al día... Tómese un whisky… **

**El Primer Ministro hubiera preferido que no le digan que se siente en su propia oficina, que no le ofrecieran su propio whisky, pero de todas formas se sentó. Fudge sacó su varita, hizo aparecer dos vasos llenos de líquido color ámbar, puso uno en la mano del Primer Ministro y acercó una silla. Fudge habló por más de una hora. En cierto punto, rehusó mencionar cierto nombre en voz alta y en vez de eso lo escribió en un pedazo de pergamino, que puso en la mano que tenia libre el Primer Ministro. Finalmente cuando Fudge se paró para irse, el Primer Ministro se paró también.**

**-Entonces usted piensa que…-escrutó el nombre que tenia en su mano izquierda-. Lord Vol… **

**-¡El Innombrable! – tembló Fudge. - Lo siento… ¿Entonces usted cree que el Innombrable aún esta vivo?**

**-Bueno, Dumbledore dice que lo está –**

-Y yo le creo-dijo la mitad de la sala, mirando mal al Primer Ministro.

–**Dijo Fudge, al tiempo que abotonaba la capa rayada bajo su barbilla- Pero nunca lo encontramos. Para mi no es peligroso a menos que tenga apoyo,**

-Siempre habrán magos tenebrosos que deseen ayudarle-dijo Dumbledore mirando fijamente a Fudge-. Y si no los hubiera, el encontraría el modo de convencerlos.

**Así que es por Black que deberíamos preocuparnos. ¿Pondrá ese aviso, verdad? Excelente. Bueno, ¡Espero que no nos veamos de nuevo, Primer Ministro! Buenas noches. **

**Pero si se vieron de nuevo. Menos de un año después un Fudge muy preocupado apareció de a nada de un armario para informarle al Primer Ministro que habían ocurrido terribles incidentes en el Campeonato Mundial de Cuiditch (o algo por el estilo)**

-¡¿No sabe que es el Quiddicht?!-gritaron los fanáticos (entre ellos Harry).

Los demás solo rodaron los ojos.

**Y que había varios Muggles involucrados, pero que el Primer Ministro no se tenía que preocupar, el hecho de que la Marca Tenebrosa del **

**Innombrable haya sido vista de nuevo no significaba nada, Fudge estaba seguro de que era un incidente aislado**

-Y luego dice que no hay señales de que Voldemort halla vuelto-dijo Tonks en voz alta, haciendo que varios soltaran gritos ahogados y se estremecieran.

Fudge, mientras tanto, estaba sonrojado de la ira. ¿Cómo reaccionarían todos si en verdad Quien-Tu-Sabes estaba vivo? ¿Pedirían su destitución?

**, y mientras ellos hablaban, la Oficina de Enlace Muggle se estaba encargando de sus memorias.**

**-¡Ah! Y casi me olvido –agregó Fudge- Estamos por traer tres dragones extranjeros y una esfinge para el Torneo de los Tres Magos, solo una rutina, pero el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas me dice que está escrito en el reglamento que debemos notificar si traemos criaturas altamente peligrosas al país. **

**- Yo... ¿Qué?... ¿Dragones? –dijo excitadamente el Primer Ministro. **

**-Si, tres –dijo Fudge- Y una esfinge. Bueno, que tenga un buen día.**

**El Primer Ministro había deseado con toda esperanza que los dragones y esfinges sean lo peor de todo, pero no. Menos de dos años después Fudge apareció de nuevo del fuego, esta vez con la noticia de que había habido una fuga en masa de Azkaban.**

**-¿Una fuga en masa?-repitió roncamente el Primer Ministro.**

Tonks volvió a mirarlo, pero no dijo nada. Pero los otros estaban sorprendidos. Una fuga era preocupante, pero una fuga en masa… No sabían que pensar.

-Sucederá este año-dijo Hermione.

Esto hizo que todos empezaran a murmurar. Ya muchos empezaban a sospechar que en realidad Quien-Tu-Sabes había vuelto. Eran demasiadas pruebas. Estas personas miraban a Harry con arrepentimiento ¿Cómo no pudieron creerle? Harry estaba dividido en dos: preocupado por que el futuro n parecía nada bueno, pero feliz por que al fin todos sabrían la verdad.

**-¡No hay que preocuparse! ¡No hay que preocuparse! –Gritó Fudge, con un pie en las llamas- ¡Los atraparemos pronto, solo pensé que debía saber!**

-¿Cuándo se dará cuenta de que si hay que preocuparse?-rugió Molly enfadada.

Fudge solo se hundió lo más que pudo en la silla. Nadie se salvaba del temperamento de la Señora Weasley. Umbrige estaba ofendida ¿Cómo podía hablarle así al Primer Ministro? Al mismo tiempo estaba un poco decepcionada de el, ya que no se defendía.

**Y antes de que el Primer Ministro pudiera gritar ¡No, espere un momento! Fudge había desaparecido en una lluvia de llamas verdes. **

**Sea lo que sea que la prensa y la oposición pudieran decir, el Primer Ministro no era un hombre tonto. No se le había escapado que, a pesar de las garantías de Fudge en su primera reunión, estaban viendo mucho uno del otro ahora, y notaba que Fudge se volvía más nervioso con cada visita. Aunque le gustaba un poco pensar en el Ministro de la Magia (o, como siempre lo llamaba en su cabeza, el Otro Ministro), el Primer Ministro temía que la próxima vez que Fudge apareciera sería con noticias más graves. La visión de Fudge saliendo nuevamente de la chimenea, luciendo desgreñado, preocupado y severamente sorprendido que el Primer Ministro no supiera por qué exactamente él estaba ahí, fue casi una de las peores cosas que podría haber ocurrido en esta semana extremadamente deprimente. **

**-¿Cómo sabría lo que esta ocurriendo en… ehhhh… la Comunidad Mágica?.-espetó el Primer Ministro en esta ocasión- Tengo una ciudad que dirigir y muchas preocupaciones sin que... **

**-Tenemos las mismas preocupaciones –interrumpió Fudge- El puente Brockdale no colapsó. Lo que pasó al oeste del país no fue un huracán realmente. Esos asesinatos no fueron cometidos por Muggles. Y la familia de Herbert Choey estará más segura sin él. Estamos haciendo arreglos para que lo trasfieran al Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas. El traslado será realizado está noche. **

**-¿Qué es lo que…? Me temo... ¿Qué? – protestó el Primer Ministro. **

**Fudge dio un suspiro hondo y largo y dijo: **

**-Primer Ministro, siento mucho tener que decirle que ha vuelto. El Innombrable ha vuelto.**

La desesperación y el pánico se esparcieron en la sala como un virus. Nadie decía nada porque nadie podía salir del shock en el que se encontraban. Pero para sorpresa de todos, Umbrige se levanto de su asiento y le arrebato el libro de las manos de Dumbledore.

-Esto es una asquerosa broma-bramo mientras que se ponía verde, resaltando aun más su parecido con un sapo-. ¿Fueron ustedes? ¿Cierto?-pregunto mientras señalaba al trío dorado. Estos se miraron algo asustados, ya que sabían lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Umbrige si se lo proponía.

-¡Dolores!-grito Dumbledore-¿Cómo puedes inculpar a estos jóvenes? ¡Deja las ridiculeces y devuélveme el libro!

Todos lo miraron asombrados, ya que era muy raro verlo así de enojado. El siempre mantenía una compostura tranquila, pero si había algo que el no soportara, era que se metieran con sus estudiantes.

-Albus, ¿Cómo te puedes creer todo esto?-pregunto Fudge.

-Tengo que acabar con esto-dijo Umbrige decidida, y para terror y sorpresa de todos apunto al libro con su varita diciendo-. _Reducto._

El libro quedo en cenizas. Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que…

-¡Maldita Perra!-grito McGonagall-¡Acaba de destruir nuestra oportunidad de poder ver nuestro futuro! ¡Posiblemente acaba de arruinar vidas y familias! ¿Cómo se atreve…?

Pero antes de que pudiera decirlo, Umbrige simplemente desapareció. Esto pareció sacar del shock a los estudiantes, quienes empezaron a soltaron un grito ahogado, tanto por el acto de Umbrige, como por su desaparición.

Entonces, los chicos del futuro hicieron su aparición con cara enojada.

.-Maldita cara de sapo-murmuro James, quien parecía ser el más enojado. El le tenía un odio inmenso a Umbrige desde que su padre le había contado lo que esta le había hecho en su quito año.

-Por su acto completamente infantil-empezó a decir Hugo-, Umbrige ya no estará en la lectura. Se le borrara la memoria y nadie le podrá decir nada de lo que suceda en esta sala.

-Gracias a Merlín nosotros tenemos 3 copias de los libros, ella acaba de destruir una.

Lily se acerco a la mesa y le entrego otra copia del libro a Dumbledore. Todos en la sala respiraron tranquilos. Por un momento parecía que ya no existía ninguna posibilidad de que pudieran leer el libro.

-A Fudge no lo podemos sacar de la sala-dijo Albus-por que es necesario que el sepa todo lo que sucederá.

-Ahora, por favor, sigan con la lectura-se despidió Rose. Y tan repentinamente como llegaron, se fueron.

-Si queremos respuestas, tenemos que leer-dijo Dumbledore mas calmado-. Así que si no hay objeciones, voy a seguir leyendo.

**-¿Ha vuelto? Cuando dice "ha vuelto"... ¿Está vivo? Quiero decir...**

**El Primer Ministro escrutó en su memoria los detalles de la conversación horrible que tuvieron tres años atrás, cuando Fudge le había contado acerca del mago más temible de todos, el mago que había cometido cientos de crímenes antes de su misteriosa desaparición quince años atrás.**

**-Sí, vivo –dijo Fudge – Eso es... no sé... ¿Un hombre está vivo si no puede quitársele la vida? No lo entiendo realmente y Dumbledore no me lo explicó bien, pero, de todas formas, ciertamente tiene un cuerpo, y está caminando, hablando y matando, por lo que supongo, para el propósito de nuestra discusión, que está vivo.**

Algunos se estremecieron. Aun no se hacían a la idea de que Quien-Tu-Sabes estaba vivo.

**El Primer Ministro no sabía qué decir ante esto, pero el hábito persistente de aparentar estar bien informado en cualquier tema que surgiera lo hizo escudriñar detalles de en lo que podía acordarse de sus conversaciones anteriores.**

**- ¿Está Serious Black… eh…con el Innombrable?**

-Y dale con "Serious"-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

Ya la mayoría estaban convencidos de que el era inocente. Primero porque Dumbledore lo decía, y se había comprobado que lo que el dice era verdad. Y segundo por que su actitud no parecía la actitud de un asesino, sino la de un niño.

**-¿Black? ¿Black? -dijo Fudge distraídamente, haciendo girar rápidamente su sombrero de hongo en sus dedos - ¿Se refiere a Sirius Black? Por las barbas de Merlín, no. Black está muerto.**

-NOOO-gritaron Harry, Hermione, los Weasley y Lupin al mismo tempo.

Sirius solo abrió los ojos como platos y abría la boca como un pez fuera del agua. Cuando se recupero del shock inicial, solo pudo decir:

-No se preocupen. Estoy seguro de que podemos evitarlo. ¿Por algo enviaron estos libros no?-dijo enviándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora a Harry, quien tenia los ojos rojos, como si quisiera llorar.

-Pero…Canuto… No lo voy a permitir-dijo Remus-. Tú no puedes morir. Eres como mi hermano.

-Lo mismo te digo, lunático-dijo Sirius.

-Creo que voy a seguir leyendo-dijo Dumbledore, que aunque no lo demostró, le dolió la futura muerte de Sirius.

**Resultó ser que... eh... estábamos equivocados acerca de Black.**

-Creo que es un poco tarde para arrepentirse-dijo Hermione, mirando con odio a Fudge.

Los otros estaban de acuerdo con ella, incluso algunos Slytherin. Pero Fudge no demostraba estar arrepentido.

-No habían pruebas de que el en realidad fuera inocente. Actué como debía actuar-dijo.

**Era inocente después de todo. Y tampoco estaba en contacto con el Innombrable. Quiero decir…-agregó defensivamente, haciendo girar más rápido el sombrero de hongo – toda la evidencia presentada… tuvimos más de cincuenta testigos… pero de todas formas, como dije, de hecho está muerto. En el edificio del Ministerio de la Magia. **

-¿Cómo es posible que halla sucedido en el ministerio?-pregunto Minerva enojada. Nadie respondió. Ella, a peras de no demostrarlo, le tenía un especial cariño a Sirius.

**Va a realizarse una investigación…**

**Para su gran sorpresa el Primer Ministro sintió un poco de lástima por Fudge. Sin embargo, fue eclipsado casi inmediatamente por un rapto de arrogancia al pensar que, a pesar de que no servia para materializarse fuera de las chimeneas, por lo menos nunca había habido un asesinato en ningún edificio del gobierno bajo su cargo... no todavía, por lo menos.**

**Fudge continuó, mientras el Primer Ministro tocaba supersticiosamente la madera de su escritorio.**

**-Pero Black ya es historia.**

Algunos gruñeron por la frase y la manera en la que lo dijo.

**El punto es que estamos en guerra, Primer Ministro, y hay que tomar medidas.**

**-¿En guerra?-repitió nerviosamente el Primer Ministro- Seguramente eso es un poco exagerado.**

**-El Innombrable se ha unido con los seguidores que se escaparon en enero de Azkaban –dijo**

**Fudge, hablando más y más rápido y girando su sombrero de hongo tan rápido que era un destello verde lima- Han estado creando problemas desde que se escaparon. El puente Brockdale… él lo hizo, Primer Ministro, amenazó con hacer una matanza masiva de Muggles a menos que yo me pusiera de su lado y...**

_Mira hasta donde ha llegado tu avaricia y odio, Tom _pensó Dumbledore con melancolía.

**-¡Cielo Santo! ¡Entonces es su culpa que murieran esas personas y yo voy a tener que responder preguntas acerca de soportes y uniones oxidadas y qué sé yo qué más! –dijo el Primer**

**Ministro furiosamente.**

**-¡¿Mi culpa?! –Dijo Fudge poniéndose colorado- ¿Me esta diciendo que debería de haber aceptado semejante chantaje?**

**-Quizás no –dijo el Primer Ministro parándose y cruzando la habitación- ¡Pero hubiera puesto todos mis esfuerzos en atrapar al chantajista antes de que cometiera semejante atrocidad!**

**-¿Realmente piensa que no estaba haciendo ningún esfuerzo?-le espetó Fudge acaloradamente- Cada Auror del Ministerio estaba... y está... tratando de encontrarlo y atrapar a sus seguidores, ¡pero estamos hablando del mago más poderoso de los últimos tiempos, un mago que ha logrado escaparse de ser capturado por casi tres décadas!**

**-Entonces supongo que me va a decir también que fue él quien causó el huracán en el oeste del país ¿Verdad?-dijo el Primer Ministro, con su ira incrementándose rápidamente. Era irritante descubrir la causa de todos esos desastres terribles y no poder decirle a la gente, casi peor de que después de todo hubiera sido culpa del gobierno.**

**-Eso no fue un huracán –dijo Fudge miserablemente.**

**-¡Discúlpeme! –Explotó el Primer Ministro, ahora definitivamente encolerizado caminando enérgicamente de un lado a otro- Árboles arrancados de raíz, techos arrancados, postes de luz doblados, heridas horribles...**

**-Fueron los Mortífagos –dijo Fudge - Los seguidores del Innombrable. Y... y sospechamos que han incluido algún gigante.**

**El Primer Ministro paró de caminar de repente como si hubiera una pared invisible.**

**-¿Qué han incluido?**

**Fudge frunció el ceño.**

**-Usó gigantes la última vez, cuando quiso apostar por un efecto mayor –dijo- La Oficina de**

**Desinformación ha estado trabajando en el reloj, tenemos fuera grupos de Obliviators tratando de modificar la memoria de todos los muggles que vieron lo que pasó realmente, tenemos la mayoría de los del Departamento de Cuidado y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas corriendo por Somerset, pero no podemos encontrar al gigante. Ha sido un desastre.**

**-¡No me diga! –dijo furiosamente el Primer Ministro.**

**-No le voy a negar que la moral esta bastante baja en el Ministerio –dijo Fudge- Con todo eso,**

**Y luego perdimos a Amelia Bones.**

Hubo otro sollozo por parte de Susan Bones. Amelia era su tía favorita.

**-¿Perdimos a quién?**

**-Amelia Bones. Jefa del Departamento de Seguridad Mágica. Creemos que el Innombrable la puede haber asesinado en persona, porque era una bruja muy buena y... toda la evidencia indica que opuso una verdadera resistencia.**

**Fudge se aclaró la garganta y al parecer, con esfuerzo, dejo de girar su sombrero de hongo.**

**-Pero ese asesinato estaba en los periódicos –dijo el Primer Ministro, momentáneamente apartado de su ira- Nuestros periódicos. Amelia Bones... solo decía que era una mujer de mediana edad que vivía sola. Fue una… una muerte horrible ¿verdad? Tuvo mucha publicidad. Como verá, la policía está perpleja.**

**Fudge suspiró.**

**-Claro que lo están –dijo- Asesinada en un cuarto que estaba cerrado desde adentro, ¿No es cierto? Por otro lado, nosotros sabemos exactamente quién lo hizo, aunque eso no nos acerca en nada para atraparlo. Y también estaba Emmeline Vance, probablemente no oyó acerca de ese…**

Los parientes de ella soltaron gritos ahogados.

Todos estaban horrorizados. Había muchas muertes y tenían miedo por sus familias. ¿Quién seria el siguiente?

**- ¡Oh, si escuche! –Dijo el Primer Ministro- De hecho, sucedió aquí a la vuelta. Los periódicos tuvieron un portentoso día con eso "Quiebre del orden y la ley en el patio de atrás del Primer**

**Ministro..."**

**-Y como si fuera poco –dijo Fudge, apenas escuchando al Primer Ministro- tenemos**

**Dementores por todo el lugar, atacando gente a la derecha, a la izquierda y centro...**

Todos los que conocían la sensación de ser atacados por un Dementor se estremecieron. Era aterrador saber que en un futuro no muy lejano estos se pasearan con libertad por todas partes atacando a diestra y siniestra.

**Érase una vez un tiempo feliz en el que esta frase hubiera sido inteligible para el Primer Ministro, pero ahora era más sabio.**

**-Pensé que los Dementores cuidaban a los prisioneros de Azkaban –dijo cautelosamente.**

**-Lo hacían –dijo Fudge débilmente- Pero ya no. Abandonaron la prisión y se unieron al Innombrable. No pretenderé que eso no fue explosivo.**

**-Pero –dijo el Primer Ministro con un sentimiento creciente de horror- ¿No me había dicho que eran las criaturas que sorbían la esperanza y la alegría de las personas?**

**-Eso es correcto. Y están aspirando. Eso es lo que causa toda esta niebla.**

**El Primer Ministro se hundió en la silla más cercana, con las rodillas flojas. La idea de criaturas invisibles aspirando por las ciudades y el campo, esparciendo en sus votantes desolación y desesperación, lo hicieron sentir muy débil.**

**-¿No ve, Fudge? ¡Tiene que hacer algo! ¡Es su responsabilidad como Ministro de Magia!**

**-Mi querido Primer Ministro, ¿Realmente piensa que todavía sigo siendo Ministro de Magia después de esto?**

Fudge se puso muy pálido. Su peor temor se había cumplido: Lo habían despedido.

-Cornelius, lamento tener que decirte esto, pero era obvio que te iban a despedir-dijo Dumbledore con calma.

Todos se habían quedado callados, pero no sorprendidos. De un modo u otro, todos sabían que lo iban a despedir.

**¡Fui despedido hace tres días! Toda la comunidad Mágica ha estado reclamando por mi renuncia durante una quincena. ¡Nunca los vi tan unidos en todo mi mandato! –dijo Fudge con un breve atisbo de sonrisa. **

**El Primer Ministro se había quedado momentáneamente sin palabras. En vez de indignarse ante la posición en la que lo habían puesto, todavía sentía pena por el hombre encogido que estaba delante de él.**

**-Lo siento mucho –dijo finalmente- Si hay algo que puedo hacer... **

**-Es muy amable de su parte, Primer Ministro, pero no. Fui enviado aquí está noche para ponerlo al día de los eventos recientes y para presentarle a mi sucesor. Pensé que estaría aquí ahora, pero por supuesto, está muy ocupado en este momento, con todo esto que está pasando.**

**Fudge miró el retrato del horrible hombrecito que tenia la peluca larga y enrulada de color plateado, que estaba escarbando su oreja con una pluma. Viendo que Fudge lo miraba, el retrato dijo:**

**-Estará aquí en un momento, está terminando una carta para Dumbledore**

-¿Quién crees que sea el nuevo ministro?-le pregunto Harry a Hermione.

-No lo se, solo espero que este sea mas eficiente que Fudge-respondió. Sus amigos asintieron en señal de que estaban de acuerdo.

**-Le deseo suerte –dijo Fudge, con voz amarga por primera vez- Estuve escribiendo a Dumbledore dos veces por día durante las últimas dos semanas, pero nada. Si ha estado preparado para persuadir al chico, podría ser... Bueno, tal vez Scrimgeour tenga más éxito.**

-¿Persuadir al chico?´-pregunto Harry-¿Creen que estén hablando de mi?

-Creo que si-respondió Ron- ¿Pero, persuadirte para que?

**Fudge se hundió en lo que era claramente un silencio molesto, pero fue roto casi inmediatamente por el retrato, que habló de repente con su voz dura y fría. **

**-Al Primer Ministro de los muggles. Se requiere una reunión. Urgente. Sea tan amable de responder de inmediato. Rufus Scrimgeour, Ministro de la Magia. –**

-Rufus es un buen hombre-dijo Dumbledore-. Pero demasiado severo y directo.

Nadie dijo nada, ya que casi nadie lo conocía.

**-Si, si, está bien –dijo el Primer Ministro distraídamente y apenas se movió mientras las llamas se tornaron verde esmeralda de nuevo, crecieron y revelaron un segundo mago que giraba en su centro, depositándolo luego en la antigua alfombra.**

**Fudge se paró y el Primer Ministro hizo lo mismo luego de un momento de vacilación, mirando al recién llegado que se enderezaba, limpiaba su capa negra larga y miraba alrededor. **

**El primer pensamiento tonto del Primer Ministro fue que Rufus Scrimgeour se parecía a un viejo león. Había líneas grises en sus rizos color ocre y sus tupidas cejas, tenía ojos amarillentos y una mirada intensa tras sus gafas de armazón metálico, era muy alto y se movía con gracia a pesar de que caminaba con una leve cojera. Daba una impresión inmediata de astucia y dureza, y el Primer Ministro pensó que comprendía porque la Comunidad Mágica prefería a Scrimgeour en vez de Fudge como un líder en estos tiempos peligrosos.**

Fudge miro ofendido al libro, pero no dijo nada.

**-¿Cómo está usted? –dijo el Primer Ministro educadamente estirando su mano. **

**Scrimgeour la estrechó brevemente, con sus ojos escrutando la habitación, luego sacó la varita de su capa.**

**-¿Fudge le dijo todo? –preguntó caminando hacia la puerta y golpeando la cerradura con su varita. El Primer Ministro oyó la traba.**

**-Eh... si –dijo el Primer Ministro. –Y si no le importa preferiría que esa puerta quedase sin llave.**

**-Y yo preferiría no ser interrumpido –le espetó Scrimgeour -o espiado -agregó apuntando con su varita a las ventanas, de modo que las cortinas se corrieron- Bien, soy un hombre ocupado, así que vayamos al grano. Primero que nada, tenemos que discutir su seguridad. **

**El Primer Ministro se irguió y replicó: **

**- Estoy perfectamente bien con la seguridad que tengo, muchas...**

**-Bueno, pero nosotros no -le cortó Scrimgeour – Seria un peligro para los Muggles si su Primer Ministro cae bajo el maleficio Imperius. El nuevo secretario en la oficina de afuera... **

**-No voy a deshacerme de Kingsley Shacklebolt**

El mencionado solo sonrió a las personas que lo voltearon a ver. Pero por dentro solo pensaba que hacerse pasar por muggle no era muy divertido.

**Si eso es lo que está sugiriendo –Dijo el Primer Ministro acaloradamente- Es altamente eficiente, hace el doble de trabajo que el resto... **

**-Eso porque es un mago –dijo Scrimgeour, sin un atisbo de sonrisa -Un Auror altamente entrenado, que le ha sido asignado para su protección.**

**-¡No, espere un momento!– Declaró el Primer Ministro- No pueden poner gente en mi oficina, yo decido quien trabaja para mí...**

-Es un poco bipolar ¿no creen?-dijeron a la misma vez los gemelos Weasley a El Trío Dorado, quienes solo sonrieron.

**-Pensé que estaba contento con Shacklebolt –dijo Scrimgeour fríamente. **

**-Lo estoy… es decir… lo estaba.**

**-Entonces no hay problema, ¿o sí? -dijo Scrimgeour.**

**-Yo… bueno mientras el trabajo de Shacklebolt siga siendo excelente –dijo el Primer Ministro, pero Scrimgeour apenas parecía escucharlo.**

**-Ahora, acerca de Herbert Chorley, su Ministro subordinado, -continuó. –El que ha estado entreteniendo al publico por imitar a un pato.**

Sirius y los gemelos rieron por esos, mientras que Molly solo los miraba como diciendo "no es un buen momento para eso"

**-¿Qué pasa con él? –pregunto el Primer Ministro. **

**-Claramente es la reacción a un maleficio Imperius muy mal hecho. –Dijo Scrimgeour.- Alteró su cerebro, podría ser peligroso... **

**-¡Solo hace cuac! –Dijo el Primer Ministro débilmente – Seguramente con un poco de descanso... Con un poco de cuidado con la bebida... **

**-En este momento, un grupo de Sanadores del Hospital San Mungo de Heridas y Lesiones Mágicas lo están examinando. Hasta ahora, solo ha tratado de estrangular a tres de ellos. –Dijo Scrimgeour- Creo que lo mejor será que lo apartemos de la sociedad muggle por un tiempo. **

**-Yo... bueno… estará bien ¿verdad?-dijo el Primer Ministro ansiosamente. **

**Scrimgeour se limito a asentir, yendo hacia la chimenea.**

**-Bueno, eso es todo lo que tenía para decir. Lo mantendré informado de algún avance, Primer Ministro, o por lo menos si estoy muy ocupado para venir personalmente, le enviaré a Fudge. Ha accedido a quedarse como consejero.**

_¿Cómo es posible que haya caído tan bajo? _Pensó Fudge. Su sueño siempre había sido convertirse en ministro de magia, y por unas malas decisiones, todo se iba por el agujero… Los otros solo lo miraron con lastima.

**Fudge intento sonreír pero sin éxito, dando la impresión de que simplemente tenía un dolor de muelas. Scrimgeour ya estaba revolviendo en su bolsillo en busca del polvo misterioso que trasformaba verde al fuego. El Primer Ministro los miró esperanzado por un momento, luego las palabras que había luchado para reprimir brotaron de repente:**

**-¡Pero por todos los cielos! ¡son magos! ¡Pueden hacer magia! ¡Seguramente pueden conjurar!.. Bueno... ¡cualquier cosa!**

-Es por eso que nos mantenemos en secreto-dijo Mcgonagall-. Los muggles piensan que tenemos una respuesta para todo. Hay cosas que ni siquiera la magia puede hacer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con la profesora.

**Scrimgeour se volvió lentamente e intercambió una mirada de incredulidad con Fudge, quien pudo manejar su sonrisa esta vez al tiempo que decía amablemente: **

**-El problema es que el otro lado también puede hacer magia, Primer Ministro.**

-Esa es una buena respuesta, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore. Fudge solo asintió.

**Y con eso, los dos magos caminaron uno detrás del otro hacia las llamas verdes brillantes y desaparecieron.**

-Este fue el final del primer capitulo-dijo Dumbledore-. Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿desea leer usted el siguiente?

-Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore-respondió esta agarrando el libro que Dumbledore le tendió-. El siguiente capitulo se llama: **La Calle de la Hilandera**


	4. Spinner's End

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_-Profesora Mcgonagall, ¿desea leer usted el siguiente?_

_-Por supuesto, profesor Dumbledore-respondió esta agarrando el libro que Dumbledore le tendió-. El siguiente capitulo se llama: __**Spinner's End**_

Snape se tenso al reconocer el nombre de la casa donde el pasaba las vacaciones. Al parecer el seria el protagonista de este titulo.

Mcgonagall empezó a leer:

**A muchas millas de distancia, la fresca neblina que presionaba contra la ventana del Primer Ministro vagaba sobre un sucio río que se metía entre las orillas plagadas de vegetación y de basura. **

Algunos fruncieron la nariz por eso.

**Una inmensa chimenea, reliquia de un molino en desuso, se encontraba detrás, sombría y siniestra. No se escuchaba nada aparte de un escuálido zorro que se había acercado hasta la orilla para olfatear esperanzadamente un viejo envoltorio de pescado y papas, en el alto pastizal. **

**Pero luego, con un muy imperceptible 'pop', una delgada y encapuchada figura se apareció de la nada, en la orilla del río. El zorro quedó inmovilizado, sus precavidos ojos voltearon hacia ese extraño fenómeno. La figura pareció estar orientándose, luego se alejó con zancadas rápidas y ligeras, con su capa crujiendo contra el pasto.**

**Con un segundo y más fuerte 'pop', otra nueva figura encapuchada se materializó. **

**-¡Espera! **

**Su chillido sobresaltó al zorro, que estaba agachado, al ras del suelo, entre la hierba. Saltó de su escondite hacia la orilla. Hubo un destello de luz verde, un aullido, y el zorro cayó muerto en la maleza.**

Algunos (en su mayoría chicas) gruñeron.

**La segunda figura dio vuelta al animal con su pie. **

**-Sólo era un zorro,- dijo una voz femenina con desprecio desde su capucha. -Pensé que podría ser un Auror **

**- ¡Cissy, espera!**

Los que conocían el sobrenombre de Narcissa (que eran muy pocos) miraron a Malfoy. Pero este solo pudo pensar en el porque su madre estaría en un lugar así.

**Pero la primera figura, que se había detenido y observado el rayo de luz, caminaba ya hacia la orilla del río por la que el zorro había caído.**

**- Cissy! ... Narcissa! escúchame.**

Ahora todos miraron a Malfoy, pero este seguía sin mutar su pálido rostro.

**La segunda mujer llegó hasta la primera y agarró su brazo, pero la otra se soltó.**

**-¡Regrésate, Bella!**

_Esto se pone cada vez mas extraño. ¿Qué hace tía Bella ahí? Y ¿Por qué desea detener a mi madre? _Fueron los pensamientos de Malfoy.

**-¡Debes escucharme! **

**-Ya he escuchado. Tomé mi decisión. ¡Déjame sola!**

**La mujer llamada Narcissa alcanzó el final de la orilla, donde varias vías viejas separaban el río de una calle estrecha y adoquinada. La otra mujer, Bella, la siguió. Una al lado de la otra, permanecieron mirando a lo largo de la calle por las hileras e hileras de casas lapidadas hechas de ladrillo, sus ventanas grises y poco visibles en la oscuridad.**

**-¿Aquí vive?- preguntó Bella con voz despreciable. -¿Aquí? ¿En este chiquero Muggle? Debemos ser los primeros de nuestra clase que lo pisamos.**

**Pero Narcissa no estaba oyéndola; se había deslizado en un espacio entre vías oxidadas y se apresuró a cruzar el camino.**

**-Cissy, ¡espera!**

**Bella la siguió, su capa arrastrándose, y vio a Narcissa precipitándose hacia un callejón que había entre las casas, hacia una segunda calle idéntica. Algunas de las lámparas de la calle estaban descompuestas; las dos mujeres caminaban entre espacios de luz y profunda oscuridad. La perseguidora alcanzó a su presa tan pronto dio vuelta a otra esquina, esta vez consiguió tomar su brazo y la volteó para que pudieran verse cara a cara. **

**-Cissy, no debes hacer esto, no puedes confiar en él**

Mientras, Snape pensaba en el porque Narcissa insistía tanto en verlo y porque Bellatrix insistía en detenerla. Pero una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntaba como reaccionarían todos al ver que tenía contacto con Mortífagos.

**-El Señor Oscuro confía en él, ¿o no?**

-¡Son mortifagas!-dijeron varios con sorpresa.

Dumbledore, que ya lo sospechaba, siguió con la lectura como si no hubiera habido interrupción.

**-El Señor Oscuro está... creo... equivocado,- jadeó Bella**

Malfoy y Snape abrieron los ojos como latos. ¿Bellatrix pensando de El Señor Tenebroso se había equivocado? Eso era algo muy difícil de imaginar.

**Y sus ojos brillaron momentáneamente bajo su capucha mientras miraba alrededor para verificar que estuviesen efectivamente solas. -De todos modos, nos dijeron que no hablemos del plan con nadie. Es una traición al Señor Oscuro.**

**-¡Vamos, Bella!- gruñó Narcissa, y retiró su varita de debajo de su capa, sosteniéndola amenazadoramente en la cara de la otra. Bella simplemente se río.**

**-Cissy, ¿a tu propia hermana? No lo harías. **

-¡Bellatrix!-gritaron todos, excepto Dumbledore.

-Pero… Profesor… Bellatrix esta en Azkaban-murmuro Neville, pero aun así se escucho.

-Recuerden que hubo una fuga en masa de Azkaban-dijo Dumbledore-. Estoy seguro de que Voldemort-estremecimientos-le gustaría tener a su mas fiel seguidora junto a el.

Nadie dijo nada, por lo que el siguió leyendo.

**-¡Ya no hay nada que no haría!- Narcisa respiró profundamente, un signo de histeria en su voz, y mientras bajaba su varita como si fuese una navaja, hubo otro destello de luz. Bella soltó el brazo de su hermana como si se quemara.**

**-¡Narcissa! **

**Pero Narcissa se adelantó rápidamente. Frotando su brazo, la otra la siguió, tomando distancia ahora, mientras se movían intensamente en el laberinto desierto de casas de ladrillo. Por fin, Narcissa se apresuró en una calle llamada 'Spinner's End', en la cual la chimenea de molino altísima pareció cernirse como un dedo gigantesco. Sus pasos resonaron sobre los adoquines, mientras pasaba cerca de ventanas tapizadas y rotas, hasta que llegó a la última casa, donde una luz titilante brillaba tenuemente a través de las cortinas en el cuarto de abajo.**

**Llamó a la puerta antes que Bella, quien maldecía en voz baja, hubiera llegado. Juntas aguardaron ahí de pie, jadeando ligeramente, aspirando el olor del río sucio que les llegó sobre la brisa de la noche. Después de unos segundos, oyeron el movimiento detrás de la puerta y se abrió una grieta. Se podía ver la sombra de un hombre que las miraba, un hombre con el pelo largo negro que caía como en cortinas alrededor de una cara cetrina y ojos negros.**

Casi todos miraron a Snape, pero este no demostró ningún signo de arrepentimiento o vergüenza. Al contrario, subió un poco mas la barbilla.

**Narcissa se quitó su capucha. Era tan pálida que pareció brillar en la oscuridad; el pelo largo rubio fluyendo en su espalda, le dio el aspecto de un ahogado.**

Draco gruño, pero nadie se dio cuenta. A el no le gustaba que hablaran mal de su madre.

**-¡Narcissa!- dijo el hombre, abriendo la puerta un poco más, de modo que la luz cayó sobre ella y sobre su hermana también. -¡Qué sorpresa tan agradable!**

–**Severus**

-¿Qué hace Narcissa en tu casa, Severus?-pregunto Mcgonagall con sospecha.

-¿Qué parte de "libro del futuro" no entiendes?-le respondió este.

-No es un futuro lejano. Además, Narcissa dijo que Quien-Tu-Sabes tiene confianza en ti.

Todos miraban a Snape con caución, como si miraran una bomba que no se sabe cuando estallara. ¿Seria posible que el fuera un mortifago? Para nadie era un secreto de que Snape había sido un mortifago, pero casi todos creían que ya no lo era. ¿Se habían equivocado con el?

-Recordemos la segunda regla-dijo Dumbledore pausadamente. El, que sabía la verdad, no soportaba que trataran a Severus así, pero tampoco les podía decir nada. Además, estaba seguro de que en los libros se explicaría todo.

Mientras tanto Harry estaba convencido de que Snape era un mortifago. Había suficientes pruebas, pero no se atrevió a decir nada. Ron y Hermione pensaban igual que el. Al ver que nadie comentaba nada (a pesar de que en sus mentes se seguían preguntando si Snape era un mortifago) Mcgonagall siguió con la lectura.

**-Severus,- dijo ella en un susurro cansado.- ¿Puedo hablarle? Es urgente.**

**-Pero desde luego.**

**Él se apartó para permitirle que pasara a la casa. Su hermana todavía encapuchada entró sin la invitación. **

**-Snape,- dijo ella de manera cortante al pasarlo. **

**-Bellatrix,- contestó él,**

Neville soltó un chillido. Todos se preguntaban porque Bellatrix le afectaba tanto. Harry, quien ya lo sabia, solo lo miro con compasión.

**En su boca delgada se dibujó una risa ligeramente burlona, y cerró la puerta con un chasquido detrás de ellas.**

**Estaban avanzando directamente a una sala diminuta, que tenía el aspecto de una celda oscura, acolchada. Las paredes estaban completamente cubiertas de libros,**

-Siempre has sido un ratón de biblioteca, Quejicus-dijo Sirius sorprendiendo a todos.

Algunos rieron por el sobrenombre, pero se callaron al ver la fría mirada de Snape.

-Y tú siempre has sido un idiota, Black-dijo Snape con odio.

-Por lo menos yo si tenía amigos-dijo Sirius, algo enojado.

Snape se levanto de la silla con intención de maldecirlo, pero la mirada de Dumbledore lo detuvo.

-Ustedes deben dejar de pelearse por cosas del pasado-dijo con calma.

Los dos se quedaron callados, pero se miraron con odio profundo.

Mientras, el comedor observaba el encuentro asombrado. Harry, quien ya tenía una ligera idea de las constantes peleas entre los merodeadores y Snape, no dijo nada, pero por dentro estaba un poco asombrado.

**La mayor parte de ellos cubiertos con un viejo cuero negro o marrón; un sofá gastado, un viejo sillón, y una mesa desvencijada estaban de pie agrupadas juntas bajo la luz débil arrojada por una lámpara con velas que colgaba del techo. El lugar tenía un aire de abandono, como si no estuviera habitado por lo general. **

**Snape le señaló el sofá a Narcissa. Ella dejó su capa, se corrió a un lado, y se sentó, contemplando sus manos blancas y temblorosas en su regazo. Bellatrix bajó su capucha más despacio. Morena en contraste con su hermana que era blanca, con párpados caídos y una mandíbula fuerte, no percibió la mirada fija de Snape y se movió para estar de pie detrás de Narcissa. **

**-¿Pues de modo que, qué puedo hacer por ustedes?- preguntó Snape, sentándose en el sillón frente a las dos hermanas. **

**-¿Estamos... solos, verdad?- preguntó Narcissa en voz baja.**

**-Sí, desde luego. Bueno Colagusano está aquí**

El Trío Dorado, Remus y Sirius gruñeron, sobretodo Remus y Sirius. A ellos les había dolido aun más la traición de Peter. El había sido su amigo y los había traicionado. Ellos hubieran muerto antes de entregar a James y a Lily. Nadie los escucho.

Snape también le tenía odio a Colagusano, ya que si el no hubiera dicho nada, posiblemente Lily no hubiera… Pero no dejo que sus pensamientos siguieran.

**Pero no contamos a los roedores, ¿Verdad?- Señaló con su varita a la pared de libros detrás de él y con un golpe, una puerta escondida se abrió, revelando una escalera estrecha sobre la cual un pequeño hombre estaba de pie, congelado.**

Más gruñidos.

**-Como te habrás dado cuenta, Colagusano, tenemos invitadas,- dijo Snape perezosamente. **

**El hombre se arrastró, se agachó bajando los últimos escalones y entró al cuarto. Tenía ojos pequeños, acuosos, una nariz puntiaguda, y una desagradable sonrisa tonta. Su mano izquierda sobaba su derecha, que parecía encerrada en un guante brillante de plata.**

**- ¡Narcissa!- dijo él, con una voz chirriante. -¡Y Bellatrix! cuánto gusto.**

**- Colagusano nos traerá bebidas, si lo desean,- dijo Snape. - Y luego volverá a su dormitorio. **

**Colagusano se estremeció como si Snape le hubiera lanzado algo. **

**- ¡No soy tu criado!- chilló, evitando la mirada de Snape. **

**- ¿De verdad? Tenía la impresión de que el Señor Oscuro te colocó aquí para ayudarme.**

**- ¡Ayudar, sí... pero no hacer bebidas y... y limpiar tu casa! **

**- No tenía idea, Colagusano, que ansiabas misiones más peligrosas,- dijo Snape suavemente. - Eso puede arreglarse fácilmente, hablaré con el Señor Oscuro. **

**-¡Puedo hablarle yo mismo si quiero! **

**- Desde luego que puedes,- dijo Snape, riendo. -Pero mientras tanto, tráenos bebidas. Un poco de Vino Elfo será suficiente.**

Los Slytherin rieron.

**Colagusano vaciló durante un momento, mirando como si quisiera discutir, pero entonces se dio vuelta y entró a una segunda puerta escondida.**

-Cobarde-susurraron los Gryffindor.

**Oyeron golpes y un tintineo de vasos. Unos segundos después estuvo de vuelta, llevando una botella polvorienta y tres vasos sobre una bandeja. Los puso sobre la mesa desvencijada y se apresuró a salir de su presencia, cerrando de golpe la puerta cubierta de libros. **

**Snape sirvió tres vasos del vino rojo sangre y dio dos de ellos a las hermanas. Narcissa murmuró una palabra de agradecimiento, mientras que Bellatrix no dijo nada, pero siguió frunciendo el ceño en Snape. Esto no pareció enojarlo; al contrario, pareció más bien divertirlo.**

-¡Quejicus divertido! ¡Primero habría un Potter con su nombre!-dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a algunos estudiantes.

Dumbledore rió irónicamente, ya que el también sabia cual era el nombre completo del Albus del futuro.

**Por el Señor Oscuro,- dijo, levantando su vaso y tomándoselo todo. **

**Las hermanas lo imitaron. Snape volvió a llenar su vaso. Cuando Narcissa tomó su segunda bebida, dijo de prisa: **

**-Severus, siento venir aquí de esta forma, pero tenía que verte. Pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme.**

Draco volvió a fruncir el ceño _¿Qué es lo que tiene tan alterada a mi madre?_

**Snape levantó una mano para callarla, luego señaló con su varita otra vez en la puerta oculta de la escalera. Hubo un golpe ruidoso y un chillido, seguido del ruido que produjo Colagusano al apresurarse hacia arriba. **

**-Mis disculpas,- dijo Snape. -Ha estado últimamente escuchando tras las puertas, no sé lo que pretende con ello... ¿Decías, Narcissa? **

**Ella respiró profundamente, se estremeció y comenzó otra vez. **

**-Severus, sé que no debería estar aquí, me han dicho que no debo decir nada a nadie, pero... **

**-¡Entonces deberías cerrar la boca! - gruñó Bellatrix. -¡En particular con la presente compañía!**

**-¿Presente compañía?- repitió Snape sarcásticamente. -¿Y qué se puede entender por eso, Bellatrix? **

**-¡Que yo no confío en ti Snape, como muy bien sabes!**

**Narcissa hizo un ruido que podría haber sido un sollozo seco y cubrió su cara con sus manos. Snape dejó su vaso sobre la mesa y se sentó otra vez, puso sus manos sobre el mango de su silla, sonriendo con el ceño fruncido a Bellatrix. **

**-Narcissa, pienso que deberíamos oír lo que Bellatrix tiene que decir; esto evitará interrupciones aburridas. Bien, continua Bellatrix - dijo Snape. -¿A qué se debe que no confías en mí?**

-¡**Por cientos de motivos!- dijo ella en voz alta, andando a zancadas por detrás del sofá para poner de golpe su vaso sobre la mesa. -¡Por dónde comenzar! ¿Dónde estabas cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó? ¿Por qué nunca tuviste ninguna intención de encontrarlo cuándo desapareció? ¿Qué has estado haciendo todos estos años que has vivido en el bolsillo de Dumbledore? ¿Por qué le impediste al Señor Oscuro que consiguiera la Piedra Filosofal? ¿Por qué no volviste inmediatamente cuándo el Señor Oscuro renació? ¿Dónde estabas hace unas semanas cuando luchamos para recuperar la profecía para el Señor Oscuro? ¿Y por qué, Snape, Harry Potter está todavía vivo, cuándo lo has tenido a tu disposición durante cinco años?**

-Tiene razón-dijo Ron a sus amigos. Estos lo miraron con incredulidad-. No quiere decir que me parezca bien todos esos actos, pero son unas buenas preguntas.

-Es cierto, Ron-dijo Hermione, haciendo que el se ruborizara un poco.

Harry no dijo nada, pero estaba e acuerdo con sus amigos. Al igual que el resto del comedor, aunque ellos no hallan escuchado la conversación de estos.

**Hizo una pausa, su pecho se desinfló rápidamente, sus mejillas sonrojadas. Detrás de ella, Narcissa se sentó inmóvil, con su cara todavía escondida en sus manos. Snape sonrió**

**-¡Antes de que yo te responda… oh por supuesto que voy a responderte Bellatrix! ¡Puedes llevar mis palabras a los demás, quienes susurran detrás de mis espaldas y llevan cuentos falsos de mi traición al Señor Oscuro! Antes de que yo te conteste, haré yo una pregunta ahora. ¿Piensas realmente que el Señor Oscuro no me ha preguntado todas y cada una de esas preguntas? ¿Y piensas realmente que, si no hubiese sido capaz yo de dar respuestas satisfactorias, estaría aquí dirigiéndome a ustedes? **

**Ella vaciló. **

**-Sé que él te cree, pero... **

**-¿Piensas que él está confundido? ¿O que lo he engañado de alguna manera? ¿Engañado al Señor Oscuro, el mejor mago, el indudablemente más dotado que el Mundo ha conocido?**

**Bellatrix no dijo nada, pero se vio, por primera vez, un poco dubitativa. Snape no ejerció presión en ese punto. Recogió su bebida otra vez, lo bebió a sorbos, y siguió, **

**-Preguntas dónde estaba yo cuando el Señor Oscuro cayó. Estaba donde él me había ordenado estar, en la Escuela Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería, porque deseaba que yo espiara a Albus Dumbledore. ¿Sabes, supongo, que esto fue así por órdenes del Señor Oscuro?**

Todos esperaban que Dumbledore s enfrentaría a Snape, pero este no hizo nada y siguió con la lectura como si no lo hubiesen mencionado.

**Ella asintió con la cabeza casi imperceptiblemente y luego abrió su boca, pero Snape la previno. **

**-Preguntas por qué no intenté encontrarlo cuando desapareció. Por la misma razón que Avery, Yaxley, los Carrows, Greyback, Lucius- — inclinó su cabeza ligeramente a Narcissa — y muchos otros que no intentaron encontrarlo. Lo creí acabado. No estoy orgulloso de ello, me equivoqué, pero aquí está. Si él no nos hubiera perdonado a nosotros que perdimos la fe en ese entonces, ya tendría a muy pocos seguidores. **

**-¡Él me tendría!- dijo Bellatrix apasionadamente. -¡Yo, que permanecí tantos años en Azkaban por él! **

**-Sí, en efecto, muy admirable,- dijo Snape con voz aburrida. -De acuerdo, no eras de mucho uso para él en la prisión, pero el gesto fue indudablemente fino. **

**-¡¿Gesto?!- chilló la mujer; en su furia parecía ligeramente loca. -¡Mientras soporté a los Dementores, tú permaneciste en Hogwarts, cómodamente jugando a ser la mascota de Dumbledore!**

Snape gruño pero nadie lo escucho. Los gemelos rieron disimuladamente por la comparación.

**-No exactamente,- dijo Snape tranquilamente. -Él no me daría el puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, lo sabes. Parecía creer que esto podría causar, ah, una recaída… tentarme con mis viejas costumbres.**

**-¿Este era tu sacrificio para el Señor Oscuro, no enseñar tu asignatura favorita?- se mofó. - ¿Por qué te quedaste allí todo aquel tiempo, Snape? ¿Todavía espiando a Dumbledore para un maestro que creíste muerto? **

**-Casi- dijo Snape, -aunque el Señor Oscuro está contento porque nunca abandoné mi puesto, yo tenía dieciséis años de información sobre Dumbledore para darle cuando él volvió, un regalo de bienvenida más útil, que reminiscencias interminables de cuán desagradable es Azkaban. **

Todos gruñeron. Seguían sin entender como Dumbledore lo seguía defendiendo.

**-Pero tú te quedaste.**

**Sí, Bellatrix, me quedé - dijo Snape, mostrando un toque de impaciencia por primera vez. -Yo tenía un trabajo cómodo que preferí, a un período en Azkaban. Ellos acorralaban a los Mortífagos, tú sabes. La protección de Dumbledore me protegió de la cárcel; era lo más conveniente y lo usé. **

**Repito: el Señor Oscuro no se queja que me haya quedado, entonces no veo por qué tú lo tengas que hacer.**

**-Creo que también quieres saber - siguió él con la voz un poco más alta, ya que Bellatrix mostró signos de querer interrumpir -por qué me interpuse entre el Señor Oscuro y la Piedra Filosofal. Esto es contestado fácilmente. Él no sabía si podría confiar en mí. Pensó, como tu, que yo me había convertido de fiel Mortifago en títere de Dumbledore. Estaba en una condición lastimosa, muy débil, compartiendo el cuerpo de un mago mediocre. No se atrevió a revelarse a un antiguo aliado por si aquel aliado pudiera entregarlo a Dumbledore o el Ministerio. Profundamente lamento que él no confiara en mí. Habría vuelto tres años más pronto. Lo que vi, fue a Quirrell que sólo era avaro e indigno para intentar robar la Piedra y, confieso, hice todo lo que pude para frustrarlo.**

Aquellos que no sabían lo que había pasado en el primer año de Harry soltaron un grito ahogado.

-¿Qué quiere decir con eso profesor?-pregunto una estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-Tal como lo escuchan-empezó el profesor-. Bajo ese turbante había algo que no era ajo para alejar a los vampiros. Voldemort se había pegado al cuerpo de Quirrell, por lo que compartían cuerpo-los estudiantes soltaron un grito horrorizado-. Ese año Quirrell intento robar la piedra filosofal, una piedra que era capaz de hacerte inmortal y le podía dar un cuerpo propio a Voldemort. Pero gracias a nuestro amigo Harry-dijo mientras le daba una sonrisa a este-pudimos poner la piedra a salvo. Aunque al final tuvimos ue destruirla, Voldemort no consiguió un cuerpo esa noche, y pudimos retrazar su regreso un año más.

Todos quedaron sorprendidos por ese relato. Algunos le daban miradas de agradecimientos a Harry, otros estaban en shock y otros lo comentaban con sus amigos.

Una vez todos se calmaron, Mcgonagall siguió leyendo.

**La boca de Bellatrix se retorció como si hubiera tomado una dosis desagradable de medicina.**

**-Pero no volviste cuando él volvió, no volviste inmediatamente cuando sentiste la quemadura de la Marca Tenebrosa. **

**-Correcto. Volví dos horas más tarde. Volví bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore.**

-Es eso cierto-dijo Dumbledore.

**-¿Bajo las órdenes de Dumbledore—? comenzó ella, en tono de ultraje. **

**-¡Piensa!- dijo Snape, impaciente otra vez. -¡Piensa! ¡Esperando dos horas, solamente dos horas, aseguré mi permanencia en Hogwarts como un espía! ¡Al permitir que Dumbledore pensara que yo volvía al lado del Señor Oscuro sólo porque me lo ordenó, he sido capaz de pasar la información sobre Dumbledore y la Orden del Fénix desde entonces! Considera esto Bellatrix: la Marca Tenebrosa había estado poniéndose más nítida durante meses. ¡Yo sabía que él estaba a punto de volver, todos los Mortífagos lo sabían! ¿Tenía mucho tiempo para pensar en qué hacer, planear mi siguiente movimiento, evitarlo como Karkaroff, verdad? El disgusto inicial del Señor Oscuro en mi retraso desapareció completamente, les aseguro, cuando expliqué que permanecí fiel, aunque Dumbledore pensara que yo era su hombre. Sí, el Señor Oscuro siempre pensó que yo lo había abandonado, pero se equivocó. **

**-¿Pero de qué nos has servido?- se burló Bellatrix. -¿Qué información útil hemos obtenido de ti? **

**-Mi información ha sido comunicada directamente al Señor Oscuro - dijo Snape. -Si él decide no compartirla contigo…**

**-¡Él comparte todo conmigo!- dijo Bellatrix, exasperándose inmediatamente -Él me llama su más leal, su más fiel…**

**-¿Él?- dijo Snape, su voz delicadamente conjugada para sugerir su incredulidad. -¿Él? ¿Después del fiasco en el Ministerio?**

-¿Fiasco del ministerio, profesor?-dijo Mcgonagall-¿Cree usted que ellos intenten colarse en el ministerio?

-Desafortunadamente creo que si-dijo Dumbledore.

-Pero, ¿Qué esta buscando?-pregunto una estudiante de Ravenclaw.

-Creo que esta en busca de la profecía-dijo.

Todos aceptaron esta teoría, por lo que nadie replico.

-Sin embargo-dijo Harry en voz baja para que solo lo escucharan Ron y Hermione-Snape dijo "fiasco", eso quiere decir que todo salio mal.

-Es cierto-dijeron Ron y Hermione con esperanza.

**-¡No fue mi culpa!- dijo Bellatrix, acalorada. -El Señor Oscuro, en el pasado, me ha confiado su más preciado tesoro... si Lucius no hubiera…**

Draco frunció el ceño. Primero su madre estaba desesperada, y ahora su padre había fallado en una misión.

Los demás solo lo veían con lastima.

**-¡No te atrevas!... ¡No te atrevas a culpar a mi marido!- dijo Narcissa, con una voz baja y mortal, alzando la vista hacia su hermana. **

**-No hay ninguna razón para inculpar - dijo Snape suavemente. -Lo que está hecho, hecho está.**

**-¡Pero no por ti!- dijo Bellatrix furiosamente. -¿No estabas otra vez ausente mientras el resto de nosotros corrió peligros, Snape? **

**-Mis órdenes eran permanecer detrás - dijo Snape. -¿Quizá no estás de acuerdo con el Señor Oscuro, y piensas que Dumbledore no se habría dado cuenta si yo hubiera unido fuerzas con los Mortífagos para luchar contra la Orden del Fénix? Y — me perdonarás — hablas de peligros... ¿te enfrentaste a seis adolescentes, o no?**

-¿Seis adolescentes?-pregunto Molly asustada-. ¿Sabe usted quienes, profesor Dumbledore?

-Tengo mis sospechas-respondió este mientras que observaba al Trío Dorado, quienes se sonrojaron.

**-¡A ellos se les unieron, como muy bien sabes, la mitad de la Orden, después de un rato!- gruñó Bellatrix. -¿Y, mientras hablamos sobre el tema de la Orden, todavía insistes en que no puedes revelar el paradero de su cuartel central, verdad? **

**-No soy el Guardián Secreto; no puedo decir el nombre del lugar. ¿Creo que entiendes cómo funciona el encantamiento, cierto? El Señor Oscuro está satisfecho por la información que le he pasado sobre la Orden. Eso condujo, como quizás has adivinado, a la reciente captura y asesinato de Emmeline Vance, y ciertamente ayudó a eliminar a Sirius Black, aunque te doy el crédito completo de terminar con él.**

Sirius simplemente gruño. Sin embargo se alegrote saber quien lo había matado, para saber de quien cuidarse. Harry y Lupin tenían casi los mismos pensamientos, solo que estos querían venganza contra Bellatrix.

**Inclinó su cabeza. Su expresión, no se ablandó. **

**-Evitas mi última pregunta, Snape. Harry Potter... podrías haberlo matado en cualquier momento en estos cinco años. No lo has hecho. ¿Por qué?**

Todos pusieron especial cuidado a esta parte, ya que todos se hacían la misma pregunta.

**-¿Has hablado de este tema con el Señor Oscuro?- preguntó a Snape. **

**Él... últimamente, nosotros... ¡Te pregunto a ti Snape! **

**-Si yo hubiera asesinado a Harry Potter, el Señor Oscuro no podía haber usado su sangre para regenerarse, haciéndolo invencible… **

**-¡Reclamas que previste el uso del muchacho!- se mofó ella. **

**-No lo reprocho; no tuve ni idea de sus proyectos; ya lo he admitido, imaginé al Señor Oscuro muerto. Trato simplemente de explicar por qué el Señor Oscuro está agradecido de que Harry Potter haya sobrevivido, al menos hasta hace un año... **

**-¿Pero por qué lo mantuviste vivo? **

**-¿No me has entendido? ¡Era sólo la protección de Dumbledore la que me salvaba de Azkaban! ¿Discrepas que asesinando a su estudiante favorito significaría ponerlo en mi contra? Pero había más en todo esto. Debería recordarte que cuando Potter llegó a Hogwarts por primera vez, había todavía muchas historias que circulaban sobre él, rumores acerca de que él mismo era un gran Mago Oscuro, y que era así como había sobrevivido al ataque del Señor Oscuro.**

Harry frunció el ceño ante eso. A pesar de que ya conocía esos rumores, seguía sin poder creérselo. ¿El un mago tenebroso? Era simplemente imposible. Los mismos pensamientos tenían las personas mas cercanas a el.

**Ciertamente, muchos de los seguidores del Señor Oscuro pensaron que Potter podría ser un estándar al cual seguiríamos una vez más. Fui curioso, lo admito, y después de todo no me incliné a matarlo en el momento en que puso un pie en el castillo.**

**-Por supuesto, rápidamente se hizo aparente que no tenía ningún talento extraordinario después de todo. Luchó escapando de un montón de aprietos con la simple combinación de pura suerte con más talento de parte de sus amigos.**

-Eso no es cierto-dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos, ¿Ella retando a un profesor?-. Puede que le hallamos ayudado, pero al final el se enfrenta solo a los problemas.

Harry se ruborizo. El siempre había pensado que sin sus amigos, en ese momento estaría muerto.

Nadie dijo nada, pero Snape solo rodó los ojos.

**Fue un mediocre total, tan detestable y autosatisfecho como lo fue su padre con anterioridad.**

Harry gruño mientras le enviaba a Snape una mirada de odio puro, la cual Snape le devolvió.

**He hecho todo lo imposible por expulsarlo de Hogwarts, a donde creo que apenas pertenece, pero ¿matarlo, o permitir que lo maten en frente de mí? Hubiera sido un tonto al arriesgarme con Dumbledore tan cerca. **

**-Y después de todo esto, ¿supongo que tendremos que creer que Dumbledore nunca sospechó de ti?- preguntó Bellatrix. -Él no tiene idea de tu verdadera lealtad, ¿confía en ti implícitamente?**

**-He jugado mi papel muy bien - dijo Snape. -Y pasas por alto la más grande debilidad que tiene Dumbledore: tiene que creer en la parte buena de la gente.**

-Tengo que aceptar que tiene razón-dijo Dumbledore sorprendiéndolos, ya que la mayoría siempre lo había visto como un héroe, que no tenia ninguna debilidad-. Soy un ser humano, cometo errores y tengo debilidades.

**Le conté una historia con el más profundo remordimiento cuando me uní a su grupo, justo en mis días de Mortifago, y él me recibió con los brazos abiertos. Pero, como digo, nunca me dejó estar cerca de las Artes Oscuras. Dumbledore ha sido un gran mago – oh sí, lo ha sido - (Bellatrix dio un feroz chillido) -el Señor Oscuro lo reconoce. Estoy agradecido de decir, sin embargo, que Dumbledore está envejeciendo. El duelo con el Señor Oscuro el mes pasado lo sacudió.**

Todos fruncieron el ceño, pero nadie comento nada.

**Desde entonces, ha tenido una grave herida ya que sus reacciones son más lentas de lo que fueron alguna vez.**

Esta vez fue el propio Dumbledore que frunció el ceño.

**Pero durante todos estos años, nunca ha dejado de confiar en Severus Snape, y allí descansa mi gran valor hacia el Señor Oscuro.**

**Bellatrix todavía se veía un poco descontenta, como si pareciera insegura de cómo atacar mejor a Snape. Tomando ventaja de su silencio, Snape se dirigió a su hermana. **

**-Entonces... ¿viniste a pedir ayuda, Narcissa? **

**Narcissa lo miró, con cara de elocuente desesperación.**

**-Sí, Severus. Yo... pienso que eres el único que puede ayudarme, no tengo a nadie más que me ayude. Lucius está preso y...**

-Mi padre… ¿Esta preso?-pregunto Draco en shock.

El resto solo lo miro con lastima pero sin sorpresa, ya que todos se imaginaban algo parecido.

**Cerró sus ojos y dos grandes lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. -El Señor Oscuro me ha prohibido hablar de esto - continuó Narcissa, con sus ojos todavía cerrados. -Desea que nadie sepa del plan. Es... muy secreto. Pero...**

**-Si te lo prohibió, no me lo debes decir - dijo Snape al instante. -La palabra del Señor Oscuro es ley. **

**Narcissa largó un grito ahogado como si Snape la hubiese bañado con agua helada. Bellatrix lo miró satisfecha por primera vez desde que entraron en la casa.**

**-¡Ves!- dijo ella triunfantemente a su hermana. -Hasta Snape lo dice: no debes hablar, ¡entonces quédate en silencio!**

**Pero Snape se puso de pie y se acercó a zancadas hasta la pequeña ventana, forzando su mirada entre las cortina hacia la calle desierta, luego las cerró nuevamente de un tirón. Se dio vuelta para mirar a Narcissa con el ceño fruncido. **

**-Sucede que sé del plan,- dijo en voz baja. -Soy uno de los pocos a los que el Señor Oscuro le ha contado. De todos modos, yo lo he guardado en secreto, Narcissa, debes ser prudente de no traicionar al Señor Oscuro. **

**-¡Sabía que lo deberías saber!- dijo Narcissa, respirando mejor. -Él confía en ti, Severus... **

**-¿Sabes del plan?- dijo Bellatrix, con una expresión de fugaz satisfacción reemplazado por una mirada atroz. -¿Lo sabes? **

**-Efectivamente - dijo Snape. -¿Pero qué tipo de ayuda necesitas, Narcissa? Si estás imaginando de que puedo convencer al Señor Oscuro que cambie sus planes, me temo que no hay esperanza, ninguna.**

**-Severus,- susurró ella, con lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. -Mi hijo... mi único hijo...**

Draco abrió los ojos como platos con pánico. ¿Qué tenia el que ver ahí? ¿Por qué esta su madre tan desesperada? ¿Será que el…? Se estremeció.

**-Draco debería estar orgulloso - dijo Bellatrix indiferentemente. -El Señor Oscuro le está concediendo un gran honor. Y diré esto por Draco: no se escapa de su tarea, se lo ve contento, por esta oportunidad de probarse a sí mismo, encantado ante la posibilidad.**

-¿Qué estas tramando, Hurón?-pregunto Ron con suspicacia.

Draco solo lo ignoro, sin responderle que ni el mismo sabía cual era dicha tarea.

**Narcissa comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, mirando todo el tiempo fijamente y en forma de súplica a Snape. **

**-¡Y es porque tiene dieciséis años y no tiene idea de lo que se oculta detrás de esto! ¿Por qué, Severus? ¿Por qué mi hijo? ¡Es muy peligroso! ¡Esto es una venganza por el error de Lucius, lo sé!**

Draco solo se estremeció.

**Snape no dijo nada. Apartó su vista de la mirada llorosa de Narcissa como si fuera indecente, pero no pudo evitar tener que oírla. **

**-¿Es por eso que escogió a Draco, no?- insistió ella. -¿Para castigar a Lucius? **

**-Si Draco tiene éxito,- dijo Snape, todavía sin mirarla, -será homenajeado por encima de todos los otros. **

**-¡Pero no tendrá éxito!- sollozó Narcissa. -¿Cómo podrá tenerlo?, cuando el mismo Señor Oscuro no...**

**Bellatrix ahogó un grito; Narcissa pareció haberse descontrolado. **

**Solo me refiero... a que nadie ha tenido éxito aún... Severus... por favor... tú eres, tú has sido siempre, el maestro favorito de Draco... eres el viejo amigo de Lucius... te lo suplico... eres el consejero favorito en el que más confía el Señor Oscuro... ¿Hablarás con él, lo convencerás? **

**-El Señor Oscuro no será persuadido, y no soy tan estúpido como para intentarlo - dijo Snape encogiéndose. -No puedo pretender que el Señor Oscuro no esté enojado con Lucius. Lucius estaba a cargo. Lo capturaron, con muchos otros, y fallaron al intentar recuperar la profecía. **

-Tenia razón-dijo Dumbledore-Voldemort va en busca de la profecía.

**Sí, el Señor Oscuro está enojado, Narcissa, muy enojado, en efecto.**

**-¡Tengo razón, ha escogido a Draco para vengarse!- se atragantó Narcissa. -Eso no significa que tendrá éxito, ¡quiere que lo maten!**

Draco estaba temblando. Nadie quería tener de enemigo al Señor Tenebroso.

**Como Snape no dijo nada, Narcissa pareció perder el auto-control que poseía. Poniéndose de pié, caminó tambaleándose hacia Snape y se colgó de su ropa. Se puso cara a cara con él, con lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas, y ahogó un grito, **

**-Puedes hacerlo. Puedes hacerlo en lugar de Draco, Severus. Vas a tener éxito, por supuesto que lo tendrás, y él te recompensará en frente de todos nosotros. **

**Snape la tomó de las muñecas y sacó sus manos. Mirando hacia abajo, a la cara cubierta de lágrimas dijo lentamente,**

**-Él pretende que lo haga al final, supongo. Pero determinó que Draco lo haga primero. Ya ves, en el raro caso de que Draco tenga éxito, podré permanecer en Hogwarts un poco más, cumpliendo mi útil papel de espía. **

**-En otras palabras, ¡eso no significa que Draco no sea asesinado!- **

**-El Señor oscuro está muy enojado - repitió Snape tranquilamente. -No pudo escuchar la profecía. Tú sabes, Narcissa, tan bien como yo, que él no perdona tan fácilmente.**

**Ella se desplomó a sus pies, sollozando y gimiendo en el piso.**

**-Mi único hijo... mi único hijo...- **

**-¡Deberías estar orgullosa!- dijo Bellatrix despiadadamente. -Si tuviera hijos, ¡estaría orgullosa de darlos para el servicio del Señor Oscuro!**

-Gracias a Merlín que no tiene hijos-dijo Sirius para aligerar el ambiente. Funciono, ya que varios rieron.

**Narcissa dio un pequeño grito de desesperación y jaló su larga cabellera rubia. Snape se detuvo, la tomó de los brazos, la levantó, y la condujo hasta el sofá. Luego le sirvió más vino y puso el vaso en su mano. **

**-Narcissa, es suficiente. Bebe esto. Escúchame.**

**Narcissa se quedó quieta por un momento; tomó un tembloroso sorbo de vino. **

**-Podría ser posible... que ayude a Draco. **

**Ella se levantó, con su cara blanca como el papel, y sus ojos enormes.**

**-Severus – oh, Severus - ¿Lo ayudarás? ¿Lo protegerás que nadie lo lastime? **

**-Podría intentarlo**

**Narcissa arrojó su vaso; éste se deslizó por la mesa, mientras ella se levantó del sofá y se puso de rodillas a los pies de Snape, tomó sus manos, y las besó. **

**-Si estarás allí para protegerlo... ¿Severus, me lo juras? ¿Harás la Promesa Inquebrantable?**

El salon solto un grito ahogado. Pero Harry no entendio.

-¿Promesa inquebrantable? ¿Que es eso?-pregunto a Hermione, pero Ron respondio:

-Lo que dice su nombre: una promesa que no puedes romper.

-¿Y que pasa si la rompes?

-Te mueres-termino Hermione.

**-¿La Promesa Inquebrantable? **

**La expresión de Snape se tornó pálida, vacía. Bellatrix, sin embargo, dejó crepitar una risa burlona. **

**-¿Estás escuchando, Narcissa? Oh, lo intentará, estoy segura... Las palabras vacías usuales, los usuales deslices en acción... oh, por las órdenes del Señor Oscuro, ¡por supuesto!- dijo burlonamente Bellatrix. **

**Snape no miró a Bellatrix. Sus ojos negros estaban clavados en las lágrimas de los ojos azules de la mujer que le agarraba sus manos. **

**-Ciertamente, Narcissa, debo hacer la Promesa Inquebrantable –**

El salón volvió a soltar un grito ahogado. ¿Realmente el seria capaz de hacerla?

**-dijo Snape tranquilamente. - Quizás tu hermana consienta en ser Testigo. **

**La boca de Bellatrix se abrió. Snape se bajó por lo que quedó de rodillas frente a Narcissa. Bajo la mirada asombrada de Bellatrix, se tomaron de ambas manos.**

**-Necesitarás tu varita, Bellatrix, dijo Snape fríamente. **

**Ella la sacó, mirando todavía consternada. **

**-Y necesitarás moverte más cerca - dijo él.**

**Ella se paró adelante por lo que estaba por arriba de ellos, y puso la punta de su varita sobre sus dos manos unidas. Narcissa habló. **

**-Severus, ¿Vas a vigilar a mi hijo, Draco, mientras está cumpliendo los deseos del Señor Oscuro? **

**-Lo haré - dijo Snape. **

**Una fina lengua de llama brillante salió de la varita y ató alrededor de sus manos una especie de cuerda roja caliente.**

Draco soltó un suspiro. Lo había hecho. Tendría ayuda y así no era necesario que muriera.

**¿Y vas a protegerlo del dolor, con tu mejor destreza?**

**-Lo haré,- dijo Snape. **

**Una segunda lengua de llamas se disparó de la varita y entrecruzó con la primera, haciendo una cuerda más brillante.**

**-Y, si necesariamente... si Draco fallase...- susurró Narcissa (la mano de Snape se movió ligeramente dentro de la de ella, pero no se separó) -¿Llevarías a cabo la acción que el Señor Oscuro le ordenó a Draco que realizara? **

**Hubo un momento de silencio. Bellatrix miró su varita sobre sus manos, con sus ojos muy abiertos.**

**-Lo haré - dijo Snape. **

**La cara pasmada de Bellatrix brilló con color rojizo ante una tercera llama, que salió disparada de la varita, y se unió con las otras, y se ligó compactadamente en las manos entrelazadas, como una cuerda, como una serpiente ardiente.**

-Ese es el final-dijo Mcgonagall después de un rato de silencio.

Snape no lo demostró, pero tenía algo de miedo. ¿Y si rompía la promesa? ¿Cuál era esa tarea tan importante que tenia Draco?

Harry se sentía contrariado. El odiaba a Draco, pero no quería que este muriera en manos de Voldemort. Ron y Hermione pensaban lo mismo.

-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Yo lo haré-dijo Remus. Dumbledore le entrego el libro y este empezó-. El siguiente capitulo se llama: **Lo Hará y No lo Hará.**


	5. Lo Hara y No lo Hara

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_-¿Quién quiere leer ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore._

_-Yo lo haré-dijo Remus. Dumbledore le entrego el libro y este empezó-. El siguiente capitulo se llama: __**Lo Hará y No lo Hará.**_

**Harry Potter roncaba sonoramente.**

Algunos rieron por eso, pero Cho Chang puso mala cara. Harry se sonrojo un poco.

-Ya era hora de que aparecieras-dijo Ron-. Ya me estaba preguntando si en realidad era contado desde tu punto de vista.

**Había estado sentado en la silla cercana a la ventana de su habitación por casi cuatro horas mirando hacia la oscura calle, y finalmente había caído dormido con uno de los lados de su cara presionando contra el frío cristal, las gafas chuecas y la boca medio abierta.**

-Auch-dijo Hermione-. No me imagino el dolor de cuello que tendrás cuando despiertes.

**El vaho que su respiración había dejado en la ventana relucía a la luz naranja de la farola de la calle, y la luz artificial dejaba su rostro carente de color, de manera que lucía fantasmagórico debajo de su singular y rebelde cabello oscuro.**

-Es imposible peinarlo-murmuro Harry para si mismo.

**La habitación estaba desordenada con varias cosas y una buena cantidad de basura.**

-Deberías organizar un poco tu cuarto-lo riño cariñosamente la Señora Weasley. Harry solo se encogió de hombros.

**Plumas de lechuza, corazones de manzana y envoltorios de dulces cubrían el suelo, algunos libros de encantamientos se hallaban semi-abiertos y enterrados entre las sábanas de su cama, y un desorden de periódicos estaba puesto en un montón a la luz del escritorio. El encabezado de uno de ellos mostraba: **

_**HARRY POTTER: ¿EL ELEGIDO?**_

Harry frunció el ceño. El que todos se dieran cuenta de que Voldemort había vuelto hacia que el volviera a tener atención sobre el, algo que odiaba.

_**Los rumores continúan volando acerca del misterioso y reciente disturbio ocurrido en el Ministerio de Magia, durante el cual El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado fue visto una vez más. **_

_**-No estamos autorizados a hablar de esto, no me pregunten nada-dijo un agitado Auror, quien se negó a dar su nombre y dejo el Ministerio la noche pasada.**_

_**Sin embargo, fuentes confiables dentro del Ministerio han confirmado que los sucesos se centraron en la Sala de Profecías.**_

-¿Realmente existe esa sala profesor?-pregunto un estudiante de Ravenclaw.

-Claro que si-respondió este-. En ella se encuentran todas las profecías con algún nivel de importancia que se ha hecho.

Lupin siguió leyendo.

_**Aunque los voceros del Ministerio hasta ahora se niegan a confirmar la existencia de dicho lugar, un gran número de la comunidad Mágica cree que los Mortífagos, quienes cumplían sus sentencias en Azkaban por ataques e intentos de saqueo, trataron de robar una profecía. La naturaleza de dicha profecía es desconocida, aunque las especulaciones dicen que concierne a Harry Potter, la única persona conocida que ha sobrevivido al Hechizo Mortal, y quien se asegura estuvo en el Ministerio la noche en cuestión. Algunos han ido más lejos como para llamar a Potter 'El elegido', creyendo que la profecía lo nombra como el único capaz de enfrentar a El-Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado**_

Harry puso mala cara, aun asombrado por el hecho de que en un futuro el tendría que enfrentarse a Voldemort. En realidad siempre lo había sabido, pero ahora estaba confirmado, lo cual ponía sobre sus hombros mucha presión.

_**El contenido actual de la profecía, si existe, es desconocido, aunque... (Continúa página 2, columna 5).**_

**Un segundo periódico se encontraba junto al primero. Éste llevaba el encabezado: **

_**SCRIMGEOUR REEMPLAZA A FUDGE **_

**La mayor parte de la página principal estaba ocupada por una enorme fotografía de un hombre con una melena de león, de cabellos delgados y un fiero rostro. La figura se movía… el hombre saludaba hacia el techo.**

_**Rufus Scrimgeour, el Jefe previo de la oficina de Aurores en el Departamento de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica, ha reemplazado a Cornelius Fudge como Ministro de Magia. El encuentro ha sido aceptado con entusiasmo por la Comunidad Mágica, a pesar de los rumores de un intercambio entre el nuevo Ministro y Albus Dumbledore, nuevamente fue reinstalado el Jefe Warlock del Wizengamot**_

-Ya era hora profesor-dijo Arthur-. El que lo destituyeran fue muy injusto.

Dumbledore solo le sonrió y le dirigió una mirada de agradecimiento.

_**Después de algunas horas de que Scrimgeour tomara posesión.**_

_**Los representantes de Scrimgeour han admitido que este tuvo un encuentro con Dumbledore luego de tomar posesión del alto cargo, pero se negaron a comentar el asunto de dicha reunión. Albus Dumbledore es conocido por... (Continúa página 3, columna 2). **_

**A la izquierda de este periódico se encontraba otro, el cual se hallaba doblado de tal manera que mostraba una historia referente a que el Ministro garantizaba la protección a los estudiantes.**

-Con tal de que no vuelvan a poner dementores por todo el colegio-se quejo Harry con sus amigos recordando lo mal que lo había pasado gracias a los dementores.

_**El recién elegido Ministro de Magia Rufus Scrimgeour, habló hoy de las nuevas medidas tomadas por el Ministerio para asegurar el bienestar de los estudiantes que regresarán al Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería este otoño.**_

_**-Por obvias razones, el Ministerio no entrará en detalles acerca de sus nuevos planes de seguridad-dijo el Ministro, aunque una fuente confirmó que esas medidas incluyen encantamientos y hechizos defensivos, un complejo arreglo de maldiciones y un grupo reducido de Aurores dedicados única y exclusivamente a la protección del Colegio Hogwarts.**_

_**Se ha asegurado, por el nuevo Ministro, la protección de los estudiantes. Dice la Señora Augusta Longbottom.**_

Neville gimió, sabiendo que su abuela era a veces muy presumida.

_**- Mi nieto Neville, que incidentalmente, es un buen amigo de Harry Potter, que luchó junto a él contra los Mortífagos en el Ministerio en Junio y...**_

-¿Qué… yo que hice?-pregunto Neville en shock. El sabía que ya no era ese niño asustadizo de primer año, pero tampoco se sentía capaz de hacer algo tan arriesgado como colarse en el ministerio-. Es imposible, yo no seria capaz de…

-Neville-lo interrumpió Hermione-, ¿Cuándo entenderás que eres un gran mago y que eres capaz de hacer lo que te propongas?

Neville solo se enrojeció hasta las orejas.

**Pero el resto de esta historia se hallaba obstruida por la sombra de la gran jaula que se encontraba por encima del periódico. Dentro de ésta se encontraba una magnífica lechuza blanca.**

-Hedwig-Dijo Harry con cariño al recordar a su fiel lechuza.

-Siempre me ha parecido un ave muy bonita-murmuro Ginny para si misma, pero como estaba al lado de Harry, este no pudo evitar escucharlo y sonreírle.

**Sus ojos ambarinos recorrían la habitación imperiosos, su cabeza girando ocasionalmente para mirar a su roncador dueño. Una o dos veces hacía sonar su pico impacientemente, pero Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido como para poder escucharla.**

-Es cierto-dijo ron soltando algunas risas-. Alguna veces eres imposible de despertar.

Los que escucharon rieron, pero Harry solo le dirigió una mala mirada a su amigo.

**Un gran baúl se encontraba justo a la mitad de la habitación. Su tapa estaba abierta; aún estaba casi vacío excepto por algunas prendas de ropa interior vieja,**

Harry se sonrojo, haciendo que sus amigos se rieran de el.

**Dulces, botellas de tinta vacías, y plumas rotas que cubrían el fondo. Cerca, en el piso se encontraba un folleto púrpura grabado con las palabras: **

_**PUBLICACIÓN REALIZADA POR El**_

_**Ministerio de Magia **_

_**PROTEGIENDO TU CASA Y TU FAMILIA CONTRA LAS FUERZAS OSCURAS**_**.**

-Hace años también repartían esos folletos-dijo Sirius.

Los adultos asintieron, recordando sobriamente esa época, en la que todo era peligroso e inseguro. ¿Será el futuro igual de horrible?

_**La Comunidad Mágica actualmente está bajo la amenaza de una organización que se autonombra Los Mortífagos. El seguir los siguientes puntos de seguridad lo protegerán a usted, su familia y su casa de un ataque. **_

_**1. Se le recomienda no salir de su casa solo. **_

_**2. Debe tener cuidado especial durante las horas nocturnas. De ser posible, termine sus actividades antes de la puesta del sol. **_

_**3. Revise las medidas de seguridad en su casa, asegurándose que todos los miembros de su familia están dentro de alguna medida de protección como el Escudo y Encantamientos Desilusionadores, y en caso de familiares menores de edad, Apariciones en Conjunto. **_

_**4. Póngase de acuerdo sobre preguntas de seguridad con familiares cercanos y amigos para detectar algún Mortífago encubierto por medio de una Poción Multijugos. (Ver página 2).**_

-Pero, ¿No es muy fácil sonsacarle la respuesta a la victima?-pregunto Charlie, recordando que algo parecido le había pasado a un compañero de trabajo.

-En realidad si-contesto Dumbledore-. Pero es mejor que no hacer nada.

_**5. Si sospecha que un miembro de su familia, colega, amigo o vecino actúa de manera extraña, contacte a la Patrulla de Refuerzo de la Ley Mágica de inmediato. Quizás estén bajo el hechizo Imperius (ver página 4).**_

_**6. Si la Marca Oscura aparece sobre cualquier lugar o edificio. NO ENTRE, pero contacte a la Oficina de Aurores inmediatamente. **_

_**7. Testigos no confirmados sugieren que los Mortífagos podrían estar usando Inferi (ver página 10)**_

Los que sabían que era Inferi se estremecieron.

-¿Qué son inferi, profesor?-pregunto Hermione, ansiosa de información nueva.

-Son cadáveres hechizados para que actúen como esclavos. Es magia muy oscura-dijo Mcgonagall sobriamente.

Los estudiantes solo pensaron el lo horripilante que eso sonaba.

_**Cualquier sospecha de un Inferius, o encontrarse con ellos, deben ser reportados al Ministerio INMEDIATAMENTE.**_

**Harry se quejó en su sueño y su rostro resbaló unos milímetros haciendo que sus gafas se enchuecaran aún más, pero no despertó.**

Los estudiantes solo soltaron disimuladas risas ante la mirada asesina que les dirigía Harry.

**Un reloj alarma, reparado por Harry varios años atrás**

Los que sabían como era la vida de Harry con los muggles gruñeron.

**Dejaba escuchar el segundero, mostrando un minuto para las once. Cerca de él, sostenido por la relajada mano de Harry estaba un trozo de pergamino cubierto por una escritura delgada y elegante.**

-Creo que esa es tu letra Hermione-dijo Ron.

-No creo-dijo ella distraídamente.

**Harry había leído esta carta tantas veces desde su llegada tres días atrás que aunque había sido entregada en un rollo perfectamente doblado, ahora estaba completamente lisa.**

-¿Será que conseguiste novia, Harry?-pregunto Ron picaramente.

Harry solo rodó los ojos, pero por dentro se preguntaba ¿Quién le había escrito?

_**Querido Harry:**_

_**Si te parece conveniente, llegaré al número cuatro de Privet Drive este viernes a las once p.m. para escoltarte a la Madriguera**_

Harry sonrió. Las vacaciones en La Madriguera eran las mejores…

_**Donde has sido invitado a pasar lo que resta de tus vacaciones escolares. **_

_**Si estás de acuerdo, estaría encantado de tu asistencia a un encuentro que espero atender camino a la madriguera**_

Ahora todos se preguntaban quien había escrito a Harry. Pero Hermione ya tenía una idea.

_**Explicaré esto ampliamente cuando te vea.**_

_**Hazme el favor de enviarme tu respuesta con esta lechuza. Esperando verte este viernes,**_

_**Atentamente, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

Hermione sonrió al darse cuanta de que tenia razón. Los otros se sorprendieron un poco, ya que no era cosa de todos los días recibir una carta de Albus Dumbledore.

-¿Dónde cree que va a llevarlo, profesor?-pregunto Sirius algo preocupado, recordando el prologo del libro:"_El anciano director solicitara la ayuda de Harry y juntos realizaran peligrosos viajes"_

-No lo se, Sirius. Pero dudo que sea demasiado peligroso-le respondió adivinando los pensamientos de Sirius.

**Aunque ya lo sabía de memoria, Harry se había pasado echando miradas furtivas a esta misiva cada pocos minutos desde las siete de la tarde**

-Eres algo ansioso, ¿No crees?-dijo Hermione divertida.

**Cuando había tomado asiento en su posición cerca de la ventana, la cual tenía una razonable vista de ambos lados de la calle Privet Drive. Sabía que no tenia sentido releer las palabras de Dumbledore; Harry había enviado su 'sí' con la lechuza de entrega como se le había pedido, y todo lo que le restaba era esperar, aún si Dumbledore llegaba o no. **

**Pero Harry no había empacado.**

-Cuando Dumbledore llegue, apenas si tendrás tiempo de empacar-lo regaño Molly.

Harry solo le dirigió una mirada de disculpa al profesor Dumbledore, quien le envió una sonrisa.

**Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad el hecho de ser rescatado de los Dursley después de algunos días en su compañía. No podía quitarse de la mente que algo estaba mal.**

Sus amigos rodaron los ojos y soltaron gruñidos. Harry era así: siempre pensaba lo peor de la situación. Los demás solo lo observaban curiosos. Harry pensaba igual que el Harry del libro.

**Su respuesta a la carta de Dumbledore debió extraviarse; Dumbledore debió ser prevenido de contactarlo; la carta quizá ni siquiera proviniera de Dumbledore, sino solo fuera un truco, una broma o una trampa.**

Algunos rieron por las teorías tan exageras creadas por Harry, mientras este solo los miraba molesto, ya que el pensaba que sus teorías eran muy aceptables y creíbles.

**Harry no habría podido soportar el hacer el equipaje y después de ser totalmente engañado tener que desempacar de nuevo. El único gesto que había tenido hacia la posibilidad de un viaje fue encerrar a su lechuza blanca Hedwig, a salvo en su jaula.**

**La manecilla minutara de su reloj alarma alcanzó el numero doce y en ese preciso momento, la lámpara de la calle se apagó.**

-Tan puntual como siempre, profesor-dijo Mcgonagall sonriendo.

**Harry despertó como si la repentina oscuridad fuese una alarma. Lentamente se enderezó las gafas y despegó la mejilla del cristal, presionó la nariz contra la ventana recorriendo a lo largo y ancho el pavimento. Una figura alta envuelta en una larga y ondulante capa caminaba por el sendero del jardín.**

**Harry dio un brinco como si hubiese recibido un shock eléctrico**

Molly miro a Harry como diciendo "Te lo dije".

**Se cayó de la silla y comenzó a reunir cualquier cosa que pudiese alcanzar del piso al tiempo que lo lanzaba hacia el baúl. Así fue como algunas ropas, dos libros de encantamientos y un paquete de plumas cruzaron la habitación, en ese momento sonó el timbre. Abajo en la sala su tío Vernon gritó -¿Quién diablos llama a esta hora de la noche?**

Los estudiantes miraron a Harry con los ojos como platos. ¿Había olvidado avisarles a los Muggles?

El Trío Dorado estaba riendo a carcajadas, ya que sabrían cual será la reacción de los Dursley con que Dumbledore estuviera en su casa.

**Harry se quedó helado con un telescopio sostenido en su mano y un par de zapatillas deportivas en la otra. Había olvidado por completo avisarle a los Dursley que Dumbledore estaba por llegar. Sintiendo al mismo tiempo pánico y unas ganas tremendas de reír**

La señora Weasley lo miro con reproche, pero los gemelos no tenían que ocultarlo, sino que estaban riendo a carcajadas.

**Saltó sobre el baúl y alcanzó a abrir la puerta de su habitación a tiempo para escuchar una voz profunda decir **

**-Buenas noches. Usted debe ser el Señor Dursley. ¿Puedo preguntar si Harry le ha dicho que vendría a recogerlo?**

Ahora todo el comedor (menos los Slytherin) reían a carcajadas. Ya casi todos se hacían una idea de cómo reaccionarían los muggles.

**Harry bajo las escaleras a toda velocidad, dos escalones a la vez, llegando abruptamente al final, la experiencia le había enseñado a quedar al menos a un brazo de distancia del alcance de su tío si era posible.**

Los que no sabían como eran los Dursley fruncieron los ceños confundidos, mientras que los que si sabían solo gruñían y entrecerraban los ojos.

**En la entrada se encontraba un hombre alto, delgado, con una barba larga color plata y calvo. Sus lentillas de media luna estaban sostenidas en su larga nariz y llevaba puesto una capa de viaje negra así como un sombrero puntiagudo.**

-¿Vas a describir a todos los personajes?-pregunto un Slytherin aburrido-. Creo que ya todos sabemos como es Dumbledore.

-No se si lo sabias-le respondió Harry enfadado-, pero yo no puedo controlar lo que se diga en el libro.

El slytherin se volvió a sentar algo abochornado.

**Vernon Dursley, cuyo bigote era tan extravagante como el abrigo de Dumbledore, y quien vestía una bata púrpura, permanecía mirando al visitante como si no pudiese creer lo que veían sus pequeños ojos. **

**-A juzgar por su marcada apariencia de incredulidad, supongo que Harry no le avisó de mi llegada-dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente.-Sin embargo, asumamos que usted me ha invitado amablemente a entrar en su casa. No es correcto permanecer mucho tiempo en la entrada en estos tiempos difíciles.**

Los estudiantes se reían a carcajadas, sin poder creerse que ese fuera su profesor, el que siempre habían visto como una persona seria…

**Dumbledore caminó decididamente atravesando el umbral y cerró la puerta tras de sí. **

**-Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde mi última visita-dijo Dumbledore**

Algunos estudiantes de Slytherin fruncieron el ceño. ¿Dumbledore ya había ido a ese chiquero Muggle?

**Dirigiendo su desviada nariz hacia el Tío Vernon-Debo decirle que su agapanthus está floreciendo.**

**Vernon Dursley no dijo nada en absoluto. Harry no dudaba que su tío recuperaría el habla pronto, la pulsante vena en la sien de su tío estaba alcanzando un punto peligroso, pero algo acerca de Dumbledore parecía haberle robado temporalmente la respiración.**

Los hijos de muggles comprendieron un poco a Vernon. Cuando ellos vieron algo relacionado con el mundo mágico por primera vez, también se quedaron sin respiración.

**Quizá se debía al inconfundible aspecto mágico de su apariencia, pero también podía ser que incluso el Tío Vernon podía percibir que estaba frente un hombre a quien seria muy difícil insultar. **

**-Ah, Buenas noches Harry-dijo Dumbledore, mirándolo a través de sus lentes de media luna con una expresión de satisfacción.-Excelente, excelente. **

**Esas palabras parecieron surtir efecto en Tío Vernon. Estaba claro que por lo que a él respectaba, ningún hombre que pudiera mirar a Harry y dijese 'excelente' pudiese ser un hombre al cual jamás vería a la cara.**

El comedor frunció el ceño. Al parecer la vida de Harry con los Muggles no era tan buena como ellos creían. Los que ya lo sabían, solo miraron a Harry con compasión, quien miraba sus zapatos como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

**-No quise ser descortés... -comenzó, en un tono que descartaba cualquier hostilidad en cada sílaba. **

**-… pero tristemente la hostilidad accidental ocurre frecuentemente en nuestros días-Dumbledore terminó la frase mejor no decir nada al respecto, estimado hombre. Ah, ella debe ser Petunia.**

El comedor volvió a reír. Ya se habían dado cuanta de que este capitulo seria algo bipolar. Primero los hacia enojar y luego reír.

**La puerta de la cocina se había abierto, y allí se encontraba la tía de Harry, usando unos guantes de plástico y un mandil sobre su vestido de noche, claramente a mitad de su usual limpieza de todos los utensilios de cocina antes de ir a dormir**

-¡Por Dios!-dijo Ginny en voz alta-. ¿Quién se queda limpiando hasta medianoche?

Ginny se gano una mala mirada de su madre. Molly algunas veces se quedaba hasta la medianoche limpiando…

**Su cara equina y alargada**

-¡Oh! ¡Que sexy!-dijeron sarcásticamente los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a los estudiantes.

**No mostraba sino shock.**

**-Albus Dumbledore-dijo Dumbledore, cuando Tío Vernon falló en efectuar una presentación-Hemos mantenido correspondencia, por supuesto-Harry pensó que era una manera curiosa de recordarle a Tía Petunia que una vez le envió un vociferador **

Harry abrió los ojos como platos.

-¿Usted le envió ese vociferador, profesor?-pregunto aun sorprendido.

Dumbledore asintió, pero no dijo nada. Los demás estudiantes también estaban sorprendidos. ¿Por qué Dumbledore le enviara un vociferador a la tía de Harry?

**Pero Tía Petunia no parecía haber comprendido. -Y este debe ser su hijo, ¿Dudley?**

**En esos momentos Dudley cruzaba por la puerta de la sala. Su larga y rubia cabeza saliendo del cuello de su pijama lucía extremadamente innatural, su boca abierta en estupor. Dumbledore espero uno o dos segundos, aparentemente para ver si alguno de los Dursley decía algo, pero mientras esperaba, una sonrisa se formó en su boca. **

**-¿Debemos asumir que me invitan a pasar a sentarme en su sala?**

-Creo que ya se como será esta visita-dijo Sirius divertido.

**Dudley salto fuera del camino mientras Dumbledore pasaba a su lado. Harry quien aún sostenía el telescopio y las zapatillas deportivas, salto los últimos dos escalones y siguió a Dumbledore, quien se había acercado al sofá cerca del fuego y miraba los alrededores con una expresión de incipiente interés. Lucía extraordinariamente fuera de lugar.**

**-¿No… no nos vamos Señor?-preguntó Harry ansiosamente.**

Algunos estudiantes rieron por la ansiedad de Harry, se notaba a kilómetros que se quería alejar lo más rápido posible de los Muggles.

**-Sí, claro, pero hay algunas cosas que debemos discutir primero-dijo Dumbledore-Y preferiría no hacerlo afuera. Abusaremos un poco más de la hospitalidad de tus tíos. **

**-Oh ¿en verdad?...**

**-Si-dijo Dumbledore simplemente.´**

**Uso la varita tan velozmente que Harry apenas pudo verlo, con un rápido movimiento casual. El sofá zumbó hacia adelanto y golpeó las rodillas de los tres Dursley de tal manera que colapsaron en una pila encima del mueble.**

Más risas. Pero algunos se preguntaban el porque Dumbledore trataba axial a los muggles.

**Otro movimiento de varita y el sofá regreso a su posición original. **

**-Debemos ponernos cómodos-dijo Dumbledore con total calma. **

**Mientras guardaba su varita en el bolsillo, Harry vio como su mano estaba ennegrecida y lastimada, parecía como si la carne hubiese sido quemada.**

Casi todos observaron con cuidado el brazo del profesor.

-¿Se encuentra usted bien, profesor?-pregunto preocupada Mcgonagall.

-Claro que si, Minerva-contesto Dumbledore.

-¿Qué cree que sea profesor?-pregunto Snape, quien no había hablado durante todo el capitulo.

-Creo que es una maldición-contesto-. Pero no puedo estar seguro.

Nadie además de los profesores escucho esta conversación, ya que se efectuaba en voz baja. Aunque casi todos estaban preocupados por su director.

**-Señor... ¿qué le paso a su...?.**

**-Después Harry-dijo Dumbledore-, Siéntate por favor.**

Más ceños fruncidos. ¿Por qué no quería decir que le había sucedido?

**Harry tomó asiento en la silla que estaba vacía, prefiriendo no mirar a los Dursley quienes parecían sumidos en silencio. **

**-Hubiera asumido que me ofrecerían algún refresco-le dijo Dumbledore a Tío la evidencia hasta ahora sugiere que ese hecho sería optimista hasta el punto de lo hilarante.**

Todos estaban de acuerdo, ya que se habían dado cuenta de que los Dursley eran realmente groseros.

**Un tercer movimiento de varita y una empolvada botella así como cinco vasos aparecieron flotando en el aire. La botella se destapó y comenzó a verter una cantidad generosa de líquido color miel en cada uno de los vasos**

-Mmm…Hidromiel…-dijeron con voz anhelante algunas personas.

**Los cuales salieron flotando en dirección de cada una de las personas presentes en la habitación. **

**-El mejor hidromiel añejado en barricas de roble de Madame Rosmerta**

Las anteriores personas solo se relamieron los labios, pero no dijeron nada.

**-dijo Dumbledore, levantando su vaso hacia Harry, quien a su vez tomó el suyo y se lo empinó. Jamás había probado algo semejante, pero lo disfrutó inmensamente. Los Dursley después de una rápida y asustada mirada unos a otros, trataron de ignorar sus vasos completamente**

-¡Pero que groseros!-dijo sorprendida Molly, secundada por la mayoría de los presentes en el comedor.

**Algo difícil de hacer ya que éstos daban pequeños golpecitos al lado de sus cabezas. Harry no pudo reprimir el sospechar que Dumbledore se estaba divirtiendo**

-¿Quién no se estaría divirtiendo?-dijeron los gemelos y Sirius al mismo tiempo divertidos.

**-Y bien Harry-dijo Dumbledore, volviéndose por completo hacia él-Tenemos un problema que esperamos tu puedas resolver por nosotros. Por nosotros me refiero a La Orden del Fénix.**

-¿La Orden del Fénix?-dijo Fudge sorprendido-. ¿Acaso lo volvieron a formar?

-Era necesario, Cornelius-dijo Dumbledore calmadamente.

-¿La Orden del Fénix?-pregunto una estudiante de Gryffindor-¿Qué es eso, profesor?

-Es una organización que hace todo lo posible para frenar a Voldemort-dijo Dumbledore-. Tenemos infiltrados entre los Mortífagos, quienes nos dicen sus planes. Nosotros protegemos a los que son buscados por Voldemort. Antes éramos bastantes, pero ahora no somos tantos…

Hubo una pausa de unos 5 minutos en la que todos comentaban con sus amigos, pero luego Remus volvió a leer.

**Pero antes que nada debo decirte que el testamento de Sirius fue descubierto hace una semana y te ha heredado todo lo que poseía.**

Harry abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su padrino como si fuera la primera vez que lo veía. Este lo miraba sonriendo. _¿Es que acaso el esperaba otra cosa? _Fueron los pensamientos de el.

-Yo…Este…Wow, gracias Sirius-dijo Harry con una sincera gratitud.

-No hay porque agradecer, todo lo mió es tuyo por derecho.

Harry le dirigió una sonrisa. Se estaba imaginando como hubiera sido su vida si Sirius no hubiera ido a Azkaban. Tal vez hubiera vivido con el y tenido una infancia feliz…Pero no permitió que sus pensamientos siguieran. No había manera de cambiar lo que ya había pasado. Pensar en eso solo hacia que se hiciera daño. Estaba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta de que Remus había empezado a leer otra vez.

**Sobre el sofá, la cabeza de Tío Vernon giró, pero Harry no lo miró ni pudo pensar en nada que decir excepto: **

**-Oh, bien. **

**-De forma general y yendo al grano-continuo Dumbledore-Añadirán una considerable cantidad de oro a tu cuenta en Gringotts, y además heredaste todos los objetos personales de Sirius. En cuanto a la problemática legal... **

**-¿Su padrino murió?-dijo Tío Vernon a voz de cuello desde el sofá.**

Ginny rodó los ojos.

-Es la sensibilidad personificada-dijo, haciendo reír a varios estudiantes y hacer sonrojar un poco a Harry al ver que ella lo defendía.

Este acto no paso desapercibido por Hermione, quien sonrió triunfante. Desde hacia un tiempo se había dado cuenta de que a Harry le gustaba cierta pelirroja…

**Dumbledore y Harry voltearon a verle. El vaso de licor ahora golpeaba insistentemente a un lado de la cabeza de Vernon, mientras él intentaba quitárselo de encima-¿Está muerto? ¿Su Padrino? **

**-Sí-dijo Dumbledore. No le preguntó a Harry el porqué no les había confiado eso a los Dursley.**

-Igualmente no los hubiera importado-dijo Harry algo melancólico.

-Pero adivino que si les importara al darse cuenta de estas en mi testamento-dijo Sirius gruñendo.

**-Nuestro problema-continuó diciéndole a Harry como si no hubieran interrumpido-es que Sirius también te ha dejado Número Doce de Grimmauld Place.**

**-¿Le han dejado una casa?-dijo el Tío Vernon sonoramente, sus pequeños ojos entrecerrados pero nadie le contestó.**

-Lo que decía-dijo Sirius rodando los ojos.

**-Pueden seguir utilizándola como Cuartel General-dijo Harry-No me importa. Pueden conservarla, yo realmente no la quiero-Harry jamás querría poner un pie en Número 12 de Grimmauld Place de nuevo si podía evitarlo.**

-A nadie le gustaría volver ahí-dijo Ron con una mueca.

**Pensaba que estaría inundada por siempre por la memoria de Sirius vagando en sus húmedas y oscuras habitaciones, solo, aprisionado dentro de aquel lugar que tan desesperadamente deseaba dejar. **

Sirius hizo una mueca ya que esa era su situación en ese momento.

-**Eso es generoso-dijo Dumbledore.**

**-Hemos sin embargo, abandonado el edificio temporalmente. **

**-¿Por qué?**

Todos en la sala se hacían esa pregunta.

-**Bueno -dijo Dumbledore, ignorando los balbuceos de Tío Vernon, quien estaba en esos momentos siendo atacado en la cabeza por los persistentes vasos de licor-La tradición de la familia Black decreta que la casa tiene que seguir una línea directa al siguiente heredero con el apellido 'Black'. Sirius era el último de esta línea ya que su hermano menor Regulus falleció antes que él,**

Sirius se sintió muy triste al recordar a su hermano. Ellos habían tenido una buena relación, hasta que Regulus decidió unirse a Voldemort. Aquello hizo que su relación se cortara en muy malos términos. Además, Regulus siempre se había dejado manipular de su madre, pero Sirius no, haciendo que este sea el tema de muchas discusiones entre ellos dos.

El salón observaba a Sirius con curiosidad al ver su triste cara, sin darse cuenta que en su mente estaba auto-recriminándose por no haber hecho las paces antes de que Regulus muriera.

**Y ninguno tuvo hijos. Mientras que su testamento plantea perfectamente claro que él quería que tú tuvieras la casa, aún cabe la posibilidad de que exista algún hechizo o encantamiento que se haya puesto en el lugar para asegurarse que no pueda pertenecer a nadie que no sea de sangre pura.**

-Suena como algo que haría mi madre-comento Sirius con un tono algo triste.

**Una imagen vívida del escandaloso y horrible cuadro de la madre de Sirius que colgaba del recibidor de Número Doce de Grimmauld Place apareció en la mente de Harry. **

**-Apuesto a que lo hay-dijo.**

**-Exactamente-respondió Dumbledore-si tal encantamiento existe, entonces lo más seguro es que el dueño de la casa se trate de alguno de los familiares vivos más cercanos, lo que resulta en su prima, Bellatrix Lestrange. **

**Sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Harry se puso de pie intempestivamente; el telescopio y las zapatillas deportivas que estaban sobre su regazo rodaron hasta el piso. Bellatrix Lestrange, la asesina de Sirius, ¿heredaría su casa?**

**-No-exclamó. **

**-Bueno, obviamente también nosotros preferiríamos que eso no sucediera -dijo Dumbledore tranquilamente-La situación está llena de complicaciones. No sabemos si los encantamientos que nosotros mismos pusimos sobre la construcción, por ejemplo, haciéndola Indetectable, funcionarán ahora que los bienes han dejado de ser de Sirius. Podría suceder que Bellatrix pusiera un pie en la entrada en cualquier momento. Naturalmente tuvimos que dejar la casa hasta que clarifiquemos nuestra posición. **

**-Pero, ¿como sabrá si yo puedo quedarme con ella?**

**-Afortunadamente-dijo Dumbledore-, Hay una forma muy simple.**

Los miembros de la Orden gruñeron e hicieron una mueca al darse cuenta de que tendrían que hacer para saber si la casa le pertenecía a Harry.

**Colocó su vaso vació sobre una mesilla que tenía al lado de su asiento, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, Tío Vernon gritó:**

**-¿Va a quitarnos estas cosas voladoras de encima?**

Todos rieron.

-Ya habíamos olvidado eso-dijo George.

**Harry miro hacia ellos, los tres Dursley se cubrían las cabezas con ambas manos mientras los vasos bailaban incontrolables cerca de sus cráneos, su contenido saliendo disparado hacia todos lados. **

**-Oh, lo siento-dijo Dumbledore cortésmente, y levanto su varita de nuevo. Los tres vasos se beberlo hubiera sido más cortés de su parte, ya saben.**

-¡Claramente!-dijeron Mcgonagall y la señora Weasley algo ofendidas.

**Parecía como si Tío Vernon estuviera a punto de reventar con un número incalculable de palabrotas, pero simplemente se hundió en el sillón junto con Tía Petunia y Dudley quienes no decían nada, y este último mantenía sus ojos de cerdito puestos en la varita de Dumbledore. **

**-Verás-le dijo Dumbledore a Harry y de nuevo hablaba como si Tío Vernon no hubiera abierto la boca-, i en verdad has heredado la casa, también has heredado...**

**Movió la varita por quinta ocasión. Hubo un sonido fuerte, como un tronido y un elfo domestico apareció**

La señora weasley sonrió. Siempre había querido tener un elfo domestico…

**Con una nariz puntiaguda, gigantes orejas de murciélago y unos ojos enormes inyectados de sangre, se retorcía en la alfombra de los Dursley y la cubría con enormes y desagradables rasguños.**

Algunos hicieron muecas. A pesar de que fueran muy útiles, los elfos domésticos no eran muy bonitos…

**Tía Petunia dejo escapar un sollozo, nada tan sucio había entrado a su casa desde que tenía memoria. Dudley levantó sus enormes y descalzos pies rosados del suelo y los puso casi a la altura de su cabeza, como si pensara que la criatura subiría por sus pantalones; Tío Vernon rugió:**

**-¿Qué demonios es eso? **

**-Kreacher-terminó Dumbledore. **

**-¡Kreacher no lo hará, Kreacher no lo hará, Kreacher no lo hará!**

-Nunca había visto un elfo tan reahuyente a cambiar de amo-dijo Tonks a nadie en especial.

**Croaba el elfo domestico, quizá tan fuerte como Tío Vernon, azotando sus feos y aplanados pies y jalando sus pertenece a la Señorita Bellatrix, oh si, Kreacher pertenece a los Black,**

Todos (excepto los Slytherin) pusieron mala cara por eso.

**Kreacher quiere a su nueva ama, Kreacher no irá con el chiquillo Potter, Kreacher no lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará... **

**-Como puedes ver Harry-dijo en voz alta Dumbledore cubriendo los gritos ahogados de Kreacher, "no lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará"-Kreacher muestra una cierta resistencia a pasar bajo tu mando.**

**-No me importa-dijo Harry de nuevo, mirando con enfado a ese quejoso y escandaloso elfo domestico-No lo quiero.**

Draco abrió los ojos como platos _¿Qué el engreído Potter va a desaprovechar la oportunidad de tener un elfo domestico? Además de engreído, también es loco._

**-No lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará**

**-¿Entonces prefieres que quede bajo la responsabilidad de Bellatrix Lestrange?, ¿teniendo en mente que ha vivido bajo el Cuartel General de la Orden del Fénix por casi un año? **

**-No lo hará, no lo hará, no lo hará. **

**Harry miró a Dumbledore. Sabía que no podía permitir a Kreacher irse y vivir con Bellatrix Lestrange, pero la idea de conservarlo, o tener alguna responsabilidad por la criatura que había traicionado a Sirius, era repugnante.**

-¿Qué ese maldito animal me ha traicionado?-dijo Sirius enfurecido-¿Eso es lo que el llama lealtad?

-Sirius, por favor, cálmate-dijo Dumbledore apaciguador-. Es por esto que Kreacher te traiciono: honestamente, no has sido un muy buen amo.

Sirius se sentó otra vez, pero sin dejar de maldecir a Kreacher.

**-Dale una orden-le dijo te pertenece, tendrá que obedecer. Si no, tendremos que comenzar a pensar en alguna otra manera de mantenerlo alejado de su dueña por derecho. **

**-No lo hará, no lo hará, ¡NO LO HARA!**

**La voz de Kreacher se había alzado hasta un grito. Harry no podía pensar en que decir, excepto:**

**-¡Cállate Kreacher!**

-Gracias-dijo Ron cansado de tanto griterío de parte de Kreacher-. Nos has hecho un favor.

Hermione lo miro mal.

**Por un momento pareció como si Kreacher fuera a quedar en shock. Se agarró la garganta, la boca aún moviéndose furiosamente, sus ojos saltándose. Después de algunos segundos de franca lucha se tiro de cara al piso sobre la alfombra (Tía Petunia gimoteó) y golpeó el piso con manos y pies, dedicándose a una violenta pero silenciosa pataleta. **

**-Bueno, eso simplifica las cosas-dijo Dumbledore jovialmente-Parece ser que Sirius sabía lo que hacía. Eres el nuevo dueño de Número Doce de Grimmauld Place y de Kreacher. **

**-Y tengo... ¿tengo que quedarme con él?-pregunto Harry lleno de horror mientras Kreacher se ponía en pie. **

**-No, si no quieres-dijo Dumbledore-Si me dejas sugerirte algo, puedes enviarlo a Hogwarts a trabajar en la cocina. De ese modo, los demás elfos domésticos pueden mantenerlo vigilado.**

**-Si-dijo Harry con , haré eso. Eeh... Kreacher... quiero que te vayas a Hogwarts y trabajes en la cocina con los demás elfos domésticos.**

Draco seguía sin poder creerse que Potter desaprovechara la oportunidad…

**Kreacher quien ahora estaba despatarrado sobre su espalda con las manos y las piernas al aire le dedicó a Harry una mirada de de arriba abajo cargada de profundo odio y con otro sonido seco, se desvaneció. **

**-Bien-dijo Dumbledore-También está lo referente al hipogrifo, Buckbeak. Hagrid ha intentado quedarse con él desde que Sirius murió, pero Buckbeak es tuyo ahora, así que si tú prefieres que las cosas sean de otra manera... **

**-No-dijo Harry inmediatamente-, puede quedarse con Hagrid, creo que Buckbeak preferiría eso.**

-Gracias, Harry-dijo Hagrid, quien no había hablado desde que empezó el libro.

-Espera…-dijo Fudge-. ¿Buckbeak? ¿Qué acaso no es el hipogrifo que se escapo hace dos años?

-Efectivamente, así es-dijo Dumbledore.

-¿Siempre estuvo con Black?-Fudge estaba impactado.

-El me ayudo a escapar-dijo Sirius con rabia, recordando como lo habían tratado cuando lo encontraron en Hogwarts.

**-Hagrid quedará encantado-dijo sonriente impaciente por ver a Buckbeak de nuevo. Incidentalmente hemos decidido, por la seguridad de Buckbeak, renombrarlo como 'Witherwings'**

Fudge le dirigió una mala mirada a Dumbledore, pero este lo ignoro olímpicamente.

**Desde ahora, aunque dudo mucho que el Ministerio siquiera adivine que se trata del hipogrifo que una vez condeno a muerte.**

-Veo que te equivocaste, Dumbledore-dijo Fudge, triunfante.

**Ahora, Harry, ¿ya empacaste?**

**-Eeh…**

Algunos rieron al recordar que Harry tendría que empacar.

**-¿Dudaste que vendría?-sugirió Dumbledore sagazmente.**

**-Yo solo iré y... Ehh... terminaré de empacar-dijo Harry rápidamente, apresurándose a recoger su telescopio y las zapatillas deportivas. **

**Le tomó poco más de diez minutos empacar todo lo que necesitaba; al menos se las había arreglado para sacar de debajo de la cama su capa invisible**

La mayoría miraron a Harry sorprendidos.

-¿Tienes una capa invisible?-pregunto Seamus impresionado.

Harry solo asintió algo cohibido por ser el centro de atención.

-Ahora sabemos como hacen para escabullirse por la noche-dijo Dean divertido.

**Poner la tapa a su botella de tintas de colores y forzar la tapa de su baúl a cerrarse con todo y caldero. Entonces teniendo su baúl en una mano y sosteniendo la jaula de Hedwig en la otra, tomó el camino escaleras abajo. **

**Se desilusionó al descubrir que Dumbledore no lo esperaba en el recibidor, lo que significaba que tendría que regresar a la sala.**

Todos rieron por la ansiedad de Harry.

**Nadie hablaba. Dumbledore tarareaba quedamente, aparentemente como siempre, pero la atmósfera estaba más ligera que salsa fría, y Harry no se atrevió a mirar a los Dursley mientras decía:**

**-Profesor... ya estoy listo. **

**-Bien-respondió Dumbledore-.Sólo una última cosa-y se dirigió a los Dursley una vez má seguramente creo que no están enterados, Harry será mayor de edad el año que viene... **

**-No-dijo tía Petunia, hablando por primera vez desde la llegada de Dumbledore.**

Los sangre limpia estaban confundidos.

-¿Es que acaso esta muggle es tonta?-dijo un estudiante de Slytherin.

-En el mundo muggle-explico Hermione-se cumple la mayoría de edad a los 18 años, no a los 17.

-Pero que tontería-se quejo el mismo estudiante.

**-¿Disculpe?-dijo Dumbledore amablemente. **

**-Que no lo será. Él es un mes más joven que mi Dudley, y Dudders no cumple los dieciocho sino hasta dentro de dos años. **

**-Ah-dijo Dumbledore complacido-Pero en el Mundo Mágico, nosotros alcanzamos la mayoría de edad a los diecisiete. **

**Tío Vernon musitó, **

**-¡Absurdo!-pero Dumbledore lo ignoró. **

**-Ahora, como ustedes ya saben, el hechicero conocido como Lord Voldemort regresó al país. La comunidad Mágica está en estado de guerra. Harry, a quien Lord Voldemort ha intentado asesinar en numerosas ocasiones, está en un mayor peligro ahora que el día en que lo dejé a las puertas de su casa hace quince años, junto con una carta explicando lo sucedido con respecto al asesinato de sus padres y expresando la esperanza de que pudiesen cuidarlo como si fuera su propio hijo.**

Cada vez que se decía el nombre "Voldemort" el salón se estremecía.

-¿Una carta?-se burlo Tonks-¿en serio solo les dejo una carta?

-Creía que seria suficiente-dijo Dumbledore, medio divertido medio serio-. Al parecer me equivoque otra vez.

**Dumbledore hizo una pausa, y aunque su voz parecía tranquila y suave, y no daba signo alguno de enojo, Harry sintió como si un escalofrío emanara de él al tiempo que notaba cómo los Dursley lucían muy pequeños todos juntos.**

Los gemelos y los Merodeadores se estremecieron. Habían sido reñidos tantas veces por el profesor, que ya sabían como era esa sensación.

**-No hicieron lo que les pedí**

Los que no conocían la vida de Harry con los muggles se miraron confundidos.

**Nunca trataron a Harry como hijo suyo. No ha conocido sino rechazo y recurrente crueldad en sus manos**

Ahora todos (incluso algunos Slytherin) miraban a Harry con compasión.

_No sientas compasión por el, sigue siendo igual de ególatra y entupido que su padre _fueron los pensamientos de Snape.

**Lo mejor que pudo pasarle fue que al menos escapó del inmenso daño que le han inflingido al desafortunado muchacho que está sentado entre ustedes.**

-¿Dudley?-pregunto Harry confundido-¿Cómo que ellos le han hecho daño a Dudley?

-Lo han convertido en una persona mimada, grosera y abusiva-dijo Dumbledore con calma-. Eso es lo peor que pudieran haberle hecho.

Las personas presentes estaban de acuerdo, sobretodo Molly.

**Tía Petunia y Tío Vernon miraron instintivamente hacia dicho lugar, esperando ver a alguien más que no fuera Dudley sentado entre ellos. **

**-¿Nosotros... maltratar a Dudders?, ¿Qué es lo que...?-comenzó a espetar Tío Vernon furiosamente, pero Dumbledore levanto su dedo índice ordenando silencio, un silencio que se sintió como si hubiesen dejado mudo a tío Vernon. **

**-La magia que invoqué hace quince años daba a Harry una protección poderosa mientras él aún pudiera llamar a esta casa 'hogar'.**

Todos observaban a Dumbledore con sorpresa.

**Sin importar lo miserable que fuera aquí, lo despreciado que se sintiese o maltratado, al menos y contra toda su voluntad le permitió una habitación. Esta magia dejará de tener efecto en el momento en que Harry cumpla los diecisiete años; en otras palabras, en el momento en que se convierta en un hombre. Sólo les pido una cosa: que le permitan regresar una vez más a esta casa, antes de su cumpleaños número diecisiete, lo cual asegurará que dicha protección tendrá efecto hasta ese día. **

**Ninguno de los Dursley habló. Dudley temblaba ligeramente, como si aún tratase de comprender por qué decían que le habían hecho daño. Tío Vernon lucía como si tuviese atorada una gran roca en la garganta; tía Petunia sin embargo, estaba completamente ruborizada.**

-Debería estar avergonzada-dijo Molly a su esposo-. Mira que tratar a un niño de la manera en la que ella lo hizo…

**-Bien Harry... creo que es tiempo de irnos-dijo Dumbledore por fin, poniéndose en pie y alisando su largo abrigo la próxima-les dijo a los Dursley, quienes parecían desear que ese momento podría esperar para siempre, en lo que a ellos concernía, y después de inclinar su sombrero, salió de la habitación. **

**-Adiós-dijo Harry apresuradamente a los Dursley, y siguió a Dumbledore, quien se detuvo junto al baúl de Harry en donde también se encontraba la jaula de Hedwig.**

**-No queremos que esto sea un estorbo para nosotros en estos momentos-dijo sacando de nuevo su que enviaré esto a la Madriguera antes que nada. Sin embargo, quiero que lleves contigo tu Capa Invisible... por si acaso.**

La sala se preocupo un poco. ¿A dónde lo llevaría Dumbledore?

**Harry sacó su capa del baúl con algunos problemillas, tratando de no mostrarle a Dumbledore el desorden que había dentro de éste. Cuando la hubo acomodado dentro del bolsillo de su chaqueta, Dumbledore movió su varita y el baúl, la jaula y Hedwig se desvanecieron. Dumbledore de nuevo movió la varita y la puerta frontal se abrió hacia la fría y brumosa oscuridad. **

**-Y ahora Harry, adentrémonos en la noche y prosigamos esta peligrosa e indeseable aventura. **

-Ese es el final del capitulo-dijo Remus.

Entonces hubo un pequeño estallido y los 5 chicos del futuro aparecieron en la mitad de la sala.

-Veo que han estado muy concentrados en la lectura-dijo Rose sonriente.

-Ahora vamos a responder algunas preguntas.

-¿Cómo es que Bellatrix me asesino?-se adelanto Sirius.

-Hubo una trampa-contesto James mientras observaba al padrino de su padre algo triste. Siempre había querido conocerlo-. Este año, Voldemort le hará creer a Harry-_que raro es llamarlo por su nombre _pensó James_-_ que te tiene como rehén en el ministerio, por lo que el y unos amigos Irán allá. Pero cuando llegaron, se dio cuanta de que todo fue una farsa, pero los Mortífagos los atacaron, entonces la Orden llego a ayudar, y pues…me imagino que ya sabes que sucedió.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿Yo tuve la culpa de que Sirius muriera?-pregunto Harry con la mirada gacha.

-No pienses en ello-dijo Sirius, acercándose mas a su ahijado-. Ya sabemos lo que pasara, entonces lo podremos evitar.

-¿Dónde llevara Dumbledore a Harry?-`pregunto una preocupada Señora Weasley.

-Tendrán que leer para saberlo-dijo Lily con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo saben todo lo que pasa en esta sala?-pregunto un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

-No lo podemos decir-dijeron los cinco al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa.

-¿Cómo se dieron cuenta todos de que Voldemort ha vuelto?-pregunto Harry curioso.

-El muy idiota se dejo ver-dijo Albus, exaltando a todos de que le halla dicho idiota al mago mas tenebroso del siglo-. La noche en que Harry entro en el ministerio, el mismo fue ahí al notar que las cosas estaban mal. Se fue justo cuando todos llegaron al ministerio por el ruido que el se fue. Sin embargo, todos lo pudieron ver. Entonces, tu nombre y el de Dumbledore se limpiaron.

-¿Cuales son esas vidas que se pueden salvar?-pregunto Mcgonagall.

-Muchas en realidad-contesto Hugo-. Solo nombrare las más importantes: Sirius, Remus, Tonks, Fred y el propio Dumbledore.

Los mencionados estaban en shock, excepto Dumbledore, que estaba tan calmado como si no lo hubieran mencionado a el.

Pero el comedor era otra cosa. Todos los cercanos a los mencionados los abrazaban y las mujeres (e incluso algunos hombres) tenían lágrimas en sus mejillas. George abrazaba a su gemelo como si se le fuese la vida en ello, al igual que su madre, mientras que Remus miraba a Tonks (se había dado cuenta hace poco que le gustaba) con tristeza, mientras que Sirius lo abrazaba llorando.

-Por favor-dijo Dumbledore con calma, pero por dentro también estaba dolido por la posible muerte de sus compañeros-. Se que es difícil, pero tenemos los libros exactamente para evitar esas muertes.

Luego de unos 15 minutos todos se calmaron.

-Creo que esas son todas las preguntas que hoy responderemos-dijo Rose.

-Sigan con la lectura-se despidieron todos al mismo tiempo.

Luego todos desaparecieron. Al parecer, se habían concentrado tanto en el libro que no se dieron cuenta de que eran las 3:00 p.m. y no habían almorzado, por lo que después de un gran y satisfactorio almuerzo, reanudaron la lectura.

-¿Quien desea leer ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Yo-dijo Sirius. Se adelanto a la mesa de los profesores, agarro el libro y leyó siguiente capitulo se llama-hizo una mueca-**Horace Slughorn**


	6. Horace Slughorn

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_-¿Quien desea leer ahora?-pregunto Dumbledore._

_-Yo-dijo Sirius. Se adelanto a la mesa de los profesores, agarro el libro y leyó siguiente capitulo se llama-hizo una mueca-__**Horace Slughorn**_

Todos (menos los profesores y ex-alumnos) se preguntaron quien era Horace Slughorn.

**A pesar del hecho de que se había pasado cada momento que estaba despierto en los últimos días esperando desesperadamente que Dumbledore en verdad viniera a buscarlo, Harry se sintió extrañamente incómodo mientras se alejaban por la calle Privet Drive juntos.**

Casi todos le dieron la razón. A pesar de ser un gran mago y persona, era algo intimidante estar a solas con Dumbledore.

**Nunca antes había tenido una conversación como Dios manda con el director fuera de Hogwarts, usualmente había un escritorio entre los dos. El recuerdo de su último encuentro cara a cara continuaba molestándolo y hacía aumentar el sentimiento de vergüenza en Harry; había gritado bastante en esa ocasión, sin mencionar que había hecho lo posible por destruir varias de las posesiones más preciadas de Dumbledore.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry. ¿Qué había hecho que se descontrolara tanto?

Harry solo se tuvo los mismos sentimientos que el Harry del libro.

**Pero Dumbledore en aquel momento parecía completamente relajado. **

**-Mantén tu varita al alcance de tu mano, Harry- dijo con tono alerta.**

-¿Cree que los vallan a atacar, profesor?-pregunto preocupada Mcgonagall.

-Lo dudo mucho-dijo este tranquilamente-. Pero no esta de más estar preparado para cualquier accidente o ataque.

**-¿Pero pensé que no se me permitía hacer magia fuera del colegio, señor?**

**-En caso de un ataque- dijo Dumbledore-, te doy permiso de usar cualquier maldición o contramaldición que se te venga a la mente. Aunque no creo que debas preocuparte por ser atacado esta noche.**

**-¿Por qué no, señor?**

**-Estás conmigo- dijo Dumbledore simplemente-. Con eso bastará, Harry.**

-Modestia aparte-dijo Sirius, haciendo reír a los demás.

**Se detuvieron abruptamente al final de Privet Drive. **

**-No has, por supuesto, pasado tu examen de Aparición- dijo.**

**-No- dijo Harry-. Pensé que tenía que tener diecisiete.**

**-Cierto- dijo Dumbledore-. Así que necesitarás sujetarte firmemente de mi brazo. El izquierdo, si no te importa. Como debes haberlo notado, el brazo de mi varita está un tanto frágil de momento.**

-Sigo preguntándome lo que le paso en el brazo-comento Harry con voz distraída.

-Creo que todos nos lo preguntamos-dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a Harry, ya que este no se había dado cuenta de que lo haba dicho en voz alta.

**Harry se sujetó del antebrazo que le extendió Dumbledore.**

**-Excelente- dijo Dumbledore-. Bien, aquí vamos.**

**Harry sintió el brazo de Dumbledore retorcerse e intentar librarse, y se sujetó aún más fuerte; lo siguiente que supo, fue que todo se volvió negro; estaba siendo apretado fuertemente por todos lados; no podía respirar, habían bandas de hierro apretándose alrededor de su pecho; sus ojos estaban siendo forzados hacia el interior de su cabeza; sus tímpanos estaban siendo empujados más adentro de su cráneo y entonces…**

Los que aun no se habían aparecido se asombraron al ver lo incomodo y doloroso que sonaba. Con razón la gente prefería la Red Flu…

Los que ya habían pasado por esa experiencia, solo hicieron muecas de disgusto.

**Tomó grandes bocanadas del frío aire de la noche y abrió sus ojos llorosos. Se sentía como si acabara de ser forzado a pasar a través de un muy estrecho tubo de goma. Le tomó unos segundos darse cuenta que Privet Drive se había desvanecido. Él y Dumbledore estaban ahora parados en lo que parecía ser una plaza desierta de un pueblo, en el centro del cual se erguía un antiguo monumento conmemorativo de guerra y algunos bancos. Su comprensión se puso a la par de sus sentidos, y Harry se dio cuenta que acababa de Aparecerse por primera vez en su vida.**

**-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Dumbledore, mirándolo con preocupación-. Uno se demora un tiempo en acostumbrarse a la sensación.**

**-Estoy bien- dijo Harry, frotando sus orejas, que se sentían como si hubieran abandonado Privet Drive a la fuerza -. Pero creo que prefiero las escobas…**

-Yo también-dijo Charlie, haciendo sonreír a Mcgonagall, quien extrañaba a Charlie en su equipo de Quiddicht.

**Dumbledore sonrió, se ajustó su capa de viaje un poco más suelta alrededor de su cuello, y dijo: **

**-En esta dirección.**

**Comenzó a caminar a paso rápido, dejando atrás una posada vacía y algunas casas. De acuerdo con el reloj en una capilla cercana, era casi medianoche.**

Todos se seguían preguntado a done lo había llevado Dumbledore y porque. Otros ya habían adivinad que tenia que ver con Horace Slughorn.

**-Así que, cuéntame, Harry- dijo Dumbledore-. Tu cicatriz… ¿te ha estado doliendo?**

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Molly preocupada-. ¿Te ha estado doliendo la cicatriz?-pregunto esta vez directamente a Harry.

Harry solo asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba un poco intimidado por las miradas que le dirigían los estudiantes.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso?-pregunto Remus, también preocupado.

Dumbledore suspiro. No quería decirle esto a toda la sala, pero tendría que hacerlo ya que igualmente en el libro aparecería…

-Existe una conexión entre la mente de Harry y la de Voldemort-todos soltaron gritos ahogados, incluso Harry-. El porque no lo se-mintió. Una cosa era hablarles sobre la conexión entre Harry y Voldemort, y otra era hablarles sobre los Horcruxes-. Cada vez que Voldemort tiene una emoción fuerte, Harry lo puede sentir, haciendo que le duela la cicatriz.

Harry estaba impresionado. Obviamente ya tenia una idea de que todo se trataba de Voldemort, pero no pensaba que fuera tan serio…

El resto lo miraba con compasión. Entrar en la menté de Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado… Algunos incluso se estremecieron con la idea.

Algunos, muy pocos, sintieron miedo de Harry.

Luego de 5 minutos, Sirius reanudo con la lectura.

**Harry, inconscientemente, alzó una mano a su frente y frotó la marca en forma de rayo.**

Lo mismo hizo el Harry actual. Este gesto no paso inadvertido para los demás, pero lo dejaron pasar.

**-No- dijo-, y me he estado preguntando sobre eso. Pensé que me estaría quemando todo el tiempo ahora que Voldemort se está volviendo tan poderoso nuevamente. **

**Alzó la vista para mirar a Dumbledore y notó que su expresión era de satisfacción.**

**-Yo, por otro lado, pensé lo contrario- dijo Dumbledore-.**

Todos miraron extrañados al profesor.

-Ya lo verán-dijo Dumbledore, tan satisfecho como el Dumbledore del libro.

**Lord Voldemort al fin se ha dado cuenta del peligroso acceso a sus pensamientos y sentimientos del que has estado disfrutando.**

-Disfrutando no es el termino que yo usaría-se quejo en Harry en voz baja.

**Al parecer ahora está empleando la Oclumancia contra ti. **

**-Bueno, no me quejo- dijo Harry, quien no extrañaba ni los perturbadores sueños ni las súbitas e inesperadas visiones dentro de la mente de Voldemort. **

**Doblaron en una esquina, pasaron una cabina telefónica y una estación de autobuses. Harry miró nuevamente a Dumbledore. **

**-¿Profesor? **

**-¿Harry? **

**-Este… ¿Dónde estamos exactamente?**

-Al fin lo preguntas-dijo Ron en voz alta, haciendo que varia cabezas se voltearan hacia el, logrando que se sonroje un poco.

**-Esta, Harry, es la encantadora villa de Budleigh Babberton. **

**-¿Y qué estamos haciendo aquí? **

**-Ah, sí. Por supuesto, aún no te lo he dicho- dijo Dumbledore-. Bien, he perdido la cuenta del número de veces que he dicho esto en años recientes, pero, una vez más, nos hace falta un miembro entre los profesores.**

-¿Cuándo aceptara que ese puesto esta maldito?-le dijo Harry a sus amigos.

Ahora todos estaban felices ya que al parecer Umbridge no pudo romper la maldición y se había ido.

**Estamos aquí para persuadir a un viejo colega mío de salir de su retiro y regresar a Hogwarts."**

-Espera, Albus-dijo Mcgonagall confundida-. Pero Horace enseña pociones.

-Estoy tan confundido como tu, Minerva-dijo Dumbledore, pero por dentro tenía la sensación de que Severus al fin había conseguido lo que tanto había ansiado: El puesto de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**-¿Y cómo puedo ayudar con eso, señor? **

**-Oh, me parece que podremos encontrar algún uso para ti- dijo Dumbledore vagamente-. A la izquierda aquí, Harry. **

**Procedieron a subir por una inclinada y angosta calle delineada por casas a ambos lados. Todas las ventanas estaban oscuras. El extraño frío que había permanecido sobre Privet Drive por dos semanas persistía aquí también. Pensando en los dementores, Harry dirigió una mirada por sobre su hombro y cerró el puño alrededor de su varita, dentro de su bolsillo. **

**-Profesor, ¿Por qué no pudimos simplemente aparecernos directamente a la casa de su antiguo colega?**

**-Porque eso sería tan grosero como derribar la puerta principal a patadas- dijo Dumbledore-. La cortesía indica que debemos ofrecer a nuestros compañeros brujos la oportunidad de negarnos la entrada. En cualquier caso, la mayoría de los hogares mágicos están protegidos contra visitas indeseadas que deseen aparecerse dentro. En Hogwarts, por ejemplo…**

**-… no puedes aparecerte en ningún lugar de la construcción o en los terrenos- dijo Harry rápidamente-. Hermione Granger me lo explicó.**

Hermione parecía sorprendida.

-¿Ustedes realmente me escuchan?

-Claro que si-dijo Ron-. Casi nunca lo recordamos, pero si te escuchamos.

Ella sonrió complacida.

**-Y ella tiene toda la razón.**

-Como siempre-dijeron la mayoría de los que la conocían, haciendo que esta se sonrojara.

**Doblamos a la izquierda, nuevamente.**

**El reloj de la iglesia tocó las doce a sus espaldas. Harry se preguntó por qué Dumbledore no consideraba grosero el despertar a su viejo colega tan tarde en la noche, pero ahora que una conversación había sido establecida tenía preguntas más importantes que hacer. **

**-Señor, leí en el diario El Profeta que Fudge fue despedido…**

Fudge puso mala cara. Pero no dijo nada.

**-Correcto- dijo Dumbledore, ahora doblando hacia una inclinada calle lateral-. Ha sido reemplazado, como estoy seguro que también te has enterado, por Rufus Scrimgeour, quien solía ser Jefe de la oficina de Aurores.**

**-¿Es el… piensa usted que está bien?- preguntó Harry. -Una pregunta interesante- dijo Dumbledore-. Él es capaz, ciertamente. Una personalidad más decisiva y fuerte que Cornelius.**

Fudge miro mal a Dumbledore.

-No me mires así, Cornelius-dijo con su característica tranquilidad-. Sabes que es cierto.

El Ministro no dijo nada, pero muy en el fondo le dio la razón a Dumbledore.

**-Sí, pero yo me refería a… **

**-Sé a qué te referías. Rufus es un hombre de acción y, habiendo luchado contra brujos oscuros durante la mayoría de su vida de trabajo, no subestima a Lord Voldemort.**

**Harry esperó, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada acerca del desacuerdo con Scrimgeour que El Profeta había reportado, y no se atrevió a insistir sobre el tema, así que decidió cambiarlo. **

**-Y… señor… leí sobre Madame Bones.**

**-Sí- dijo Dumbledore suavemente-. Una terrible pérdida. Era una gran bruja. Justo ahí arriba, creo- auch!**

**Había apuntado con su mano herida. **

**-Profesor, ¿qué le pasó a su-? **

**-No hay tiempo para explicarlo ahora- dijo Dumbledore-.**

Todos se preguntaban con curiosidad que le había pasado a la mano de Dumbledore. Estaba claro de que había sido magia oscura, pero, ¿Qué había pasado?

**Es una historia emocionante, espero hacerle justicia.**

**Le sonrió a Harry, quien entendió que no estaba siendo callado abruptamente, y que tenía permiso para seguir haciendo preguntas. **

**-Señor- recibí un folleto vía lechuza del Ministerio de Magia, acerca de las medidas de seguridad que deberíamos tomar contra los mortífagos… **

**-Sí, yo mismo recibí uno- dijo Dumbledore, aún sonriendo-. ¿Te pareció útil?**

**-En realidad, no. **

**-No, eso me imaginaba. No me has preguntado, por ejemplo, cuál es mi sabor favorito de mermelada, para estar seguro que en verdad soy el Profesor Dumbledore y no un impostor.**

Algunos miraron a Dumbledore con incredulidad, otros solo rieron.

**-Yo no…- comenzó Harry, sin estar seguro por completo si estaba siendo regañado o no. **

**-Para futura referencia, Harry, es frambuesa… aunque, por supuesto, si fuera un mortífago, podría haberme asegurado de averiguar mis propias preferencias sobre mermelada antes de pretender ser yo mismo. **

**-Er… correcto- dijo Harry-. Bien, en panfleto, decía algo sobre los Inferi. ¿Qué son exactamente? El panfleto no era muy claro al respecto. **

**-Son cadáveres- dijo Dumbledore con calma-. Cuerpos muertos que han sido encantados para seguir la voluntad de un brujo oscuro**

Algunos se estremecieron. Había magia realmente oscura que ellos no podían ni pensar que existían…

**Aunque los Inferi no han sido vistos en mucho tiempo, no desde la última vez que Voldemort estaba en el poder… Asesinó a suficiente gente para hacer su propio ejército de ellos, por supuesto. Éste es el lugar, Harry, justo aquí… **

**Se estaban aproximando a una pequeña casa de piedra ubicada en su propio jardín. Harry estaba demasiado ocupado digiriendo la horrible idea de los Inferi como para prestar mucha atención a todo lo demás, pero al llegar a la reja, Dumbledore se detuvo abruptamente y Harry chocó contra él. **

**-Oh, Dios. Oh, Dios, Dios, Dios.**

Todos se tensaron. ¿Qué había sucedido?

**Harry siguió su mirada a través del bien cuidado camino que llevaba a la casa y sintió su corazón detenerse. La puerta principal estaba colgando de los goznes.**

Los profesores y Dumbledore estaban muy preocupados por Horace. Puede que sea casi insoportable, pero ellos no le deseaban nada malo…

**Dumbledore miró a uno y otro lado de la calle. Parecía completamente desierta. **

**-Saca tu varita y sígueme, Harry- dijo en voz baja.**

La tensión en la sala crecía.

**Abrió la reja y caminó rápida y silenciosamente por el sendero de piedra del jardín, con Harry pisándole los talones, y empujó la puerta frontal muy lentamente, su varita alzada y lista para cualquier hechizo.**

**-Lumos. **

**La punta de la varita de Dumbledore se encendió, proyectando su luz por el estrecho corredor. A la izquierda, otra puerta también estaba abierta. Sosteniendo su varita iluminada en alto, Dumbledore caminó hacia la sala de estar con Harry justo detrás suyo. **

**Se encontraron con una escena de devastación total frente a sus ojos.**

Los profesores estaban cada vez mas desesperados. ¿Qué le había pasado a Horace?

**Un reloj de péndulo yacía destrozado a sus pies, el vidrio roto, su péndulo arrojado en el piso un poco más allá como una espada caída. Un piano estaba de costado, sus teclas esparcidas por el piso. Los restos de un candelabro yacían cerca, aún moviéndose y tintineando. Los cojines estaban deshechos, las plumas asomándose por la tela desgarrada; fragmentos de vidrio y porcelana estaban como polvo encima de todo. Dumbledore levantó su varita aún más en alto, de modo que la luz iluminara también las paredes, donde algo rojo y pegajoso estaba salpicado sobre el papel tapiz. Dumbledore dio la vuelta al escuchar la exclamación de sorpresa de Harry.**

Los presentes en la sala soltaron la misma exclamación. Era obvio que alguien había ido a buscar a Horace, pero, ¿Quién? ¿Los Mortífagos? Casi todos pensaban que ellos eran los responsables.

**-Nada lindo, ¿verdad?- dijo con pesadez-. Sí, algo horrible ha sucedido aquí. **

**Dumbledore se movió con cuidado hacia el centro de la habitación, escudriñando la destrucción a sus pies. Harry lo siguió, mirando a su alrededor, medio asustado de lo que podría encontrar detrás de lo que quedaba del piano o del sofá, pero no había señal alguna de un cadáver. **

**-¿Quizá hubo una pelea y… se lo llevaron arrastrando, Profesor?- sugirió Harry, tratando de no imaginar qué tan herido debía estar una persona para dejar ese tipo de manchas esparcidas por la mitad de las paredes. **

**-No lo creo- dijo Dumbledore silenciosamente, asomándose detrás de un sillón dado vuelta.**

**-¿Quiere decir que él-? **

**-¿… aún está por aquí, en algún lado? Sí. **

**Sin ninguna advertencia, Dumbledore se abalanzó, enterrando la punta de su varita en el asiento del sillón, al cual gritó: **

**-¡Auch!**

Todos se miraron confundidos. ¿Un sillón había dicho "auch"? Dumbledore parecía ser el único que entendía, ya que este tenía una sonrisa aliviada.

**-Buenas tardes, Horace- dijo Dumbledore, parándose derecho nuevamente**

Ahora todos estaban aliviados, aunque algunos miraban curiosos al profesor. ¿Cómo lo había adivinado?

-Ya había usado ese disfraz antes-dijo cuando se dio cuenta de cómo lo observaban. Por dentro seguía algo preocupado, ¿Qué había obligado a Horace a esconderse?

**La boca de Harry se abrió por sí sola. Donde hacía menos de un segundo había un sillón ahora se encontraba un enormemente gordo, calvo, y anciano hombre quien se estaba masajeando la barriga y mirando a Dumbledore a través de un lloroso y agraviado ojo entrecerrado. **

**-No había necesidad de enterrar la varita tan fuerte- gruñó, gateando para ponerse en pie con cuidado-. Eso dolió.**

**La luz de la varita se reflejó en su brillante coronilla, sus prominentes ojos, su enorme, plateado bigote similar al de una morsa,**

Algunos rieron por la comparación.

**Y los pulidos botones de su chaqueta de terciopelo marrón que usaba sobre un par de pijamas de color lila.**

Harry levanto las cejas. ¿Cómo alguien que tenia que esconderse utilizaba terciopelo y seda?

**La cumbre de su cabeza apenas le llegaba a Dumbledore al mentón. **

**-¿Qué me delató?- preguntó mientras se tambaleaba para ponerse en pie, aún frotando su barriga. Parecía remarcablemente desvergonzado para alguien quien acababa de ser descubierto pretendiendo ser un sillón. **

**-Mi querido Horace- dijo Dumbledore, pareciendo divertido-, si los mortífagos en verdad hubiesen estado aquí, la Marca Tenebrosa estaría flotando en estos momentos sobre la casa.**

Algunos miraron al profesor como diciendo _¿Es que acaso se tiene que dar cuenta de todo?_

**-La Marca Tenebrosa- murmuró-. Sabía que había algo… oh bien. No hubiera tenido tiempo de todos modos, acababa de terminar de poner los toques finales a la tapicería cuando entraste en la habitación. **

**Suspiró fuertemente, haciendo que los bordes de su bigote se movieran.**

**-¿Te gustaría mi ayuda para limpiar?- preguntó Dumbledore amablemente. **

**-Por favor- dijo el otro.**

**Se pararon espalda con espalda, el alto y delgado brujo y el bajito y redondo, y agitaron sus varitas en un idéntico movimiento. **

**Los muebles regresaron volando a sus lugares originales; ornamentos se reformaban en el aire, plumas regresaban al interior de los cojines; libros destrozados se reparaban solos mientras volaban a las repisas; lámparas de aceite flotaron hasta las mesas y se reencendieron; una vasta colección rota de marcos plateados para fotos voló destellando a través de la habitación y aterrizaron, completos y sin marca alguna, en un escritorio; agujeros, grietas y desgarros eran arreglados por todos lados, y las paredes se limpiaron solas.**

La mayoría estaban sorprendidos, ya que al principio parecía un lugar horrendo.

**-¿Qué tipo de sangre era esa en las paredes, por cierto?- preguntó Dumbledore fuertemente por sobre el repicar del nuevamente completo reloj de péndulo. **

**-¿En las paredes? De dragón**

Charlie hizo una mueca.

-Tranquilo, hermano-dijo George, quien ya había _casi _superado la futura muerte de su hermano-, no es la sangre de tu escamosa novia.

Los Weasley (menos Charlie, claro) rieron por eso. Los gemelos siempre hacían bromas de Charlie por estar obsesionado con los dragones.

**Gritó el brujo llamado Horace, mientras que, con un tintinear ensordecedor, el candelabro se atornillaba nuevamente al techo. **

**Hubo un estruendo final proveniente del piano, y luego silencio. **

**-Sí, dragón- dijo el brujo a modo de conversación-. Mi última botella, y los precios están por los cielos en este momento. Aún así, puede ser reutilizable.**

**Se dirigió a la repisa colgada en una de las paredes, recogió una pequeña botella de cristal y la levantó para mirarla a través de la luz, examinando cuidadosamente el líquido en su interior.**

**-mmm. Un poco polvorienta. **

**Volvió a dejar la botella en la repisa y suspiró. Fue entonces que sus ojos se posaron en Harry.**

Harry hizo una mueca. Odiaba ser el centro de atención.

**-Oho- dijo, sus enormes ojos rápidamente se dirigieron a la frente de Harry y a la cicatriz en forma de rayo que portaba-. ¡Oho! **

**-Éste- dijo Dumbledore, avanzando para hacer las presentaciones-, es Harry Potter. Harry, él es un viejo amigo y colega mío, Horace Slughorn.**

Ahora todos entendían el motivo por el cual Harry había ido ahí.

**Slughorn giró hacia Dumbledore, con expresión astuta. **

**-Así que es cómo pensabas convencerme, ¿no es así? Bien, la respuesta es no, Albus. **

**Pasó al lado de Harry, apartándolo, su cabeza girada hacia un lado resueltamente con el aire de un hombre tratando de resistir la tentación.**

**-¿Supongo que al menos podemos beber algo?- preguntó Dumbledore-. ¿Por los viejos tiempos? **

**Slughorn dudó. **

**-De acuerdo, un trago- dijo sin gracia. **

**Dumbledore le sonrió a Harry y lo dirigió hacia una silla no muy diferente a la que Slughorn estaba imitando recientemente, que se encontraba justo al lado del fuego encendido de una lámpara de aceite que brillaba fuertemente. Harry tomó el asiento sugerido con la fuerte impresión que Dumbledore, por algún motivo, deseaba mantenerlo lo más visiblemente posible.**

Dumbledore sonrió, ya que en realidad eso era lo que intentaba hacer. Era en realidad muy importante que Horace valla a trabajar a Hogwarts. Era elemental conseguir ese recuerdo…

**Ciertamente cuando Slughorn, quien había estado ocupado con los vasos y decantadores, giró hacia el centro de la habitación nuevamente, sus ojos cayeron inmediatamente en Harry. **

**-Mmm- dijo, apartando la mirada como si estuviese asustado de herir sus ojos-.**

-Oh, vamos-dijo Ron divertido-. Sabemos que Harry es feo, pero tampoco es para tanto.

Todos rieron, aunque Hermione le dio un golpe en la nuca y Harry en el hombro.

**Aquí tienes- le entregó un vaso a Dumbledore, quien se había sentado sin invitación, empujó la bandeja hacia Harry, y luego se hundió entre los cojines del sofá reparado en silencio. Sus piernas eran tan cortas que no alcanzaban a tocar el piso. **

**-Y bien, ¿cómo has estado, Horace?- preguntó Dumbledore. **

**-No tan bien- dijo Slughorn de inmediato-. Pecho débil. Jadeante. Reumatismo también. No me puedo mover como antes. Bien, pero eso es de esperarse, con la edad. Fatiga.**

Todos rodaron los ojos al notar que ese hombre soltaba bastantes quejas.

**-Y aún así te moviste bastante rápido para preparar esta gran bienvenida para nosotros en tan corto tiempo- dijo Dumbledore-. ¿No puedes haber tenido más de dos o tres minutos de advertencia? **

**Slughorn dijo, medio enfadado y medio orgulloso. **

**-Dos. No escuché la alarma de mi encantamiento contra intrusos, estaba tomando un baño. De todos modos- agregó seriamente, al parecer tratando de arreglarse-, aún está el hecho de que soy un hombre viejo, Albus. Un cansado hombre viejo que se ha ganado el derecho a una vida tranquila y unas cuantas comodidades.**

**Ciertamente tenía aquellas cosas, pensó Harry, mirando la habitación a su alrededor. Era sofocante y desordenada, pero nadie podía decir que era incómoda; había sillas suaves y taburetes, bebidas y libros, cajas de chocolates y acolchonados cojines. Si Harry no hubiese sabido quién vivía allí, hubiera pensado que se trataba de una rica y quisquillosa anciana.**

-Pues se acerca-dijo Mcgonagall con una mueca. Nunca le agrado demasiado Horace, y no entendía porque Dumbledore tenia que contratarlo exactamente a el, habiendo tantas personas mas capacitadas para enseñar.

**-No eres tan viejo como yo, Horace- dijo Dumbledore. **

**-Bueno, quizá deberías pensar en retirarte tú mismo- dijo Slughorn directamente.**

Los profesores y algunos estudiantes pusieron mala cara. Las cosas serian muy extrañas sin Dumbledore, por no decir que peores.

**Sus pálidos ojos color de oliva se fijaron en la mano herida de Dumbledore-. Los reflejos ya no son lo que solían ser, por lo que veo.**

Y todos se volvieron a hacer la misma pregunta, ¿Qué le había pasado a Dumbledore en la mano?

Lo que no sabían es que Snape tenía sus sospechas, pero no estaba completamente seguro, Y si así fuera, seria muy malo…

**-Tienes toda la razón- dijo Dumbledore serenamente, apartando su manga para revelar la punta de las negras quemaduras en sus dedos; era una visión que hizo que la parte de atrás del cuello de Harry cosquilleara desagradablemente-. Sin duda soy más lento de lo que era antes. Pero por otro lado… **

**Se encogió de hombros abrió sus manos ampliamente, como diciendo que la edad tenía sus compensaciones, y Harry notó un anillo en su mano sana que nunca antes había visto a Dumbledore usar: era grande, hecho toscamente de lo que parecía ser oro, y estaba decorado con una gran piedra negra que se había quebrado por la mitad.**

Dumbledore abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Era posible que…? Luego, sonrió complacido, al parecer había conseguido otro Horocrux. Pero luego se preocupo, ¿Por qué lo tenia puesto? Estaba seguro de que había sido ese anillo el que le había puesto el brazo así.

Los estudiantes no notaron los cambios de humor del profesor, pero el Trío Dorado si notaron que el anillo seria importante en la historia, pero decidieron no preguntaron nada ya que sabían la respuesta: _Esperen a terminar la lectura._

**Los ojos de Slughorn también se detuvieron en el anillo por un segundo, y Harry vio que por un momento frunció el entrecejo levemente. **

**-¿Así que, todas estas precauciones contra intrusos, Horace… son debido a los mortífagos o a mí?- preguntó Dumbledore.**

-¿Piensa usted que los Mortífagos están en busca de Horace, profesor?-pregunto Arthur algo preocupado. El le había enseñado pociones, por lo que le había llegado a tener afecto.

-Posiblemente-dijo Dumbledore.

**-¿Qué querrían los mortífagos con un pobre, inútil y viejo lustrabotas como yo?- demandó Slughorn.**

**-Me imagino que querrán transformar tus considerables talentos a coerción, tortura, y asesinato- dijo Dumbledore-. ¿En verdad me estás diciendo que aún no han intentado reclutarte? **

**Slughorn miró a Dumbledore siniestramente por un momento, y luego murmuró: **

**-No les he dado la oportunidad. Me he estado moviendo de un lugar a otro por un año. Nunca permanezco en un lugar por más de una semana. Voy de una casa Muggle a otra casa Muggle.**

Ahora todos sentían lastima de Slughorn. Debía ser muy difícil tener que vivir así, sobre todo cuando, obviamente, se esta acostumbrado a la comodidad.

**Los dueños de esta casa están de vacaciones en las Islas Canarias. Ha sido muy agradable, voy a lamentar tener que marcharme. Es bastante fácil una vez que sabes hacerlo, un simple Hechizo Congelante en esas absurdas alarmas contra robos que usan en lugar de chivatoscopios, y asegurarse que los vecinos no te vean metiendo un piano. **

**-Ingenioso- dijo Dumbledore-. Pero suena como una exhaustiva existencia para un inútil y viejo lustrabotas como tú que busca una vida tranquila. Ahora, si regresaras a Hogwarts… **

**-¡Si vas a decirme que mi vida sería más pacífica en ese colegio pestilente, puedes ahorrarte el aliento, Albus!**

Ahora todos gruñeron por como hablaba de su escuela. Para la mayoría de ellos Hogwarts fue y es un segundo hogar, y les molestaba que hablaran mal de el.

**¡Puede que haya estado escondiéndome, pero me llegaron algunos rumores bastante raros desde que Dolores Umbridge se fue!**

Todos se preguntaban que le había pasado a Umbridge para que se haya ido, ya ue ella parecía muy empeñada en "arreglar" el colegio, por lo que algo muy malo debió pasarle…

En realidad los únicos que lamentaban su partida eran la Brigada Inquisorial, que habían disfrutado de los beneficios de ser los preferidos de Umbridge.

**Si es así como tratas a tus profesores estos días… **

**-La profesora Umbridge tuvo un desagradable encuentro con nuestra manada de centauros- dijo Dumbledore-**

Todos estaban asombrados. ¿Umbridge había enfrentado a los centauros?

El mas impresionado era Fudge. Siempre había creído que Dolores era una persona sensata, pero enfrentarse a los centauros era la cosa mas estupida que ella pudo haber hecho.

-¿Y esta era a persona mas apropiada para el puesto de Defensa?-pregunto sarcásticamente Mcgonagall Fudge, quien estaba cabizbajo.

**Creo que tú, Horace, hubieras sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para no internarte en el bosque y llamar a los centauros unos 'sucios híbridos.'**

Todos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Acaso esa mujer estaba completamente loca?

**-¿Con que eso fue lo que sucedió?- dijo Slughorn-. Esa mujer estúpida. Nunca me agradó.**

**Harry soltó una carcajada y Dumbledore y Slughorn se giraron para mirarlo.**

**-Lo siento- se apresuró a decir Harry-. Es sólo que… a mi tampoco me agradaba.**

-A nadie le agradaba-comentaron varios al unísono.

**Dumbledore se levantó de su asiento súbitamente. **

**-¿Ya te marchas?- preguntó Slughorn rápidamente, luciendo esperanzado. **

**-No, me preguntaba si me sería posible usar tu baño- dijo Dumbledore.**

Dumbledore sonrió al reconocer la intenciones de su otro yo al dejar solos a Harry y Horace.

**-Oh- dijo Slughorn, claramente decepcionado-. Por el pasillo, segunda puerta a la izquierda. **

**Dumbledore salió dando largos pasos de la habitación. Una vez que la puerta se cerró detrás de él, reinó el silencio. Después de unos momentos, Slughorn se levantó pero parecía no saber qué hacer consigo mismo. Le dirigió una mirada furtiva a Harry, entonces cruzó la habitación hacia el fuego y le dio la espalda a éste, calentando su amplio trasero. **

**-No pienses que no sé por qué te trajo- dijo abruptamente. Harry meramente miró a Slughorn. Sus húmedos ojos pasaron sobre la cicatriz de Harry, esta vez tomándose el tiempo de apreciar el resto de su rostro. -Te pareces mucho a tu padre. **

**-Sí, eso he escuchado- dijo Harry. **

**-Excepto por tus ojos. Tienes…**

**-Los ojos de mi madre, lo sé-**

El Harry del presente también lo dijo rodando los ojos. ¿Es que nunca se cansarían de decirlo…?

Mientras tanto Snape recordaba con nostalgia los ojos de Lily. Siempre le habían gustado, pero ahora era casi insoportable observar esos mismos ojos en el cuerpo de alguien que odiaba… Pero una vez más, no se permitió seguir.

**- Harry lo había escuchado muchas veces y le parecía un tanto fastidioso. **

**-Sí, bueno. Como profesor no debes tener favoritos, por supuesto, pero ella era una de mis favoritas. Tu madre- agregó Slughorn, en respuesta a la mirada inquisitiva que Harry le dirigió-. Lily Evans. Una de las brujas más brillantes a quien le haya enseñado. Vivaz, sabes. Era una niña encantadora. Solía decirle que debería haber estado en mi Casa. También solía obtener respuestas bastante atrevidas.**

Sirius y Remus se sentían cada vez más tristes y nostálgicos. Lily también había sido su amiga. Sirius nunca se perdonaría haber considerado a Peter el guardián del secreto.

Snape trataba de mantener a raya la mueca que quería escaparse de sus labios.

**-¿Cuál era su Casa?**

**-Yo era el Jefe de Slytherin- dijo Slughorn-. Oh, vamos-. Se apresuró a decir, viendo la expresión en el rostro de Harry y agitando un grueso dedo en su dirección-. ¡No puedes culparme por eso! ¿Me imagino que eres un Gryffindor, como ella? Sí, usualmente eso sucede en las familias. **

**Pero no siempre. ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Sirius Black? Estoy seguro que debes haber escuchado de él, ha estado en los periódicos por un par de años. Murió hace algunas semanas…**

Harry hizo una mueca. Seguía sin poder asimilar la futura muerte de su padrino. Pero entonces sintió que alguien le apretaba la mano bajo la mesa. Ginny le había cogido la mano…Cualquier mas sentimiento se evaporo, convirtiéndose en pura emoción.

La única persona que se había dado cuenta del contacto fue Hermione, quien solo sonrió satisfecha.

**Era como si una mano invisible hubiera retorcido los intestinos de Harry y los apretara fuertemente.**

**-Bien, de todos modos, él era un gran amigo de tu padre en el colegio. Toda la familia Black había estado en mi Casa, ¡Pero Sirius terminó en Gryffindor! Lástima, era un muchacho muy talentoso. Su hermano, Regulus, estuvo en mi Casa después de un par de años, pero me hubiese gustado tenerlos a los dos. **

**Sonaba como un entusiasmado coleccionista a quien le hubieran ganado una pieza importante en un remate. Aparentemente perdido en sus recuerdos, mantuvo la vista fija en la pared opuesta, girando lentamente en el lugar para asegurarse de calentarse el trasero parejamente. **

**-Tu madre era hija de Muggles, por supuesto. No podía creerlo cuando me enteré. Pensé que debía ser de sangre pura, era tan inteligente. **

**-Una de mis mejores amigas es hija de Muggles- dijo Harry-, y es la mejor en nuestro año.**

Hermione miro a Harry agradecida.

-Gracias, Harry.

-Yo solo dijo la verdad-dijo Harry con una sonrisa mientras abrazaba a su amiga.

Ron observaba celoso la escena, aunque nadie lo noto. El resto solo los observaba con ternura, aunque los Slytherin los miraban con asco.

**-Curioso como eso sucede a veces, ¿no es verdad?- dijo Slughorn.**

Ya casi todos estaban seguros de que Slughorn era un defensor de los Sangre-limpia. Los únicos que aprobaban esta creencia eran la mayoría de los Slytherin.

**-No realmente- dijo Harry fríamente. **

**Slughorn lo miró con sorpresa. **

**-¡De seguro no pensarás que soy prejuicioso!- dijo-.**

Harry levanto las cejas sorprendido. ¿Realmente no era un defensor de la sangre?

**¡No, no, no! ¿Acaso no acabo de decir que tu madre era una de mis estudiantes favoritas? También estaba Dirk Cresswell, un año detrás de ella. Ahora es Jefa de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes en el Ministerio, por supuesto. ¡Otra hija de Muggles, una estudiante muy talentosa, y aún me da excelente información reservada acerca de lo que sucede en Gringotts! **

**Rebotó suavemente de arriba abajo, sonriendo satisfecho consigo mismo, y apuntó a las muchas fotografías enmarcadas en el escritorio, cada una mostrando a sus diminutos habitantes. **

**-Todas de antiguos estudiantes, todas firmadas. Puedes fijarte en Barnabas Cuffe, editor de El Profeta, él siempre está interesado en oír mi opinión sobre las noticias del día. Y Ambrosius Flume, de Honeydukes: un canasto cada cumpleaños, ¡Y todo porque lo presenté a Ciceron Harkiss, quien le dio su primer trabajo! En la parte de atrás… La verás si tan sólo tuerces un poco el cuello… está Gwenog Jones, quien por supuesto es capitana de los Holyhead Harpies. ¡La gente siempre se asombra de que yo trate a los Harpies de tú, y tengo boletos gratis cuando quiera!**

Todos estaban sorprendidos de lo presumido que era ese hombre con sus antiguos estudiantes.

-No hay de que alarmarse-dijo Dumbledore algo divertido-. Puede que sea algo presumido, pero Horace siempre ha sido una muy buena persona.

**Esto parecía alegrarlo inmensamente. **

**-¿Y toda esa gente sabe dónde encontrarlo, dónde enviarle cosas?- preguntó Harry**

-Buena pregunta…-murmuraron algunos, mirando a Harry sorprendidos de que halla notado ese detalle.

**Quien no podía evitar preguntarse por qué los Mortífagos aún no habían encontrado a Slughorn si canastos de dulces, boletos para juegos de Quidditch, y visitantes que buscaban su opinión y consejos podían hacerlo. La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Slughorn tan rápido como la sangre de las paredes. **

**-Por supuesto que no- dijo, mirando fijamente a Harry-. No he estado en contacto con ellos por un año. **

**Harry tenía la impresión que las palabras sorprendieron a Slughorn mismo; parecía bastante perturbado por un momento. Luego se encogió de hombros.**

-Claro que esta bastante perturbado-dijo Dumbledore, sorprendiendo a varios-. Horace esta acostumbrado a las comodidades, le gusta estar rodeado de personas importantes. Debe ser muy difícil para el desprenderse de tantas cosas para tener que vivir escondido.

Todos le dieron la razón, sobre todo los Slytherin, quienes también estaban acostumbrados a ese estilo de vida.

**-Aún así… los brujos precavidos mantienen su cabeza agachada en estos tiempos. ¡Muy fácil para Dumbledore hablar, pero aceptar un puesto en Hogwarts justo ahora sería el equivalente declarar mi alianza pública a la Orden del Fénix! Y aunque estoy seguro que son gente muy admirable y valiente y todo lo demás, yo, personalmente, no aprecio la tasa de mortalidad… **

**-No tiene por qué ser parte de la Orden para enseñar en Hogwarts- dijo Harry, quien no pudo mantener un tono de burla fuera de su voz por completo: era difícil simpatizar con la consentida existencia de Slughorn cuando aún podía recordar a Sirius, agachado y escondido en una cueva, viviendo de ratas-**

Los que no sabían como había sido la vida de Sirius durante esos años, lo miraron sorprendidos y compasivos.

Este al notar que lo miraban solo pudo decir:

-Fue un tiempo muy difícil para mi. Sin embargo hoy en día estoy bien. Encerrado… pero bien-su voz tenia un tono de amargura que nadie pudo pasar por alto.

**La mayoría de los profesores no están en la Orden, y ninguno de ellos ha sido asesinado… bueno, a no ser que cuente a Quirrell, y él obtuvo lo que se merecía por trabajar con Voldemort.**

Aunque ya lo sabían, la mayoría se estremeció al escuchar eso.

**Harry había estado seguro que Slughorn sería uno de esos brujos que no podían soportar oír el nombre de Voldemort en voz alta, y no estuvo decepcionado: un escalofrío recorrió a Slughorn y dio una pequeña exclamación de protesta, la que Harry ignoró.**

El mismo sonido hicieron varias personas en la sala, haciendo que los integrantes de la Orden rodaran los ojos.

**-Me imagino que los profesores estarán más a salvo que la mayoría de las personas siempre que Dumbledore siga siendo director; se supone que él es el único a quien Voldemort ha temido, ¿No es así?- continuó Harry. **

**Slughorn miró al espacio por un momento o dos: parecía estar considerando las palabras de Harry. **

**-Bueno, sí, es cierto que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado nunca ha buscado una pelea con Dumbledore- admitió a regañadientes-.**

-Y si lo hiciera, estoy segura de que llevaría las de perder-dijo Mcgonagall mirando al director orgullosa.

-¡Profesora Mcgonagall, va a hacerme sonrojar!-dijo Dumbledore haciendo que todos rieran.

Sirius continúo leyendo:

**Y supongo que uno podría decir que como no me he unido a los mortífagos, El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado de seguro no me cuenta entre sus amigos… en cuyo caso, puede ser que me encuentre más seguro cerca de Albus… no puedo pretender que la muerte de Amelia Bones no me asustó… si ella, con todos sus contactos en el Ministerio y la protección… **

**Dumbledore volvió a entrar en la habitación y Slughorn dio un salto como si hubiera olvidado que se encontraba en la casa. **

**-Oh, ahí estás, Albus- dijo-. Te demoraste bastante. ¿Estás mal del estómago? **

Todos rieron ante la idea de que su profesor este "mal del estomago". Aunque la verdad, la mayoría también habían olvidado que Dumbledore estaba allí.

-**No, simplemente me entretuve leyendo las revistas Muggles- dijo Dumbledore-. Me encantan los patrones para tejer.**

Algunos miraron al profesor incrédulo, pero no comentaron nada.

**Bien, Harry, nos hemos aprovechado de la hospitalidad de Horace por bastante tiempo creo que es hora de marcharnos.**

**No adverso a la idea, Harry se puso en pie de un salto. Slughorn parecía sorprendido. **

**-¿Ya se van? **

**-Sí, efectivamente. Me parece que reconozco una causa perdida cuando la veo. **

**-¿Perdida…? Slughorn parecía agitado. Comenzó a jugar con sus gordos pulgares mientras observaba a Dumbledore abrochar su capa de viaje y a Harry cerrar su chaqueta.**

**-Bien, lamento que no quieras el trabajo, Horace- dijo Dumbledore, alzando su mano que no estaba herida en un gesto de despedida-. A Hogwarts le hubiera gustado tenerte de regreso nuevamente.**

-Si, claro-dijeron sarcásticamente los profesores.

**A pesar de las estrechas medidas de seguridad, siempre podrás visitar el castillo si así lo desearas.**

**-Sí… bien… muy amable… como yo digo… **

**-Hasta la vista, entonces. **

**-Adiós- dijo Harry. **

**Ya estaban frente a la puerta principal cuando escucharon un grito detrás de ellos. **

**-¡De acuerdo, de acuerdo! ¡Lo haré!**

Para todos era obvio que iba a aceptar.

-Lo que no entiendo-dijo Ron ya calmado de su ataque de celos de antes-, es que pinta Harry ahí.

-Es obvio, ¿no?-respondió Hermione, pero al ver que no lo era, aclaro-. A Slughorn le gusta coleccionar estudiantes famosos o excelentes. Harry seria la punta de su pirámide: El-niño-que-vivió, El Elegido, etc.

Harry y Ron le dieron la razón, aunque Harry a regañadientes.

**Dumbledore se volteó para ver a Slughorn parado y sin aliento en el umbral que daba a la sala de estar. **

**-¿Saldrás de tu retiro?**

**-Sí, sí- dijo Slughorn con impaciencia-. Debo estar loco, pero sí. **

**-Maravilloso- dijo Dumbledore, sonriendo alegremente-. Entonces, Horace, te veremos el primero de Septiembre.**

**-Sí, me atrevo a decir que así será- gruñó Slughorn. **

**Mientras caminaban por el camino de piedra del jardín, escucharon la voz de Slughorn detrás.**

**-¡Y quiero un aumento, Dumbledore!**

**Dumbledore rió. La reja del jardín se cerró detrás de ellos, y se dirigieron colina abajo a través de la oscuridad y la niebla.**

**-Bien hecho, Harry- dijo Dumbledore.**

Los que aun no habían entendido el papel de Harry se miraron extrañados. .

**No hice nada- dijo Harry, sorprendido. **

**-Oh, sí que lo hiciste. Le mostraste a Horace exactamente cuánto puede ganar si regresa a Hogwarts.**

El entendimiento llego a los antes mencionados. Era verdad (aunque a muchos no le agradaba), Harry lo había hecho, Dumbledore apenas si había hablado.

**¿Te agradó? **

**-Este… **

**Harry no estaba seguro si Slughorn le había agradado o no.**

-Mismo sentimiento-murmuraron varios a la vez.

**Suponía que había sido agradable en cierto modo, pero también le había parecido vano y, aunque hubiera dicho lo contrario, demasiado sorprendido que una hija de Muggles hubiese resultado ser una buena bruja.**

-Yo pienso lo mismo-dijeron varios Slytherin al mismo tiempo, ganándose una fea mirada d las otras casas.

**-A Horace- dijo Dumbledore, ahorrándole a Harry la responsabilidad de decirlo-, le gusta la comodidad. También gusta de la compañía de aquellos que son famosos, los que son exitosos y los que son poderosos. Le agrada saber que tiene influencia sobre esa gente. Nunca ha deseado ocupar el trono él mismo, prefiere el asiento trasero… más espacio para estirarse, sabes. Solía elegir a sus alumnos favoritos en Hogwarts, algunas veces por su ambición o su inteligencia, otras veces por su encanto y talento, y tenía la extraña habilidad de escoger a aquellos que llegarían a sobresalir en sus diferentes campos. Horace formó una especie de club de sus favoritos con él mismo al centro, haciendo las presentaciones, forjando contactos útiles entre los miembros, y siempre cosechando algún tipo de beneficio, ya sea una caja gratis de su piña confitada favorita o la oportunidad de recomendar al siguiente miembro de la Oficina de Enlace con los Duendes.**

Ya todos se habían dado cuenta de lo mismo que Hermione. Y en realidad, cuando lo pensaban de esa manera, era muy obvio.

**Harry tuvo una súbita visión mental de una enorme e hinchada araña, tejiendo una red a su alrededor, moviendo un hilo por allí y por allá para traer a las jugosas moscas un poco más cerca.**

Todos miraron a Harry, quien se había ocultado detrás de Hermione (quien estaba riendo por lo bajo). Ron se estremeció, sin embargo dijo:

-Amigo, honestamente, eres muy raro.

Termino ganándose un golpe de Hermione, una fea mirada de Harry y risas de los demás.

**-Te estoy diciendo esto- continuó Dumbledore- no para ponerte en contra de Horace... o, como debemos llamarlo de ahora en adelante, profesor Slughorn… sino para que estés en guardia. Sin duda intentará incluirte en su colección, Harry. Tú serías la joya de su colección, 'el Niño-Que- Vivió'... o, como te están llamando en estos días, 'el Elegido'.**

Harry y Ron miraron a Hermione impresionados, ya que había dicho lo mismo que el profesor pero con otras palabras.

**Con estas palabras, lo recorrió un escalofrío que no tenía nada que ver con la niebla que los rodeaba. Fue recordando las palabras que había oído hacía unas semanas, palabras que tenían un horrible significado para él: Y ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro sobreviva…**

Todos en la sala se estremecieron también.

**Dumbledore había dejado de caminar al llegar al nivel de la iglesia que habían pasado anteriormente. **

**-Con esto bastará, Harry. Sujétate de mi brazo. **

**Preparado esta vez, Harry estaba listo para la Aparición, pero aún así la encontró desagradable**

-Con el tiempo te acostumbras-dijeron los adultos.

**Cuando la presión desapareció y descubrió que una vez más podía respirar, se encontró a sí mismo en un camino en medio del campo parado al lado de Dumbledore y mirando a lo que parecía ser la silueta de su segunda favorita construcción en el mundo: la Madriguera.**

Los Weasley parecían bastante sorprendidos. Molly miro a Harry como si quisiera llorar.

-Gracias, Harry.

Para sorpresa de todos, Harry se levanto de su asiento para abrazar a la Señora Weasley y susurrarle:

-Gracias a ustedes por tratarme como si fuera parte de la familia.

Eso hizo que Molly empezara a derramar lágrimas, diciendo con voz temblorosa:

-Eres parte de la familia.

Todos miraron enternecidos la escena. Se necesitaron aproximadamente 10 minutos para que la Señora Weasley dejara de llorar. Cuando Harry se volvió a sentar, Ginny le volvió a coger la mano. Fue ahí cuando se dio cuenta de que el también había soltado una lagrima. Se la limpio rápidamente, esperando que nadie lo haya notado.

Una vez calmada la conmoción, Sirius (el cual también se había emocionado) volvió a leer:

**A pesar del sentimiento de aprehensión que lo invadió, su ánimo no pudo evitar elevarse al verla. Ron estaba ahí… y también la señora Weasley, quien cocinaba mejor que cualquier otra persona que conociera…**

-En eso tiene razón-dijo Tonks-. Por cierto, Señora Weasley, ¿Cuándo me dará la receta de su torta de melaza?

-Cuando volvamos a casa, querida-dijo la Señora Weasley, feliz por los halagos.

**-Si no te importa, Harry- dijo Dumbledore, al pasar a través de la reja-, me gustaría tener algunas palabras contigo antes de despedirnos. En privado. ¿Quizá aquí dentro? **

**Dumbledore apuntó al cobertizo en deterioro donde los Weasley guardaban sus escobas**

Ron hizo una mueca: Ese lugar estaba lleno de arañas.

**Un poco sorprendido, Harry siguió a Dumbledore a través de la puerta que crujía hacia un espacio un poco menor en tamaño a una alacena regular. Dumbledore iluminó la punta de su varita para que brillara como una antorcha y le sonrió a Harry.**

**-Espero que me perdones por mencionarlo, Harry, pero estoy complacido y un poco orgulloso de lo bien que pareces estar lidiando con todo lo sucedido en el Ministerio. Permíteme decir que pienso que Sirius estaría orgulloso de ti.**

-Siempre-se interrumpió Sirius mirando orgulloso a Harry, quien le dio una mirada agradecida.

**Harry tragó, su voz parecía haberlo abandonado. No pensaba que pudiera soportar hablar de Sirius, había sido bastante doloroso escuchar a su tío Vernon decir '¿Su padrino está muerto?' y aún peor el escuchar el nombre de Sirius lanzado al aire tan casualmente como lo había hecho Slughorn. **

**-Fue cruel- dujo Dumbledore suavemente- que tú y Sirius tuvieran tan poco tiempo juntos. Un final brutal de lo que debería haber sido una larga y feliz relación.**

Ahora todos miraban con compasión a Harry y Sirius, quienes intentaban no prestar atención a esas miradas

**Harry asintió, sus ojos fijos resueltamente en la araña que ahora subía por el sombrero de Dumbledore. Podía darse cuenta que Dumbledore entendía y que incluso podía sospechar que hasta la llegada de su carta, Harry había pasado casi todo el tiempo en casa de los Dursley recostado en su cama, rechazando comidas, y mirando a la ventana empañada por la niebla, lleno del congelante vacío que había llegado a asociar con los dementores.**

Todos (menos los Slytherin) se sentían muy tristes por Harry. Debe de querer mucho a su padrino como para deprimirse de esa manera.

Harry también se sentía muy triste, aunque no paraba de recordarse a si mismo que eso no sucedería; que Sirius estaba ahí, a su lado.

**-Sólo es difícil- dijo Harry finalmente con voz grave- darse cuenta que no volverá a escribirme nunca más. **

**Sus ojos ardieron de pronto y parpadeó. Se sentía estúpido por admitirlo, pero el hecho de saber que tenía a alguien fuera de Hogwarts quien se preocupaba de lo que le pasaba, casi como un padre,**

Esta vez que Sirius se interrumpió a si mismo y miro sorprendido a Harry.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros algo avergonzado. Sirius solo dijo:

-Tú también eres como un hijo para mí.

Luego siguió leyendo como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero para Harry el día no podía ser mejor. Nunca se había sentido tan querido como ahora. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sirius comenzó a leer.

**Había sido una de las mejores cosas de haber descubierto a su padrino… y ahora las lechuzas nunca le traerían esa consolación nuevamente… **

**-Sirius representaba mucho para ti que nunca habías tenido alguien como él antes- dijo Dumbledore con gentileza-. Naturalmente, la pérdida es devastadora… **

**-Pero mientras estaba en la casa de los Dursley…- interrumpió Harry, su voz volviéndose más fuerte-, me di cuenta que no podía aislarme o… o flaquear. Sirius no hubiera querido eso, ¿o si?**

-Claro que no-dijo Sirius.

**De todos modos, la vida es demasiado corta… Mire a Madame Bones, mire a Emmeline Vance… yo podría ser el siguiente, ¿verdad? Pero si así fuera- dijo con fiereza, ahora mirando fijamente los ojos de Dumbledore que brillaban con la luz de su varita- voy a asegurarme de llevarme conmigo tantos mortífagos como pueda, y también a Voldemort si puedo lograrlo.**

Todos parecían asombrados por las palabras tan maduras que había dicho. Harry se sonrojo al ver que sus amigos lo observaban con admiración, pero se volvió aun más rojo al notar la mirada de anhelo de Ginny.

**-¡Dicho como digno hijo de tu padre y tu madre y como el ahijado de Sirius!**

Los que los habían conocido, asintieron en señal de acuerdo.

**Dijo Dumbledore, dándole una palmada de aprobación a Harry en la espalda-. Me quito mi sombrero ante ti… o lo haría si no temiera arrojarte arañas encima.**

Ron se volvió a estremecer, sin embargo se relajo por completo Cuando Hermione le abrazo para calmarlo.

**-Y ahora, Harry, en un tema enormemente relacionado… ¿Presumo que has estado recibiendo El Profeta Diario durante las últimas dos semanas? **

**-Sí- dijo Harry y su corazón comenzó a latir un poco más aprisa. **

**-¿Entonces seguro te habrás dado cuenta que no ha habido muchas goteras tanto como torrentes en lo que concierne a la información sobre tu aventura en el Salón de las Profecías?**

Ahora todos prestaban atención. Querían saber que había pasado exactamente ese día, aunque en realidad dudaban mucho que lo dijeran ahí.

**-Sí- dijo Harry nuevamente-. Y ahora todos saben que yo soy el que… **

**-No, no lo saben- le interrumpió Dumbledore-. Sólo hay dos personas en todo el mundo que conocen el contenido completo de la profecía hecha sobre ti y Lord Voldemort, y los dos están parados en este apestoso cobertizo lleno de escobas y arañas. Aunque es verdad que muchos han adivinado correctamente que Voldemort mandó a sus mortífagos a robar la profecía y que ésta hablaba sobre ti. **

**-Ahora, ¿Creo que estoy en lo correcto al decir que no le has dicho a nadie que conozcas lo que dice la profecía? **

**-No- dijo Harry.**

Ron y Hermione miraron dolidos a Harry. ¿No se los había dicho? Este solo los miro avergonzado y murmuro un "lo siento"

**-Una sabia decisión después de todo- dijo Dumbledore-. Aunque pienso que deberías relajarte con tus amigos, el señor Ronald Weasley y la señorita Hermione Granger.**

Los mencionados le dirigieron una mirada agradecida a Dumbledore, quien solo les sonrió.

**Sí- continuó cuando Harry pareció sorprenderse-, creo que ellos deberían saberlo. Les haces daño al no confiarles algo tan importante para ellos. **

**-No quería… **

**-¿… asustarlos o preocuparlos?**

-Claro, porque es la primera vez que sucede algo así-dijo Ron sarcásticamente, ganándose una mirada de preocupación de su madre.

**- dijo Dumbledore, observando a Harry por sobre el borde de sus anteojos de media luna-. ¿O quizá, confesar que tú mismo estás preocupado y asustado? Necesitas a tus amigos, Harry.**

_Eso es cierto _pensó Harry mientras observaba con cariño a sus amigos.

**-En una nota diferente, pero relacionada, es mi deseo que tomes clases privadas conmigo este año.**

Todos abrieron los ojos con sorpresa. ¿Clases privadas con Dumbledore? ¿Qué le enseñaría?

**-Privadas… ¿con usted?- dijo Harry, olvidando su preocupación debido a la sorpresa. **

**-Sí. Pienso que es hora que yo tome un rol mayor en tu educación. **

**-¿Qué me enseñará, señor?**

**-Oh, un poco de esto, otro poco de aquello- dijo Dumbledore ligeramente.**

Miraron a Dumbledore con sospecha. ¿Qué le enseñara?, ¿Por qué no o quiere decir?

**Harry esperó pacientemente, pero Dumbledore no dijo nada más, así que le preguntó sobre algo más que lo había estado molestando un poco. **

**-Si voy a tener clases con usted, no voy a tener clases de Oclumancia con Snape, ¿o sí?**

Harry abrió los ojos como platos. ¿Había tenido clases de oclumancia con Snape? Y en todo caso, ¿Qué era oclumancia?

Los que sabían que era, pensaron que estaba muy bien que Harry tomara clases, pero no con Snape. El resto parecía confundido.

-¿Qué es la oclumancia, profesor?-pregunto un estudiante de tercer año.

-Consiste en el arte de proteger los propios pensamientos de invasores no deseados-dijo Dumbledore-. Harry debe de tomar las clases para que Voldemort no entre más en su mente.

Todos estaban de acuerdo con que Harry haya utilizado la oclumancia contra Voldemort, pero con Snape…

**-Profesor Snape, Harry…**

Algunos rodaron los ojos.

**Y no, no tendrás clases con él.**

**-Bien- dijo Harry, aliviado-, porque fueron un… **

**Se detuvo, con cuidado de no decir lo que estaba pensando. **

**-Creo que la palabra 'fiasco' sería adecuada en esta ocasión- dijo Dumbledore, asintiendo**

Dumbledore frunció el ceño. No le agradaba que Harry no pudiera practicar la oclumancia, pero era algo muy difícil, por lo que no culpaba a Harry de no haberlo logrado.

Los pensamientos de Snape eran completamente opuestos. Pensaba que por ser un vago como su padre, Potter no podía proteger su mente.

**Harry rió.**

**-Bien, eso significa que no veré al Profesor Snape muy a menudo de hoy en adelante- dijo-, porque no me dejará continuar en Pociones a no ser que consiga un 'Sobresaliente' en mis TIMOS, y estoy seguro que no lo logré.**

Dumbledore sonrió, ya que estaba seguro de que Snape ya no daría Pociones, sino Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Los otros profesores también tenían sus sospechas. Incluso Snape tenía una desagradable sonrisa en su cara.

**-No cuentes tus TIMOS antes que te sean entregados- dijo Dumbledore gravemente-. Lo que, ahora que recuerdo, debería ser un poco más tarde este mismo día. Ahora, dos cosas más, Harry, antes de despedirnos. **

**-Primero, deseo que tengas tu capa invisible contigo a todo momento, desde ahora en adelante. Incluso en Hogwarts.**

A todos les parecía extraña la petición, pero no comentaron nada.

**Sólo para estar seguros, ¿me comprendes? **

**Harry asintió. **

**-Y finalmente, mientras dure tu estancia aquí, la Madriguera ha sido provista con la mayor seguridad que pudo proveer el Ministerio de Magia.**

Los Weasley hicieron una mueca. Harry, al darse cuanta, hizo una mueca.

Pero Ginny pareció leerle el pensamiento, por lo que negó con la cabeza, dándole a entender a Harry que ellos no lo culpaban. Eso hizo relajar un poco a Harry.

**Estas medidas le han causado algunos inconvenientes a Arthur y Molly…**

Harry le envió una mirada de disculpa a los Señores Weasley, quienes le sonrieron e hicieron un gesto con la mano como diciendo "no importa"

**Todo su correo, por ejemplo, está siendo revisado en el Ministerio antes de ser entregado. Pero a ellos no les importa en lo más mínimo, pues su única preocupación es tu bienestar.**

Ahora Harry los miro agradecido, pero esta mirada no se comparaba con la de Sirius, quien se sentía feliz de que alguien se preocuparía de Harry si el no estuviese.

**Pero sería una pobre forma de pagarles si arriesgaras tu cuello mientras estés con ellos. **

**-Lo entiendo- Harry se apresuró a decir.**

-Deberías acordarte de eso-murmuro Ron por lo bajo.

-**Muy bien, entonces- dijo Dumbledore, empujando la puerta para abrir el cobertizo y dando un paso en el jardín-. Veo una luz en la cocina. No privemos a Molly un minuto más de la oportunidad de lamentarse sobre lo delgado que estás.**

Molly se sonrojo un poco mientras los demás reían.

-Eso es todo-dijo Sirius cerrando el libro.

-Muy bien-dijo Dumbledore-, otro capitulo, después cenaremos y nos iremos a dormir.

Nadie se había fijado que ya era de noche (solo en el comedor, ya que afuera solo habían pasado unos pocos minutos).

-¿Quién desea leer ahora?

Nadie se sorprendió cuando Hermione levanto la mano. Estaba muy curioso sobre todo lo que ocurriría, por lo que quería leer ella misma. Se levanto, agarro el libro, y se volvió a sentar leyendo con voz solemne:

-El siguiente capitulo se llama-hizo una mueca de confusión y asco- **"Un Exceso de Flema"**


	7. Un Exceso de Flema

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_-El siguiente capitulo se llama-hizo una mueca de confusión y asco- __**"Un Exceso de Flema"**_

Las chicas pusieron cara de asco. Aunque nadie dijo nada, todos se preguntaban el porque del titulo.

**Harry y Dumbledore se acercaron a la puerta trasera de la Madriguera, la cual estaba rodeada de la ya acostumbrada pila de botas viejas descartadas y calderos oxidados.**

Draco estuvo a punto de hacer una cruel broma sobre la pobreza de los Weasley, pero no le pareció algo muy inteligente estando ahí todos los Weasley.

**Harry pudo escuchar el suave cacareo de las gallinas adormecidas viniendo desde un cobertizo lejano. Dumbledore golpeó tres veces y Harry vio un repentino movimiento detrás de la ventana de la cocina.**

**-¿Quién está ahí? -dijo una voz nerviosa que reconoció como la de la señora Weasley. -¡Revélate!**

Los Weasley hicieron una mueca. Las cosas debían estar muy mal como para que su madre este así de paranoica.

**-Soy yo, Dumbledore, trayendo a Harry. **

**La puerta se abrió de inmediato. Allí se hallaba la señora Weasley, bajita, regordeta y vistiendo una vieja bata verde.**

-Harry, querido, no deberías fijarte en todo-dijo la Señora Weasley algo sonrosada.

**-¡Harry, querido! Albus, ¡Santo Dios! Me asustaste, ¡Habías dicho que no te esperáramos antes de la mañana!**

Algunos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿En serio Dumbledore se habría quedado toda la noche tratando de convencer a Slughorn?

-¿Por qué creen que sea tan importante contratar a Slughorn?-le pregunto Harry a Ron y Hermione.

-No se-respondieron al mismo tiempo, haciéndolos sonrojar a los dos. Este gesto no paso desapercibido para Harry.

**-Tuvimos suerte…- dijo Dumbledore, acomodando a Harry sobre el umbral. -Slughorn resultó más fácil de convencer de lo que yo creía. Obra de Harry, por supuesto. Ah, ¡Hola Nymphadora!**

Los Slytherin se burlaron el nombre real de Tonks. Esta parecía estar a punto de explotar pero no dijo nada.

-El único que puede decirle Nymphadora es Dumbledore-le susurro Sirius a Harry-y Remus-dijo esto ultimo con un tono algo pícaro.

Harry, quien entendió la indirecta, quedo muy sorprendido. ¿Tonks y Lupin? Pero cuando lo pensó bien, hacían buena pareja

**Harry miró alrededor y vio que la señora Weasley no estaba sola, a pesar de ser esas horas de la noche. Una joven bruja con una cara pálida con forma de corazón y cabello castaño estaba sentada en una mesa sosteniendo una gran taza entre sus manos.**

Los que conocían a Tonks fruncieron el ceño. A ella normalmente le gustaba llamar la atención con su cabello rosa, casi nunca lo llevaba castaño.

Tonks, en cambio, puso una mirada triste. Ella solo tenía ese aspecto cuando estaba deprimida.

**-Hola, Profesor -dijo ella-Buenas, Harry. **

**-Hola, Tonks. **

**Harry pensó que ella se veía distanciada, casi enferma, y su sonrisa era algo forzada. Ciertamente, su apariencia era menos colorida que siempre sin su acostumbrado cabello rosa chicle.**

Todos miraron el cabello de Tonks, unos con desaprobación, otros con envidia y otros con indiferencia. Tonks solo seguía mirando a Hermione, como si no la estuvieran mirando.

**-Mejor me voy. -dijo ella rápidamente, parándose y tirando su capa sobre sus hombros. – Gracias por el té y la comprensión, Molly.**

**-Por favor, no te vayas por mí. -dijo Dumbledore cortésmente. -No me puedo quedar, tengo problemas urgentes que discutir con Rufus Scrimgeour.**

Algunos levantaron una ceja.

-¿Asuntos que discutir? ¿A media noche?-pregunto un estudiante de Slytherin.

Dumbledore solo se encogió de hombros.

**-No, no, de cualquier modo me tengo que ir. -dijo Tonks, sin mirar a Dumbledore a los ojos. – Buenas noches…**

Remus estaba cada vez mas preocupado. Aunque no lo parecía, el correspondía los sentimientos de Tonks, pero tenia miedo. Miedo a lastimarla, a condenarla como había condenado a sus padres. A obligarla a cambiar de casa cada vez que alguien empezaba a sospechar, a sentirse rechazada por la sociedad por estar casada con un hombre lobo, a la pobreza porque nadie lo contrataba por su estado. Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que Hermione seguía leyendo.

-**Querida, ¿Por qué no vienes a cenar el fin de semana? Remus y Ojoloco vendrán.**

**-No, la verdad, no, Molly… Gracias igualmente… Buenas noches a todos. **

**Tonks se apuró y pasó junto a Dumbledore y Harry para llegar al jardín. Unos pasos después de la puerta, giró y desapareció detrás de una nube de humo. Harry se dio cuenta que la señora Weasley estaba preocupada.**

Al igual que la Señora Weasley actual. Ella no llevaba conociendo a Tonks mucho tiempo, pero ya le tenía mucho cariño.

-**Muy bien, te veré en Hogwarts, Harry. -dijo Dumbledore. -Cuídate mucho. Molly, estoy a tus órdenes. **

**Hizo una inclinación hacia la señora Weasley y siguió a Tonks, desapareciendo justamente en el mismo punto. La señora Weasley cerró la puerta que da al jardín y luego llevó a Harry por los hombros hacia la luz de la lámpara sobre la mesa para examinar su apariencia.**

Los Weasley rieron.

-¿De que se ríen?-pregunto Harry curioso a Ron.

-Ella siempre hace eso cuando volvemos de Hogwarts-dijo Ron divertido, haciendo sonreír a Harry.

**-Estás como Ron. –ella suspiró mirándolo de arriba a abajo.**

-Estas equivocada, mama-dijo Ron a su madre-. Yo no estoy tan feo.

Eso hizo que todos rieran, incluso los profesores se rieron disimuladamente. Harry le golpeo la cabeza a Ron, aunque por dentro estaba algo divertido también.

–**A ambos parece como si les hubieran lanzado hechizos de estiramiento. Ron creció cuatro pulgadas desde que le compré las últimas túnicas del colegio. ¿Estás hambriento, Harry? **

**-Sí que lo estoy. -dijo Harry, dándose cuenta de repente cuánta hambre tenía.**

-Siempre tienes hambre-murmuraron Ron y Hermione, aunque nadie se dio cuenta.

**-Siéntate, querido, te prepararé algo**

**Cuando Harry se sentó, un gato anaranjado con cara aplastada saltó sobre sus rodillas y se acostó ahí, ronroneando.**

Sirius y Hermione sonrieron, aunque por diferentes motivos. Hermione por notar que ella ya estaba en la madriguera ya que aunque amaba a sus padres, ella se aburría mucho ya que estaba muy sola en el mundo de los Muggles. Sirius sonrió por que le tenía un especial cariño al gato: le había ayudado cuando mas lo necesitaba.

**-¿Así que Hermione está aquí? -preguntó felizmente mientras hacía cosquillas a Crookshanks detrás de las orejas. **

**-Ah, sí. Llegó anteayer. –dijo la señora Weasley, golpeando una gran olla de hierro con la varita. Ruidosamente brincó a la estufa y empezó a burbujear al instante. –Todos están durmiendo, por supuesto, no te esperábamos hasta dentro de unas cuantas horas. Aquí tienes... **

**Le dio otro golpecito a la olla, empezó a levitar y voló hacia Harry y se inclinó. La señora Weasley deslizó un tazón debajo de la olla justo a tiempo para alcanzar el chorro espeso y humeante de sopa de cebolla.**

Sirius y Ron se saborearon los labios.

-¿Cuándo comemos?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo, haciendo rodar los ojos a Hermione.

-Cuando terminemos de leer este capitulo-dijo Dumbledore sonriendo.

**Le dio otro golpecito a la olla, empezó a levitar y voló hacia Harry y se inclinó. La señora Weasley deslizó un tazón debajo de la olla justo a tiempo para alcanzar el chorro espeso y humeante de sopa de cebolla. **

**-¿Pan, querido? **

**-Gracias, señora Weasley. **

**Movió su varita por encima de su hombro, un pedazo de pan y un cuchillo aterrizaron suavemente en la mesa; mientras el pedazo de pan se cortaba sólo y la olla de sopa volvía a la cocina, la señora Weasley se sentó enfrente de él**

**. -¿Entonces convenciste a Horace Slughorn de tomar el trabajo? **

**Harry asintió ya que tenía la boca tan llena de sopa caliente, que no podía hablar. **

**-Él nos enseñó a Arthur y a mí. -dijo la señora Weasley. –Dio clases muchísimo tiempo en Hogwarts y empezó en la misma época que Dumbledore, creo. ¿Qué te pareció? **

**Con su boca llena de pan ahora, Harry se encogió de hombros e hizo un gesto no muy comprometedor con la cabeza.**

**-Sé a lo que te refieres. -dijo la señora Weasley, asintiendo sabiamente. -Por supuesto que puede ser encantador cuando quiere serlo, pero a Arthur nunca le gustó mucho.**

-En realidad-dijo Arthur-me no me agrada mucho, pero después de un tiempo uno se acostumbra.

**El Ministro estuvo entre los favoritos de Slughorn. Se la pasaba siempre ayudando a los que creía correcto, pero nunca tuvo mucho tiempo para Arthur... pensaba que él no aspiraba suficientemente alto, que no era tan ambicioso. Bueno, eso justamente te demuestra que incluso Slughorn comete errores. No sé si Ron te contó en alguna de sus cartas, ya que pasó hace muy poco, pero, ¡Arthur ha sido promovido!**

Casi todos felicitaron al Señor Weasley, quien estaba algo sonrosado por la atención, pero muy feliz.

La señora Weasley parecía aun más feliz que el Señor Weasley. Desde hacia tiempo que Arthur estaba en el mismo puesto, por lo que ya era hora de que fuera promovido, además de que le iban a dar un aumento…

**No pudo ser más claro que la señora Weasley había estado muriéndose por decir eso.**

La Señora Weasley se sonrojo un poco por eso, ya que estaba segura de que en realidad había estado muy ansiosa de decírselo a alguien.

**Harry tragó una gran cantidad de sopa muy caliente y pensó que podía sentir su garganta ampollándose.**

Los que habían pasado por eso hicieron una mueca y vieron a Harry con compasión.

**Eres muy dulce. -comentó la señora Weasley, posiblemente secándose los ojos llorosos por la emoción al escuchar la noticia.**

Todos rieron, haciendo sonrojar a Harry y a Molly.

**Sí, Rufus Scrimgeour ha creado numerosas oficinas nuevas en respuesta a lo que está ocurriendo, y Arthur esta dirigiendo la Oficina para la Detección y Confiscación de Hechizos de Defensa y Objetos Protectores Falsos. Es un gran trabajo, ¡tiene diez personas a su cargo!**

Arthur seguía sonriendo. Nunca había tenido a más de una persona a su cargo.

**-¿Exactamente qué…? **

**-Bueno, verás, con todo este pánico acerca de la vuelta del Innombrable, cosas raras han estado saliendo a la venta en todos lados, cosas que supuestamente deberían protegernos del Innombrable y los Mortífagos.**

Hermione bufo, recordando que desde hacia unos días se había puesto de moda vender diferentes talismanes, bebidas y varias cosas mas que "te volvían mas inteligente".

**Puedes imaginarte ese tipo de cosas: las llamadas pociones Protectoras que en realidad son un poco de salsa con pus de bulbotubérculos**

Las mujeres hicieron una mueca de asco.

**O instrucciones para hechizos defensivos que hacen que tus orejas se caigan… Bueno, principalmente, los perpetradores son gente como Mundungus Fletcher**

Los integrantes de la orden sonrieron. No era un secreto que a Molly no le agradaba Mundungus, aunque en realidad, solo a los gemelos les agradaba por completo. El resto sentía una ligera desconfianza de el.

**Quienes nunca han tenido un día de trabajo honesto en sus vidas y están aprovechándose de cuán asustados están todos. Pero igualmente, cada tanto, aparece alguna cosa bastante desagradable. El otro día, Arthur confiscó una caja llena de chivatoscopios embrujados que seguramente fueron preparados por un Mortífago. Así que como ves, es un trabajo muy importante, y yo le digo que es tonto extrañar trabajar con enchufes, cosas electrónicas y toda esa basura muggle.**

Arthur miro algo ofendido a su esposa, quien le dirigió una mirada de disculpas, las cual es acepto.

**A señora Weasley terminó su discurso con una mirada austera, como si Harry hubiera sugerido que es normal extrañar enchufes. **

**-¿Está el señor Weasley trabajando todavía? -preguntó Harry.**

**-Sí, lo está. De hecho, está un poco retardado… dijo que estaría de vuelta a la medianoche. **

**Ella se dio vuelta para mirar un gran reloj, colocado torpemente sobre una pila de mantas en el canasto de ropa sucia, que estaba al final de la mesa. Harry lo reconoció inmediatamente: tenía nueve agujas, cada una con el nombre de un miembro de la familia, y usualmente colgaba en la pared de la sala, a pesar de que la actual ubicación sugería que la señora Weasley ahora acostumbraba cargarlo por toda la casa.**

Todos parecían asombrados por el reloj de los Weasley.

-Es muy útil-murmuro Ojo-loco, quien casi no había hablado en toda la lectura.

**Cada una de las nueve agujas, estaba apuntando a "Peligro Mortal".**

La Señora Weasley puso una mirada triste. Ese era su mayor temor. Aunque sabia que todos estaban en peligro, leer esa parte se lo confirmo. Siguió cavilando hasta que el Señor Weasley la abrazo al adivinar sus pensamientos.

**-Ha estado así por un largo rato. -dijo la señora Weasley, en una voz casual no muy convincente.- Desde que la vuelta de Ya-Sabes-Quién se hizo pública. Supongo que todo el mundo está en peligro mortal ahora…**

Ahora todos estaban serios, ya que estaban de acuerdo con la Señora Weasley.

**No creo que sea solamente nuestra familia… pero no conozco a nadie más que tenga un reloj como este, así que no lo sé. ¡Oh! **

**Con una exclamación repentina, apunto hacia el reloj. La aguja del señor Weasley había cambiado a "Viajando".**

**-¡Ya viene hacia acá! **

**Y con seguridad, un momento después se escuchó un golpe en la puerta trasera. La señora Weasley saltó y fue hacia la puerta con una mano en la manija y la cara contra la madera dijo suavemente:**

**-¿Arthur, eres tú?**

-No, mama-dijo Fred-, no es papá.

-Es solo su gemelo malvado-termino George.

Todos rieron, aunque la Señora Weasley los regaño.

**-Sí. –dijo la agotada voz del señor Weasley. –Pero diría eso incluso si fuera un Mortífago, querida. ¡Hazme la pregunta! **

**-Ay, honestamente… **

**-¡Molly! **

**-Está bien, está bien… ¿Cuál es tu mayor ambición? **

**-Averiguar cómo vuelan los aviones.**

Todos miraron a Arthur. Unos con curiosidad, otros divertidos, otros como si miraran algo asqueroso (cof cof Slytherin cof cof), otros solo con incredulidad. Su familia se estaba riendo disimuladamente.

**La señora Weasley asintió y dio vuelta la manija, pero aparentemente el señor Weasley la estaba sosteniendo fuertemente del otro lado, porque la puerta quedó firmemente cerrada. **

**-¡Molly! ¡Tengo que hacerte tu pregunta primero!**

Todos estaban riendo por la insistencia del Señor Weasley.

**-Arthur, de verdad, esto es tonto…**

Fudge le envió una mirada ofendida a Molly pero esta solo desvió la mirada, como si no lo hubiera notado.

**-¿Cómo te gusta que te llame cuando estamos solos?**

Los hijos del matrimonio Weasley pusieron cara de horror.

-Demasiada información-murmuraron todos al mismo tiempo, haciendo reír a todo el mundo.

**Incluso por la tenue luz de la lámpara, Harry podía decir que la señora Weasley se había puesto sonrosada. Él mismo sintió como una humedad en las orejas y en el cuello, y con mucha prisa tomó sopa, golpeando su cuchara tan fuerte como pudo contra el tazón.**

La Señora Weasley, aunque sonrojada como nunca, le dirigió una mirada de gratitud a Harry, quien se la devolvió.

**-Mollywobbles. –susurró una mortificada señora Weasley hacia la cerradura en la puerta.**

Sirius estaba aullando de la risa, aunque los demás no se quedaban muy atrás. Los pobres Señores Weasley mantenían la mirada baja tan rojos como su cabello.

**-Correcto. –dijo el señor Weasley. –Ahora me puedes dejar pasar. **

**La señora Weasley abrió la puerta para dar paso a su marido, un mago flaco, calvo y con pelo rojizo usando anteojos y una larga y polvorienta capa de viaje.**

-Haces unas descripciones muy buenas, amigo-le dijo Ron aun riendo a Harry.

-Espera a ver la tuya-le dijo Hermione, haciendo que Ron dejara de reír al instante.

**-Todavía no veo por qué tenemos que hacer eso cada vez que vienes a casa. –dijo la señora Weasley, todavía sonrosada mientras le ayudaba a su marido a sacarse la capa. –Quiero decir que un mortífago puede haberte sacado la respuesta antes de hacerse pasar por ti.**

-Tiene razón-dijeron todos los que ya habían notado ese fallo en esa estrategia.

**-Lo sé, querida, pero es el procedimiento del Ministerio, y tengo que dar ejemplo. Algo huele bien… ¿Sopa de cebolla? **

**El señor Weasley caminó esperanzadamente hacia la mesa. **

**-¡Harry! ¡No esperábamos que vinieras antes de que amaneciera! **

**Se estrecharon las manos y el señor Weasley se lanzó sobre la silla al lado de Harry mientras la señora Weasley colocaba otro tazón de sopa enfrente de él también.**

**-Gracias, Molly. Ha sido una noche bien dura. Algún idiota empezó a vender medallones de metamorfosis. Simplemente colócatelos en el cuello y podrás cambiar tu apariencia a voluntad. Cien mil disfraces distintos, ¡Todo por diez Galeones!**

Tonks bufo. La metamorfosis no era tan sencilla como todos lo creían.

**-¿Y qué pasa realmente cuando te los colocas? **

**-Simplemente te pones todo de un color naranja desagradable, pero a algunas personas también les salieron tentáculos por todo el cuerpo.**

Las chicas hicieron una mueca una vez más. Los gemelos y Sirius se estaban riendo.

**¡Como si San Mungo no tuviera suficiente trabajo!**

**-Suena como el tipo de cosas que Fred y George encontrarían graciosas. –dijo la señora Weasley dudando. -¿Estás seguro…?**

Los gemelos pararon de reír y pusieron una cara seria.

-Madre-empezó Fred-, puede que nos gusten las bromas.

-Pero nosotros no engañamos a las personas-termino George.

Molly les dirigió una mirada de disculpa, la cual ellos aceptaron.

**-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy! –dijo el señor Weasley. –Los chicos no harían nada como eso ahora, ¡No cuando la gente está desesperada por protección!**

Los gemelos asintieron de acuerdo con su padre.

**-¿Entonces por eso llegas tarde, medallones de metamorfosis? **

**-No, tuvimos problemas con un desagradable hechizo que salió por la culata en Elephant y Castle, pero por suerte el Grupo de Operaciones Mágicas Especiales logró resolverlo para el momento en que llegamos ahí… **

**Harry reprimió un bostezo con su mano.**

**-A la cama. –dijo la desengañada señora Weasley inmediatamente. –Tengo la habitación de Fred y George lista para ti, será toda tuya**

Fred y George se miraron esperanzados, ¿Acaso ya no vivían en la madriguera? Molly al parecer pensaba lo mismo, pero ella lo veía de otra manera: se veía triste porque al parecer dos de sus hijos la habían abandonado.

Fred y George, quienes leyeron el pensamiento de su madre, no demoraron en abrazarla.

**-¿Por qué, dónde están ellos? **

**-Ah, están en el Callejón Diagon, durmiendo en un pequeño departamento sobre su tienda de bromas**

Los gemelos inmediatamente empezaron a saltar y gritar, celebrando que por fin habían realizado su sueño: Crear una tienda de bromas. Todos los que los conocían parecían estar felices por ellos. Incluso su madre, quien no veía con buenos ojos que sus hijos tuvieran una tienda de bromas.

**Ya que están tan ocupados. –dijo la señora Weasley. –Tengo que decir, que por mi parte no lo apruebo, ¡Pero realmente parecen tener una pequeña chispa para los negocios!**

Los Weasley miraban orgullosos a sus hermanos.

**Vamos, querido, tu baúl ya está arriba. **

**-Buenas noches, señor Weasley. –dijo Harry, apartando su silla. Crookshanks bajó suavemente de su regazo y se fue de la habitación. **

**-Buenas noches, Harry. –dijo el señor Weasley. **

**Harry vio al señor Weasley mirar hacia el reloj en el canasto de ropa sucia mientras abandonaban la cocina. Todas las agujas estaban de vuelta en "Peligro Mortal".**

Eso hizo que la alegría de los Weasley bajara un poco. Porque aunque no lo demuestren, todos estaban algo preocupados por su familia, pero preferían intentar pasarlo por alto, aunque era casi imposible pasar por alto el hecho de que su familia estaba en "Peligro Mortal"

**La habitación de Fred y George estaba en el segundo piso. La señora Weasley apuntó su varita a la lámpara de la mesita de luz y la encendió inmediatamente, bañando el cuarto en un placentero brillo dorado. A pesar de que una gran vasija con flores había sido puesta en el escritorio frente a la pequeña ventana, su perfume no pudo disfrazar el persistente olor de lo que Harry pensó que era pólvora. Un espacio considerable del piso estaba ocupado por un gran número de cajas, entre las cuales estaba el baúl de Harry. La habitación parecía que fuera utilizada ahora como un gran almacén.**

Los gemelos sonreían cada vez más.

**Hedwig le ululó felizmente a Harry desde su pedestal encima de un gran armario y después se fue por la ventana. Harry supo que ella lo había estado esperando para verlo antes de irse a cazar.**

Harry sonrió al recordar a su leal lechuza.

**Le dio las buenas noches a la señora Weasley, se puso la ropa para dormir, y se metió en una de las camas. Había algo duro dentro de la funda de almohada. Se fijó y sacó de ella un pegajoso dulce violeta y naranja la cual reconoció como la Pastilla Vomitadora.**

La Señora Weasley les dirigió una mirada enojada.

-¡Dijeron que se habían desecho e todas!-grito enojada.

-Y lo hicimos-mintió George.

-Posiblemente esas las haremos mas adelante-dijo Fred.

La Señora Weasley no pareció muy convencida, pero lo dejo pasar.

**Sonriendo, se dio vuelta y se durmió al instante.**

**Segundos después, o eso le pareció a Harry, se despertó por algo que sonó como un disparo de cañón**

-¿Qué es un cañón?-preguntaron varios sangre-pura al mismo tiempo.

-Es un arma muggle-contesto Hermione-, que sirve para matar o para herir. Es como su Avada Kedabra.

**Mientras la puerta se abría de un golpe. Sentándose inmediatamente, oyó el chirrido de las cortinas siendo abiertas: la deslumbrante luz del sol le taladraba los ojos. Protegiéndose la cara con una mano, buscó desesperanzadamente sus anteojos con la otra. **

**-¿Qué está pasando? **

**-No sabíamos que ya estabas aquí. –dijo una voz fuerte y emocionada y Harry recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza.**

**-¡Ron, no le pegues! –dijo la voz de una chica reprochándolo**

Todos estaban riéndose del sonrojado Ron.

**La mano de Harry encontró sus anteojos y se los puso en el instante. A pesar de que la luz era tan brillante, no podía ver nada a su alrededor. Una sombra larga y confusa apareció frente a él por un momento, él parpadeó y pudo enfocar a Ron Weasley, mirándolo. **

**-¿Todo bien? **

**-Nunca había estado mejor. –dijo Harry, tirando de una caja y sentándose sobre ella.**

Hermione levanto una ceja.

-¿Te acaban de pegar y estas mejor que nunca?-pregunto sarcásticamente.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, pero el sabia que estaba mejor que nunca por el simple hecho de volverse a ver con sus amigos.

**-¿Cuándo llegaste? ¡Mamá recién nos dijo! **

**-Como a la una de la madrugada. **

**-¿Estuvieron bien los Muggles? ¿Te trataron bien?**

Harry bufo.

-¿Alguna vez me han tratado verdaderamente bien?

**-Como siempre. –dijo Harry, mientras Hermione se apoyaba en el borde de su cama. –No me hablaron mucho, pero así me gusta más. ¿Cómo estás, Hermione? **

**-Eh, estoy bien. –dijo Hermione, quien estaba observando a Harry como si estuviera enfermo de algo.**

Harry miro mal a Hermione.

-¡Oye! Y solo me preocupo por ti-se defendió ella.

**Creyó que sabía qué había detrás de esto, y como no quería hablar acerca de la muerte de Sirius ni ningún otro tema triste, dijo: **

**- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Me perdí el desayuno? **

**-No te preocupes por eso, mamá te está trayendo algo, ella cree que te ves desnutrido.**

Todos rieron un poco por eso, excepto la Señora Weasley, quien estaba de acuerdo con ella misma. Cada vez que veía a Harry durante el verano lo veía muy delgado.

–**dijo Ron, girando sus ojos. -Así que, ¿Qué ha estado pasando? **

**-No mucho, he estado atrapado en casa de mis tíos, ¿No es así?**

-¡Mentira!-gritaron los gemelos Weasley como si estuvieran en un juicio, haciendo reír a los demás.

**-¡Di la verdad! –dijo Ron. – ¡Has estado afuera con Dumbledore! **

**-No fue tan emocionante. El solamente quería que lo ayudara a convencer a un antiguo maestro a salir de su retiro. Su nombre es Horace Slughorn.**

**-Oh. –dijo Ron, decepcionado. –Pensábamos… **

**Hermione llamó la atención a Ron con la mirada, y Ron cambió de rumbo a máxima velocidad. **

**-… pensábamos que sería algo como eso.**

-Si, claro-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

**-¿En serio? –preguntó Harry, divertido. **

**-Sí… sí, ahora que Umbridge se ha ido, obviamente necesitamos un nuevo profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, ¿No es así? Así que… eh… ¿Cómo es él? **

**-Se asemeja a una morsa y solía ser el Jefe de Slytherin.**

Algunos rieron por las divertidas descripciones de Harry.

**-¿Pasa algo malo, Hermione? **

**Ella lo estaba mirando como si estuviera esperando que algo raro pasara en cualquier momento. Volvió a su estado normal apuradamente con una sonrisa no muy convincente. **

**-No, ¡Por supuesto que no! Entonces, eh, ¿parecía ser Slughorn un buen maestro?**

**-No sé. –dijo Harry. –No puede ser peor que Umbridge, ¿no?**

-Nadie puede ser peor que Umbrige-murmuraron algunos enfurruñados.

**-Yo conozco a alguien que es peor que Umbridge. –dijo una voz desde la puerta. La hermana de Ron entró en el cuarto.**

Ginny le soltó inmediatamente la mano a Harry.

"_La hermana de Ron"… ¿Lo vez Ginny? ¡El no te quiere ni te querrá nunca! ¡Tu solo eres la hermanita de su mejor amigo! _Esos fueron los crueles pensamientos de Ginny, quien secretamente estaba empezando a tener esperanzas de que ella le gustara a Harry, al notar que el no le soltaba la mano.

Pero Harry, al sentir que Ginny le soltaba la mano, instintivamente la busco y la volvió a coger.

Esto sorprendió mucho a Ginny, pero no la volvió a soltar. Sin embargo se sonrojo al pensar que _tal vez _el si la quería.

Nadie se dio cuenta de esto, pero algunos se preguntaban porque estaba Ginny tan sonrojada.

**Pareciendo irritada. –Hola, Harry. **

**-¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó Ron. **

**-Es ella. –dijo Ginny, desplomándose sobre la cama de Harry. –Me está volviendo loca.**

La Señora Weasley miro mal a Ginny pensando que estaba hablando de ella.

-Tranquila mama-se apresuro a decir Ginny algo asustada-, dudo mucho que este hablando de ti.

La Señora Weasley parecía poco convencida.

**-¿Qué ha hecho ahora? –preguntó Hermione comprensivamente.**

-¿Lo vez? Hermione seria incapaz de hablar mal de ti-agrego Ginny.

Esto pareció convencer algo más a la Señora Weasley.

**-Es la manera en que me habla… ¡Pensarías que tengo tres años! **

**-Ya sé. –dijo Hermione, bajando la voz. –Es tan arrogante**

-¿De quien están hablando?-les pregunto Ron a las chicas.

-¿Qué parte de "libro del futuro" no entiendes, Ronald?-le pregunto sarcásticamente Ginny.

-Creo que entiendo lo que significa, Ginevra-le contesto Ron enojado. Eso hizo que Harry abriera los ojos como platos.

-¿Te llamas Ginevra?-le pregunto algo divertido, pero la mirada que le dirigió Ginny hizo que se callara.

**Harry estaba sorprendido por escuchar a Hermione hablando así de la señora Weasley y no pudo culpar a Ron por decir acaloradamente: **

**-¿Pueden ambas dejarla en paz por cinco segundos?**

Todos estaban curiosos de saber de quien hablaban, aunque algunos estaban seguros de que era la Señora Weasley, incluyéndola.

**-Ah, muy bien, defiéndela. –dijo Ginny súbitamente. –Todos sabemos que no puedes conseguir lo que quieres de ella.**

Todos parecían entre confundidos y divertidos a la misma vez.

**Este parecía un comentario raro para hacer acerca de la madre de Ron. Empezando a sentir que se había perdido de algo, Harry dijo:**

**-¿De quién están…? **

**Pero su pregunta fue contestada antes de que pudiera terminar de formularla. La puerta de la habitación nuevamente se abrió de un golpe y Harry instintivamente se subió las sábanas hasta la barbilla con una fuerza que tiró a Hermione y a Ginny al suelo.**

Eso hizo reír a varios, sobretodo por la mirada enojada que Hermione y Ginny le dieron a Harry.

**Una mujer joven estaba parada en la puerta, una mujer de tanta belleza que la habitación, de repente, parecía totalmente vacía de aire.**

Los hombres empezaron a babear de tan solo escuchar esa descripción. Ginny le envió una mirada celosa a Harry, aunque este no la vio, ya que estaba intentando recordar de quien se trataba.

**Era alta y esbelta con cabello largo y rubio y parecía emanar un brillo plateado**.

Harry solo conocía a una persona que encajaba con la perfección a la descripción, pero no se podía imaginar que hacia ella en La Madriguera.

**Para completar esta visión de perfección, cargaba una pesada bandeja con un sabroso desayuno. **

**-**_**Haggy**_**. –dijo con una voz profunda. **

-¡Fleur!-grito Harry sin darse cuenta, llamando la atención de todos.

-¿La campeona de Beauxbatons?-pregunto Hermione confundida-. ¿Qué hace en tu casa, Ron?

-No tengo ni idea-contesto el sonrojado, recordando a la hermosa chica.

Hermione noto eso. Desvió la mirada al libro, para que nadie notara el hecho de que estaba completamente celosa.

**-¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo! **

**-Cuando pasó el umbral de la puerta para llegar a él, la señora Weasley apareció, de bastante de mal humor.**

-Creo que a alguien no le gusta Fleur-le murmuro George a Harry, haciéndolo reír.

**-No había necesidad de subirle la bandeja, ¡Estaba a punto de hacerlo yo misma! **

**-No había ningún problema. –dijo Fleur Delacour, apoyando la bandeja en las rodillas de Harry y luego besándolo en cada mejilla. Él sintió que los lugares que la boca de Fleur habían tocado quemaban como fuego. –**

Ginny y una que otra chica miraban a Harry celosas, sin embargo el no lo noto.

**He estado **_**espegando**_** mucho tiempo para **_**vegte**_**, **_**Haggy**_**. ¿Te acuerdas de mi **_**hegmana**_** Gabguielle? Nunca **_**paga**_** de **_**hablag**_** de **_**Haggy**__**Potteg**_**. Ella **_**estagá**_** muy contenta de **_**volveg**_** a **_**vegte**_**.**

-¿Qué esta haciendo ella en mi casa?-pregunto Ginny, cada vez mas enojada.

**-Oh… ¿Está aquí también? –Harry preguntó.**

**-No, no chico tonto. –dijo Fleur con una risa estridente. –**_**Quiego**__**decigr**_**, el **_**pgóximo vegano**_** cuando… ¿**_**Pego**_** no sabes nada? **

**Sus grandes ojos azules se abrieron y miraron con reproche a la señora Weasley, quien dijo: **

**- No hemos tenido la oportunidad de decirle.**

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Harry completamente perdido.

-Tengo que leer para saber-dijo Hermione irritada.

Harry sonrió disimuladamente, adivinando el motivo del enojo de Hermione.

**Fleur se volvió hacia Harry, moviendo su cabello plateado para así latiguear con él la cara de la señora Weasley.**

La Señora Weasley bufo. En realidad no le estaba gradando demasiado esa chica…

**-¡Bill y yo nos **_**casaguemos**_**!**

Los Weasley abrieron los ojos como platos, sobretodo Bill. Unos segundos después todos reaccionaron.

Bill tenía una sonrisa boba en la cara. Ya había conocido a Fleur, y le parecía una persona muy agradable y cariñosa. Ron estaba feliz por su hermano, pero por dentro estaba algo celoso. Los gemelos hacían bromas acerca de ellos dos. Ginny lo felicito fríamente, Fleur seguía sin agradarle. Charlie felicitaba a su hermano de corazón, estaba muy feliz por el. La Señora Weasley estaba llorando como una magdalena y abrazaba a su hijo como si no hubiera mañana. El Señor Weasley parecía muy feliz por su hijo. Percy fue el único que no se acerco a felicitar a Bill, sin embargo por dentro estaba feliz por su hermano.

Después de que Harry, Hermione y la Orden completa felicitaran a Bill, Hermione prosiguió con la lectura.

**-Oh. –dijo Harry inexpresivamente.**

-¿Celoso, Harrycito?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡No me digan así!-les dijo enojado.

**No pudo evitar ver cómo la señora Weasley, Hermione y Ginny intentaban evitar cruzar las miradas. – ¡Wow! Eh… ¡Felicitaciones! **

**Ella se agachó nuevamente a besarlo. **

**-Bill está muy ocupado en este momento, tgabajando muy dugo, y yo sólo tgabajo medio día en Ggingotts paga mejogag mi inglés, así que me tgajo aquí pog unos días paga conoceg a su familia apgopìadamente. Me puse tan contenta al escuchag que vendguías. No hay muchas cosas que haceg aquí, a menos que te guste cocinag.**

La Señora Weasley puso mala cara. Cada vez le agradaba menos.

**Bueno… ¡disfguta tu desayuno, Haggy!**

**Con estas palabras, se fue graciosamente pareciendo flotar en la habitación, cerrando la puerta tranquilamente detrás de ella. La señora Weasley hizo un ruido que sonó como: **

**-¡Wootcha!**

**-Mamá la odia. –dijo Ginny.**

**-¡No la odio! –dijo la señora Weasley en un susurro.**

-Claro que mama no la odia-le dijo Bill a Ginny algo ofendido.

-No, claro que no-dijo Fred sarcásticamente.

–**Sólo creo que se apresuraron mucho con este compromiso. ¡Eso es todo!**

-Se conocen desde hace un año, cariño-le dijo Arthur a Molly.

-Sigue siendo muy poco tiempo como para conocer bien a las personas-le respondió ella.

**-Se conocieron hace un año. –dijo Ron, quien parecía extrañamente entorpecido y miraba hacia la puerta.**

Hermione le volvió a enviar una mirada celosa a Ron.

**-¡Bueno, eso no es mucho! Por supuesto, sé qué sucede. Es toda esta incertidumbre de la vuelta del Innombrable. La gente cree que puede morir mañana, así que se apuran a tomar todas las decisiones que normalmente se demoran más en tomar. Ocurrió lo mismo la última vez que fue poderoso, gente fugándose con sus amantes en todos lados.**

**-Incluyéndote a ti y a papá. –dijo Ginny irónicamente.**

-¿Qué no estabas del lado de mama?-le pregunto Ron, saliendo de su ensañamiento.

Ginny se encogió de hombros.

-**Bueno, sí, tu padre y yo estábamos hechos el uno para el otro. ¿Qué razón había para esperar? –dijo la señora Weasley. –Mientras que Bill y Fleur… bueno… ¿Qué tienen realmente en común? Él es un gran trabajador, una persona muy madura, mientras que ella…**

**-Una vaca. –dijo Ginny asintiendo.**

Bill miro mal a su hermana. No le gustaba que su hermana se llevara mal con su novia, aunque no comprendía el porque la odiaba tanto.

**Pero Bill no es tan maduro. Él es un trotamundos, ¿verdad? Le gusta un poco la aventura y el glamour… Espero que por eso esté con Flema.**

Algunos rieron por el sobrenombre. Bill seguía mirando mal a su hermanita, sin embargo por dentro le parecía algo gracioso.

-Así que de ahí viene el titulo…-murmuro Hermione, pero muy pocos la escucharon.

**-Deja de llamarla así, Ginny. –dijo la señora Weasley tajantemente, mientras Harry y Hermione se reían. –Bueno, mejor me pongo a… Cómete tu desayuno, Harry, que no se te enfríe. **

**Viéndose agobiada, se fue de la habitación. Ron parecía todavía bastante atontado. Estaba sacudiendo su cabeza como un perro tratando de secarse las orejas.**

Todos se burlaban del pobre Ron, quien estaba tan rojo como su cabello. Aunque el noto que Hermione le enviaba una mirada que el no supo interpretar.

**-¿No se acostumbran a ella con la convivencia? –preguntó Harry.**

**-Bueno, sí. –dijo Ron. –Pero si de repente salta hacia ti, como recién… **

**-Es patética. –dijo Hermione furiosamente.**

-¿Celosa, Hermione?-preguntaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo sonrojar a Hermione. Ron no se entero de esto ya que estaba muy ocupado tratando de ignorar las miradas burlonas de los demás.

-¡Claro que no!-se defendió ella-. ¡Pero es que en realidad es patética!

**Alejándose de Ron todo lo que pudo y mirándolo con los brazos cruzados una vez que llegó a la pared. **

**-¿No la querrás por aquí para siempre, no? –Ginny le preguntó a Ron incrédulamente. Cuando levantó los hombros, ella dijo: -Bueno, mamá hará lo posible por evitarlo, te lo puedo apostar. **

**-¿Cómo piensa hacer eso? -preguntó Harry. **

**-Intenta siempre traer a Tonks para la cena.**

-¿Qué tengo yo que ver en eso?-pregunto una confundida Tonks.

Bill, que ya había adivinado las intenciones de su madre, la miro con incredulidad. Ella, por su parte, pensaba igual que su yo del futuro.

**Creo que espera que Bill se enamore de Tonks. **

Los dos pusieron cara de asco, no por que no se agradaran, ya que los dos eran buenos amigos, sino porque los dos ya estaban enamorados de otra persona.

La Señora Weasley se veía algo avergonzada, pero no arrepentida.

**Espero que así sea, la preferiría mucho más a ella en la familia.**

-Ginny, te aprecio mucho-empezó Tonks-. Pero eso seria simplemente imposible. Tu sabes porque.

La pequeña de los Weasley asintió y se encogió de hombros. Ella ya sabia que a Tonks le gustaba Remus. Sin embargo, aun preferiría a Tonks en la familia que a Flema.

**-Sí, eso va a funcionar. –dijo Ron sarcásticamente. –Escucha, ninguna persona con dos dedos de frente va a fijarse en Tonks teniendo a Fleur enfrente.**

-Muchas gracias, Ron-le dijo Tonks sarcásticamente.

-Perdón-se disculpo el, pero solo se escucho un pequeño murmullo, ya que el se encontraba algo intimidado por las feas miradas que le dirigían algunas mujeres.

**Quiero decir que Tonks es bonita cuando no está haciendo cosas estúpidas con su pelo y su nariz, pero…**

**-Ella es mucho más linda que Flema –dijo Ginny.**

Los hombres miraron a Ginny con incredulidad, pero ella no le puso cuidado.

-Gracias, Ginny-le agradeció Tonks sinceramente.

**-Y es mucho más inteligente, ¡ella es una Auror! –dijo Hermione desde el rincón.**

-Gracias a ti también, Hermione. Aunque ser auror no te hace precisamente inteligente-dijo Tonks, recordando a algunos de sus entupidos compañeros de trabajo.

**Fleur no es estúpida, fue tan buena como para entrar en el Torneo de los Tres Magos. –dijo Harry.**

Hermione, Ginny y Bill voltearon a ver a Harry. La primera con resentimiento, la segunda celosa y el tercero agradecido, aunque un poco celoso también.

**-¿Tú también? –dijo Hermione amargamente.**

**-Supongo que te gusta la manera en que Flema pronuncia tu nombre: **_**Hagggrrry**_**-preguntó Ginny con desprecio.**

-¿Celosa, hermanita?-le murmuraron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Ella les envió una mirada envenenada. Nadie se dio cuenta, ya que todos estaban ocupados burlándose del nuevo sobrenombre de Harry, quien estaba muy sonrosado. Algo le decía que la lectura de ese libro le traería muchos sonrojos _(NA: no sabe cuanta razón tiene…)_

**-No. –dijo Harry, deseando nunca haber hablado.**

Eso llamo la atención de Ron. El sabia que a Harry normalmente no le importaba lo que la gente piense sobre el. ¿Por qué tan de repente le importaba la opinión de Ginny? Una idea paso rápidamente por su cabeza, pero no le agrado demasiado: ¿y si a Harry le gustaba Ginny? No. Imposible. El le habría dicho. Desecho rápidamente esa idea de su cabeza y se concentro en la lectura.

**Simplemente estaba diciendo que Flema… digo Fleur…**

-¿Qué? Es un sobrenombre pegajoso-dijo Harry al notar las miradas divertidas de los demás. Bill lo miro mal.

-Tienes razón, Haggy-dijo George.

Harry bufo. Estaba seguro de que no se olvidarían de eso por un largo tiempo.

**-Yo preferiría mucho más tener a Tonks en la familia. –dijo Ginny. –Al menos ella es graciosa.**

**-No ha sido muy graciosa últimamente. –dijo Ron. –Cada vez que la veo, se parece más a Myrtle la Llorona.**

Tonks miro muy feo a Ron, que parecía hundido en su silla. Aunque por dentro ella se seguía se encontraba en ese estado.

**-Eso no es justo. –dijo Hermione. –Todavía no ha aceptado lo que pasó… ya saben… quiero decir, ¡Él era su primo!**

El entendimiento cayó sobre todos. Algunos miraban a Tonks con compasión y otros con incredulidad (Ellos suponían que Tonks y Sirius apenas si se conocían). Pero ella no se dio cuenta de esas miradas, ya que estaba pensando de que estaba segura de que había algo mas que la deprimía. Tal vez algo que tenia que ver con Remus…

**El corazón de Harry dio un vuelco. Llegaron al tema de Sirius. Agarró un tenedor y empezó a comer los huevos revueltos, esperando evitar toda invitación a formar parte de esta conversación.**

-Dudo mucho que te ignoremos-le dijo Ron a su amigo.

**-¡Tonks y Sirius casi ni se conocían! –dijo Ron. –Sirius estuvo en Azkaban durante la mitad de su vida y antes de eso, sus familias nunca se habían juntado…**

Los dos hicieron una mueca. Sirius recordaba su época en Azkaban. Tonks lamentaba el distanciamiento entre sus familias por distintos ideales.

**-No tiene nada que ver. –dijo Hermione. – ¡Ella cree que fue su culpa la muerte de Sirius!**

Esto hizo fruncir el ceño a los dos anteriores mencionados. ¿Por qué se sentía culpable?

**-¿Cómo es que piensa eso? –preguntó Harry, a pesar de su dolor. **

**-Bueno, ella estaba peleando con Bellatrix Lestrange, ¿No es así? Creo que ella siente que si sólo la hubiera matado, Bellatrix no podría haber asesinado a Sirius.**

Todos quedaron en silencio. Tonks empezó a sentir como la culpa la invadía. Si ella hubiera terminado con Bellatrix antes…Sirius la saco de sus pensamientos al decir:

-No debes sentirte culpable. No es tu culpa. Además, estoy seguro de que podremos evitarlo y así poder cambiar el futuro.

Esto pareció calmar un poco a Tonks, aunque el sentimiento de culpa no se fue del todo.

**-Eso es estúpido. –dijo Ron.**

-Tiene razón-le dijo Sirius a Tonks.

**-Es la culpa del sobreviviente. –dijo Hermione. –Sé que Lupin trató de hablarle, pero ella está muy mal. Incluso está teniendo problemas con su Metamorfosis.**

_Así que por eso tengo el cabello castaño…_fue el pensamiento de Tonks.

**-¿Con su…? **

**-No puede cambiar su apariencia como antes. –explicó Hermione. –Creo que los poderes de ella deben haber sido afectados por el golpe, o algo así.**

**-No sabía que eso podía pasar. –dijo Harry.**

-Puede pasar si estoy enferma o deprimida-aclaro Tonks.

**-Yo tampoco. –dijo Hermione. –Pero supongo que si estás muy deprimido… **

**La puerta se abrió nuevamente y la señora Weasley mostró su cabeza.**

–**Ginny. –susurró. – Baja las escaleras y ayúdame con el almuerzo.**

Ginny bufo.

-Apuesto que solo es para no estar sola con Flema-le murmuro a Harry al oído, haciendo que este soltara una pequeña carcajada.

Ron los observaba receloso. ¿Qué tanto se murmuraban?

**-¡Estoy ocupada! –dijo Ginny, indignada**.

Algunos rieron, ya que ni siquiera estaba participando mucho en la conversación.

**-¡Ahora! –dijo la señora Weasley y se fue. **

**-¡Sólo me quiere ahí para no quedarse sola con Flema! –dijo Ginny enojada.**

Eso hizo que Ginny y Harry se miraran y empezaran a reír, ganándose miradas curiosas de los demás.

**Movió su largo cabello rojo en una muy buena imitación de Fleur y se fue de la habitación con sus brazos como una bailarina.**

-Ginny, no esta bien imitar a las personas-la reprendió Molly. Ginny solo asintió.

**-Ustedes también tienen que bajar. –dijo al irse.**

**Harry aprovechó el silencio temporal para comer más de su desayuno. Hermione miraba por entre las cajas de Fred y George, sin embargo, cada tanto le echaba miradas a Harry. Ron, quien estaba agarrando una de las tostadas de Harry, miraba todavía atontadamente a la puerta.**

Algunos levantaron las cejas.

-¿Todavía?-pregunto Ginny sorprendida, haciendo sonrojar a su hermano.

**-¿Qué es esto? –Hermione preguntó eventualmente, sosteniendo algo que parecía como un pequeño telescopio.**

-Yo no lo apretaría si fuera tú-le dijo Fred.

-¿Ya lo inventaron?-pregunto Hermione sorprendida.

-Si, aunque aun no logramos que…-empezó George, pero se quedo cayado al notar la mirada de su madre.

**-No sé. –dijo Ron. –Pero si Fred y George lo dejaron aquí, es porque no estaba preparado para la venta, así que tengan cuidado.**

**-Tu madre dijo que les está yendo bien en el negocio. –dijo Harry. –Dijo que Fred y George tienen una gran cantidad de clientes.**

Los gemelos sonreían cada vez más.

**-Eso es poco. –dijo Ron. -¡Están nadando en Galeones! No puedo esperar para ver ese lugar**

Ahí se les cayó la sonrisa.

-¿Cómo que aun no han visto la tienda?-preguntaron a su familia al mismo tiempo algo resentido.

-Creo que es porque aun no hemos podido ir-les respondió la Señora Weasley-. Es una época de mucho peligro, seria imprudente salir sin la protección necesaria.

Los gemelos aceptaron la respuesta.

**Todavía no hemos ido al Callejón Diagon porque mamá dijo que papá tiene que ir con nosotros para que haya más seguridad, y él ha estado muy ocupado en su trabajo, pero suena excelente. **

**-¿Y cómo anda Percy? –preguntó Harry**

Esta era la pegunta que los Señores Weasley estaban esperando desde hacia rato. ¿Su hijo había abierto los ojos ya?

**El tercero de los hermanos Weasley se había peleado con el resto de la familia.**

Arthur hizo una mueca y Molly parecía estar a punto de llorar. Pero Percy no mostraba signo alguno de notar eso.

– **¿Les habla a tus padres de nuevo? **

**-No. –dijo Ron**

La Señora Weasley empezó a llorar silenciosamente. Los demás Weasley le enviaron dagas con los ojos a Percy, quien seguía en un estado indiferente, aunque por dentro le dolía el hecho de estar peleado con su familia.

**-Pero ya debe saber que tu padre estaba en lo correcto al afirmar todo eso de Voldemort… **

**-Dumbledore dice que la gente encuentra más fácil perdonar a los demás por equivocarse, que por acertar. –dijo Hermione.**

-Palabras muy sabias-murmuro el Señor Weasley, quien también estaba muy triste por no haberse reconciliado con su hijo.

–**Escuché que se lo decía a tu madre, Ron. **

**-Suena como la clase de locura que diría Dumbledore. –dijo Ron.**

-Perdón, profesor-se apresuro a disculparse Ron, pero Dumbledore no demostraba signo alguno de mostrarse ofendido.

**-Me va a dar clases particulares este año. –dijo Harry.**

-Que tacto-dijeron sarcásticamente Ron y Hermione.

**Ron se atragantó con la tostada y Hermione hizo un grito apagado.**

-Exagerados-murmuro Harry, aunque sus amigos lo lograron escuchar, haciéndolos sonreír.

**-¡No nos dijiste eso! –dijo Ron. **

**-Lo acabo de recordar. –dijo Harry honestamente. –Me lo dijo anoche en tu cobertizo de escobas. **

**-¡Caramba!... ¡Clases particulares con Dumbledore! –dijo Ron, pareciendo impresionado. –Me pregunto, ¿Por qué…?**

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta, aunque casi todos creían que seria algo relacionado con Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**Su voz se apagó. Harry lo vio intercambiar miradas con Hermione. Harry dejó su cuchillo y su tenedor. Su corazón estaba latiendo bastante fuerte considerando que lo único que estaba haciendo era sentarse en la cama. Dumbledore había dicho que sería bueno hacerlo… ¿Por qué no ahora?**

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta: ¿Les diría sobre la profecía?

**Fijó sus ojos en el tenedor, que estaba brillando por la luz del sol que caía sobre él, y dijo: **

**-No sé exactamente por qué me va a estar dando lecciones, pero creo que debe ser por la profecía.**

-Que directo-dijeron los gemelos, aliviando un poco la tensión que se había formado en la sala.

**Ni Ron ni Hermione hablaron. A Harry le pareció que ambos se habían quedado congelados. Le siguió hablando al tenedor.**

–**Ya saben, la que se querían robar del Ministerio.**

**-Nadie sabe lo que decía de todos modos. –dijo Hermione rápidamente. –Se destruyó.**

-Aunque no halla sido a mí a quien le hallan hecho la profecía, habría más de una manera para escucharla-dijo Dumbledore-. Por ejemplo, buscar a la persona que la hizo.

Hermione asintió, aunque de mala gana. Ella odiaba esa materia…

**-Pesar de que el Profeta diga… -empezó Ron, pero Hermione dijo: **

**-¡Shh! **

**-El Profeta tiene razón. –dijo Harry, mirándolos directamente con un gran esfuerzo: Hermione parecía asustada y Ron maravillado**

Hermione le pego a Ron con el libro.

-Harry puede morir por esa profecía y ¿tu estas maravillado?-pregunto enojada.

-¡Perdón!-dijo el algo asustado por la furia de la castaña.

Eso logro que la tensión q ue se había posado en la sala se dispersara y todos rieran por la graciosa escena que ellos habían montado.

–**Esa bolita de vidrio que se destruyó no era la única grabación de la profecía. La escuché toda entera en la oficina de Dumbledore, ante él fue hecha la profecía, así que pudo contármela. Esta decía que… -Harry hizo un respiro hondo. –Parece que soy yo el que tiene que eliminar a Voldemort… Al menos, decía que ninguno de nosotros podía vivir mientras el otro estuviera vivo.**

**Los tres se miraron entre ellos en silencio por un momento. Luego hubo un ruido muy fuerte y Hermione desapareció detrás de una nube de humo negro.**

Todos (menos los Slytherin, quienes parecían indiferentes) parecían preocupados por Hermione, excepto los gemelos, quienes estaban en el suelo de la risa, adivinando que había pasado. Eso calmo a algunos.

**-¡Hermione! –gritaron Harry y Ron; la bandeja del desayuno se cayó al piso secamente. **

**Hermione emergió, tosiendo, del humo, agarrando el telescopio y mostrando un ojo morado.**

Todos se reían de Hermione, pero pararon al ver la mirada asesina que esta les dirigió. Por algún motivo, ella estaba muy irritable en ese capitulo.

**-Lo apreté y… y… ¡me pegó! –bramó Hermione.**

-Te lo advertimos-dijeron los gemelos, quienes aun se estaban riendo un poco.

**Y con seguridad, ellos ahora vieron un pequeño puño con un resorte largo saliendo desde el telescopio. **

**-No te preocupes. –dijo Ron, quien se estaba aguantando la risa.**

Al igual que el Ron del presente.

–**Mamá lo va a solucionar. Es buena curando heridas leves…**

-Dudo mucho que mama pueda hacer algo-dijo Fred.

-La gracia de esa broma es que no se quite-termino George.

**-Ay, bueno, ¡Olvidémonos de eso! –dijo Hermione con prisa. –Harry, oh, Harry… **

**Se sentó, una vez más, en el borde de la cama.**

**-Nos preguntábamos, cuando volvimos del Ministerio… Obviamente, no te queríamos decir nada, pero con lo que dijo Lucius Malfoy acerca de la profecía, como era acerca de ti y Voldemort, bueno, pensamos que podía llegar a ser algo como eso… Oh, Harry… -ella se le quedó mirando y luego susurró: -¿Estás asustado?**

_Si…_pensó el Harry del presente, aunque no lo dijo en voz alta.

**-No tanto como antes. –dijo Harry. –Cuando la escuché por primera vez, estaba… pero ahora, parece como si siempre hubiera sabido que lo tendría que enfrentar al final…**

**Cuando escuchamos que Dumbledore te había ido a buscar en persona, pensamos que te podía haber dicho o mostrado algo con respecto a la profecía. –dijo Ron entusiasmado. –Y estábamos en lo correcto, ¿No? No te estaría dando clases si pensara que estás condenado**

-Gracias por los ánimos, Ron-dijo Harry sarcásticamente.

**No perdería su tiempo… ¡Debe pensar que tienes una oportunidad!**

-Claro que tiene una oportunidad-dijo Dumbledore.

**-Eso es verdad. –dijo Hermione. –Me pregunto qué te enseñará, Harry. Magia defensiva muy avanzada probablemente… poderosos contramaleficios… contrahechizos…**

Todos pensaban igual que Hermione, ya que no se les ocurría que otra cosa podía enseñarle Dumbledore a Harry.

**Harry no escuchaba realmente. Un calor se estaba expandiendo por su ser, que no tenía nada que ver con la luz del sol. Un gran peso en su estómago parecía disolverse. Sabía que Ron y Hermione estaban más preocupados de lo que parecían, pero el solo hecho de que igual se quedaran a su lado, hablando vigorizantes y reconfortantes palabras, no escapando de él como si estuviera contaminado o fuera peligroso, eso valía más de lo que les podía decir.**

Ron y Hermione lo miraban entre agradecidos y ofendidos.

-¿Acaso pensabas que nos íbamos a alejar de ti?-pregunto Ron.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros, pero por dentro se sentía igual que en el libro.

**- … y encantamientos evasivos generalmente. –concluyó Hermione. –Bueno, al menos sabes de una clase que estarás teniendo este curso, eso es una más que Ron y yo. Me pregunto cuándo vendrán nuestros resultados de los TIMOS.**

-No pueden tardar mucho, ya paso un mes-contesto Sirius, quien ya lo sabía por experiencia propia.

Hermione lo miro de una forma extraña antes de decir:

**-No pueden tardar mucho más. Ya pasó un mes. –dijo Ron**

Algunos rieron por lo parecido e la frase mientras que Sirius y Ron se miraban sorprendidos.

**-Aguarden. –dijo Harry, ya que otra parte de la conversación de la última noche le volvió a la cabeza. –Creo que Dumbledore dijo que nuestros resultados en los TIMOS llegarían hoy. **

**-¿Hoy? –gritó Hermione. -¿Hoy? Pero por qué no… ¡Ay Dios!... Tendrías que habernos dicho…**

Ron bufo.

-¿Por qué te exaltas? ¿Por qué sacaras un sobresaliente en todas tus materias?

Hermione lo miro entre enojada y alagada. Extraña combinación…

**Ella pegó un salto. **

**-Voy a ver si llegó alguna lechuza…**

**Pero cuando Harry bajó las escaleras diez minutos después, ya vestido y llevando su bandeja del desayuno vacía, encontró a Hermione sentada en la mesa de la cocina muy agitada, mientras la señora Weasley intentada disminuir su parecido al de un panda.**

Todos rieron, sobre todo por que Hermione le pego en la cabeza a Harry gritando "¡No me parezco a un panda!"

**-No funciona. –decía ansiosamente la señora Weasley, parada sobre Hermione con su varita en la mano y una copia de La Ayuda del Sanador abierto en "heridas, cortes y raspaduras". –Esto siempre había funcionado. No puedo entenderlo.**

Los gemelos sonrieron. Al parecer funcionaba a la perfección ese hechizo de permanencia.

**-Debe ser la idea de Fred y George de un chiste gracioso, asegurarse de que no pueda sacarse. –dijo Ginny**.

-¡Tu si nos entiendes, hermanita!-gritaron los gemelos abrazando a su hermana.

Al hacer eso notaron que su hermana tenía la mano de Harry cogida, pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

**-Pero tiene que curarse. –chilló Hermione. – ¡No puedo seguir viéndome así para siempre! **

**-No lo harás, querida. Encontraremos un remedio, no te preocupes. –dijo la señora Weasley intentando calmarla. **

**-Bill me contó que Fged y Geogge egan muy divertidos. –dijo Fleur, sonriendo serenamente.**

-Eso no le gustara a Hermione-le murmuro Ron a Harry haciendo reír.

**-Sí, casi no puedo respirar de la risa. –dijo Hermione.**

**Ella saltó y empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina, retorciéndose los dedos.**

**-Señora Weasley, ¿está usted segura de que no llegó ninguna lechuza esta mañana? **

**-Sí, querida. Lo hubiera notado. –dijo la señora Weasley pacientemente. –Pero son apenas las nueve, hay todavía mucho tiempo… **

**-Sé que me equivoqué en Runas Antiguas. –murmuró Hermione febrilmente. –Definitivamente cometí al menos un error de traducción. Y en el práctico de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras no me fue nada bien. Pensé que en Transformaciones me había ido todo bien, pero ahora que lo pienso…**

-Vamos, Hermione, estoy seguro de que lo harás excelente-la tranquilizo Ron, ya que la Hermione del presente se veía igual de nerviosa que la del futuro.

**-Hermione, ¿Podrías callarte? No eres la única que está nerviosa. –bramó Ron. –Y cuando tengas tus once "Sobresalientes"… **

**-No, no y no. –dijo Hermione, moviendo sus manos con locura. – ¡Se que fallé en todo!**

Los profesores sonrieron algo maliciosos. Algunas veces era divertido observar los nervios de los estudiantes por sus TIMOS.

**-¿Qué pasa si fallamos? –preguntó Harry a la habitación, pero nuevamente, Hermione respondió.**

**-Discutimos nuestras opciones con la Jefa de nuestra casa, le pregunté a la Profesora McGonagall al final del último trimestre. **

**El estómago de Harry se retorció. Deseó no haber comido tanto en el desayuno.**

-Yo estoy segura de que aprobaste-le dijo Ginny, tranquilizándolo.

**-En Beauxbatons… -dijo Fleur complaciente. –hacíamos las cosas de otga manega. Cgueo que ega mejog. Teníamos nuestgos exámenes después de seis años de estudio, no cinco, y después…**

**Las palabras de Fleur fueron ahogadas por un alarido. Hermione apuntaba hacia la ventana de la cocina. Tres manchas negras podían ser vistas en el cielo, acercándose cada vez más.**

Los nervios en los tres amigos aumento. Ellos querían saber cuales serian sus calificaciones, pero cada uno pensaba que les había ido mal.

**-Son definitivamente lechuzas. –dijo Ron roncamente, saltando para unirse con Hermione en la ventana.**

_**-**_**Y hay tres. –dijo Harry, poniéndose a su lado también.**

**-Una para cada uno de nosotros. –dijo Hermione en un susurro aterrado. –Ay no… Ay no… Ay no… **

**Los agarró a ambos fuertemente por los codos. **

**Las lechuzas volaban directamente hacia La Madriguera, tres bonitas y marrones lechuzas, cada una de las cuales, al acercarse se notaba que traían un gran sobre cuadrado. **

**-¡Ay no! –chilló Hermione.**

**La señora Weasley los movió del lugar y abrió la ventana de la cocina. Una, dos, tres, las lechuzas pasaron por ella y aterrizaron sobre la mesa en una línea recta. Las tres levantaron sus patas derechas.**

**Harry se adelantó. La carta dirigida a él estaba atada a la lechuza del medio. La desató con dedos temblorosos. A su izquierda, Ron estaba tratando de soltar sus propios resultados y a su derecha, las manos de Hermione estaban temblando tanto que hacía que su lechuza temblara también.**

Algunos reían por los nervios de los amigos, aunque los mayores recordaban que estaban iguales o peor que ellos.

**Nadie en la cocina habló. Al fin, Harry logró sacar su sobre. Lo abrió rápidamente y sacó de él un pergamino. **

**Resultados de las Títulos Indispensables de Magia Ordinaria. **

**Notas para pasar: **

**Sobresaliente (S) **

**Supera las expectativas (E) **

**Aceptable (A) **

**Notas para reprobar:**

**Pobre (P) **

**Desastroso (D)**

**Troglodita (T) **

**Harry James Potter ha conseguido: **

**Astronomía (A) **

**Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas (E) **

**Encantamientos (E) **

**Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras (S) **

**Adivinación (P) **

**Herbología (E)**

**Historia de la Magia (D) **

**Pociones (E) **

**Transformaciones (E)**

Harry soltó un suspiro. Estaba satisfecho con sus calificaciones. Aunque no entendía porque había sacado una D en Historia de la Magia, ya que a pesar de que no rea muy bueno por lo menos no era desastroso. Los demás lo felicitaron, ya que en general no eran unas calificaciones malas.

**Harry leyó el pergamino varias veces. Su respiración se tranquilizaba cada vez que lo leía. Estaba todo bien: siempre supo que iba a fallar en Adivinación, y que no tenía oportunidad de pasar Historia de la Magia, debido a que había colapsado en la mitad del examen**

Abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Se había desmayado en medio de un examen?

Draco se reía disimuladamente. _De seguro entro un dementor en el aula._

**¡Pero pasó todo lo demás! Pasó el dedo por sus notas de nuevo… pasó con buenas notas en Transformaciones y Herbología, e incluso, ¡Había superado las expectativas en Pociones!**

-Lo cual es un milagro-dijo Snape burlándose de Harry, ganándose miradas de desaprobación de los otros profesores y risas de los Slytherin.

**¡Y lo mejor era que había conseguido "Sobresaliente" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras! **

Los integrantes de la ED ya sabían que su mejor calificación seria la de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

**Miró a su alrededor. Hermione le daba la espalda y tenía la cabeza gacha, pero Ron se veía encantado.**

Hermione gimió disgustada, aunque Ron si sonrió al igual que el Ron del futuro.

**-Sólo reprobé Adivinación e Historia de la Magia, ¿Y a quién le importa?**

Algunos rieron y asintieron en aprobación a lo dicho, aunque la profesora Trelawney lo miro resentida.

–**dijo felizmente a Harry. –Toma… cambiemos… **

**Harry vio las notas de Ron: no había ningún "Sobresaliente"…**

-Era obvio que no obtendría ningún sobresaliente, aunque estoy feliz de por lo menos aprobar-dijo Ron, ganándose una mirada severa de su madre y Hermione.

**-Sabía que serías el mejor en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. –dijo Ron, pegándole a Harry en el hombro. –Lo hicimos bien, ¿no?**

**-¡Bien hecho! –dijo la señora Weasley con orgullo, sacudiéndole el pelo a Ron. –Siete TIMOS, ¡Eso es mejor que Fred y George juntos!**

-Gracias, mama-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, aunque no parecían ofendidos, sino más bien divertidos.

**-¿Hermione? –dijo Ginny cautelosamente, ya que Hermione todavía no se había dado vuelta. ¿Cómo te fue?**

**-Yo… no mal… -dijo Hermione en una voz muy baja.**

Ron y Harry bufaron, ya que estaban seguros de que sus notas serian las mejores del curso.

**-Oh, vamos dilo. –dijo Ron, yendo hacia ella y quitándole los resultados de la mano. –Sí… diez "Sobresaliente" y un "Supera las Expectativas" en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.**

Todos miraron a Hermione sorprendidos, aunque los profesores la miraban con orgullo. Ella estaba sonriendo radiantemente, aunque por dentro tomaba nota de estudiar más Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras.

–**luego, la miró, medio divertido y medio exasperado. –Estás decepcionada, ¿verdad? **

**Hermione sacudió la cabeza, pero Harry se rió. **

**-Bueno, ahora somos estudiantes para los EXTASIS. –sonrió Ron. –Mamá, ¿hay más salchichas?**

-Ni siquiera por tus notas de TIMOS puedes dejar de comer-le dijo Hermione divertida.

**Harry volvió a mirar a sus resultados. Eran tan buenos como podría haber esperado. **

**Sólo sintió una pequeña punzada de arrepentimiento… Este era el fin de su ambición de ser Auror.**

Harry también cayó en cuenta e hizo una mueca.

-Estoy segura de que lo podrás solucionar-lo animo Hermione.

**No obtuvo la nota requerida en Pociones.**

Dumbledore sonrió, ya que estaba seguro de que Severus ya no impartiría esa materia, sino el Horace, quien aceptaba estudiantes con una E.

**Siempre supo que no podría, pero igualmente, sintió un gran peso en el estómago al ver de vuelta esa pequeña E negra. **

**Era raro, en efecto, el pensar que fue un mortífago disfrazado el primero en decirle a Harry que sería un buen Auror.**

Algunos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Un mortifago disfrazado? Ojoloco, quien había adivinado que hablaba del mortifago que se había hecho pasar por el, le dijo:

-Yo pienso lo mismo que ese mortifago.

Eso sorprendió a los demás, aunque Harry le dirigió una mirada de gratitud.

**Pero de alguna manera la idea se había apropiado de él, y no pudo pensar realmente en nada más que le gustara ser. Además, parecía su destino después de escuchar la profecía unas semanas atrás. Ninguno puede vivir mientras el otro lo haga… ¿No estaría poniéndose a la altura de las circunstancias, y dándose la mejor posibilidad de sobrevivir, si se unía a esos magos altamente entrenados cuyo trabajo era encontrar y matar a Voldemort?**

A los demás también les parecía muy lógico, por lo que también lamentaron que no haya superado pociones.

-Este es el final del capitulo-dijo Hermione.

-Eso será todo por hoy-dijo el profesor Dumbledore.

Inmediatamente las mesas se llenaron de comida. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que ya era casi medianoche, por lo que comieron como si no hubieran comido por días. Cuando terminaron, se dirigieron a las puertas del Gran Comedor, pero entonces recordaron que no podían salir.

-¿Dónde dormiremos, Señor?-pregunto Hermione, quien estaba tan cansada que se estaba quedando dormida parada.

En cuanto ella formulo esa pregunta, la gran puerta se dividió y se convirtió en cuatro, cada una de un color diferente. Cada una de las casas, completamente sorprendidos, entraron por la puerta del color respectivo. Se sorprendieron aun más al notar que era una replica exacta de sus habitaciones. Incluso había cuartos para os profesores.

Todos durmieron tranquilamente, ya que la noche anterior no habían dormido muy bien y además estaban muy cansadas.

A la mañana siguiente se despertaron, y al abrir las puertas, salieron directamente al Gran Comedor. Desayunaron tranquilamente aunque con la expectativa de los capítulos que leerían ese día. Luego de desayunar, dumbledore agarro el libro y pregunto:

-¿Quién desea leer ahora?

Remus se levanto y agarro el libro. Se volvió a sentar en su asiento y empezó a leer:

-El siguiente capitulo se llama: _**El Desvío de Draco **_


	8. El Desvió de Draco

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

_Remus se levanto y agarro el libro. Se volvió a sentar en su asiento y empezó a leer:_

_-El siguiente capitulo se llama: El Desvío de Draco _

Draco frunció el ceño, mientras que los demás volteaban a mirarlo. Ya eran dos capítulos en el que el era el centro de atención, por lo que adivinaba que seria importante en el resto del libro, y eso no le agradaba demasiado.

**Las semanas siguientes Harry permaneció dentro de los límites del jardín de la Madriguera.**

A Harry no le afecto tanto este hecho, ya que el realmente la pasaba muy bien en La Madriguera.

**Pasó la mayor parte de sus días jugando Quidditch en el huerto de los Weasley dos contra dos (él y Hermione contra Ron y Ginny; Hermione era terrible pero Ginny jugaba bien, por lo que estaban razonablemente parejos)**

-Espera-interrumpió Ron-¿Eso quiere decir que soy igual de malo que Hermione jugando al Quidditch?

-¡Oh! ¡Por favor!-se quejo Hermione-no puedo ser tan mala… ¿O si?-dudo al ver las caras de Ron y Harry.

-Pues…-dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo.

Ella les dirigió una mirada algo ofendida, aunque sabia que era realmente malísima jugando al Quiddicht.

Ron también miro a Harry algo ofendido, pero no discutió.

**Y sus tardes comiendo tres porciones de todo lo que la Sra. Weasley ponía delante de él.**

La Señora Weasley sonrió. Al menos al final de las vacaciones Harry siempre recuperaba el peso que perdía cuando estaba con los Dursley.

**Esto habría sido una fiesta feliz, unas vacaciones pacíficas, de no haber sido por las duras desapariciones, extraños accidentes, e incluso muertes que aparecían ahora casi a diario en el Profeta.**

El semblante de todos se oscureció. Ya casi habían olvidado que fuera de la Madriguera el país se encontraba en caos.

**Bill y el Sr. Weasley traían alguna noticia a casa aún antes de que fuera publicada. Para el disgusto de la Sra. Weasley las celebraciones del decimosexto cumpleaños de Harry fueron estropeadas por noticias espantosas traídas por Remus Lupin, cada vez más flaco y austero, su pelo castaño rayado generosamente de color gris, su ropa más hecha jirones y remendada que nunca**

Remus frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenia esa apariencia? ¿Estaría muy cerca la luna llena? Todos se hacían esas preguntas. Tonks lo miraba preocupada.

**-Ha habido otro par de ataques de dementores- anunció**

La Señora Weasley miro a Remus enojada, ¿Por qué tenia que decir eso delante de los niños?

**Cuando la Señora Weasley le pasó un pedazo grande del pastel de cumpleaños. -Y han encontrado el cuerpo de Igor Karkaroff en una choza al norte.**

Todos parecieron un poco sorprendidos, ya que el año pasado lo habían visto, aunque nadie parecía estar verdaderamente triste, excepto tal vez Dumbledore.

**Con la Marca Tenebrosa sobre él. Bien, francamente, estoy sorprendido ya que sobrevivió un año luego de abandonar a los Mortífagos; El hermano de Sirius, Regulus, sólo anduvo unos días hasta donde puedo recordar.**

El rostro de Sirius se oscureció aun más. El nunca había querido que su hermano terminara como lo hizo. Ellos habían tenido una muy buena relación, hasta que Regulus tomo las decisiones equivocadas. Aunque aun así, cuando le avisaron que su hermano había sido asesinado, fue un duro golpe para el.

**-Sí, bien,- dijo la Señora Weasley frunciendo el entrecejo, -Quizás nosotros debiéramos hablar sobre algo difer... **

**-¿Se enteró usted de lo que le pasó a Florean Fortescue, Remus? - pregunto Bill**

La mayoría nuncio el ceño. Florean Fortescue era un hombre amable y agradable con todos.

**Que estaba siendo acicalado por Fleur. - El hombre de la heladería **

**- ¿La heladería del Callejón Diagon-? interrumpió Harry, con una desagradable sensación de vacío en el medio de su estómago. - Él acostumbraba darme helados gratis. ¿Qué le pasó?**

**-Fue sacado de allí, por lo que se ve en su tienda.**

La mayoría parecían muy tristes, y no solo por la desaparición del Sr. Fortescue, sino porque no sabían como soportar el futuro, lleno de desapariciones y asesinatos.

**-¿Por qué?-preguntó Ron, mientras la Señora Weasley miraba significativamente a Bill.**

En el presente, la Señora Weasley también fulminaba con la mirada a su hijo, quien precia cada vez mas hundido en la silla.

**-¿Quién sabe? los debe haber perturbado de algún modo. Florean era un buen hombre.**

**-Hablando del Callejón Diagon,- Dijo el Sr. Weasley,-Parece que Ollivander también ha desaparecido.**

Ahora eran todos los que parecían preocupados por Ollivander.

**-Hablando del Callejón Diagon-Dijo el Sr. Weasley-Parece que Ollivander también ha desaparecido.**

**-¿El Vendedor de varitas-? dijo Ginny con ojos asombrados.**

**- Así es. La tienda está vacía. No hay signos de lucha. Nadie sabe si él se marchó voluntariamente o fue secuestrado.**

-Estoy seguro de que lo han secuestrado-dijo Dumbledore con un semblante serio-. El seria incapaz de escapar.

**-Pero las varitas, ¿Qué harán las personas que necesiten varitas?**

-Ollivander no es el único fabricante de varitas-contesto Mcgonagall-, aunque si era el mejor y el mas solicitado.

Algunos parecían sorprendidos, ya que creían que Ollivander era el único fabricante de varitas en Inglaterra.

**-Ellos se las arreglarán comprándoles a otros fabricantes-dijo Lupin-. Pero Ollivander era el mejor, y si el otro lado lo tiene eso no es nada bueno para nosotros.**

**Al día siguiente de este cumpleaños bastante sombrío, llegaron sus cartas y listas de libros de Hogwarts. La de Harry incluía una sorpresa: lo habían nombrado Capitán de Quidditch.**

La casa de Gryffindor volvió a felicitar a Harry, quien se veía muy feliz de ser el Capitán.

**-¡Eso te equipara en status a los prefectos!- lloró Hermione alegremente-. ¡Ahora puedes usar nuestro baño especial y todo!**

Harry bufo.

-Como si nunca hubiera estado ahí-le dijo a Ron y Hermione, pero los que lo alcanzaron a escuchar lo miraban interrogante.

**-Guau!, recuerdo cuando Charlie llevaba una de éstas-dijo Ron y examinó la insignia con alegrí , esto es tan bueno, eres mi Capitán.**

Algunos abrieron los ojos como platos. ¿Ron Weasley en el equipo de Quiddicht?

-Pero…estamos completos-dijo Angelina algo preocupada.

-Eso significa-aporto Katie-que en algún momento del año alguno de nosotros dejara el equipo.

-Y creo saber quien es…-dijo Angelina mirando a Harry algo resentida, ya que había faltado a varios entrenamientos por culpa de Umbridge.

**-Si me permites regresar como Guardián en el equipo, supongo, ja ja. . .**

**-Bien, creo que no podemos aplazar más tiempo el viaje al Callejón Diagon ahora que tienen éstas-dijo suspirando la Señora Weasley mientras leía la lista de libros de el sábado mientras que su padre no tenga que ir de nuevo al trabajo. Yo no voy allí sin él.**

-¿No crees que estas siendo un poco exagerada, mamá?-pregunto Charlie, pero la mirada que le dirigió su madre lo hizo callar.

**-Mamá, ¿Piensas honestamente que Tú-sabes-quién va a estar escondido detrás de un estante en Flourish y Blotts?-rió disimuladamente Ron**

-¡Como te atreves a bromear con eso!-lo regañó una enfurecida Señora Weasley.

-Pero…mama…-tartamudeo Ron, quien parecía muy asustado.

Los de cuarto año para arriba se reían disimuladamente, recordando el Vociferador que le habían enviado a Ron en su segundo año.

**-Fortescue y Ollivander están de vacaciones, ¿verdad?-Dijo la Sra. Weasley, acalorándose de piensas que la seguridad es cosa de risa puedes quedarte y compraré tus cosas yo misma.**

**-No, quiero ir, ¡Quiero ver la tienda de George y Fred!-dijo Ron a toda prisa.**

Los gemelos sonrieron con arrogancia, mientras Ron solo bufaba por la exageración de su madre.

**-Entonces piénselo mejor, jovencito, ¡Antes de que decida que es demasiado inmaduro para venir con nosotros!-Dijo la Señora Weasley con ira agarrando rápidamente su reloj, el cual las nueve manecillas todavía señalaban "en peligro mortal," y poniéndolo en equilibrio sobre un montón de toallas recién lavadas y planchadas-¡Y esto va para volver a Hogwarts también!**

-¿Realmente serias capaz de no enviarnos a Hogwarts, mama?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

La Señora Weasley pareció pensarlo por unos segundos.

-Creo que si fuera un caso de vida o muerte…Aunque-añadió para si misma, por lo que nadie la escucho-creo que ya es asunto de vida o muerte…

**Ron se volvió para mirar con incredulidad a Harry mientras su madre levantaba la cesta de ropa sucia y el reloj vacilante en sus brazos y salía fuera del cuarto. **

**-Evidentemente... acá ya no se puede hacer ni una broma...**

-Tampoco es que seas muy bueno en las bromas-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Por lo menos soy mejor que Harry!-Se defendió de Ron, ganándose una fea mirada de su mejor amigo.

-En realidad…-dijeron otra vez los gemelos.

-Creemos que tu y Haggy están empatados-dijo George.

-¡Dejen de llamarme así!-dijo Harry enojado.

-Esta bien, Haggy.

Harry bufo, pero no discutió mas.

**Pero Ron tuvo cuidado para no ser impertinente sobre Voldemort durante los próximos días. El sábado amaneció sin más arranques de la Señora Weasley, aunque ella parecía muy tensa durante el desayuno. Bill, que se quedaba en casa con Fleur (esto no le producía mucho placer a Hermione y Ginny), pasó por la mesa una bolsa llena de dinero a Harry.**

Muchos abrieron los ojos como platos, sobretodo Draco. Los Weasley miraron a Bill con interrogante.

-De seguro ya es de el-contesto bill a la pregunta no hecha-. Gringotts ha de haber aumentado la seguridad, debe ser un infierno entrar a las cámaras.

**-¿Dónde está la mía-? exigió Ron en seguida, con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos.**

Algunos rieron, mientras que a Ron solo se le pusieron rojas las orejas.

**-Esto es realmente de Harry, idiota-dijo Bill-. Lo saqué de su bóveda, porque al público en general le toma aproximadamente cinco horas conseguir su oro en estos días, los duendes han extremado mucho la seguridad. Hace dos días Arkie Philpott tenía una cinta de investigación pegada en su... Bien, confíen en mí, de esta forma es más fácil.**

**-Gracias, Bill-dijo Harry guardando su oro**

**-Él siempre pensando en todo-ronroneó Fleur llena de adoración acariciando la nariz de Bill.**

El club Anti-Flema puso mala cara. Ron solo se preguntaba porque a Hermione no le agradaba Fleur, ¿Es que acaso le gustaba Bill? Tan solo la idea hizo que se sonrojara por los celos.

**Ginny gesticulaba vomitando en su cereal detrás de Fleur. Harry se ahogó sobre sus hojuelas de maíz, Ron lo golpeó en la espalda.**

Todos rieron, excepto Bill, que fulminaba a su hermana con la mirada, pero ella estaba demasiado ocupada pensando que Harry le estaba prestando mas atención de lo normal.

**Era un día nublado, oscuro. Un automóvil especial del Ministerio de Magia de los que antes Harry había usado una vez, estaba esperándolos en el patio delantero cuando ellos salieron de la casa poniéndose sus capas. **

**-Es bueno que papá pueda conseguirnos éstos otra vez-dijo Ron gustosamente.**

-Es mejor que los Polvos Flu-agrego el Ron del presente.

**Estirándose confortablemente mientras el coche se movía suavemente lejos desde la madriguera, Bill y Fleur saludaron desde la ventana de la cocina. Él, Harry, Hermione y Ginny se sentaron todos en la espaciosa comodidad del amplio asiento trasero. **

**-No te acostumbres a utilizarlo, solo nos lo prestan debido a Harry-dijo el Sr. Weasley sobre su hombro.**

Harry bufo. Los Weasley deberían de recibir los mejores tratos, aunque el no se encontrara con ellos.

**Él y la señora Weasley estaban adelante con el conductor del ministerio; el asiento del pasajero delantero se había estirado convenientemente hasta qué se asemejó a un sofá de dos cuerpos-Le dan estatus de alta seguridad. Y nosotros también estaremos protegidos con seguridad adicional al arribar al Caldero Chorreante. **

Harry volvió a Bufar.

Muchos estaba sorprendidos d ver lo poco que le gustaba a Harry las ventajas de su fama. La mayoría estaban seguros de que el disfrutaba de esas ventajas.

**Harry no dijo nada; él no se imaginaba haciendo sus compras mientras estaba rodeado por un batallón de Aurores. Había guardado su Capa de Invisibilidad en la mochila y había sentido que, si esto era suficiente para Dumbledore, debería ser suficiente para el Ministerio, aunque ahora que pensaba en ello, no estaba seguro que el Ministerio supiera de su capa.**

-Evidentemente-dijo Fudge mirando a Dumbledore con resentimiento, pero este solo le sonrió, como si no se diera cuenta de cómo lo estaba mirando.

**-Aquí está usted, entonces-dijo el chofer, tras un lapso sorprendentemente corto, hablando por primera vez, al tiempo que disminuía la velocidad en la calle Charing Cross y se estacionaba fuera del Caldero Chorreante-¿Espero por ustedes, tienen idea de cuanto tiempo será?**

**-Un par de horas, espero-dijo Sr. Weasley-¡Ah, que bien, él está aquí!**

**Harry imitó al Sr. Weasley y se asomó a través de la ventana; su corazón saltó. No había ningún Auror esperando fuera de la posada, en vez de eso les esperaba la forma gigantesca, negra y barbuda de Rubeus Hagrid**

Los amigos de Hagrid le sonrieron, haciendo que este se sonrojara.

**El guardián de los terrenos de Hogwarts, llevando un largo abrigo de piel de castor, sonreía al ver la cara de Harry ignorando las fijas miradas sobresaltadas de los Muggles que pasaban.**

-Típico de Hagrid-dijo Harry sonriendo, recordando su primera visita al Callejón Diagon.

**-¡Harry!-bramó, arrastrando a Harry a un abrazo que quebraba los huesos en el instante que éste bajó del automóvil.**

Algunos rieron, pero Hagrid se ruborizo aun más de lo que ya estaba.

-Perdón-se disculpo con Harry, quien solo se encogió de hombros y le dio una sonrisa.

**-Buckbeak…quiero decir, Witherwings**

Fudge gruño al recordar el engaño.

-¿Realmente piensan que somos tan tontos?-pregunto retóricamente.

-Pues…-dijeron los que estaban en contra del ministerio.

Fudge parecía que se ahogaba en la rabia y la indignación, pero ninguno le presto atención y continuaos con la lectura.

**Deben verlo, Harry, él está tan feliz de regresar al aire libre.**

**-Me alegro que esté contento-dijo Harry y sonrío abiertamente mientras se masajeaba las costillas-¡Nosotros no sabíamos que 'seguridad' significaba 'tú! **

**-Lo sé justo como en los viejos tiempos, ¿eh? Mira, el Ministerio quiso enviar uno o dos grupos de Aurores, pero Dumbledore dijo que yo lo haría-Dijo Hagrid con orgullo, estirando su pecho y metiendo los pulgares en sus bolsillos-Vamos entrando entonces-después de ustedes, Molly, Arthur – **

**El Caldero Chorreante estaba, por primera vez en la memoria de Harry, completamente vacío.**

Muchos abrieron los ojos sorprendidos. El Caldero Chorreante era un ligar muy famoso en Inglaterra por ser la entada al Callejón Diagon, ¿Cómo es que estaba vació?

**Sólo quedaba Tom el propietario, marchito y sin dientes, de entre la vieja muchedumbre. Los miró mientras entraron, pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Hagrid dijo pretenciosamente: **

**-Solamente pasaremos hoy, Tom, seguro que comprendes, asuntos de Hogwarts, tú sabes.**

**Tom cabeceó melancólicamente y volvió a limpiar sus lentes; Harry, Hermione, Hagrid, y los Weasley caminaron a través de la barra hacia el pequeño patio frío en la parte posterior donde los cubos de basura estaban colocados. Hagrid levantó su paraguas rosado y golpeó cierto ladrillo de la pared**

Muchos miraron a Hagrid con curiosidad.

-¿Tienes ahí dentro tu varita?-pregunto una estudian de Ravenclaw.

-Pues… ¿Por qué no mejor seguimos con la lectura?-respondió bruscamente al notar la mirada que le dirigía Fudge.

**Que se abrió inmediatamente para formar una entrada en forma de arco seguida de una calle empedrada con guijarros. Caminaron a través de la entrada e hicieron una pausa, mirando a su alrededor. **

**El Callejón Diagon había cambiado. Las ventanas que antes tenían una vistosa exhibición de libros de hechizos, ingredientes de pociones, y calderos fueron tapadas a la vista, ocultos detrás de los grandes carteles del Ministerio de Magia que habían sido pegados encima de ellas.**

Todos parecían tristes y sorprendidos al escuchar el estado en el que estaba el Callejón Diagon. Era un lugar que había marcado a muchos de ellos, sobretodo a los hijos Muggles.

**La mayor parte de estos sombríos carteles púrpuras llevaban las versiones de avisos de seguridad de los folletos que el Ministerio había enviado a lo largo del verano, pero otros de mayor calibre tenían las fotografías moviéndose en blanco y negro de Mortífagos conocidos que estaban en libertad. Bellatrix Lestrange se mofaba en el frente del boticario más cercano. Algunas ventanas fueron cegadas con tablas, incluyendo aquellas de la heladería de Florean Fortescue. Por otra parte, un número de desvencijados puestos habían aparecido a lo largo de la calle.**

Mientras más describían el Callejón Diagon del futuro, mas se deprimía el comedor.

**El más cercano, que había sido erigido fuera de Flourish y Blotts, bajo un toldo rayado, manchado, tenía un aviso de cartulina pegado adelante: **

_**AMULETOS: Efectivos Contra Hombres lobo, Dementores, e Inferis. **_

Los adultos bufaron. Durante la primera guerra, ese también había sido un problema. Muchas personas haban sido engañadas por esas personas, e incluso mas de una vez resultaron estar malditas.

Los Prefectos también bufaron, recordando los productos que se empezaban a vender en el colegio a los de quinto año, quienes desesperados por sus TIMOS los compraban.

Un pequeño mago de aspecto cansado hacía sonar sus brazos cubiertos de amuletos de plata ante la fila de transeúntes

**-¿Uno para su pequeña muchacha, señora?-dijo a la señora Weasley cuando pasaron, mirando de soslayo a Ginny-¿Para que proteja su lindo cuello?**

Los hombres Weasley y Harry gruñeron, aunque al último solo lo escucho Hermione, quien sonreía cada vez más. Estaba segura de que en el libro se hablaría sobre los sentimientos de Harry hacia Ginny, y quería ver como actuaba su amigo o como reaccionaria Ginny.

**-Si yo estuviera de turno...-dijo el Sr. Weasley, fulminando con una mirada de ira al vendedor de amuletos.**

**-Sí, pero no vas a detener a alguien ahora, querido, tenemos prisa-dijo la Sra. Weasley, nerviosa consultando la lista-. Pienso que primero tendríamos que ir con la Señora Malkin, Hermione quiere nuevas túnicas de vestir, y a Ron se le asoman demasiado los tobillos de sus túnicas de escuela, y tú también necesitas unas nuevas, Harry, has crecido tanto. Vamos todos.**

**-Molly, no tiene sentido ir todos a lo de Señora Malkin-dijo el Sr. Weasley-¿Por qué no van los tres con Hagrid, y nosotros podemos ir a Flourish y Blotts y buscar los libros de escuela de todos?**

**- No sé-dijo la Señora Weasley con inquietud.**

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?-pregunto Hagrid a la Señora Weasley, aunque no tenia signos de sentirse ofendido.

-¡Claro que confió en ti, Hagrid!-contesto la Señora Weasley-. Pero no creo que separarnos sea lo mas inteligente que podamos hacer.

**Claramente no estaba convencida entre el deseo de terminar la compra rápidamente y el deseo de mantenerse juntos en un grupo-¿Hagrid, que piensas?**

**-No se preocupen, ellos estarán bien conmigo, Molly-dijo Hagrid tiernamente y agito una mano en el aire del tamaño de una tapa de cubo de basura. La Señora Weasley no parecía completamente convencida, pero permitió la separación y echó a correr hacia Flourish y Blotts, con su marido y Ginny mientras Harry, Ron, Hermione, y Hagrid fueron rumbo a la Señora Malkin. **

**Harry notó que muchas de las personas que los pasaron tenían la misma mirada acosada, deseosa de la Sra. Weasley, y que nadie más se paraba para hablar; los compradores permanecían junto a los suyos haciendo grupos firmes, moviéndose atentamente entre los negocios. Nadie parecía estar haciendo sus compras solo. **

**-Estaremos un poco apretados todos juntos adentro-dijo Hagrid, parándose en el exterior del comercio de la señora Malkin y doblándose hacia abajo para mirar con fijeza a través de la ventana-. Estaré cuidándolos desde aquí afuera, ¿está bien?**

**Harry, Ron, y Hermione entraron en la pequeña tienda juntos. Parecía, a primera vista, estar vacía, pero en el momento que la puerta se cerro detrás de ellos oyeron una voz familiar que salió de detrás de unas perchas de túnicas de vestir adornadas con lentejuelas verde y azul.**

Todos se preguntaban quien era, aunque por el titulo del capitulo ya la mayoría había adivinado de quien se trataba.

Draco, quien también había adivinado que se trataba de el, se preparaba mentalmente para ser el centro de atención otra vez, tanto como para bien como para mal.

**-...No soy un niño, en caso de que no lo hayas notado, madre. Soy perfectamente capaz de hacer mis compras solo.**

Ya no había ninguna duda de que se trataba de Draco Malfoy.

**Había un ruido de cloqueo y una voz que Harry reconoció como de la señora Malkin, la dueña, diciendo:**

**- Querido, tu madre tiene razón, se supone que ninguno de nosotros debe andar caminando por los alrededores solo ahora, no tiene nada que ver con ser un niño.**

**-¡Mire donde está clavando ese alfiler, basta ya!**

**Un muchacho adolescente de cara pálida, puntiaguda y pelo rubio casi blanco**

Draco bufo por su descripción. _Mi cara no es ni pálida ni puntiaguda _pensó el.

**Apareció detrás de la percha llevando un hermoso juego de túnicas verdes oscuras que relucieron con los alfileres alrededor del dobladillo y los bordes de las mangas. Anduvo frente al espejo y se examinó; unos momentos antes de que notara que Harry, Ron, y Hermione se reflejaron encima de su hombro. Sus ojos grises se achicaron ligeramente. **

**-Si estás preguntándose que es ese olor, Madre, es una sangre sucia que esta por acá-dijo Draco Malfoy.**

De un momento a otro, Draco tenia muchas varitas apuntándolo a la cara. Pero antes de que sucediera algo, el Profesor Snape lo había rodeado con una capsula protectora, por lo que no le pudieron hacer nada.

Todos (menos Slytherin) miraban a Draco con furia. Este parecía muy asustado.

-¡50 puntos menos para Slytherin!-grito Mcgonagall, quien se veía completamente ofendida.

Los estudiantes de Slytherin abuchearon a Draco, no por su comportamiento, sino por los puntos perdidos.

-¡Discúlpate con ella!-grito Ron, quien parecía ser el más enojado.

Pero Draco solo lo ignoro, logrando que Ron se enfureciera aun más. Cuando estaba a punto de pararse y atacarlo (olvidando que tenía esa capsula protectora), Hermione logro pararlo agarrando su hombro suavemente.

-No vale la pena-dijo. En realidad no lucia nada afectada por lo dicho por Malfoy.

Su solo toque logro calmar a Ron, haciendo que este se sentara otra vez. Todos notaron eso, aunque nadie comento nada.

**-¡No creo que haya necesidad de utilizar ese lenguaje!-dijo la Señora Malkin mientras corría detrás de la percha de túnicas que sostenía una cinta de medir y una varita-¡Y no quiero varitas mágicas en mi tienda tampoco!-añadió a toda prisa, dando un vistazo hacia la puerta había visto la situación, Harry y Ron apuntaban sus varitas mágicas como señalando a Malfoy.**

Hermione le dio una mirada entre agradecimiento y reproche.

**Hermione, que estaba de pie ligeramente detrás de ellos, susurraba:**

**-No, no lo hagan, francamente, no vale la pena.**

**-Me gustaría ver que hagan magia fuera de la escuela-dijo Malfoy con desprecio-¿Quién te dejo el ojo negro, Granger? Me gustaría enviarles flores.**

Solo los Slytherin rieron.

Los amigos de Hermione parecían cada vez mas enfadados, pero Hermione se veía tranquila, como si no escuchara nada.

**-¡Ya es demasiado!-dijo Malkin agudamente mirando sobre su hombro pidiendo ayuda-. Señora, Por favor **

**-Narcissa Malfoy salió detrás de la percha de ropa. **

**-Guarden eso-dijo fríamente a Harry y Ron-Si usted pincha con alfileres a mi hijo de nuevo, yo me aseguraré que sea la última vez en su vida que lo haga. **

-Y mami va al rescate-se burlo Ron.

-Tú no puedes decir nada, Comadreja. "¡Compórtate bien, jovencito!-imito a la Señora Weasley, haciendo que los Slytherin rieran y Molly y Ron se sonrojaran.

**-¿Realmente?-dijo Harry jugando con la varita y mirando fijamente la cara arrogante que, a pesar de su palidez, todavía se parecía a su hermana. Él era ya tan alto como ella ahora-¿Irá a buscar a algunos de sus amigos Mortífagos, para que lo hagan?**

Draco intento atacar a Harry, pero lo que el no se imagino era que la capsula protectora que lo rodeaba tampoco dejaba que el atacara a alguien, por lo contrario, le rebotaban, por lo que muy pronto se encontró a si mismo con la cara llena de tubérculos, haciendo reír a casi todos, menos los adultos y sus "amigos"

**La Señora Malkin gritó poniendo su mano sobre su corazón. **

**-¡Realmente, no deben acusar! No digan cosas peligrosas. ¡Las varitas guardadas, por favor!**

**Pero Harry no bajó su varita. Narcissa Malfoy sonrió desagradablemente. **

**-Veo que ser el favorito de Dumbledore te ha dado un sentido falso de seguridad, Harry Potter. Pero Dumbledore no siempre estará allí para protegerte.**

Harry bufo por lo bajo. Realmente odiaba que creyeran que el disfrutaba siendo tratado de manera diferente.

**Harry echó una mirada burlona alrededor de la tienda**

**-Guau... mire eso... ¡Él no está ahora aquí! ¿Por qué no vemos qué pasa? ¡Puede ser que le consigan una celda doble en Azkaban con el perdedor de su marido!**

Todos los estudiantes (menos Slytherin, obviamente) felicitaban a Harry por su respuesta, pero los adultos solo o miraban como diciendo "te has pasado" Malfoy lucia completamente furioso, pero no podía hacer nada por la capsula, la cual no se quitaría por el resto del capitulo.

**Malfoy hizo un movimiento furioso hacia Harry, pero tropezó encima de su túnica demasiado larga. Ron se rió con ganas.**

Al igual que el Ron del presente.

**-No te atrevas a hablarle así a mi madre, Potter!-gruñó Malfoy. **

**-Está bien, Draco-dijo Narcissa mientras lo frenaba con sus delgados dedos blancos por el hombro-. Espero que Potter se reúna con su estimado Sirius antes de que yo me reúna con Lucius.**

Muchos le gruñeron a Malfoy, como si le gruñeran a la propia Narcisa. Aunque Harry hizo una mueca, recordando que su padrino posiblemente moriría ese mismo año. Ginny, al adivinar sus pensamientos, le abrazo, cosa que no paso desapercibida para nadie, sobretodo para Michael, quien los observaba completamente celoso.

Harry se sentía en el cielo al ser abrasado por su pelirroja. Porque era _su pelirroja._

Los hermanos Weasley, al notar que no se separaran empezaron a carraspear, logrando que los dos sonrosados adolescentes se separaran al fin.

_¡Oh por Dios! ¡Que vergüenza! ¡Soy demasiado obvia! ¡¿Qué pensara Harry de mí_?! Pensaba Ginny completamente sonrojada. Los pensamientos de Harry iban por la misma dirección.

**Harry levantó su varita más alta.**

**-¡Harry, no!-gimió Hermione, agarraba su brazo e intentaba empujarlo a su lado hacia abajo-. Piensa... No debes... Estarás en problemas...**

-Concuerdo con migo misma-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry con reproche.

**La señora Malkin se estremeció en donde estaba parada por un momento, luego pareció decidir actuar como si nada pasara con la esperanza que esto fuera así. Se inclinó hacia Malfoy, que todavía miraba airadamente a Harry.**

**-Pienso que esta manga izquierda podría subir un poquito más, querido, solamente permíteme… **

**-¡Ay! grito Malfoy sacudiendo su mano en el aire-¡Mire donde está poniendo sus alfileres, mujer! Madre, no creo que quiera más esta túnica.**

**Se sacó la túnica por encima de su cabeza y las tiró al suelo a los pies de la Señora Malkin. **

**-Tienes razón, Draco-dijo Narcissa, echándole una mirada despectiva a Hermione-. Ahora sé la clase de escoria que hace sus compras aquí... Mejor vamos a ver a Twilfitt y Tatting.**

**Y dicho eso, los dos salieron de la tienda, cuando Malfoy salió tuvo cuidado de golpear tan duro como pudo a Ron.**

Los Weasley le gruñeron a Draco. Ellos podían llegar a ser muy protectores con su hermano.

**-¿Están bien, realmente?-Dijo la Señora Malkin, recogiendo las túnicas caídas y moviendo la punta de su varita encima de ellas a modo de una aspiradora, para quitar todo el polvo. **

**Fue distraídamente hasta el final del mostrador con los nuevos trajes de Ron y Harry, intentaba venderle a Hermione túnicas de vestir de mago en vez de las de bruja, y cuando finalmente salieron de la tienda estaba alegre de ver sus espaldas yéndose.**

Varios rieron por la actitud de Madame Malkin. Los adultos parecían aliviados porque la pelea entre Harry y Draco no pasara a mayores, aunque aun no veían como relacionaban este hecho con el titulo del capitulo.

**-¿Consiguieron todo?-preguntó alegremente Hagrid cuándo reaparecieron a su lado.**

**-Casi-dijo Harry-¿Viste a los Malfoy?**

**-Sí- dijo indiferente Hagrid-. Pero ellos no se atreven a generar problemas en medio del Callejón de Diagon, Harry. No te preocupes por ellos.**

Los Weasley, Harry, Hermione y Hagrid se miraron entre si (excepto la Señora Weasley, quien parecía estar muy enojada) recordando la pelea que habían tenido el Señor Weasley y Lucius Malfoy en medio de Flourish y Blotts hacia unos cuantos años.

**Harry, Ron, y Hermione intercambiaron miradas, pero antes de que pudieran desengañar a Hagrid sobre esta idea, llegaron los señores Weasley con Ginny, cada uno con un pesado paquete de libros. **

**-¿Todos bien?-dijo la Señora Weasley-¿Consiguieron sus túnicas? Bien entonces, nosotros podemos ir a la droguería y al Emporio de la Lechuza ahora, en el camino a la tienda de Fred y George. Permanezcan juntos, por favor...**

**Ni Harry ni Ron compraron ningún ingrediente en la droguería, ya que ellos ya no cursaban Pociones.**

Eso fue algo agridulce para Harry. Prácticamente vio su sueño de ser Auror romperse.

**Pero los dos compraron grandes cajas de galletas de Lechuza para Hedwig y Pigwidgeon en el Emporio de la Lechuza de Eeylops. Entonces, mientras la Señora Weasley verificaba su reloj a cada minuto, se dirigieron a lo largo de la calle en busca de Sortilegios Weasley, la tienda de bromas atendida por Fred y George.**

Los antes mencionados parecían cada vez más nerviosos de saber como seria su futura tienda.

-Oye, Gred, ¿No haz notado que casi siempre te mencionan a ti primero?-dijo George al notarlo.

-Tienes razón, Feorge, aunque tienes que admitir que George y Fred no suena muy bien-respondió Fred.

Todos los miraba como diciendo "¿acaso están locos?"

**-Realmente no tenemos mucho tiempo-dijo la Señora Weasley-. Solo echaremos una rápida mirada y volveremos al automóvil. Deberíamos estar cerca, el número noventa y dos. . .el noventa y cuatro. . .**

**-Guau...-dijo Ron deteniendo sus pasos.**

**Sobre la vidriera, los carteles de la tienda se destacaban de los de alrededor, las ventanas de Fred y George lastimaban la vista con una exhibición de fuegos artificiales.**

Los gemelos chocaron sus manos. No habían leído ni un párrafo sobre su tienda y ya sabían que estarían completamente satisfechos con el resultado.

**Los ocasionales transeúntes miraban las ventanas de soslayo sobre sus hombros, y algunas personas algo atontadas, realmente hacían un alto para mirar. La vidriera izquierda era deslumbrante llena de un surtido de mercancías que giraban, estallaban, destellaban, y chillaban; los ojos de Harry comenzaron a llorar con solo mirarla.**

Los gemelos parecían orgullosos e si mismos. Los demás estudiantes parecían sorprendidos y maravillados, ya que la única tienda de bromas que conocían era Zonko, y a pesar de que era muy buena, no era tan llamativa.

**La vidriera de la derecha estaba cubierta con un cartel gigantesco, púrpura como los del ministerio,**

Los gemelos bufaron. Nunca pondrían esas tonterías en su tienda.

**Pero blasonada con las letras amarillas que centellaban: **

**¿POR QUÉ TE PREOCUPAS POR QUIEN-TU-SABES? **

**¡DEBERÍAS PREOCUPARTE POR QUE-NO-HACES!**

**¡LA SENSACIÓN DE CONSTIPACIÓN QUE PERTURBA A LA NACIÓN! **

Todos empezaron a reír sin control. Todos…menos la Señora Weasley, quien estaba regañando a sus hijos.

-¡¿Cómo pudieron ser tan imprudentes?!-grito, logrando que las risas de todo el comedor se callaran-¡¿Es que acaso no saben que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado los matara cuando se entere de esto?!

Los gemelos lograron calmarla (después de cinco largos minutos de regaño) diciéndole que aun no habían hecho nada y que no lo harían en un futuro (cosa que era una total mentira, ya que la idea era muy buena) 

**Harry empezó a reírse. Oyó un débil gemido su lado y giro la vista para ver a la Señora Weasley mirando fija y mudamente el cartel. Sus labios se movieron silenciosamente y dijo el nombre con voz hueca**

**-"qué-no-haces"… ¡Los asesinarán en sus camas!-susurró. **

**-¡No harán eso!-dijo Ron que, como Harry, estaba riéndose- ¡Esto es genial!**

El Ron del presente, que aun se reía un poco, asintió de acuerdo consigo mismo.

**Él y Harry guiaron a los demás en el camino a la tienda. Estaba tan repleta de clientes; que Harry no podía acercarse a los exhibidores. Miró atentamente a su alrededor, alzando la vista hacia las cajas amontonadas hasta el techo: Aquí estaba el surtido salta clases que los gemelos habían perfeccionado durante su inacabado último año en Hogwarts.**

La Señora Weasley miro muy feo a los gemelos, quienes le dirigieron una sonrisa "inocente" cosa que pareció enojar aun mas a la Señora Weasley.

**Harry notó que el Turrón de Hemorragia nasal era el más popular, solo había quedado una caja estropeada sobre el anaquel. Había arcas llenas de varitas mágicas de mentira, las más económicas eran los que se convertían en pollos de goma o pares de calzoncillos cuando eran agitadas, las más caras hacían que al usuario imprudente se le enredaran alrededor de la cabeza y el cuello, y las cajas de plumas, que corregían ortografía, inventaban una respuesta inteligente o se recargaban de tinta solas.**

Todos parecían muy atentos a lo que leía Remus. Sobretodo los gemelos, quienes anotaban en un pergamino todo lo que escuchaban, para crearlo después, aunque hasta ahora ya habían creado todo lo mencionado. Los profesores los miraban mal por lo de las plumas, las cuales estaban prohibidas en Hogwarts.

**Se produjo un hueco en la muchedumbre, y Harry se abrió camino hacia el mostrador, donde un grupo de niños de diez años miraban encantados a un diminuto hombre de madera que caminaba ascendiendo despacio a un juego de horca verdadero, ambos colocados arriba de una caja donde se leía: ¡el verdugo reutilizable! "¡si no deletreas la palabra correctamente se ahorcará!"**

**-Encantamiento de 'soñar despierto' patentado... **

**Hermione había logrado escurrirse hasta un gran exhibidor cerca del mostrador y leía la información en la parte posterior de una caja que llevaba una imagen sumamente colorida de una hermosa e impactante joven que estaba de pie en la cubierta de un barco pirata. **

**-Un simple encantamiento y usted llegará a la cumbre de la felicidad, muy realista, el ensueño de treinta minutos, fácil para utilizar en la mitad de una lección escolar y virtualmente indetectable (los efectos colaterales incluyen una expresión distendida y babeado menor). No se vende a menores de dieciséis años.**

-¿Vas a comprarlo, Hermione?-pregunto George, mirándola con picardía.

Hermione se sonrojo hasta la raíz del pelo.

**-¿Sabes?-dijo Hermione dirigiéndose a Harry-¡Realmente esta magia es extraordinaria!**

Hermione (Quien seguía sonrojada) asintió de acuerdo consigo misma. Ella no había logrado hacerlo hasta después de intentarlo por varios días.

**-Por eso, Hermione-dijo una voz detrás de ellos-, puedes tener uno de esos gratis.**

**Un Fred radiante estaba de pie ante ellos llevando una túnica de color magenta que combinaba magníficamente con su cabello rojo encendido.**

Fred y George sonrieron. Ya se estaban preguntando cuando aparecerían en persona en la historia.

**-¿Cómo estás, Harry? estrecharon sus manos-¿Qué le ha pasado a tu ojo, Hermione?**

Hermione gruño recordando lo del ojo…o tal vez también tenia que ver que todos soltaban risitas.

**-Me golpee con SU telescopio golpeador-dijo tristemente. **

**-Oh, cielos, me olvidé de ésos-dijo Fred-. Aquí tienes-Fred sacó un frasquito de su bolsillo y se lo dio; ella lo abrió con cautela para encontrar una espesa pasta amarilla-. Solo aplícalo sobre lo morado, se habrá ido dentro de una hora-dijo Fred-. Tuvimos que encontrar un removedor decente de golpes. Estamos probando la mayoría de nuestros productos en nosotros mismos. **

**Hermione parecía nerviosa. **

**- ¿Esto es seguro, verdad?-preguntó.**

-Pues claro-dijeron los gemelos, ya un poco cansados de que desconfiaran de ellos. Eran bromistas, si, pero no era timadores ni aprovechados.

**-Por supuesto que lo es-dijo Fred enérgicamente-. Ven, Harry, daremos una vuelta.**

**Harry vio de soslayo que Hermione untaba su ojo morado con un poco de pasta amarilla y siguió a Fred hacia la parte de atrás de la tienda, donde vio un estante de trucos de cuerda y naipes.**

Los sangre-limpia fruncieron el ceño confundidos. Los hijos de Muggles solo sonrieron. Pero el más emocionado era el Señor Weasley, quien ya había adivinado que era.

**-¡Los trucos mágicos de Muggles!**

Los defensores de la sangre bufaron.

-¿Para que tienen esa tontería en la tienda?-pregunto un estudiante de Slytherin-. Y, ¿Cómo que magia Muggle?

-Como los Muggles no pueden hacer magia, para ellos es algo desconocido-respondió Hermione automáticamente-. Lo que ellos hacen es ilusionismo, pero dicen que es magia.

-Pero que tontería-dijo esta vez Draco.

Arthur parecía a punto de replicarle, pero una mirada de su esposa hizo que se callara. Remus, al ver la situación de Arthur, decidió seguir leyendo.

**Dijo Fred alegremente mientras los señalaba-. Para gente extraña como Papá.**

Los Weasley rieron divertidos, excepto el Señor Weasley que murmuraba "yo no soy extraño".

**Sabes, que aman todo material de Muggle.**

Los Slytherin se seguían preguntando que era eso tan interesante que le veían algunos magos a los Muggles. Los muggles eran muy aburridos y estupidos.

**-No es una gran adquisición, pero nosotros estabilizamos bastante el negocio, justamente, éstos son una gran novedad... Oh, aquí esta George.**

**El gemelo de Fred estrechó la mano de Harry enérgicamente. **

**-¿Dando una vuelta? Pasa a la parte trasera, Harry que es donde nosotros estamos llenando realmente de dinero el bolsillo- ¡esconde eso en tu bolsillo y pagarás muchos más que Galeones!-Dio una advertencia a un muchacho pequeño que apresuradamente sacó su mano fuera de una tina con una etiqueta oscura que decía ¡MARCAS TENEBROSAS, HARAN QUE CUALQUIERA ESTE ENFERMO!**

La Señora Weasley negó con la cabeza. Seguía sin poder creerse que los gemelos se burlen de un tema tan serio, como lo era El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado.

**George corrió una cortina detrás de los trucos Muggles y Harry vio un cuarto más oscuro, menos atestado. Las cajas de los productos estaban mejor alineados. **

**-Nosotros simplemente hemos desarrollado esta línea más seria-dijo Fred-. Cómicamente...**

Muchos levantaron las cejas. ¿Una sección seria en una tienda debrocas dirigida por Fred y George?

**-No te imaginas cuántas personas hay, incluso las que trabajan para el Ministerio, que no pueden hacer un Encantamiento Deflector decente-dijo George-. Deberías dar un curso para enseñarles a ellos, Harry.**

Los que no tenían conocimiento de la ED levantaron las cejas. ¿Por qué Harry?

-Tiene razón, Harry. Eres un muy buen profesor-dijo Luna, olvidándose por un momento de que era un secreto.

Fudge se exalto, ya que era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar cuando sacaron la ley de los grupos.

-¿Profesor?-dijo Fudge-¿Acaso usted les enseña Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras? ¡Eso esta prohibido! ¡Usted ha creado un grupo sin autorización de la Suma Inquisidora!

-¡Lo que debería estar prohibido es que Umbridge enseñe algo!-grito Harry enojado, sorprendiendo a todos, ya que para ellos el era una persona muy calmada.

Fudge parecía a punto de estallar de la Furia. Estaba a punto de seguir gritando, pero esta vez fue Dumbledore quien lo callo.

-¡Silencio!-se veía muy serio-¡Cornelius, si hay algo que no tolero es que traten mal a mis estudiantes! ¡Así que mejor siéntate y cálmate!

-Pero…-Fudge parecía anonadado- Pero Albus…El chico…

Pero una mirada fría del director lo hizo obedecer. Ahora todos estaban sorprendidos. Y no solo por la reacción del director, sino por lo que Harry había hecho, algo que ninguno de los que estaban ahí había tenido el valor de hacer.

Remus, quien también estaba impresionado, decidió que era mejor romper la tensión y seguir leyendo.

**- Así es... Bien, pensamos que los Sombreros de Escudo eran un poco cómicos, sabes, desafías a tu compañero a hechizarte mientras lo llevas puesto y miras su cara cuando el hechizo simplemente rebota.**

Ojoloco abrió los ojos como platos.

-Eso no es solo cómico, ¡Puede ser muy útil!

Todos parecían estar de acuerdo con el.

**¡Pero el Ministerio compró quinientos para todo su personal de apoyo! ¡Y todavía siguen llegando órdenes masivas! **

Ojoloco solo asintió al darse cuenta de que el nuevo Ministro se había dado cuenta de lo mismo que el, algo que el Cornelius no podría haber hecho.

**-Entonces nos hemos ampliado en una gama de Capas de Escudo, Guantes Protectores... **

**-Pienso que ellos no ayudarían mucho contra las Maldiciones Imperdonables, pero al menos disminuirán algunos maleficios o hechizos. **

**-Y entonces pensamos entrar de lleno en el área de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, porque es una gran fuente de dinero-Continuó George entusiasmado-. Esto está bueno. Mira, polvo inmediato de oscuridad, nosotros lo estamos importando del Perú. Práctico si quieres hacer un escape rápido**.

Ojoloco parecía sorprendido por los maravillosos y útiles productos que venderían los gemelos. Al igual que los estudiantes, aunque ellos lo veían mas bien curiosos que útiles.

**-Y nuestros Detonadores de Señuelo parece que simplemente se están yendo fuera de los estantes-dijo Fred y señaló varios objetos que parecían cuernos negros que de hecho estaban intentando echar a correr fuera de la vista-. Solo los dejas caer clandestinamente y se escaparán harán un ruido fuerte lejos de la vista, dándote una distracción si la necesitas. **

**-Hábil -dijo Harry, impresionado. **

**-Aquí tienes-dijo George, tomó una pareja y se los tiró a Harry.**

Todos se preguntaban porque los gemelos se portaban tan amables con Harry. Los gemelos y Harry eran los únicos que lo sabían. Los gemelos solo miraban a Harry con gratitud, ya que sin el ese sueño no seria posible. Harry se preguntaba como reaccionarían Los Señores Weasley supieran de donde habían sacado los gemelos el dinero.

**Una joven bruja de pelo rubio y corto asomó su cabeza entre las cortinas; Harry observó que ella también estaba llevando la túnica magenta del personal. **

**-Hay un cliente aquí afuera buscando un caldero bromista, Sr. Weasley y Sr. Weasley-dijo.**

Algunos rieron por lo gracioso que sonaba eso.

-¿Señor Weasley y Señor Weasley?-les dijo Ron con burla.

-Cállate, Ronny-dijeron los gemelos, haciendo que inmediatamente la sonrisa de Ron se borrara.

**Harry encontró muy extraño oír a Fred y George llamados "Sres. Weasley" pero ellos lo tomaron con naturalidad. **

**-Está bien, Verity, ya voy-dijo George rápidamente-. Harry, cualquier cosa que quieras lo llevas, ¿eh? Sin ningún costo.**

-¿porque Harry se puede llevar lo que quiera?-pregunto Ginny con sospecha.

-Que te importa, enana-dijeron al mismo tiempo, ganándose una fea mirada de su madre y un gesto grosero de parte de se hermana.

**-¡No, no puedo hacer eso!-dijo Harry que ya había sacado su bolsa de dinero para pagar por los Detonadores de Señuelo. **

**-No, aquí no pagas-dijo firme Fred y sacó lejos el oro de Harry. **

**-Pero...**

**-Nos diste el préstamo para iniciar nuestro negocio, no lo hemos olvidado**

Todos se quedaron en silencio mirando a Harry sorprendidos, sobretodo los Weasley.

-¿Es eso cierto?-pregunto la Señora Weasley lentamente.

-Pues…-murmuro Harry un poco asustado por la reacción de la Señora Weasley.

Pero para sorpresa de el, la Señora Weasley lo abrazo fuertemente.

-Gracias-dijo ella-. No se como podré agradecer todo lo que has hecho por la familia.

-Soy yo el que debo agradecerles-dijo Harry medio asfixiado por el fuerte abrazo.

Todos miraban enternecidos la escena. Luego de un rato, la Señora Weasley soltó a Harry y el resto de los Weasley (sobretodo los gemelos) agradecieron a Harry, haciendo que este se ruborizara como un tomate. Ginny le agrego a su agradecimiento un tierno beso en la mejilla, haciendo que este se sonrojase aun más, si es que era posible.

**Dijo George severo-Toma lo que te guste, y simplemente, si preguntan recuerda decirles a las personas donde lo conseguiste.**

**George salió fuera a través de la cortina para ayudar con los clientes, y Fred llevó a Harry de regreso a la parte principal de la tienda donde encontraron a Hermione y Ginny todavía frente a los Encantamientos de 'soñar despierto' patentados.**

Ron bufo.

-¿Aun sigues ahí?-pregunto burlón, aunque por dentro un poco celoso por "quien" soñaría.

Hermione solo se sonrojo.

**-¿Muchachas no han encontrado aún nuestros productos especiales para brujas?-preguntó Fred-. Síganme, señoritas...**

**Cerca de la ventana había una serie de productos en empaque color rosa brillante, alrededor de los cuales un grupo de muchachas entusiasmadas estaban riéndose tontamente. Hermione y Ginny dudaron y se acercaron cautas.**

**-Allí va-Dijo Fred orgullosamente-. El mejor conjunto de pociones de amor que encontrarán en cualquier parte.**

**Ginny levantó una ceja escépticamente. **

**-¿Funcionan?-preguntó.**

-¿Para que quieras saberlo?-pregunto Cho celosamente.

-¿A ti que te importa, Changa?-dijo Ginny, adivinando los pensamientos de Cho. Pero ella nunca seria capaz de darle a Harry una poción de amor, ella quería que Harry la quisiera por lo que era realmente, no porque ella lo obligara.

**-Ciertamente funcionan, en algún momento dentro de las veinticuatro horas dependiendo del peso del chico en cuestión. **

**-Y el atractivo de la muchacha-dijo George apareciendo de repente a su lado-. Pero nosotros no vamos a vendérselo a nuestra hermana-agregó y se puso repentinamente duro-. No cuando ella ya consiguió aproximadamente cinco chicos desde que nosotros sabemos.**

Ginny bufo, sobretodo por las miradas celosas que le daban los hombres Weasley y, aunque de esta no se dio cuenta, de Harry.

Michael Corner solo la miro desconfiado.

**-Cualquier cosa que Ron les haya dicho es una gran mentira-dijo serenamente Ginny**

-¡Hey!-se quejo el aludido, pero se callo al ver la mirada de su hermana.

**Y se apoyó para sacar una pequeña olla rosa fuera del estante- ¿Que es esto?**

**-Garantizado que en diez segundos desaparecerá cualquier espinilla-dijo Fred-. Excelente en todos los brotes de granos, pero no me cambies la conversación. ¿No sales en la actualidad con un muchacho llamado Dean Thomas?**

El pobre se hundió en su asiento por as feas miradas que le dirigían los Weasley, Michael y Harry.

Ginny solo miro a Michael con disculpas, pero este parecía resentido.

-¡Creía que eras nuestro amigo!-le recriminaba Ron a Dean.

Pero antes de que Dean pudiera responder o que otro Weasley le recriminara, la Señora Weasley salio al rescate y regaño a los Weasley, aunque les zaguán dirigiendo miradas.

**-Sí, lo hago-dijo Ginny-. Y según me parece, él es definitivamente sólo un muchacho, no cinco. ¿Qué es aquello?-Estaba apuntando a varias bolitas de pelusa redondas de colores rosa y púrpura, todas girando alrededor del fondo de una jaula y emitiendo agudos chillidos.**

-¿porque le prestas tanta atención a esa conversación, Harry?-le susurro Ron a Harry.

Harry solo se encogió de hombros. Pero entonces se alarmo. En los últimos capítulos se hablaba de su vida cotidiana. ¿Y si hablaban de sus sentimientos hacia Ginny? daría todo el oro del mundo de que así no fuera. Pero si hablara sobre sus sentimientos, ¿Qué haría? No quería que Ginny se enterara de esa manera. Entonces tomo una decisión: al final del capitulo, el mismo se declararía a Ginny. Eso no haría que los demás no se dieran cuenta…Pero al menos Ginny no se espantaría…demasiado.

**-Puffs pigmeos- dijo George-. Un grupo de Puffs en miniatura, no podemos criarlos bastante rápido. ¿Y qué hay sobre Michael Corner?**

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Michael resentidamente.

**-Lo largué, era un mal perdedor-dijo Ginny**

-¡Oye!-se quejo Michael, mirando a Ginny muy enojado. Primero terminaba con el y luego le decía mal perdedor.

**Poniendo un dedo a través de las barras de la jaula y mirando al grupo de Puffs Pigmeos que andaban en ella-¡Son muy simpáticos!**

**-Ellos son bastante cariñosos, sí-reconoció Fred-. ¿Pero no estas cambiando de novio demasiado rápido?**

-Eso mismo pienso yo-dijeron todos los hombres Weasley, mirando mal a su hija/hermana. Ginny los ignoro.

**Ginny se volvió a mirarlo, con sus manos en las caderas. Había tal parecido con la Señora Weasley brillando en su cara que Harry se sorprendido que Fred no retrocediera.**

Todos los hermanos Weasley se estremecieron un poco. Ella había aprendido a utilizar esa mirada desde que tenía cuatro y George rompió su muñeca preferida. Con el tiempo la había perfeccionado y ahora era casi idéntica a la de su madre. Ginny sonrió complacida.

**-No es tu asunto. ¡Y te agradeceré-Agregó enojadamente a Ron que simplemente había aparecido al lado de George lleno de mercancía-, Que no le vengas con cuentos a estos dos de nuevo!**

-¿Y como estas tan segura de que fui yo el que les contó?-pregunto Ron.

-Fácil: eres el único lo suficientemente metiche para decirles-respondió Ginny-además lo sabían muy pocas personas, incluyéndote a ti.

**-Esto es tres Galeones, nueve Sickles, y un Knut-dijo Fred examinando todas las cajas en los brazos de Ron. **

-¡Yo soy su hermano!-se quejo Ron, pero los gemelos lo miraron con cara de "¡No me digas!"

**-¡Yo soy su hermano!**

Muchos rieron por la coincidencia.

**-Y eso que estas llevando es nuestra mercadería. Tres Galeones, nueve Sickles. Descontaré el Knut.**

Ron miro a los gemelos ofendido. Los demás reían divertidos.

-¡Mama, diles algo!-se quejo como un niño pequeño.

-No les puedo decir nada, ¡Es su tienda!-le respondió la Señora Weasley.

Ron se enfurruño y los gemelos le sacaron la lengua. Los demás solo reían por el infantil comportamiento de los tres.

**-¡Pero no puedo conseguir tres Galeones, y nueve Sickles!**

-La típica pobreza Weasley-se burlo Draco. Fue una mala idea, ya que muy pronto se encontró con muchas varitas señalándolo.

-Retira lo que dijiste, Malfoy-dijo Harry lentamente.

-¡Ja! Por si lo olvidaste, Potter, yo estoy protegido por esta cosa-dijo mientras señalaba a su alrededor.

Los que señalaban a Malfoy con sus varitas se volvieron a sentar algo decepcionados, aunque Harry agrego en voz alta:

-No te quedaras ahí para siempre.

Eso asusto a Draco.

**-Entonces mejor regrésalas a su lugar, y fíjate de ponerlos en los estantes correctos.**

**Ron dejó caer varias cajas, perjuró, e hizo un gesto rudo con la mano a Fred que desafortunadamente fue visto por la señora Weasley, que había elegido ese momento para aparecer.**

-Mala suerte, Ronny-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo, haciendo que Ron hiciera el mismo gesto en el presente.

**-Si te veo hacer eso de nuevo, hechizaré tus dedos-dijo fuerte. **

**-¿Mamá, puedo tener un Puff Pigmeo?-dijo Ginny en seguida. **

**-¿Un que?-dijo la Señora Weasley cautelosamente. **

**-Ellos parecen ser tan dulces…**

**La Señora Weasley giró para mirar los Puffs Pigmeos, Harry, Ron, y Hermione tenían momentáneamente una vista sin obstáculos fuera de la ventana. Draco Malfoy caminaba apresuradamente en la calle.**

Todos miraron a Malfoy cautelosamente.

-No me miren así, aun no he hecho nada-se quejo este, pero nadie le hizo caso.

**Cuando pasó por el negocio de los Weasley, echó un vistazo sobre su hombro. Segundos después, se fue más allá de la ventana y lo perdieron de vista**

**-Me pregunto dónde está su mami-dijo Harry frunciendo el ceño.**

**-Debe estar buscándolo-dijo Ron. **

**-¿Por qué?-dijo Hermione.**

Los Gryffindor bufaron.

-Y ahí entra en Trío Dorado en acción-dijo Neville sonriendo-. ¿No se pueden quedar un año tranquilos?

Los mencionados se sonrojaron.

**Harry no dijo nada; estaba pensando demasiado aprisa. Narcissa Malfoy no habría dejado de buena gana que su precioso hijo saliera de su vista; Malfoy debería de haber hecho un esfuerzo extraordinario para librarse de sus cuidados.**

Draco asintió inconscientemente. Su madre podía resultar demasiado sobre protectora en ocasiones.

**Harry conocía y aborrecía a Malfoy, estaba seguro que la razón no podría ser inocente.**

-El sentimiento es mutuo-dijo Malfoy.

La mayoría estaban de acuerdo con Harry: no podía ser algo bueno.

**Echó una mirada alrededor. La Señora Weasley y Ginny estaban agachadas sobre los Puffs Pigmeos. El Sr. Weasley examinaba deliciosamente un paquete de Naipes Muggle y jugaba con las cartas. Fred y George estaban ayudando a los clientes. En el otro lado del vidrio, Hagrid estaba parado con su espalda hacia ellos, mirando la calle de arriba abajo.**

**-Vengan acá abajo, rápido-dijo Harry y sacó su Capa de Invisibilidad de la mochila.**

-estupidos metiches-murmuro Malfoy. El sabía que le iba a causar severos problemas. Afortunadamente para el, nadie lo escucho.

**-Oh, no sé, Harry-dijo Hermione mirando preocupada hacia Señora Weasley.**

**-¿Vienes?-dijo Ron. **

**Dudó solo un segundo, entonces se agachó bajo la capa con Harry y Ron. Nadie notó que desaparecían; todos estaban demasiado interesados en los productos de Fred y George.**

La Señora Weasley miraba mal a los chicos. No porque se hallan escapado, sino porque fácilmente se metían en problemas.

**Harry, Ron, y Hermione apuraron su paso fuera de la puerta tan rápido como pudieron, pero cuando llegaron a la calle, Malfoy había desaparecido sin ser visto. **

**-Él iba en esa dirección-murmuró Harry tan calladamente como le fue posible, para que Hagrid no lo oyera.**

Hagrid miro con reprobación a los chicos. ¿Por qué tenían que meterse en todo? El Trío Dorado solo lo miraron con disculpa.

**-Vamos.**

**Echaron a correr por el callejón mirando a derecha e izquierda a través de las ventanas y puertas, hasta que Hermione apuntó adelante.**

**-¿Ese no es él?-susurró-¿Doblando a la izquierda?**

**-Gran sorpresa-susurró Ron**

**Malfoy estaba echando un vistazo alrededor, entonces se deslizó dentro del callejón Knockturn y desapareció de su vista.**

Ahora era más que obvio que las intenciones de Malfoy no eran buenas. ¿Qué iba a hacer?

**-Rápido, o lo perderemos-dijo Harry apurándose. **

**-¡Nuestros tobillos se ven!-dijo Hermione nerviosa, cuando la capa batió un poco alrededor de sus rodillas. Ahora era mucho más difícil ocultarse los tres debajo de la capa.**

El Trío suspiro, recordando los viejos tiempos en que los tres cabían dentro de la capa.

**-No importa-dijo Harry con impaciencia-¡Sólo apúrense!**

-Debió haber sido muy raro ver de repente tres pares de pies corriendo solos-dijo Luna, logrando que muchas personas la miraran muy raro.

**Pero el Callejón Knockturn, la calle lateral consagrada a las Artes Oscuras, parecía completamente abandonada.**

-No seria muy prudente dejarse ver en esos momentos tan oscuros en un callejón dedicado a las artes oscuras-dijo Arthur.

Todos miraban a Draco, quien los ignoro olímpicamente.

**Ellos miraban con atención las vidrieras y puertas cuando pasaban, pero ninguna de las tiendas parecía tener ningún cliente en absoluto. Harry supuso que era arriesgarse demasiado en estas épocas peligrosas ser sospechoso de comprar artefactos oscuros o por lo menos, ser visto en el callejón Hermione le dio un codazo con su brazo. **

**-¡Ay!**

**-¡Shh! ¡Mira, ahí está!-susurró en la oreja de Harry.**

**Habían llegado a la única tienda en el callejón Knockturn que Harry había visitado, Borgin y Burkes**

Todos miraron a Harry con curiosidad.

-¿Por qué entraste ahí, Harry?-pregunto Sirius, recordando cuando su madre lo obligaba a acompañarla a esa tienda.

-Caí ahí por error viajando por Polvos Flu-respondió Harry.

Sirius pareció aliviado, aunque realmente nadie pensó que Harry halla ido ahí a comprar algo.

**Que vendía una amplia variedad de objetos siniestros. Allí en medio de las cajas repletas de cráneos y de viejas botellas estaba parado Draco Malfoy dándoles la espalda, sólo se veía más allá el mismo gran armario negro en el que Harry se había escondido para evitar a Malfoy y su padre una vez.**

Draco abrió los ojos como patos. Recordaba ese día, fue la única vez que había visitado Borgin y Burkes. ¿Potter había estado ahí? Ahora recordaba que había estado a punto de abrir ese armario, pero entonces su padre lo llamo. ¿Tan cerca había estado?

Todos miraban a Harry, sorprendidos por su mala suerte. Nadie decidió comentar nada, así que Remus continuo leyendo.

**Juzgando por los movimientos de las manos de Malfoy, él hablaba animadamente. El propietario de la tienda, el Sr. Borgin, un hombre pegajoso, se inclinaba frente a Malfoy. Él tenía una curiosa expresión mezcla de miedo y resentimiento.**

**-¡Si sólo pudiéramos oír lo que están diciendo!-dijo Hermione.**

**-¡Podemos!-dijo Ron excitado-. Las tengo en... maldición **

**Dejó caer un par más de cajas que todavía sostenía cuando hurgó en la más grande. **

**-¡Las Orejas Extensibles, me parece!**

Los gemelos sonrieron porque su invento ayudara a una "buena causa", ya que para ellos inculpar a Malfoy era una buena causa…

**-¡Fantástico!-dijo Hermione, cuando Ron desenredó las orejas de color carne y comenzó a deslizarlas por debajo de de la puerta-. Oh, espero que la puerta no este imperturbable.**

-Dudo mucho que el dueño de la tienda piense que tres adolescentes bajo una capa invisible estén utilizando orejas extensibles en su puerta-dijo Ginny, haciendo sonrojar a los chicos, aunque hacer reír a los demás.

**-¡No!-dijo Ron alegremente-¡Escucha!**

**Pusieron sus cabezas juntas y escucharon atentos en el extremo de la extensión, a través de la cual la voz de Malfoy era oída fuerte y ruidosa como si una radio se hubiera encendido **

**-¿Sabe usted arreglarlo?**

-¿Arreglar que?-pregunto Ojoloco sospechando de Draco.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir que aun no he hecho nada?-pregunto sarcásticamente Draco, cansado de que le pregunten cosas del futuro.

**-Posiblemente-dijo Borgin, en un tono que sugirió que no era su voluntad comprometerse-. Sin embargo necesitaré verlo. ¿Por qué no lo trae usted a la tienda?**

**-No puedo-dijo Malfoy-. Tiene que quedarse donde está. Yo solo necesito que usted me diga cómo hacerlo.**

**Harry vio a Borgin lamer sus labios nerviosamente. **

**-Bien, sin verlo, debo decir que será un trabajo muy difícil, quizás imposible. No podría garantizar nada.**

Ahora eran todos los que se preguntaban que era eso tan importante que tenia que arreglar Draco. No debía ser algo bueno, ya que le estaba pidiendo ayuda al dueño de Borgin y Burkes.

**-¿Nada?-dijo Malfoy, y Harry supo, sólo por su tono, que Malfoy estaba sonriendo con desprecio-. Quizás esto lo haga más seguro.**

**Él se acercó a Borgin y el armario les bloqueó la vista.**

Los gemelos rieron.

-¿Qué hiciste, Malfoy? ¿Acaso lo besaste?

Eso pareció romper la tensión que se había instalado en la sala. Draco pareció a punto de enviarles un hechizo, pero luego recordó que le rebotaría.

**Harry, Ron, y Hermione se cambiaron de lado para intentar mantener la visión, pero todo lo que podían ver era a Borgin, que parecía muy asustado.**

-Si, en definitiva: lo beso-dijo Sirius, causando más risas.

Aunque todos se preguntaban que era eso que había asustado a Borgin. ¿Qué tan malo era, que un mago dedicado a las artes oscuras se asuste?

**-No diga nada a nadie-dijo Malfoy-. Y habrá una recompensa. ¿Usted conoce a Fenrir Greyback? Él es un amigo de la familia.**

Remus gruño ante la mención del hombre lobo. Quienes conocían su historia, lo miraron preocupados, pero el siguió leyendo.

**Vendrá de vez en cuando a cerciorarse de que está dando al problema su completa atención.**

Todos (menos los Slytherin) miraron a Draco ofendidos por amenazar con algo así a alguien, aunque ese alguien fuera Borgin.

**-No habrá necesidad de eso.**

**-Yo decidiré si la hay-dijo Malfoy-. Bien, mejor pagaré. Y no se olvide de guardar eso en la caja fuerte, lo necesitaré.**

**-¿Quizás le gustaría llevarlo ahora?**

**-No, por supuesto no lo haré, usted es un pequeño hombre tonto, ¿como quedaría si me ven llevando esto por el callejón? Simplemente no lo venda.**

La curiosidad los carcomía a todos. ¿De que estaban hablando? Los Slytherin miraban a Malfoy con la esperanza de que el les contara, pero este parecía tan confundido como todos los demás.

**-Por supuesto que no... Señor.**

**Borgin hizo una inclinación tan profunda como la que Harry le había visto una vez dar a Lucius Malfoy.**

Draco rió internamente recordando la ridícula inclinación que le había dado a su padre tres años atrás.

**-Ni una palabra a nadie, Borgin, y eso incluye a mi madre, ¿Entiende?**

**-Naturalmente, naturalmente-murmuró Borgin inclinándose de nuevo.**

**Luego de un momento, la campanilla de la puerta tintineo ruidosamente cuando Malfoy salió furtivamente de la tienda con aspecto de estar de muy buen humor. Él pasó tan cerca de Harry, Ron, y Hermione que ellos sintieron la agitación de la capa alrededor de sus rodillas otra vez. Dentro de la tienda, Borgin permanecía helado; su sonrisa suntuosa había desaparecido; parecía angustiado.**

_Claro que va a estar angustiado, lo acaban de amenazar con un hombre lobo _fue el pensamiento de Remus, ya que ese tema era muy delicado para el.

**-Sobre qué hablaban-? susurró Ron mientras enrollaba las Orejas Extensibles. **

**-Rayos-dijo Harry pensando rápido-. Él quiere arreglar algo... y quiere reservar algo... ¿Pudieron ver lo que señaló cuándo dijo" uno de esos"?**

**-No, estaba tapado por el armario.**

**-Ustedes quédense aquí-susurró Hermione. **

**-¿Qué haces?**

-Si, Hermione, ¿Qué haces?-preguntaron varios.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

**Pero Hermione ya había salido fuera de la capa. Alisó su cabello en el reflejo del vidrio, entonces entró a la tienda y tocó la campanilla que sonó de nuevo. Ron extendió rápidamente las Orejas Extensibles bajo la puerta y le pasó uno de los cordones a Harry. **

**-Hola, que mañana horrible, ¿verdad?-dijo Hermione radiante a Borgin que no contestó pero le lanzó una mirada sospechosa.**

Ahora todos sabían lo que Hermione pretendía. Le enviaron una mirada incrédula.

-¿De verdad eres tan tonta, Granger?-pregunto Draco.

Ron estuvo a punto de pararse, pero Hermione lo freno antes de que pudiera hacer algo.

**Tarareando animadamente, Hermione se paseó a través del revoltijo de objetos exhibidos. **

**-¿Este collar esta a la venta?-preguntó deteniéndose brevemente al lado de una vitrina de cristal **

**-Si usted tiene mil quinientos Galeones...- dijo el Sr. Borgin fríamente.**

Algunos se burlaron por la ingenuidad de Hermione. Los gemelos negaron con la cabeza.

-Tenemos que enseñarte a disimular-dijeron los gemelos.

**-Oh…er no, yo no puedo gastar tanto-dijo Hermione y siguió adelante-Y. . . ¿qué sobre este encantador umm cráneo?**

Ahora todos estaban riendo, mientas que la pobre Hermione se sonrojaba.

**-Dieciséis Galeones.**

**-¿Está para la venta, entonces? No lo tiene. . . ¿Reservado para alguien?-**

**El Sr. Borgin la escudriñó. Harry tenía un repugnante sentimiento de que él sabía lo que Hermione quería exactamente.**

-Lo siento, Hermione-empezó Harry-. Pero eres muy mala mintiendo.

Los que la conocían asintieron de acuerdo con Harry.

**Al parecer Hermione también sospechó que había sido descubierta porque de repente lanzó una excusa cualquiera. **

**-La cosa es, que el muchacho que estaba aquí recién, Draco Malfoy, bien, él es amigo mío.**

Draco bufo, mientras que todos decir "Si, claro" sarcásticamente.

**Y quiero hacerle un regalo de cumpleaños, pero si él ya ha reservado algo, obviamente no quiero comprarle la misma cosa, para que... el…**

-Es una excusa demasiado falsa-dijo Sirius.

-¡Por lo menos lo intente!-dijo Hermione.

**Era una historia bastante torpe en opinión de Harry, y al parecer Borgin también lo pensó.**

**-Fuera-dijo gritando-¡Salga fuera!**

Hermione chasqueo la lengua. ¿Por qué las cosas nunca resultaban fáciles para ellos?

**Hermione no esperó que se lo digan dos veces, se dio prisa en llegar a la puerta con Borgin tras ella. Cuando la campanilla tintineó de nuevo, Borgin cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de sí y puso el cartel de 'cerrado'. **

**-Ah bien-dijo Ron tirando la capa por encima de Hermione-. Una prueba de valor, pero fue demasiado obvio.**

**-Bien, ¡la próxima vez puedes mostrarme cómo se hace, Amo del Misterio!-Chasqueó.**

-Por lo menos no seria tan obvio-dijo Ron.

**Ron y Hermione pelearon durante todo el regreso al negocio de Sortilegios Weasley.**

-¿Es mi imaginación, o es que ellos son demasiados ciegos?-le murmuro Ginny a Harry al oído.

-Honestamente, creo que son más ciegos que yo-dijo Harry, haciendo reír a Ginny.

**Donde los obligó a parar de modo que pudieran pasar desapercibidos entre la mirada ansiosa de la señora Weasley y Hagrid, que habían notado claramente su ausencia. Una vez en la tienda, Harry agitó la capa de invisibilidad, ocultándola en su mochila, y se unió a los otros dos cuando insistían, en respuesta a las acusaciones de la señora Weasley, que habían estado en el cuarto trasero, y que ella no había buscado correctamente.**

-Ese es el final del capitulo-dijo Remus cerrando el libro.

Entonces, como el día anterior, los 5 chicos del futuro aparecieron en medio del comedor. Pero esta vez venían en compañía de dos chicos más: Uno era pálido, de facciones puntiagudas y rubio. Nadie pudo pasar por alto su extremo parecido con Draco. El segundo parecía ser el mayor del grupo, era muy guapo y tenia el cabello de un extraño color azul, haciendo que las miradas se posaran sobre Tonks, quien estaba completamente roja, con cabello incluido.

-¡Hola!-saludaron al mismo tiempo.

-Como podrán notarlo hoy venimos acompañados de otras dos personas-empezó Rose, quien parecía ser la líder del grupo. Nadie paso por alto la mirada melosa que le dirigió al rubio.

-Yo soy Scorpius-dijo el rubio.

-Y yo soy Teddy-dijo el mayor.

-Disculpa-dijo Tonks con curiosidad-¿Eres metamorfomago?-sentía una verdadera curiosidad, ya que nunca había conocido a otro.

Los ojos de Teddy se iluminaron como nunca antes. Esa era la primera vez que veía a su madre en persona.

-Si-dijo el distraídamente.

Casi todos se dieron cuenta de que Teddy era el futuro hijo de Tonks. Eso empezó a despertar las dudas de muchos. ¿De quien eran hijos los otros? Pero antes de que pudieran pensar más en ello, James interrumpió.

-Bueno, ¿Alguien tiene alguna duda sobre el libro?

-En el libro-se adelanto Harry-¿Se narrara todo lo que yo piense?-realmente esperaba que no, para así tener mas tiempo para declarársele a Ginny.

James, Albus y Lily sonrieron, adivinando las preocupaciones de su padre.

-Si, Harry, se dirá _todo _lo que tu pienses.

Harry trago en seco.

Esta vez fue Hermione quien pregunto:

-¿Qué es lo que quería Malfoy en Borgin y Burkes?

-Lo siento, m…Hermione-se alcanzo a corregir Hugo- pero no podemos decir nada. Eso se sabrá en el transcurso del libro.

Hubieron unas cuantas preguntas mas que los chicos del futuro no podían responder, y como a nadie se le ocurrió que mas preguntar, la visita de los del futuro fue corta.

Entonces, dos minutos después, las mesas se llenaron con comida. Mientras que comían, los estudiantes empezaban a hacer apuestas de quienes serian los padres de los chicos del futuro. El único que no se daba cuenta de eso fue Harry, quien casi ni siquiera comió, recogiendo el valor de pedirle a Ginny hablar a solas.

Cuando todos terminaron e comer, se hizo un espacio de 30 minutos para descansar de la lectura, y los estudiantes se pusieron a hacer otras actividades.

_OK, es el momento _fue el nervioso pensamiento de Harry.

-Oye, Ginny, ¿Podemos hablar a solas?-le pregunto a Ginny, siendo muy evidente el nerviosismo en su voz.

-Claro-respondió ella, quien no podía adivinar porque querría el hablar con ella.

Los hermanos Weasley miraron a la pareja irse a una puerta que había al costado del comedor con sospecha. Todos los que habían notado la retirada empezaron a sospechar de que se trataban y cambiaron el rumbo de sus apuestas: de que es lo que estaba ocurriendo detrás de esa puerta.


	9. El Club Slug

_Los derechos de autor de Harry Potter le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling_

Cuando Harry y Ginny entraron por la puerta, se encontraron con una sencilla habitación, solo con dos butacas y una mesa de centro.

Ginny se preguntaba para que la necesitara Harry. No se le ocurría nada. Pero no podía ser nada grave. Entonces, ¿Por qué estaba tan nervioso?

-Esto…Ginny…Yo quería…Quiero decir…-balboseaba el pobre chico.

Ginny soltó una risita. _Se ve tan tierno…_

-¿Por qué primero no te calmas y luego me dices que sucede?-dijo calmándolo-No puede ser tan grave… ¿Asesinaste a alguien?

Harry comenzó a reír, calmándose un poco. Esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de ella: Lograba calmarlo muy fácilmente.

-Yo quería decirte…quemegustasmucho-dijo demasiado rápido, así que Ginny no entendió. Al ver la cara de confusión de la pelirroja, Harry repitió-Quería decirte que me gustas mucho.

Ginny abrió tanto los ojos que parecía que se iban a salir de sus cuencas. ¿Ella? ¿Ginny Weasley? ¿Le gustaba a Harry Potter?...imposible. Eso debía ser un error. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien tan maravilloso como el estuviera enamorado de alguien tan común como ella? Esto tenía que ser una broma. Y una muy cruel. Estuvo a punto de reclamarle por eso, hasta que vio directamente a los ojos de el. Entonces lo supo: Ella le gustaba _realmente _a Harry. Sus ojos parecían tan puros y sinceros que era imposible que estuviera mintiendo.

Harry se empezó a preocupar por Ginny. Había estado en la misma posición por mas de cinco minutos, sin decir una palabra y apenas parpadeando. ¿Y si lo rechazaba? Claro que lo iba a rechazar, Ella estaba con Michael, ¿O Dean? Ya ni siquiera sabía. ¿Cómo pudo haber sido tan tonto? Además, ella se merecía algo mejor que el, alguien sin todos los problemas que el acarreaba.

-¿Ginny? Por favor, di algo-empezó a decir Harry sin poder esperar mas-. Dime que piensas. Por favor, Ginny-la chica seguía sin moverse, pero al menos ya había cerrado la boca y los ojos un poco-. No me dejes con la duda… ¿Yo te…gusto? Si no es así, yo te entenderé, pero por favor respon…

Pero entonces Ginny lo callo…con un suave y dulce beso.

Harry se sentía en el cielo. Sus piernas parecían estar hechas de gelatina, su corazón estaba acelerado y en su estomago no había mariposas, ¡había dragones!

Ginny se sentía de la misma manera. No sabía porque lo había besado. Fue un impulso. Aunque fue el mejor impulso de su vida…

El beso no duro mucho. Fue solo un roce de labios, pero le había quitado el aliento a los dos.

-¿Eso responde a tu pregunta?-pregunto Ginny.

Después de eso no hubo mucha conversación, si no que se quedaron ahí por diez minutos, mirándose y acariciándose tiernamente entre los dos.

-¿Crees que tenemos que decírselo a los demás?-pregunto Ginny.

-¿Para que tus hermanos me maten y se burlen? No gracias-respondió Harry-. ¿Podemos guardarlo en secreto por un tiempo?

-Claro que si-respondió ella-. Honestamente, tampoco quiero que los demás se enteren. Aunque igualmente se va a saber por el libro.

Harry gimió al recordar el dichoso libro.

No mucho después se levantaron de sus asientos al darse cuenta de que los demás ya debían estar empezando a sospechar. Desgraciadamente para ellos, luego de estar ahí durante 20 minutos, Harry y Ginny se dieron un último beso, antes de salir al mundo real como si nada hubiese pasado.

Durante todo el tiempo en que ellos estuvieron allí, las personas apostaban sobre que es lo que ocurriría dentro. Incluso Michael, quien ahora se consideraba el ex de Ginny, ya que después de lo leído no hacia falta que la ruptura fuera oficial.

Los únicos que no le veían la gracia al asunto eran los hermanos Weasley.

Pero cuando Ginny y Harry salieron de el cuarto, no notaron los notaron muy diferentes a como estaban antes. Excepto el hecho de que Harry ya no estaba nervioso, sino relajado.

Ellos notaron que todos se quedaron callados y los observaron en cuanto salieron del cuarto. Eso hizo que se sonrojaran hasta la raíz del pelo.

Rápidamente se fueron a sentar en sus asientos, mientras que todos sus amigos los miraban con sospecha.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Bill bruscamente a los chicos- ¿Qué hicieron allá dentro?

-Nada que te interese, Bill-dijo Ginny con voz dulce, pero los que la conocían se estremecieron, ya que sabían que ese era su tono de peligro.

Los demás decidieron no preguntar nada, pero en realidad estaban seguros de que _algo _había pasado entre ellos dos.

Después de unos cuantos minutos más, Dumbledore decidió que lo mejor era seguir leyendo.

-¿Quién desea leer el siguiente capitulo?-pregunto Dumbledore.

-Yo-dijo el profesor Flitwick agarrando el libro-. El siguiente capitulo se llama: **El Club Slug **

-Creo que al final te vas a unir al grupo predilecto de Slughorn-le murmuro Hermione a Harry, haciendo que este bufara.

**Harry ocupó la mayor parte del tiempo de la última semana de vacaciones buscando el significado de la conducta de Malfoy en el Callejón Knockturn.**

Draco sonrió con arrogancia, pero no comento nada, ya que la capsula protectora que lo envolvió en el capitulo pasado ya se había desvanecido, y todavía no olvidaba la amenaza de Potter.

**Lo que más le perturbaba era la mirada de satisfacción en la cara de Malfoy cuando había salido de la tienda. Nada que provocara esa mirada feliz en Malfoy podrían ser buenas noticias.**

La mayoría de las personas asintieron de acuerdo con eso.

**Sin embargo a pesar de su malestar, ni Ron ni Hermione parecían realmente interesados en las actividades de Malfoy, o al menos, ellos parecían estar aburridos de discutir el tema después de unos días.**

Ron bufo con eso.

-Claro que si. ¿Quién no se aburriría hablando sobre Malfoy por varios días seguidos?

Varios rieron, pero Draco, aunque furioso, decidió callar otra vez.

**-Sí, estoy de acuerdo que era sospechoso, Harry-dijo Hermione un poco impaciente. Estaba sentaba sobre el alféizar en la habitación de Fred y George con sus pies encima de una de las cajas de cartón y sólo de mala gana había alzado la vista de su nueva copia de Traducción Avanzada de Runas-¿Pero no hemos estado de acuerdo en que podrían haber muchas explicaciones?**

Fueron muy pocos los que estuvieron de acuerdo con Hermione, ya que todos estaban ya seguros de que Malfoy estaba tramando algo. Aunque ellos contaban con la información de que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado le había encomendado una misión, y la Hermione del futuro no.

**-Quizá quebró su Mano de la Gloria-dijo Ron vagamente**

_Dudo que sea eso _pensaron varias personas, mirando a Draco, quien cada vez se sentía mas incomodo con las miradas.

**Vagamente, cuando intentó enderezar las ramitas dobladas de la cola de su escoba-¿Recuerdan ese vendaje que tenía Malfoy en el brazo?**

**-¿Pero cuándo dijo eso de, 'no se olvide de guardar eso en una caja fuerte'?-Harry preguntó por enésima vez**

Ojoloco parecía impresionado por la captación de detalles de Harry. _Algún día será un gran auror _fue su pensamiento.

**-. A mí me sonó como que Borgin consiguió uno de los objetos averiados, y Malfoy quiere ambos.**

A todos les pareció una buena teoría, (Menos la mayoría de los Slytherin, que nunca aceptarían que Harry tenia razón), aunque nadie se podía imaginar que era eso que Malfoy necesitaba.

**-¿Te das cuenta?-dijo Ron intentando ahora quitar una mancha del palo de la escoba. **

**-Sí, lo hago-dijo Harry. Cuando ni Ron, ni Hermione contestaron, dijo-. El padre de Malfoy esta en Azkaban. ¿No estará pensando Malfoy como vengarlo?**

Draco bufo. Claro que le gustaría vengarse. _Ojala se tratara de una venganza _pensó con amargura y miedo.

**Ron levantó la vista, pestañeando. **

**-¿Malfoy, venganza? ¿Qué puede hacer él sobre eso?**

-¡Oh, Weasley, no tienes ni idea de lo que yo puedo hacer!-dijo Draco con malicia.

Todos los Weasley, Harry y Hermione gruñeron, Apero no hicieron nada, recordando una de las reglas que habían dejado "los Chicos del Futuro". No iban a hacer que los echen del comedor por algo tan insignificante como Malfoy.

**-¡Ése es mi punto, no sé!-dijo Harry, frustrado-. Pero él está sobre algo y pienso que debemos tomarlo en serio. Su padre es un Mortífago y...-Harry se interrumpió, con los ojos fijos en la ventana detrás de Hermione, su boca abierta.**

Todos se alarmaron. ¿Qué había sucedido? 

**Un pensamiento alarmante se le acababa de ocurrir.**

A pesar de que decía que era un pensamiento alarmante, todos se relajaron al ver que no ocurría nada malo en ese momento.

**-¿Harry?-dijo Hermione en con voz ansiosa-¿Qué está mal?**

**-Tu cicatriz no te está quemando de nuevo, ¿no?-preguntó Ron nerviosamente. **

**-Él es un Mortífago-dijo Harry despacio-. ¡Reemplazará a su padre como Mortífago!**

Todos miraron a Harry sorprendidos. Unos porque creían que la idea era muy ridícula, y otros porque era exactamente lo mismo que ellos pensaban.

-¿Cómo va a ser Malfoy un mortifago?-pregunto Ron con burla-. ¡Si apenas sabe atarse los cordones solo!

Muchos rieron, pero Malfoy lo miro enojado. Incluso levanto su varita, pero Pansy no dejo que lo hiciera por miedo a que lo echaran del comedor.

-Sin embargo, sabemos que El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado le ha dejado una misión-dijo Remus sabiamente- por lo que no es tan absurda la idea de que Malfoy sea un mortifago.

Todos empezaron a opinar sobre el tema, casi sin darse cuenta de que Malfoy, que estaba completamente rojo por la rabia, estaba presente. Dumbledore, que aunque también creía que Draco era un mortifago, decidió salir en su rescate, pidiéndole a profesor Flitwick que siguiera leyendo.

**Hubo un silencio; entonces Ron estallo en risas. **

**-¿Malfoy? ¡Tiene dieciséis años, Harry! ¿Piensas que Tú-sabes-quién permitiría que Malfoy se le uniera?**

-Ya ha sucedido antes-comento Ojoloco, recordando 15 años atrás-. Voldemort reclutaba a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a dar su vida por el, sin importar su edad, solo su estado de sangre.

Eso aumento las sospechas de que Malfoy se halla convertido en Mortifago. Incluso algunos se preguntaban si ya se había convertido, por lo que disimuladamente observaban su brazo izquierdo, como esperando que la Marca Tenebrosa se iluminara a través de su uniforme.

**-Parece muy improbable, Harry-dijo Hermione con voz represiva-¿Que te hace pensar eso?**

**-En la tienda de la Señora Malkin. Ella no lo tocó, pero él gritó y dio tirones alejando su brazo de ella cuando le fue a enrollar la manga. Era su brazo izquierdo. Tiene la marca oscura en él.**

Ojoloco se impresiono una vez mas, deseando tener a ese chico en sus tropas.

Ahora todos observaban detenidamente el brazo izquierdo de Draco. El, cansado de las miradas, se remango las mangas de la camisa, dejando ver su brazo, que no tenia ninguna marca en el. Las miradas disminuyeron, sin embargo todavía había quienes lo miraban con desconfianza.

Ron y Hermione se miraron.

**-Bien…-dijo Ron pareciendo completamente escéptico. **

**-Pienso que sólo quiso salir de allí, Harry-dijo Hermione. **

**-Él le mostró a Borgin algo que nosotros no podíamos ver-Siguió Harry avanzando obstinadamente-. Algo que a Borgin asustó tremendamente. ¡Era la Marca, lo sé! Estaba mostrándole a Borgin que él estaba relacionado, ¡Vieron cómo Borgin lo tomó en serio!**

Todos miraban otra vez a Harry, quien ya se estaba empezando a incomodar mucho con esas miradas. No sabían si estaba sacando todas esas conclusiones solo por inculpar a Malfoy, o si realmente el pensaba eso. Aunque honestamente, la mayoría de los que estaban presentes en la sala pensaban igual que el: Malfoy era un mortifago.

**Ron y Hermione intercambiaron otra mirada.**

_Al parecer Ron y Hermione también piensan que solo quiere incriminar a Malfoy _pensaron muchos.

-No estoy segura, Harry…

**-Sí, todavía no creo que Tú-sabes-quién permita que Malfoy se una... **

**Fastidiado, pero absolutamente convencido de que tenía razón, Harry tomó un montón de túnicas de Quidditch sucias y abandonó el cuarto; la Señora Weasley había estado insistiendo durante días en que no dejaran para lavar y guardar todo a último momento. Mientras bajaba tropezó con Ginny que estaba volviendo a su cuarto llevando un montón de ropa recién lavada y planchada. **

**-Yo no entraría en la cocina ahora-le advirtió-. Hay mucha flema alrededor.**

Algunos rieron, ya que les parecía divertido el continuo conflicto entre Flema y Ginny. Pero Bill volvió a ver mal a su hermanita, quien le dirigió una dulce sonrisa, como si no matara a una mosca.

**-Tendré cuidado de no resbalarme en ella-sonrió Harry.**

Hermione sonrió con suficiencia. Ella estaba completamente segura de que algo había entre Ginny y Harry. No había necesidad de que ellos dos lo confirmaran, ya que desde que habían empezado a leer se sentaban más juntos y se mostraban más cariñosos el uno con el otro. Y al parecer no era la única que lo había notado, ya que Ron miraba a su mejor amigo y a su hermana con sospecha.

**Efectivamente había bastante, cuando entró en la cocina encontró a Fleur sentada a la mesa de la cocina, hablando de lleno sobre los planes para su boda con Bill, mientras la Señora Weasley miraba malhumorada un montón de brotes que se auto pelaban…**

**-… Bill y yo hemos elegido sólo dos damas de honor, Ginny y Gabrielle se verán muy lindas juntas. Pienso en vestirlas de dorado pálido, el rosa por supuesto se vería horrible con el cabello de Ginny. **

-Pues yo pienso que te ves hermosa con todo-le murmuro Harry al oído a ginny.

Ella soltó una risita y se sonrojo. Pero Harry se alejo de ella al notar las miradas de los Hermanos Weasley. Si eso hacía cuando solo le murmuraba, ¿Qué le harían cuando se enteren de ahora eran novios?

**-¡Ah, Harry!-dijo la Señora Weasley en voz alta cortando el monólogo de Fleur**.

La Señora Weasley bufo. Seguía sin saber que le veía Bill a Fleur.

**-Bueno, quisiera explicarte sobre los arreglos de seguridad para el regreso a Hogwarts mañana. Vendrán automóviles del Ministerio de nuevo, y habrá Aurores esperando en la estación.**

Harry bufo. ¿Por qué tenían que protegerlo tanto? Era casi imposible que Voldemort se presentase en King'sCross lleno de muggles. Además, si así fuera, ¿Qué podrían hacer los aurores?

**-¿Va a estar Tonks?-preguntó Harry dándole sus cosas de Quidditch.**

Tonks sonrió. Le agradaba saber que Harry la consideraba una amiga.

Remus miro algo celoso a Harry, aunque nadie se dio cuenta. Inmediatamente se reprendió por hacer eso. _Ella se merece algo mucho mejor _pensó Remus.

**-No, no veo para qué, se ubicará en alguna otra parte por lo que dijo Arthur.**

**-Se ha descuidado, esa Tonks-Fleur meditó, examinando su propio reflejo estupendo en la parte de atrás de una cucharilla**

Tonks bufo. _Maldita presumida _pensó, pero no lo dijo en voz alta, ya que prefería no pelear con Charlie.

**-Un gran error si ustedes me preguntan.**

_Un gran error es el que esta cometiendo Charlie _pensó la Señora Weasley, en defensa de Tonks.

**-Sí, gracias-dijo ásperamente la Señora Weasley cortando de nuevo a Fleur-. Es mejor que te apures, Harry, quiero que preparen sus baúles esta noche, de ser posible, para que no tengamos el usual descontrol de ultimo momento.**

**Y de hecho, la salida de la siguiente mañana fue más suave de lo usual.**

Los Weasley arquearon una ceja. Las salidas King's Cross normalmente eran un caos completo. Siempre alguien olvidaba algo, iban tarde o incluso se cerraba la barrera a la Plataforma 9¾.

**Los carros del Ministerio se deslizaron en frente de la Madriguera, donde ya los esperaban, con los baúles empacados: Crookshanks el gato de Hermione, encerrado seguramente en su canasta de viaje; Hedwig, Pigwidgeon y Arnold, el nuevo Puff Pigmeo morado de Ginny**

Ginny sonrió. Nunca había tenido una mascota propia, exceptuando a Errol, aunque era más bien de la familia en general.

**Iban en sus respectivas jaulas.**

**-"Au revoir", a todos,- dijo Fleur guturalmente tirando besos. Ron se apuró a adelantarse, al parecer esperanzado.**

Muchos soltaron risitas, pero Hermione le envió una mirada celosa. Ron se sonrojo.

**Pero Ginny le puso una zancadilla y Ron cayó al piso a los pies de Fleur.**

Todos empezaron a carcajear sonoramente. Ron miraba a su hermana con furia, pero esta solo lo ignoro. Su madre la empezó a regañar, pero por dentro también se estaba riendo.

**Furioso, todo rojo y sacudiéndose la tierra, se dio prisa en subir al automóvil sin decir adiós.**

Esta vez fue Ron el castigado por su madre. Estaba tan rojo como lo describían en el libro por las incontenibles de los demás. Incluso Hermione reía, pero seguía igual de celosa.

**No había ningún alegre Hagrid que esperando por ellos en la Estación King's Cross.**

Harry sonrió recordando la vez en que Hagrid fue el Londres Muggle y como todos lo observaban con curiosidad.

**En cambio, dos Aurores con cara austera, vestidos con trajes oscuros de Muggle avanzaron en el momento que los automóviles se detuvieron y flanqueando el grupo, los condujeron sin hablar por la estación.**

**-Rápido, rápido, a través de la barrera-dijo la Señora Weasley que estaba un poco agitada por esta austera eficacia-. Harry mejor ve primero, con…**

**Ella miraba a uno de los Aurores que cabeceó brevemente agarrando inquisitivamente el brazo de Harry.**

Harry bufo. ¿No lo podían dejar en paz?

**Intentando dirigirlo hacia la barrera entre las plataformas nueve y diez.**

**-Puedo caminar solo, gracias-dijo Harry irritado y tironeó su brazo hasta librarse del Auror. Empujó su carrito directamente a la sólida barrera ignorando a su silencioso compañero, y se encontró, un segundo después, de pie en la plataforma nueve y tres cuartos, donde el Expreso escarlata de Hogwarts estaba parado arrojando vapor encima de la muchedumbre.**

Harry esta vez sonrió. A pesar de que no estaba sucediendo en ese momento, se sentía feliz, porque al fin iba a volver a su hogar: Hogwarts.

**Hermione y los Weasley se le unieron en cuestión de segundos. Sin esperar a consultar con su Auror sombrío, Harry le indicó a Ron y Hermione que lo siguieran por la plataforma, para buscar un compartimiento vacío.**

Esta vez fueron los tres quienes sonrieron. Normalmente sus aventuras comenzaban en el tren, y aunque la mayoría o era muy felices, eso hacia que su amistad (en el caso de Ron y Hermione otra cosa) se solidificara cada vez mas.

**-Nosotros no podemos, Harry,- dijo Hermione apenada. -Ron y yo tenemos que ir primero al compartimiento de los prefectos y patrullar los corredores durante un rato.**

-Una de las muchas desventajas de ser prefecto-murmuro Ron con algo de fastidio, ya que a el no le gustaba mucho ser prefecto.

Hermione, que pensaba todo lo contrario que Ron, lo miro mal, al igual que Percy.

**-Oh sí, me olvidé-dijo Harry. **

**-Mejor todos ustedes suban directo al tren, que tienen sólo unos minutos antes de que salga-dijo la Señora Weasley consultando su reloj-. Bien, que tengan un año encantador, Ron…**

**-Sr. Weasley, ¿puedo hablarle un momento?-dijo a Harry tomando una decisión en el momento.**

Todos miraron sorprendidos a Harry. ¿De verdad le diría al Señor Weasley?

-A veces eres demasiado terco-le dijo Ginny cariñosamente, aunque ella estaba del lado de Harry: Malfoy era un mortifago.

-¿A veces?-pregunto Ron haciendo reír a los demás.

-Pues yo pienso que fue una buena idea que se lo haya dicho a un adulto-opino la Señora Weasley. A ella no le hacia mucha gracia todas las aventuras y secretos que tenían el Trío.

Los adultos le dieron la razón, pero la mayoría de los jóvenes no.

Harry, preguntándose si se haría un debate cada vez que tomara una decisión, le hizo señas al profesor Flitwick para que siguiera leyendo.

**-Por supuesto-dijo el Sr. Weasley que parecía ligeramente sorprendido pero no obstante siguió a Harry fuera del alcance de los otros.**

-Bueno, no es muy normal que Harry decida contarte algo sobre sus descubrimientos-murmuro el Señor Weasley, aunque solo lo escucho su esposa.

**Harry lo había pensado cuidadosamente mientras venían y había llegado a la conclusión de que, si tenía que hablar con alguien, el Sr. Weasley era la persona correcta; primero, porque él trabajaba en el Ministerio y estaba por consiguiente en mejor posición para hacer investigaciones allí, y segundo porque pensaba que no había demasiado riesgo de que el Sr. Weasley se enojara.**

La mayoría le dieron la razón a Harry. Sobretodo los hijos Weasley, quienes siempre le contaban a su padre las cosas, en vez de su made, ya que era muy probable que ella terminara castigándolos.

Podía ver que la Señora Weasley y al Auror los seguían con miradas sospechosas cuando ellos se marcharon.

**-Cuando estábamos en el Callejón Diagon-empezó Harry, pero el Sr. Weasley lo detuvo con una mueca. **

**-¿Estoy a punto de descubrir dónde fueron tu, Ron, y Hermione mientras se suponía que estaban en el cuarto trasero de la tienda de Fred y George?**

Miraron sorprendidos al Señor Weasley. ¿Cómo lo había sabido?

-He conocido a los gemelos por más de 17 años, de algo me ha servido-respondió a la pregunta no formulada.

Los gemelos sacaron el pecho orgullosos, haciéndolos reír (menos a su madre, claro).

**-¿Cómo lo sabe?**

**-Harry, por favor. Estás hablando con el hombre que crió a Fred y George.**

Algunos rieron por el parecido de las frases.

**-Este... sí, bien, nosotros no estábamos en el cuarto de atrás.**

-Creo que eso ya era demasiado obvio-dijeron Ron y Hermione al mimo tiempo, logrando que ambos se sonrojaran.

Nadie paso esto por alto, pero no comentaron nada.

**-Muy bien, entonces, escuche lo peor. Bien, seguimos a Draco Malfoy. Usamos mi Capa de Invisibilidad.**

**-¿Tenías una razón en particular para hacerlo o era solo un capricho?**

-Yo creo que es una mezcla entre las dos-dijo Sirius, quien estaba dividido entre castigar a su ahijado o felicitarlo por ser un digno Merodeador.

**-Porque pensé que Malfoy estaba en algo raro,- dijo Harry sin prestar atención a la mirada del Señor Weasley mezcla de exasperación y entretenimiento-. Se había escapado de su madre y yo quise saber por qué.**

**-Por supuesto que lo hizo-dijo el Sr. Weasley y parecía resignado-¿Bien? ¿Averiguaste por qué lo hizo?**

**-Entró en Borgin y Burkes,-dijo Harry-y empezó a intimidar a Borgin, el tipo de allí, a que lo ayudara a reparar algo. Y dijo que quería que Borgin guardara algo más para él. Me pareció que era el mismo tipo de cosa que necesitaba reparar. Como que necesita un par. Y...-Harry tomó una bocanada de aire-Hay algo más. Nosotros vimos a Malfoy saltar cuando la Señora Malkin intentó tocar su brazo izquierdo. Creo que él tiene la Marca Oscura. Pienso que reemplaza a su padre como un Mortífago.**

Ahora eran más los que creían en Harry. Aunque si habían quienes pensaran que era ridículo y que Harry solo se lo inventaba (a pesar de todas las pruebas existentes) para inculpar a Draco, aunque este grupo era muy reducido.

**Parecía que el Sr. Weasley había sido tomado desprevenido. Después de un momento dijo:**

**-Harry, dudo que Tú-sabes-quién admitiría a un niño de dieciséis años…**

-No deberían estar tan seguros de lo que Voldemort haría o no haría-dijo Ojoloco-¡ALERTA PERMANENTE!

Este último grito asusto a más de la mitad del comedor.

-A veces creo que disfruta asustándonos-murmuro Ron mientras se levantaba del suelo, ya que se había caído del susto.

**-¿Realmente sabe alguien lo que Usted-sabe-quién haría o no?-preguntó Harry con enojo-. Sr. Weasley lo siento, ¿Pero no tendría que investigarse esto? Si Malfoy quiere arreglar algo y él tiene que amenazar a Borgin para conseguir que lo haga es probablemente algo Oscuro o peligroso, **

**¿Verdad?**

**-Para ser honesto, lo dudo Harry,**

Harry bufo.

-Honestamente creo que deberían escucharme un poco más-murmuro, pero nadie lo escucho (N.A: XD)

**Dijo despacio el Sr. Weasley-. Mira, cuando Lucius Malfoy fue arrestado, hicimos una incursión en su casa. Nos llevamos todo lo que podría haber sido peligroso.**

**-Creo que se les olvidó algo-dijo Harry obstinadamente.**

-Repito: Eres demasiado terco-dijo Ginny, haciendo sonrojar a Harry.

**-Bien, quizá-dijo el Sr. Weasley, Harry podría afirmar que el Sr. Weasley estaba complaciéndolo. **

**Se escuchaba un silbato detrás de ellos casi todos habían abordado el tren y las puertas se estaban cerrando.**

Draco suspiro aliviado de que al fin la conversación sobre el terminara. Realmente esperaba que eso no fuera tan seguido, ya que era muy incómodo.

**-¡Mejor date prisa!-dijo el Sr. Weasley, cuando la Señora Weasley llamó, **

**-Harry, ¡Rápido!-Harry avanzó apresurado y el Señor y la Señora Weasley lo ayudaron a subir el baúl al tren-. Ahora, querido, vendrás para Navidad, está todo arreglado con Dumbledore, nos veremos pronto-dijo la Señora Weasley a través de la ventana cuando Harry cerró de golpe la puerta detrás de él y el tren comenzó a moverse-. Ten mucho cuidado-El tren estaba tomando velocidad-. Pórtate bien y...-Ella ahora estaba trotando para alcanzarlo-¡Permanece seguro!—**

**Harry se despidió con su mano hasta que el tren dio vuelta en una curva y el Señor y la Señora Weasley se perdieron de vista, entonces se dio vuelta para ver dónde estaban los demás. Supuso que Ron y Hermione estaban en el vagón de los prefectos, pero Ginny estaba a poca distancia por el pasillo, charlando con algunos amigos. Se acercó a ella, arrastrando su baúl.**

-Pero que rápido la buscaste-comento Hermione como si nada, haciendo sonrojar a la pareja.

**Observó que los chicos lo miraban en forma desvergonzada mientras él se acercaba. Algunos incluso apoyaban sus caras contra las ventanas de sus compartimientos para poder verlo.**

Harry hizo una mueca. A veces prefería que lo creyeran un mentiroso o el Heredero de Slytherin.

**Había esperado un incremento en el número de los que lo miraran boquiabiertos pero tendría que aguantarlo, sobre todo después que El Profeta, lo llamara "El Elegido" pero no disfrutó de la sensación de estar parado bajo lo que parecía un reflector gigante. Tocó ligeramente a Ginny en el hombro. **

**-¿Te gustaría encontrar un compartimiento juntos?**

**-No puedo, Harry, le dije a Dean que me encontraría con él,- dijo Ginny radiante-. Te veo después. **

**-Está bien-dijo Harry. Sentía una extraña punzada de molestia cuando ella se alejó, su largo pelo rojo bailaba detrás de ella**

Muchos levantaron las cejas en dirección a la pareja.

Los Weasley estaban cada vez más alertas y observaban a la pareja con ojos de águila.

_Desde aquí empieza _pensó Harry algo asustado.

Ginny se sintió algo aliviada. No porque desconfiara de las palabras dichas por el pelinegro, pero siempre era bueno verificarlo de alguna manera.

**Se había acostumbrado tanto a su presencia durante el verano **

-Claaaro, por eso-dijeron sarcásticamente los gemelos al mismo tiempo. Ellos veían la relación entre Harry y Ginny con humor, más que con enojo.

**Que casi se había olvidado de que Ginny no pasaba mucho tiempo con él, Ron, y Hermione mientras estaban en la escuela.**

-¿Cómo se te puede olvidar que solo somos tres?-pregunto Hermione divertida, pero al ver la mirada de su amigo, no comento nada más.

**Entonces parpadeo y miro alrededor: Estaba rodeado de niñas que lo miraban cautivadas.**

Ginny bufo celosa, mientras que los demás miraban pícaramente a Harry, quien estaba algo sonrojado (aunque algo feliz también, para que negarlo)

**-¡Hola, Harry!- dijo una voz familiar a su espalda. **

**-¡Neville!-dijo Harry con alivio**

Neville le sonrió a Harry.

**Y giró para ver a un muchacho regordete que se esforzaba por llegar a él.**

**-Hola, Harry-dijo una muchacha con el pelo largo y ojos grandes y misteriosos que venía justo detrás de Neville. **

**-¿Hola Luna, cómo estás?**

Algunos se miraron sorprendidos. ¿Harry Potter era amigo de Lunática Lovegood?

-¿Por qué me miran así?-pregunto Harry enojado.

-Debe ser por los Nargles-comento Luna soñadoramente

-¿Qué demonios son Nargles?-le pregunto Ron a Hermione.

Ella solo se encogió de hombros. Estaba tan confundida como él.

**-Muy bien, gracias-dijo Luna. Ella estaba sosteniendo una revista en su pecho**

-El Quisquilloso-dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, la mayoría con fastidio. Luna no comento nada.

**Con un titular de grande letras que anunciaba que había un par de Espectroanteojos gratis en el interior.**

¿Qué diablos eran las Espectroanteojos? Todos parecían confundidos, menos Luna.

-¡Al fin poder ver a los Nargles!

**-¿El Quisquilloso todavía anda bien?-preguntó Harry**

Muchos parecían (una vez mas) sorprendidos. ¿En serio el Quisquilloso había estado bien? ¡Pero si era una de las revistas as burladas!

**Que sentía una cierta afición por la revista después de que le había dado una entrevista exclusiva el año anterior.**

_Que arrogante _pensó Severus.

-¿Para que necesitaría Harry una entrevista?-pregunto Ron confundido.

-Es obvio: para contar lo que sucedió el año pasado-contesto Hermione

**-Oh sí, tiene mucha circulación-dijo Luna alegremente.**

**-Busquemos asientos-dijo Harry, y los tres se encaminaron por los pasillos a lo largo del tren a través de la silenciosa horda de llamativos estudiantes. Por fin encontraron un compartimiento vacío, y Harry, agradecido entró en él dándose prisa. **

**-¿Me parece o nos están mirando fijamente? Se dijo Neville a sí mismo y a Luna-¡Será porque estamos contigo!**

**-También los están mirando a ustedes, porque estaban en el Ministerio-dijo Harry**

A pesar de que ya todos sabían que Neville había ido también al Ministerio, se sorprendieron mucho al saber que Luna también había ido. Ahora se preguntaban ¿Quién más había ido?

-Muchas gracias, Luna-agradeció Harry honestamente.

-No hay de que-respondió ella, quien parecía no darle demasiada importancia al hecho de que ella había ido al Ministerio.

**Cuando alzó su baúl en el compartimiento de equipaje-. Nuestra pequeña aventura estaba en el Diario el Profeta, la tuviste que haber visto.**

**-Sí, yo pensé que mi abuela estaría enfadada por toda la publicidad-dijo Neville-, pero estaba muy contenta.**

_Claro que va a estar contenta _pensó Neville amargamente, ya que en el fondo le molestaba bastante la actitud de su abuela.

**Dice que estoy empezando a parecerme mucho a mi papá. ¡Hasta me compró una varita nueva!**

**La sacó y se la mostró a Harry. **

**-Madera de cerezo y pelo de unicornio-dijo orgullosamente-¡Creemos que fue una de las últimas ventas que realizó Ollivander!, desapareció al día siguiente. Ouch, ¡Regresa aquí, Trevor!**

-¿Por qué siempre está intentado escapar?-pregunto Ginny con curiosidad.

Neville se encogió de hombros.

**Y se zambulló bajo el asiento para recuperar su sapo cuando éste intentó uno de sus frecuentes escapes hacia la libertad. **

**-¿Haremos las reuniones del E.D. este año, Harry?-preguntó Luna**

La mayoría de los integrantes de la E.D esperaron ansiosamente esa respuesta. A todos les gustaba (menos a Marietta) y esperaban que el grupo siguiera por unos años mas.

**-Ahora que nos hemos librado de Umbridge no hay necesidad-dijo Harry sentándose.**

Los antes mencionados suspiraron con decepción, sobretodo Luna y Neville.

**Neville se golpeó la cabeza contra el asiento cuando salía debajo de él. Con mirada decepcionada. **

**-¡Me gustó el E.D.! ¡Aprendí muchos ataques contigo!**

-Era exactamente eso lo que quería evitar-gruño Fudge, aunque solo lo escucho Dumbledore, quien le mando una mirada desaprobatoria.

**-Yo también disfruté las reuniones-dijo Luna serenamente-. Me gustaba tener amigos.**

Luna asintió de acuerdo con sigo misma. La mayoría de los estudiantes se sintieron culpables, ya que siempre molestaban a Luna y no se tomaban el tiempo de conocerla.

**Ésta era una de esas incómodas cosas que Luna decía a menudo**

Ginny hizo una mueca, de acuerdo con Harry. Más de una vez Luna la había hecho sentir incomoda con lo que decía.

**Y que hizo que Harry sintiera una mezcla de compasión y vergüenza. . Sin embargo antes de que pudiera responder, se había generado un disturbio fuera de la puerta de su compartimiento, un grupo de muchachas de cuarto año estaba susurrando y reían juntas nerviosamente al otro lado del vidrio**

Ginny gruño algo fuerte por los celos. Nadie paso por alto esto.

**-¡Tú pregúntale!**

**-¡No, tú!**

**-¡Yo lo haré!**

-Creo que alguien se hizo muy famoso-comento Hermione mirando a Harry, aunque el comentario iba dirigido a Ginny.

**Y una de ellas, una muchacha morena de ojos grandes oscuros, con barbilla prominente, y largo pelo negro entró a través de la puerta.**

Ginny miro fijamente a Romilda Vane, una chica que estaba un grado de ella, a la que casi no conocía. La chica le devolvió la mirada sin miedo.

**-Hola, Harry, yo soy Romilda, Romilda Vane-dijo de manera fuerte y confiada.**

Ginny por poco y la mata con la mirada. Pero se obligó a calmarse al notar que casi todos la miraban esperando su reacción. _No sé qué es lo que me pasa, nunca he sido tan celosa…Pero aun así debo relajarme, prefiero que las personas aún no se den cuenta de nada _pensó mientras se sentaba y observaba al profesor Flitwick para que siguiera leyendo.

La mayoría de los estudiantes se sintieron decepcionados, ya que querían una prueba real de que Ginny y Harry habían empezado a salir juntos.

**-¿Por qué no vienes a nuestro compartimiento? No tienes que sentarte con ellos.**

-Son mis amigos-dijo Harry enojado.

Romilda se hundió en su asiento.

**Terminó la frase con un cuchicheo señalando al fondo donde Neville estaba saltando de nuevo bajo el asiento para intentar capturar a Trevor y Luna estaba mirando con los Espectroanteojos que le daban ahora, el aspecto de un loco búho multicolor.**

Algunos rieron. Luna, como de costumbre, parecía en otro mundo (aunque en realidad estaba escuchando)

**-Ellos son mis amigos-dijo fríamente Harry. **

**-Oh-dijo la muchacha y parecía muy sorprendida-. Oh. Bien.**

_Claro que estoy sorprendida, sigo son entender cómo es que puede ser amigo de "ellos" _pensó Romilda maliciosamente.

**Y se retiró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.**

-Ya era hora-se le escapó a Ginny.

-¿Y a ti que te importa, hermanita?-le pregunto Bill.

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras se sonrojaba. Harry le acariciaba la mano bajo la mesa, ya que no podía arriesgarse a abrazarla, aunque él también se sentía algo confortado por los celos de Ginny.

**-Las personas esperan que tengas amigos más interesantes que nosotros-dijo Luna desplegando una vez más su costumbre de decir la verdad.**

Algunos se sintieron mal, ya que era exactamente eso en lo que pensaban.

**-Ustedes son grandiosos-dijo Harry brevemente.**

Luna y Neville lo miraron agradecidos.

-Solo digo la verdad-les dijo Harry. Él estaba muy agradecido por el apoyo y ayuda que había recibido (y recibirá) por parte de los dos.

**-Ninguno de ellos estuvo en el Ministerio. Y no lucharon conmigo.**

**-Eso es algo muy agradable-emitió Luna. Entonces empujó sus gafas más cerca de su nariz y se acomodó para leer El Quisquilloso. **

**-Sin embargo nosotros no lo enfrentamos-dijo Neville**

Los Slytherin bufaron ya que seguían dudando de que en realidad Harry había luchado con el Señor Tenebroso. Aunque una profecía lo hubiera dicho, no siquiera Dumbledore había podido acabar con El, ¿Cómo lo podría hacer un insignificante chico de dieciséis años? por lo menos eso era lo que ellos pensaban.

**Saliendo de abajo del asiento y desempolvando su cabello lleno de pelusa con un Trevor que parecía resignado en su mano-. Tú lo hiciste. Debes oír lo que mi Abuela habla de ti. "¡Ese Harry Potter tiene más valor que todo el Ministerio de Magia junto!"**

Fudge gruño, pero casi todos estaban de acuerdo. Ya había demasiadas pruebas de que todo lo que él había contado era cierto, además de que había ganado el Torneo de los Tres Magos, y muchas otras cosas que el Ministerio no habían sido capaces de hacer.

Harry estaba sonrojado. Había pasado de ser el mentiroso de la escuela a ser admirado.

**Ella daría cualquier cosa por tenerte como un nieto…**

-Eso es cierto-dijo Neville cabizbajo.

-No deberías despreciarte así, Neville-dijo, para sorpresa de todos, Luna-eres una magnífica persona, además, eres muy valiente. Por algo estas en Griffindor.

Esas palabras parecieron alentar a Neville.

**Harry se río incómodo y cambió el tema a los resultados de los TIMOS en cuanto pudo. Mientras Neville recitaba sus calificaciones se preguntó si le permitirían tomar el curso EXTASIS de Transfiguración, con un 'Aceptable', Harry lo miró realmente sin escuchar.**

-Lo siento, Neville-se disculpó Harry.

**La niñez de Neville había sido arruinada por Voldemort tanto como la de Harry**

Neville miro a Harry sorprendido. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Él no se lo había dicho a nadie…

Muchos miraron sorprendidos a Neville. La mayoría no sabían lo que les había pasado a sus padres, ya que en realidad nunca se lo habían preguntado.

Neville se sintió incomodo por las miradas. El Profesor Flitwick se compadeció del muchacho y siguió leyendo.

**Pero Neville no tenía ni idea de qué tan cerca estuvo de tener el destino de Harry.**

Ante eso todos quedaron en shock

-¿Qué quiere decir eso, profesor?-pregunto Neville asustado.

Dumbledore suspiro.

-La profecía pudo haberse referido de dos personas: La primera era Harry, y la segunda Neville-algunos soltaron gritos ahogados, incluyendo a Neville-pero Voldemort eligió a Harry.

-¿Eso quiere decir que El Elegido podría ser Neville?-pregunto una estudiante de Griffindor incrédula.

-No. Cuando Voldemort eligió a Harry, lo marco como a su igual, tal y como dice la profecía.

La poca esperanza que Harry había tenido, se evaporo. Ya era seguro. El moriría. Porque, ¿Cómo sería posible que el lograse vencer a Voldemort? Pero también se sintió algo aliviado, ya que prefería pasar el por eso en vez de que sus amigos lo hicieran.

Neville estaba sorprendido, pero también algo aliviado de que no fuera El Elegido.

No mucho después se reemprendió la lectura, callando así los comentarios (tanto animados como crueles) que se esparcía por el comedor.

**La profecía podría haberse referido a cualquiera de ellos, aún por sus propias e inescrutables razones, Voldemort había decidido creer que Harry era el elegido. **

**Si Voldemort hubiera escogido a Neville, ¿Estaría Neville sentado frente a Harry con la cicatriz en forma de rayo y bajo el peso de la profecía... o no?**

Neville se estremeció un poco por la alternativa. Harry le envió una mirada de disculpa, algo avergonzado de sus pensamientos. Pero Neville le hizo un gesto tranquilizador. Honestamente, si él estuviera en el puesto de Harry, tendría los mismos pensamientos que él.

**¿Habría muerto la madre de Neville para salvarlo, como Lily había muerto por Harry?**

Ahora Neville se hacia la misma pregunta. No había conocido mucho a su madre, por lo que no sabía de su personalidad más de lo que le había contado su abuela. Pero la voz de Remus lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Neville, yo conocí a tu madre cuando estudiábamos juntos, y estoy seguro de que ella habría dado la vida por ti-le dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Esas palabras lograron consolar a Neville.

**Seguramente lo hubiera hecho... ¿Pero si ella no hubiera sido capaz de estar de pie entre su hijo y Voldemort? ¿Entonces no habría habido ningún 'Elegido' en absoluto? ¿Habría un asiento vacío dónde estaba Neville ahora sentado y un Harry sin cicatriz que habría sido despedido con un beso de su propia madre y no la de Ron?**

Todos estaban algo tristes. Nunca se habían imaginado que los pensamientos del Elegido fueran tan deprimentes.

Pero Harry no pudo evitar que esos mismos pensamientos inundaran sus pensamientos. ¿Qué hubiese pasado si Voldemort no hubiese ido tras de el? Tal vez esa mañana hubiese podido leer una carta de sus padres en vez de ese libro. ¿Por qué Voldemort tuvo que elegirlo a el? ¿Por qué lo tuvo que convertir en el "Elegido"? No es que le deseara lo mismo a Neville, pero no podía evitar preguntárselo.

**-¿Estás bien, Harry? Te ves raro-dijo Neville. Harry empezó a decir un poco afligido.**

– **Yo... **

**-¿Te entró una polilla invisible?-Preguntó Luna**

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo.

-Polillas invisibles, ¿En realidad nadie sabe qué son?-pregunto Luna sorprendida.

-Sin bichos invisibles que se meten por tus oídos y te confunden el cerebro-contesto un chico de Ravenclaw, sorprendiendo a todos.

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto Luna curiosa.

-Rolf Scamander-respondió el sonriéndole.

-Genial, otro loco-dijo Ron rodando los ojos, mientras su hermana le pegaba en el brazo.

**Con comprensión, mirando detenidamente a Harry por sus enormes gafas de colores. **

**-¿Yo… qué?**

**- Una polilla... Son invisibles. Flotan por tus oídos y hacen que el cerebro se te ponga borroso-dijo ella-. Creí haber sentido algunas zumbando alrededor-Ella agitó sus manos en el aire, como si apartara las grandes polillas invisibles. **

**Harry y Neville entrecerraron los ojos y apresuradamente empezaron a hablar de Quidditch.**

-Es un tema más seguro-concordaron todos.

**El tiempo afuera de las ventanas del tren era tan desigual como había sido todo el verano, pasaron por los períodos de niebla glacial, luego salió la débil luz del sol. Fue durante uno de esos momentos de claridad, cuando el sol se veía directamente en lo alto, que Ron y Hermione entraron por fin en el compartimiento. **

**-Espero que el carrito de la comida se dé prisa, estoy hambriento,- dijo Ron anhelantemente**

-¿Cuándo no tienes hambre, Ron?-se burló/regaño Hermione.

-Cuando estoy comiendo-contesto él.

**Dejándose caer en el asiento al lado de Harry, y frotándose el estómago-. Hola, Neville. Hola, Luna. ¿Que se supone que es eso?-agregó volteando hacia Harry-. Malfoy no hizo sus deberes de prefecto**

La Profesora McGonagall miro a Snape, exigiéndole con la mirada que castigue a su alumno, pero este la ignoro y bebió de su copa.

Malfoy sonrió autosuficiente.

El resto solo se extrañó, ya que Malfoy nunca desaprovechaba ninguna oportunidad para intimidar a los del primer curso.

**Simplemente está sentado en su compartimiento con otros Slytherin, lo vimos cuando pasamos.**

**Harry se enderezó, interesado. Malfoy no iba a dejar pasar la oportunidad de demostrar su poder como prefecto**

Todos le dieron la razón, igual de sorprendidos que él.

**Como había abusado alegremente todo el año anterior. **

**-¿Qué hizo cuándo te vio?**

**-Lo usual-dijo Ron indiferente mostrando un gesto grosero con la mano**

Molly le pego a su hijo en la cabeza.

-¡Auch! ¡Mama!-se quejó el.

-Te voy a coser los dedos-le regaño.

El resto solo los observaba divertidos.

**¿No es algo que haga usualmente, verdad? Bien, es algo así-hizo el gesto con la mano de nuevo**

Ron fue regañado una vez más por su madre.

**-¿Pero por qué no está molestando a los de primer año?**

-Todos nos lo preguntamos-dijo Neville mirando a Malfoy, quien no parecía tener ningún remordimiento.

**-¡Diablos!-dijo Harry, porque su mente estaba fluyendo. ¿No parece como si Malfoy tuviera cosas más importantes en su mente que intimidar a los estudiantes más jóvenes?**

Ahora todos entendieron que tenía algo que ver con la misión de Voldemort.

Draco palideció un poco.

**-Quizá prefirió al Escuadrón Inquisitorial-dijo Hermione.**

Los pertenecientes al Escuadrón Inquisitorial asintieron sonriendo. Eso les daba muchas ventajas.

-No sonrían tanto. Ahora que Umbridge no está ya no tendrán ninguna de esas ventajas que tanto aprecian-les dijo Ginny.

La sonrisa se les borro de los labios.

**Tal vez ser un prefecto le parece que es poco agresivo, después de eso.**

**-No me parece-dijo Harry-. Yo creo que él es...**

**Pero antes de que él pudiera terminar de decir su teoría, la puerta del compartimiento se abrió de nuevo y una jadeante muchacha de tercer año entró. **

**-Se supone que debo entregar éstos a Neville Longbottom y Harry P-Potter-vaciló, cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Harry y se puso de color escarlata**

Ginny bufo. ¿Por qué Harry tenía que ser tan famoso?

**Estaba entregando dos pergaminos atados con cinta de color violeta.**

Dumbledore sonrió, ya que reconocía las invitaciones de Horace.

El resto solo intentaban adivinar de qué se trataba.

**Perplejos, Harry y Neville tomaron el pergamino dirigido a cada uno de ellos y la muchacha salió del compartimiento tropezando.**

**-¿Qué es?-Preguntó Ron, cuando Harry desenrolló el suyo. **

**-Una invitación-dijo Harry.**

_**Harry,**_

_**Estaría encantado si te unieras para almorzar en el compartimiento C. **_

_**Atentamente.**_

_**Profesor H.E.F. Slughorn.**_

**-¿Pero para qué quiere que vaya?-preguntó nerviosamente Neville, como si estuviera esperando ser castigado. **

**-Ni idea- dijo Harry que no era completamente sincero aunque todavía no tenía ninguna prueba de que su presentimiento fuera correcto-. Escuchen-agregó, tomado por una genial idea repentina-vamos bajo la Capa de Invisibilidad,**

-Dudo mucho que funcione-dijo Hermione.

-¿Por qué?-pregunto Harry.

-Porque hay muchas personas en los pasillo. ¿No sería muy raro que alguien invisible te empujara a un lado?

Harry le dio la razón, aunque por dentro aun esperaba que funcionase.

**Así podríamos lograr tener una buena vista de Malfoy durante el viaje, veremos qué se trae entre manos.**

Ron rodo los ojos.

-Oye, hermano, sé que Malfoy es sospechoso y todo eso, pero ¿No crees que te estas obsesionando un poco?

-Tal vez…un poco-respondió Harry dubitativo.

**Esta idea, sin embargo, no funcionaría: Los pasillos, que estaban atestados con gente buscando el carrito del almuerzo, eran imposibles de sortear mientras usara la capa. Harry la guardó con pesar en su mochila, reflexionando que habría sido agradable usarla para evitar que todos se le quedaran viendo, actitud que incluso parecía haber aumentado de intensidad desde la última vez que había caminado por el tren.**

Harry volvió a bufar.

-¡¿Es que acaso no me pueden dejar en paz?!-grito/pregunto enojado.

Los demás solo tomaron nota de intentar nunca hacerlo enojar.

**De vez en cuando, los estudiantes lanzaban una mirada hacia afuera de sus compartimientos para verlo mejor. La excepción fue Cho Chang, quien se metió a su compartimiento cuando lo vio venir.**

Cho se sonrojo. Desde hacía un tiempo le gustaba Harry, pero por mucho que se le insinuase, él no le prestaba atención.

Ginny entrecerró los ojos, pero Harry solo se preguntaba porque Cho se escondía.

**Cuando el paso por delante de la ventana, la vio enfrascada en una conversación con su amiga Marietta. Esta llevaba una gruesa capa de maquillaje que no disimulaba del todo la extraña formación de granos que todavía tenía en la cara.**

Todos se miraban confundidos, menos Hermione, quien parecía enojada.

-¡Tu!-grito mientras se levantaba y señalaba a Marietta, quien se veía muy asustada-¡Eres una maldita traidora!

Todos se veían confundidos. ¿De qué se habían perdido?

-Hermione-empezó Ron con cautela-¿Qué sucede?

-¡El hechizo de protección de la ED!-respondió Hermione apresuradamente-. Si alguien que esté en la lista que escribimos al principio llega a avisarle a la Cara de Sapo, le saldrán granos en la cara formando la palabra "Soplón"

Ahora que todos entendían, los miembros de la ED se abalanzaron furiosos contra Marietta. La pobre parecía a punto de darle un paro cardiaco, pero Dumbledore pudo controlar a los estudiantes, aunque no podía evitar que la miraran con odio.

Pero entonces algo extraño paso: los famosos granos empezaron a llenar la frente de Marietta. Después de unos 30 segundos, en su frente estaba la palabra "SOPLONA". Marietta se levantó de su asiento y salió corriendo a los cuartos de Ravenclaw, llorando. Cho se levantó y la siguió, no sin antes lanzarle una fea mirada a Hermione, quien se veía orgullosa de sí misma.

Después de que algunos felicitaran a Hermione, Dumbledore volvió a calmar a la multitud. Los profesores parecían desaprobatorios, pero como Hermione no había hecho el hechizo directamente, no podían castigarla.

**Sonriendo levemente, Harry continuó. **

**Cuando llegaron al compartimiento C, vieron que no eran los únicos invitados a la fiesta de Slughorn, aunque juzgaron por la entusiasta bienvenida de Slughorn, que Harry era el esperado con más ansias. **

-Claro que eras el más esperado-se burló Ron, aunque por dentro sentía algo de celos-. Eres el niño-que-vivió, El Elegido y no sé cuántas cosas más.

-Oh, cállate-le dijo Harry algo sonrojado.

**-Harry, muchacho-dijo Slughorn, brincando al verlo de manera que su gran barriga cubierta con terciopelo, pareciera llenar el espacio restante del compartimiento. Su brillante calva y su bigote plateado brillaban tan radiantemente en el sol como los botones dorados de su chaleco-. ¡Qué bueno es verte, que bueno es verte! Y tú debes ser el Sr. Longbottom!**

**Neville asintió con su cabeza, viéndose asustado. A un gesto de Slughorn, se sentaron uno frente al otro en los dos últimos asientos vacíos, que eran los más cercanos de la puerta. Harry miró alrededor a los otros invitados. Reconoció a un Slytherin de su mismo grado, un chico negro, alto con pómulos altos y grandes ojos caídos; había otros dos chicos de séptimo que Harry no conocía y, apachurrada en la esquina a un lado de Slughorn, viéndose como si no estuviera totalmente segura de cómo había llegado ahí, estaba Ginny. **

-¿Qué haces ahí Ginny?-le pregunto Charlie divertido.

Ginny hizo una mueca, dando a entender que ni lo sabía ni lo quería.

**-Muy bien, ¿Todos se conocen?-Slughorn preguntó a Harry y Neville-. Blaise Zabini está en su año, por supuesto.**

**Zabini no hizo ninguna señal de conocerlos o de saludarlos, tampoco Harry o Neville: Los estudiantes de Gryffindor y Slytherin se odiaban mutuamente por principio. **

-Y será así por siempre-dijeron ambas casas con voz solemne.

Pero entonces algo aún más raro que lo anterior sucedió: Una suave risa se escuchó por todo el comedor, pero no provenía de ningún lado.

_-¡Rose! ¡El audio esta encendido!-_se escuchó una voz a la cual reconocieron como la de Albus.

-_¡Upss!-_se escuchó.

Luego, silencio. Todos se quedaron callados, esperando volver a oírlos, pero no se oía nada más que la respiración de todos.

-Ok. Eso fue muy raro-dijo Harry, rompiendo la tensión.

-Creo que hemos descubierto como hacen los del futuro para saber todo lo que sucede en el Comedor-comento Hermione.

Después de unos minutos que se necesitaron para calmar a los sorprendidos estudiantes _(N.A: Si, sé que siempre pongo que están sorprendidos, pero están leyendo un libro que proviene del futuro, ¿No estarían ustedes sorprendidos continuamente? XD),_ se siguió leyendo. Aunque claro, todos preguntándose qué había pasado exactamente ahí.

-**Este es Cormac McLaggen, tal vez se hayan encontrado, ¿No?**

**McLaggen, un joven grande de pelo tieso, levantó la mano, y Harry y Neville asintieron en respuesta. **

La mayoría de los que conocían a McLaggen gruñeron. No era conocido por ser muy humilde…

**-Y este es Marcus Belby, ¿no sé si tal vez? **

**Belby, que era delgado y parecía nervioso, les ofreció una sonrisa tensa. **

**-¡y esta encantadora jovencita me dice que los conoce!-Slughorn dijo finalmente. **

**Ginny sonrió a Harry y Neville desde atrás de Slughorn. **

**-Bueno ahora, esto es más agradable- dijo Slughorn cómodamente-. Una oportunidad para conocerlos a todos un poco más. Aquí, tomen una servilleta.****He empacado mi propio almuerzo, el carrito de la comida, como yo lo recuerdo, está lleno de varitas de regaliz, y el sistema digestivo de un pobre viejo no es para ese tipo de cosas… ¿Faisan, Belby? **

**Belby aceptó lo que parecía la mitad de un faisán frío. **

**-Le estaba diciendo al joven Marcus que he tenido el placer de enseñarle a su tío Damocles-Slughorn dijo a Harry y Neville**

Todos se prepararon mentalmente para la charla aburrida de los exalumnos prodigios de Slughorn.

**Pasando una canasta de pan-. Hechicero sobresaliente, sobresaliente, y su Orden de Merlín de lo más merecido. ¿Ves mucho a tu tío, Marcus? **

**Desafortunadamente, Belby acababa de comer un gran bocado de faisán, en su prisa por responderle a Slughorn tragó muy rápido, se puso violeta y comenzó a asfixiarse. **

Molly se preocupó un poco, a pesar de que no lo conocía.

**-Anapneo-dijo Slughorn tranquilamente, apuntando su varita a Belby, cuya vía respiratoria parecía estar despejada ya. **

**-No, casi no, no-dijo sin aliento Belby, sus ojos llorosos. **

**-Bueno, claro, podría asegurar que está ocupado-dijo Slughorn, mirando de manera intrigada a Belby-. Dudo que haya inventado la Poción Mata Lobos sin considerable trabajo duro. **

**-Supongo-dijo Belby, que parecía temeroso de tomar otro bocado de faisán hasta que estuviera seguro que Slughorn hubiera terminado con el **

–**Y… él y mi papá no se llevan muy bien, sabe, así que no se mucho de él-**

**Su voz comenzó a disminuir mientras Slughorn le dedicó una fría sonrisa y volteó hacia McLaggen. **

**-Y tu Cormac-dijo Slughorn-. Sé que tú ves mucho a tu tío Tiberius, porque tiene una espléndida foto de ustedes dos cazando nogtails en… creo que, ¿Norfolk? **

**-Oh si claro, eso fue divertido-dijo McLaggen-. Fuimos con Bertie Higgins y Rufus Scrimgeour, esto fue antes de que se convirtiera en Ministro, obviamente.**

**-Ah, ¿conoces a Bertie y Rufus también?-sonrió radiante Slughorn, ofreciendo a los demás una pequeña charola de pasteles, por alguna razón dejó pasar a Belby-. Ahora dime…**

**Era como Harry sospechaba. Cada uno parecía haber sido invitado por estar conectado con alguien conocido o influyente. Todos, excepto Ginny.**

-Y no tengo porque avergonzarme de ello-dijo Ginny mordazmente al ver la mirada burlona de muchos estudiantes de Slytherin.

Harry le acaricio la mano bajo la mesa para tranquilizarla, lo cual funciono un poco.

**Zabini fue interrogado después de McLaggen, resultó tener un hermosa y famosa bruja por madre (por lo que Harry pudo sacar, se había casado siete veces, cada uno de sus maridos morían misteriosamente y le dejaban montones de oro).**

-Me pregunto porque habrán muerto-dijeron los gemelos sarcásticamente.

-¡No se metan con mi madre, Weasley!-defendió Zabini enojado.

-Nosotros solo decíamos-dijeron los gemelos alzando sus manos con inocencia.

**Era el turno de Neville: Esos fueron los diez minutos más incómodos, pues los padres de Neville fueron Aurores bien conocidos, habían sido torturados hasta la locura por Bellatrix Lestrange y un par de Mortífagos. **

Los que no lo sabían quedaron en shock. ¿Por qué les había pasado eso? Los que ya lo sabían solo miraron a Neville con compasión.

Neville se veía abstraído recordando las veces que había visto a sus padres en San Mungo, sus caras pálidas y aquellas miradas vacías, como si no se encontraran ahí. ¿Algún día los recuperaría? ¿Algún día vería esa mirada cálida en los ojos de su madre del que tanto había hablado su abuela? ¿Algún día oiría la voz de su padre diciéndole que estaba orgulloso de el? ¿Algún día podría decirle "Los amo" con la completa seguridad de que lo estaban escuchando?...

**Al final de la entrevista de Neville, Harry tenía la impresión que Slughorn se reservaba su opinión de Neville para ver si tenía las aptitudes de sus padres.**

-Sí, claro-dijo Neville sarcásticamente-… Soy casi un squib.

-No te desacredites tanto, Neville-le dijo Harry-. Eres muy bueno, solo necesitas practicar un poco más y empezar a creer un poco más en ti.

-Además-continuo Ron-, tus notas no son tan malas. Excepto pociones, claro.

-E incluso podrías mejorar un poco esa, si no tuvieras tanta presión-dijo Hermione, lo último mirando a Snape.

Esas palabras lograron consolar a Neville. Siempre estaría muy agradecido de los amigos que tenía.

**-Y ahora-dijo Slughorn, cambiando masivamente su asiento con un aire de un maestro de ceremonias que va a presentar la atracción principal-. ¡Harry Potter! ¿Por dónde comenzar? ¡Siento que apenas rasgué la superficie cuando nos conocimos este verano!-contemplaba a Harry por un momento como si fuera un pedazo particularmente grande y suculento de faisán**

-Tiene razón en la parte de "suculento"-le murmuro Ginny al oído, logrando que el pobre Harry se ahogara con el jugo de calabaza y se pusiera rojo como un tomate.

Los demás solo los miraban con curiosidad (excepto los Weasley, quienes los miraban con una sospecha que crecía cada vez más.

**-¡El Elegido, ahora te llaman así!**

**Harry no dijo nada. Belby, McLaggen y Zabini lo miraban atentamente. **

**-Por supuesto-dijo Slughorn, mirando muy de cerca a Harry-. Ha habido rumores por años. …Recuerdo cuando, bueno, después de esa terrible noche… Lily y James**

Algunos hicieron silencio de forma de respetar la memoria de los Potter.

**Y tú sobreviviste**

-¡No me digas!-exclamo George.

-¿Cómo lo adivinaste?-le siguió el juego Fred.

**Y la noticia era que debías tener poderes más allá de lo ordinario…**

Los Slytherin hicieron ruiditos de incredulidad. ¿Potter? ¿Poderes extraordinarios? ¡Ja! ¡Sí, claro!

**Zabini tosió un poco lo que claramente suponía escepticismo. Una voz enojada exclamó desde atrás de Slughorn. **

**-Claro Zabini, solo porque tú eres tan talentoso para… presumir…**

Todos empezaron a reír, incluso algunos Slytherin, ante la mirada enojada de Zabini.

-Te apuesto lo que quieras a que fue Ginny-le dijo Ron a Ginny.

-No soy tan tonto como para aceptar esa apuesta-le respondió divertido.

**-¡Oh cielos!-rio cómodamente Slughorn, mirando hacia Ginny, quién miraba ferozmente a Zabini alrededor de la gran barriga de Slughorn.**

-¡Eso Ginny! ¡Defiende a Haggy!-animaron los gemelos, haciendo que la pareja se sonrojase.

**-Debes tener cuidado Blaise! Vi a esta jovencita realizar el más maravilloso hechizo de Moco Murciélago, mientras pasaba por su vagón.**

-Sí, claro-dijo Bill sarcásticamente, ya que nunca había visto a su hermana lanzar ese hechizo.

-¿Te gustaría saberlo por ti mismo?-pregunto Ginny dulcemente mientras levantaba su varita.

-No, gracias, prefiero no arriesgarme-dijo Bill algo asustado.

**Mientras pasaba por su vagón. ¡Yo no me metería con ella!**

**Zabini simplemente parecía desafiante. **

**-De cualquier manera-dijo Slughorn, volviéndose hacia Harry-. Tales rumores este verano. Por supuesto, uno no sabe que creer, El Profeta ha sido conocido por publicar imprecisiones, cometer errores **

-No será ni la primera ni la última vez que lo hagan-se quejó Harry recordando todas las veces en que El Profeta había distorsionado las historias y le había dejado consecuencias a él y a sus amigos.

–**Pero parece que hay pocas dudas, dado el número de testigos, que hubo un gran disturbio en el Ministerio y que tú estuviste en medio del asunto**

**Harry no podía encontrar la manera de zafarse sin tener que mentir, asintió pero no dijo nada. Slughorn lo miró radiante. **

**-Tan modesto, tan modesto**

_Sí, Claro _pensó Snape _estoy seguro que Potter es igual de arrogante que el idiota de su padre. Es tal palo tal astilla._

**No hay duda por qué Dumbledore está tan encariñado, ¿estuviste ahí, entonces? Pero el resto de las historias, tan sensacionales por supuesto, uno no sabe que creer, esa débil profecía por ejemplo.**

-Al parecer Slughorn no esta tan lejos de la verdad-dijo Harry amargamente.

**-Nunca escuchamos la profecía-dijo Neville, poniéndose de un rosa geranio al hablar. **

**-Es cierto-dijo Ginny incondicionalmente.**

Ya todos se imaginaban que Ginny había sido la sexta persona en ir al Ministerio, por lo que nadie se sorprendió.

–**Neville y yo estuvimos ahí también, y eso de "El Elegido", es una tontería que inventó El Profeta como siempre**

**-¿Ustedes dos estuvieron ahí?-Dijo Slughorn con gran interés, viendo a Ginny y Neville, pero ambos se quedaron callados como almejas ante su sonrisa alentadora. **

**-Si… bueno… es cierto que El Profeta seguido exagera, por supuesto…-dijo Slughorn, sonando un poco decepcionado-. Recuerdo a la querida Gwenog diciéndome (Gwenog Jones, quiero decir, claro, la capitana de los Holyhead Harpies)**

**Vagó en una larga reminiscencia,**

Todos suspiraron. La parte interesante había acabado.

**Pero Harry tenía la impresión que Slughorn no había terminado con él, y que no había sido convencido por Neville y Ginny. **

**La tarde paso con más anécdotas de hechiceros ilustres a quienes Slughorn había enseñado, todos ellos habían gustosamente integrado lo que él llamaba el 'Club Slugh' en Hogwarts. Harry no podía esperar para salir de ahí, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo amablemente. Finalmente el tren emergió de una larga bruma hacia un atardecer rojo**

-¡¿Has estado toda la tarde ahí?!-pregunto Ron alarmado-¡¿Cómo es que aún no te has muerto de aburrimiento?!

**Slughorn miró alrededor, parpadeando en el crepúsculo. **

**-¡Por el amor de Dios, ya está oscureciendo! ¡No me di cuenta que ya habían encendido las lámparas! Mejor vayan a ponerse sus túnicas. McLaggen, deberías pasar a saludarme para prestarte ese libro de nogtails. Harry, Blaise, pueden visitarme en cualquier ocasión. Lo mismo para usted señorita-le guiñó un ojo a Ginny **

-Parece que alguien le "agrado" al profesor-dijo Fred burlonamente.

-Haggy, deberías empezar a tener celos-siguió George.

La Familia Weasley empezó a bromear entre ellos, mientras Percy los observaba con nostalgia. El extrañaba a su familia, aunque no lo demostrara. Y ahora que se sabía que Harry decía la verdad, no tenía ningún motivo para estar enojado con ellos. Pero aún no tenía ni idea de cómo acercarse a ellos sin que lo rechacen.

– **¡Bueno, vaya, vayan!**

**Mientras empujó a Harry en el oscurecido pasillo, Zabini le dirigió una mirada detestable que Harry regresó con interés. Él, Ginny y Neville siguieron a Zabini de regreso por el tren. **

–**Me alegro que haya terminado-murmuró Neville-Qué hombre extraño, ¿no lo creen?**

**-Sí, es un poco extraño-dijo Harry, sus ojos siguiendo a Zabini-¿Cómo es que terminaste ahí, Ginny? **

**-Me vio hechizando a Zacharias Smith-dijo Ginny-. Recuerdas a ese idiota de Hufflepuff que estaba en el D.A.**

Zacharias le envió una fea mirada a Ginny, la cual respondió. Harry, al notar eso, sintió la extraña necesidad de ponerse frente a Ginny y maldecir a Smith.

**Estaba pregunte y pregunte acerca de lo que pasó en el Ministerio y al final me molestó tanto que lo hechicé. Cuando Slughorn llegó, creí que me iba a dar detención, pero ¡Pensó que era un hechizo realmente bueno y me invitó a almorzar**!

Los profesores bufaron molestos. ¿Qué clase de profesor era Slughorn? Pero al menos era mejor que Umbridge, eso era obvio.

**Qué loco ¿Eh?**

**-Es una mejor razón para invitar a alguien, que porque su madre sea famosa- dijo Harry, frunciendo el ceño hacia Zabini-. O porque su tío…**

**Pero dejó la oración sin terminar. Se le ocurrió una idea, una imprudente, pero potencialmente maravillosa idea. En un minuto, Zabini entraría al compartimiento del grupo de sexto año de Slytherin**

Todos bufaron, adivinando rápidamente la "magnifica" idea de Harry.

-Te van a descubrir y te va a ir muy mal-canturreo Hermione para molestarlo.

-Hermione, no me des mala suerte-se quejó Harry.

**Y Malfoy estaría sentado ahí, pensando sin ser escuchado por nadie más que sus compañeros Slytherin.**

-Pues…quitando el hecho de que existe un 90% de probabilidades de que te descubran, s un buen plan-admitió Hermione.

-Aunque también tendríamos que olvidar de que se trata de Harry Potter-comento Ron

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Harry confundido.

-Bueno…Pues…Harry, tus planes nunca funcionan-admitió Ron.

-¡Seguimos vivos!-dijo Harry en voz alta.

-Eso es porque eres bueno improvisando-argumento Hermione-. Pero en serio, cuando algo puede salir mal, sale mal.

Harry se enfurruño un poco mientras los demás reían. Un minuto después, cuando se aseguró de que nadie les prestaba atención, Ginny le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla, logrando así que a Harry se le subieran los ánimos rápidamente.

…**Si Harry pudiera entrar, sin ser visto,**

-Lo cual no pasara-murmuro Hermione, pero solo la escucho Ron.

**Detrás de él, ¿Qué podría ver o escuchar? Era cierto que faltaba muy poco para llegar la estación de Hogsmeade estaba a menos de media hora, a juzgar por lo silvestre del paisaje que se veía por las ventanas, pero nadie parecía tomar la sospecha de Harry en serio, así que iría hacia él para probarlo. **

**-¿Pero qué vas a…?-preguntó Neville. **

**-¡Después!-susurró Harry, lanzándose velozmente hacia Zabini tan tranquilo como fuera posible, aunque el ruido del tren hacía esa precaución casi sin sentido. **

**Los corredores estaban casi vacíos ahora. Casi todos habían regresado a sus carruajes a cambiarse con las túnicas de la escuela y empacar sus pertenencias. **

**Si bien estaba tan cerca de Zabini que casi lo podía tocar, Harry no fue lo suficientemente rápido para meterse al compartimiento cuando Zabini abrió la puerta. Zabini estaba cerrando la puerta cuando Harry rápidamente metió su pie para prevenir que lo cerrara. **

A pesar de las bromas, ahora todos estaban algo tenso, incuso Draco, pero el por un motivo diferente: posiblemente se sepa cuál era la misión que le había encomendado Voldemort.

Pero el resto estaban preocupados por lo que le sucedería a Harry si lo descubrían, ya que nadie era inconsciente de lo cruel que podía llegar a ser Malfoy.

**-¿Qué pasa con esta cosa?-dijo Zabini enojado a la par que estrellaba la puerta corrediza en el pie de Harry. **

**Harry tomó la puerta y la abrió fuerte, Zabini aun agarrando la manija, cayó en las piernas de Gregory Goyle, con el tumulto suscitado, Harry se metió en el compartimiento, brincó en el temporalmente vacío asiento de Zabini, y subió en el compartimiento del equipaje. Fue una fortuna que Goyle y Zabini estuvieran gruñéndose uno al otro, poniendo toda su atención en ellos, pues Harry estaba casi seguro que sus pies y tobillos se vieron cuando la capa onduló alrededor de ellos**

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Molly, mirando a Harry preocupada.

Él se sentía algo cansado de que se preocuparan tanto por él. Se había enfrentado a cosas mucho peores, tanto que Malfoy pasaba a ser un juego para él. Pero no se sentía capaz de quejarse, porque si estaban preocupados, quería decir que les importaba por lo menos un poco.

**De hecho, por un momento terrible pensó haber visto los ojos de Malfoy siguiendo su zapatilla cuando se volvía a cubrir. Pero luego Goyle cerró la puerta con fuerza y quitó a Zabini de arriba de él; Zabini se colapsó en su asiento viéndose irritado, Vincent Crabbe regresó a leer su revista de historietas, y Malfoy riendo disimuladamente se recostó en dos asientos, poniendo su cabeza en el regazo de Pansy Parkinson. **

Pansy le sonrió coquetamente a Draco. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, aunque algo tenso. No quería que nadie se enterase lo que pasaba. Ni siquiera quería saberlo el mismo.

**Harry se acomodó enroscado incómodamente bajo su capa para asegurarse que cada parte de sí permaneciera oculta, y vio cómo Pansy acariciaba la cabellera rubia de la cabeza de Malfoy, sonriendo disimuladamente mientras lo hacía, como si todas desearan estar en su lugar.**

-¡Ja! ¡Habla por ti misma!-dijo una estudiante de Ravenclaw.

A pesar de que Draco era guapo (para que negarlo), muy pocas se sentían atraídas por su maldad. Solo Pansy. Y tal vez una estudian de tercer año de Slytherin llamada Astoria, pero ella no contaba, ya que hacia todo lo posible para ignorarlo.

**Las lámparas moviéndose en el techo del carruaje, daban una luz brillante en la escena: Harry pudo leer casi cada palabra del libro de Crabbe que estaba directamente debajo de él. **

**-Así que, Zabini-dijo Malfoy-¿Qué quería Slughorn? **

-¿Acaso nunca te enseñaron a no escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Potter?-pregunto Malfoy enojado. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan metiche?

Harry solo lo ignoro. Sabía que si decía algo perdería el control y lo atacaría, y prefería ahorrarse problemas.

-**Solo trataba de congraciarse con gente bien conectada-dijo Zabini que aún miraba con ira a Goyle-. No es que haya encontrado a alguien.**

McLaggen y Belby miraron a Zabini ofendidos.

**Esa información no parecía satisfacer a Malfoy. **

**-¿Quién más estuvo invitado?-Demandó. **

-Parecen más sus esclavos que sus amigos-comento un estudiante de Hufflepuff.

**-McLaggen de Gryffindor-dijo Zabini. **

**-Oh si, su tío es grande en el Ministerio-dijo Malfoy. **

**-Alguien llamado Belby, de Ravenclaw.**

**-El no… es un idiota- dijo Pansy. **

**-Y Longbottom, Potter y la chica Weasley-terminó Zabini. **

**Malfoy se sentó muy de prisa, tirando la mano de Pansy hacia un lado. **

**-¿Invitó a Longbottom?**

-Eso me huele a celos-canturreo Fred.

-¡Cállate, Weasley!-grito Malfoy, aunque por dentro si se preguntaba ¿Por qué no lo habían invitado?

**-Bueno, supongo que así fue, porque estuvo ahí-dijo Zabini indiferente. **

**-¿Qué tiene Longbottom que interese a Slughorn?-Zabini se encogió de hombros. **

**-Potter, el querido Potter, obviamente él quería ver a "El Elegido"-se burló Malfoy-. ¡Pero esa chica Weasley!**

Harry entrecerró los ojos. No permitiría que Malfoy hablara mal de Ginny…

**¿Qué hay de especial con ella?**

-¡Mucho más de lo que tú piensas, Malfoy!-salió en su defensa Harry.

Ginny sonrió y se sonrojo, ignorando la grosera contestación de Malfoy.

Los demás miraban a la pareja algo enternecidos (exceptos los Slytherin, que simplemente los ignoraban). Para nadie era un secreto ya que ellos estaban juntos, por mucho que lo negaran. Eran demasiado obvios. Incluso los hermanos Weasley habían aceptado ya su relación, pero aun así preferían hacerle creer a Harry que lo desaprobaba, para meterle un buen susto.

**-A muchos chicos les gusta-dijo Pansy**

Los hermanos Weasley se pusieron serios. Una cosa era que aceptaran la relación entre Harry y Ginny, pero otra era el que aceptaran que su hermanita pequeña fuera deseada entre los estudiantes masculinos. Harry se puso también serio.

**Viendo a Malfoy con la esquina del ojo para ver su reacción-. Incluso algunos creen que es guapa, ¿A ti no Blaise?**

Para Zabini fue un poco difícil ignorar las feas miradas que recibió por parte de los antes mencionados.

**¡Y todos sabemos cuán difícil eres de complacer! **

**-Yo no tocaría a una traidora de la sangre como ella, sin importar cómo luzca-dijo Zabini fríamente y Pansy parecía satisfecha.**

-Y yo jamás saldría con un idiota como tú, sin importar como luzca, así que estamos a mano-le respondió Ginny sin perder la calma.

**Malfoy se sentó nuevamente en su regazo y permitió que continuara acariciando su cabello. **

**-Bueno, me da pena el gusto de Slughorn. Tal vez se está volviendo senil. Una pena, mi padre siempre dijo que era un gran hechicero en sus tiempos. Mi padre solía ser uno de sus favoritos. Slughorn probablemente no ha escuchado que vengo en el tren o…**

-O simplemente no quiere relacionarse contigo. Acéptalo de una vez, Huron-se burló Ron.

La Señora Weasley lo miro desaprobatoriamente, pero no lo regaño, al igual que con Ginny.

**-Yo no esperaría una invitación-dijo Zabini-. Me preguntó por el padre de Nott cuando llegamos. Solían ser buenos amigos, aparentemente, pero cuando escuchó que fue atrapado en el Ministerio no se veía feliz, y Nott tampoco tuvo una invitación, ¿o sí? No creo que Slughorn esté interesado en Mortífagos. **

**Malfoy se veía enojado, pero forzó una singular carcajada sin sentido del humor.**

-¡Celos!-gritaron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

Draco estuvo a punto de atacarlos, pero recordó lo que le pasaría si lo hacía, así que se volvió a sentar.

**-En fin, ¿A quién le importa en lo que esté interesado? ¿Quién es él cuando vienes a menos? Solo un estúpido profesor-Malfoy bostezó ostentosamente-. Quiero decir, tal vez no esté en Hogwarts el próximo año**

-¡Sí!-gritaron los gemelos, Ginny y Ron y empezaron a hacer un extraño baile, parecido al que hicieron después de la Vista de Harry y empezaron a cantar "Nos hemos librado, Nos hemos librado" Pero al ver el rostro furioso de su madre se calmaron y se volvieron a sentar.

**¿Qué me importa si a un viejo gordo le caigo bien o no?**

**-¿Qué quieres decir, con que tal vez no estés en Hogwarts el próximo año?-dijo Pansy indignada, suspendiendo las caricias a Malfoy. **

**-Bueno, uno nunca sabe-dijo Malfoy con sonrisa burlona imperceptible-. Puede que me dedique a hacer cosas más grandes y mejores.**

Esta era la parte a la que todos querían llegar. ¿Cuál era esa importante misión que le habían encomendado a Draco?

**Agazapado en el compartimiento de equipaje y bajo su capa, el corazón de Harry comenzó a latir con fuerza. ¿Qué dirían Ron y Hermione de esto?**

-Diríamos que eres un idiota por meterte ahí-dijo Hermione mirando a Harry.

**Crabbe y Goyle miraban tontamente y con la boca abierta a Malfoy, aparentemente no habían pensado en ningún plan para dedicarse a cosas más grandes y mejores. Incluso Zabini se había permitido una mirada de curiosidad para estropear su aspecto arrogante. Pansy continuó con las lentas caricias en el pelo de Malfoy, parecía atónita. **

**-Significa que…**

**Malfoy se encogió de hombros. **

**-Mi madre quiere que complete mi educación, pero personalmente, no lo veo tan importante en estos días.**

-En realidad es muy importante-salió Minerva en defensa-. Y no solo por los TIMOS y los EXTASIS, sino porque de esa manera tendrás más oportunidades de defenderte. Además, los tiempos oscuros no serán para siempre, en algún momento todo acabara y se arrepentirán mucho de no haber terminado sus estudios.

**Quiero decir, piénsenlo… Cuando el Señor Oscuro tome el control, ¿Se va a preocupar por cuantos TIMOS o EXTASIS obtuvo alguien? Claro que no… Todo será acerca del servicio dado, el nivel de devoción que han mostrado.**

**-¿Y tú crees que serás capaz de hacer algo por el?-preguntó Zabini mordazmente-. ¿Dieciséis años y ni siquiera totalmente calificado?**

-Eso no le importa a Voldemort-dijo Ojoloco-. Con tal de que le demuestres fidelidad, el aceptara a cualquiera, sea adulto o niño, mujer u hombre.

Algunos se pusieron tristes. ¿Eso era lo que había sucedido en la vez anterior?

**-Es lo que he dicho, ¿no es así? Tal vez no le importe que esté totalmente calificado. Tal vez el trabajo que quiera que haga es algo para lo que no necesito estar calificado-dijo Malfoy tranquilamente. **

Las personas se sentían cada vez más curiosa sobre la misión de Malfoy. Aunque claro, también existía la posibilidad de que solo estuviera presumiendo frente a Pansy, pero eran muy pocos los que pensaban eso. No por nada se le daba un papel tan importante en el libro.

**Crabbe y Goyle estaban sentados con sus bocas abiertas como gárgolas.**

-¿No están siempre así?-pregunto Hermione haciéndose la confundida, haciendo reír a los que la escucharon.

Pansy miraba atentamente a Malfoy como si nunca hubiera visto algo tan impresionante.

**-Ya puedo ver Hogwarts-dijo Malfoy, claramente dándose cuenta del efecto que había creado mientras apuntaba hacia fuera de la ventana-. Es mejor que nos pongamos nuestras túnicas**

**Harry estaba tan atento mirando a Malfoy, que no se dio cuenta que Goyle se levantó por su baúl, cuando lo bajó, golpeó a Harry en la cabeza.**

-¡Auch!-se quejó Harry mientras se pasaba la mano por la cabeza, recordando los dos golpes que había recibido el día del ataque de los dos dementores. Si seguía así, pronto le iba a dar un derrame cerebral o algo así…

**Dejó salir un involuntario sonido de dolor, y Malfoy volteó a ver hacia el compartimiento de equipaje, frunciendo el ceño. **

Algunos se tensaron. ¿En realidad lo atraparían justo antes de bajarse del tren? ¿Cuándo ya había pasado casi todo el peligro? ¡Pues claro! ¡Él era Harry Potter! ¡El chico con la peor suerte del mundo!

**Harry no tenía miedo de Malfoy, pero no le gustaba mucho la idea de ser descubierto escondido bajo su capa de invisibilidad por un grupo de poco amistosos Slytherin. Con ojos llorosos y cabeza palpitante, sacó su varita, con mucho cuidado para no desarreglar su capa, y esperó, conteniendo el aliento. Para su alivio, Malfoy parecía haber decidido que había imaginado el ruido, sacó su túnica como los demás, cerró su baúl, y mientras el tren disminuía la velocidad, se abrochó una nueva capa de viaje alrededor del cuello.**

**Harry pudo ver los corredores llenándose nuevamente y esperaba que Ron y Hermione llevaran sus cosas a la plataforma por él.**

-Claro que lo haremos-murmuro Hermione distraída ya que todavía estaba algo preocupada porque descubrieran a Harry.

**Estaba atorado hasta que el compartimiento se hubiera vaciado por completo. Por fin, con una sacudida final, el tren hizo alto total. Goyle abrió la puerta y salió encontrándose con una multitud de segundo año, empujándolos hacia los lados Crabbe y Zabini lo siguieron.**

**-Tú adelántate-le dijo Malfoy a Pansy, quien lo esperaba con su mano extendida como esperando que el la tomara-. Sólo quiero verificar algo.**

-Te descubrió-confirmo Ginny mirando a Harry.

-¡No me digas!-interrumpieron los gemelos.

-Calladitos se ven más bonitos-les dijo Ginny mientras le hacía un hechizo silenciador a sus hermanos.

Pero luego del regaño de su madre, tuvo que devolverles su voz.

**Pansy se fue. Ahora Harry y Malfoy estaban solos en el compartimiento.**

Los gemelos rieron por lo pervertido que sonaba eso.

**La gente pasaba, bajando hacia la plataforma oscura. Malfoy se movió hacia la puerta del compartimiento y bajó las persianas, para que la gente del corredor no pudiera ver hacia dentro.**

Los gemelos rieron aún más, mientras los demás solo los miraban como si estuvieran locos.

**Después se agachó hacia su baúl y lo abrió nuevamente. **

**Harry miró por la orilla del compartimiento de equipaje; su corazón palpitando un poco más rápido. ¿Qué quería Malfoy esconder de Pansy? ¿Estaría por ver el misterioso objeto descompuesto que era tan importante arreglar?**

-Harry, en serio, ¿Aun no lo captas?-pregunto Hermione incrédula-. A veces eres muy lento.

-¡Hey!-se quejó-. He descubierto muchas cosas a lo largo de estos últimos cinco años que nadie más había adivinado. Eso no es ser lento.

-Sí, pero cuando se trata de cosas obvias, eres muy lento-argumento esta vez Ron.

**-¡Petrificus Totalus!**

**Sin ningún aviso, Malfoy apuntó su varita hacia Harry, quien quedó instantáneamente paralizado.**

Las personas se empezaron a preocupar, pero al menos era solo Malfoy y no todos sus amigotes.

**Como si estuviera en cámara lenta, se deslizó fuera del compartimiento de equipaje y cayó, con un agonizante choque que estremeció el suelo, hasta los pies de Malfoy, la Capa de Invisibilidad atrapada bajo él, todo su cuerpo revelado con sus piernas aún dobladas absurdamente en una ceñida posición de cuclillas. No podía mover ni un músculo; solo podía mirar fijamente hacia Malfoy, quien sonreía ampliamente. **

Al igual que el Malfoy del presente. Se hubiese sentido muy humillado si se hubiera dejado engañar de Potter así.

**-Eso creí-dijo jubiloso-escuche que el baúl de Goyle te golpeó. Pensé haber visto algo blanco en el aire por un instante cuando entró Zabini…-Sus ojos se demoraron un momento en los tenis de Harry-. No escuchaste nada que me preocupe, Potter. Pero mientras te enteras…**

**Y pisó, fuertemente, en la cara de Harry. Harry sintió que su nariz se rompía; saltaron los chorros de sangre por todos lados. **

Los que habían tenido una fractura de nariz hicieron una mueca, recordando el terrible dolor.

Los amigos de Harry miraban a Malfoy con odio. Pero Harry solo se sentía estúpido por dejarse atrapar así.

**-Eso es por mi padre. Ahora, déjame ver…**

Draco sonrió aún más. Puede que no fuera un muy buen padre, pero no le agradaba para nada el hecho de que por culpa de Potter se encontrara en Azkaban.

**Malfoy arrastró la capa desde debajo del cuerpo inmóvil de Harry y la arrojó sobre él.**

Una vez más, las personas intentaron atacar a Malfoy por lo bajo que había caído. Pero otra vez fue Snape que lo ayudo a protegerse.

-Por si usted no lo sabía, Señor Malfoy, si el Señor Potter no hubiese aparecido durante la cena inmediatamente mandaríamos a alguien a investigar-salto la Profesora McGonagall furiosa.

Draco solo la ignoro, demasiado satisfecho consigo mismo por su idea.

**-No creo que te encuentren hasta que el tren esté de regreso en Londres-dijo tranquilamente-. Nos vemos por ahí, Potter… o tal vez no.**

**Y teniendo cuidado de pisar los dedos de Harry, Malfoy salió del compartimiento. **

-Ese es el final del capítulo-dijo el Profesor Flitwick mientras cerraba el libro.

Las personas miraban a Draco con odio. Pero este estaba tan acostumbrado, que no les hacía ni caso.

-¿Quién desea leer el próximo capítulo?-pregunto amablemente el profesor Dumbledore.

-Yo-dijo Hagrid.

Entonces se levantó y fue a recoger el libro y se volvió a sentar y empezó a leer:

-El próximo se llama: _Snape Victorioso_


End file.
